


A New Beginning

by SuperxPrettyxKitty



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-08-24
Packaged: 2017-12-24 13:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 94,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperxPrettyxKitty/pseuds/SuperxPrettyxKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After his father's attack Regulus goes to the cave to switch the lockets, after ordering Kreacher to leave he manages to escape to Hogsmeade where he runs into James Potter who kidnaps him and forces him to spend the night with him....</p>
<p>MPREG (male pregnancy) and starts noncon.<br/>Appropriate warnings have been applied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Story of Regulus Black

JamesxRegulus

Boy x boy mpreg (male pregnancy) don't like, don't read.

Rated Explicit for a reason, people.

Reviews please?

Enjoy!

SuperxPrettyxKitty

It's funny really how seemingly the things we value as normal in life can always turn out to be the things most dangerous to us. It could be anything, really. From a casual friendly encounter with a stranger or something you were born and raised knowing. In Regulus Black's case it was the latter.

It was late October of nineteen seventy nine, only a few months since Regulus had left Hogwarts for good. Now at eighteen years old he was a man, an adult and he was free to do a he wished. Well, not entirely to be precise but for the most part he could do as he wished except when he was summoned.

Two summers ago only a couple of months after Regulus' sixteenth birthday he had made a life changing decision to take the Dark mark. At first things had gone fairly smoothly, he had occasionally gone to meetings with the rest of the death eaters during school holiday's, had been contacted by the dark lord himself with updates of the regular goings on, he had also been hanging around in a gang of blood supremacist Slytherin's at school although some of them were half-blood they were decent people whom Regulus found to get along well with and even established quite a comfortable social standing for himself during his time there. Once he had turned seventeen he acquired his license to apparate and could freely attend death eater meetings provided he snuck out of school to do so, his parents had been unbelievably proud of him when he first joined they had even had a small family celebration to commemorate the day but now two years on he was having some serious regrets.

At first when he had been called to the gatherings he had watched some of the captured Muggles, Muggle born witches and wizards or half breeds being tortured by the Cruciatus curse. Some of the captured had even been used to practice the unforgivable curses on. Sometimes they would all gather in a large circle wearing their robes and masks to hide their identities whilst Voldemort had a death eater he selected at random perform the curses on them or even did them himself and made the rest watch.

There were many a night that Regulus returned home feeling disturbed and uneasy, he had seen people die, people being murdered not just by the killing curse but by being burned to death, having powerful dark hexes performed on them, being tortured until they begged for death and even had parts of their bodies removed before they were finally killed. The horrible thoughts and night mares often plagued his dreams and he would wake up having to excuse himself to the bathroom to vomit, the sick mangled bodies and tortured creatures made his skin crawl and his stomach turn unbearably.

It wasn't just the magic that was performed on people, Regulus had been asked to accompany other death eaters on kidnappings, witness murders to be sure they were killed properly and for first hand assistance with the dark lord himself, thankfully some of these things were sending messages, or calling other death eaters even just having simple conversations with Voldemort and those times Regulus was thankful for.

The things he was being asked to watch or do were extreme, sick and disturbing, he had hardened to it after a year or so but it was still something he would live with for the rest of his life. Regulus had even shown his parents and told them about things he had to witness or do, things that gradually got worse by the day it had gotten to the point he was dreading that insistent burn of his dark mark when his master would call upon him once again.

Some nights Regulus lay awake wishing he had listened to his traitor of a brother, Sirius Black. For years his brother warned him about the dark lord, telling him that if he joined it would be the end of him, he would be enslaving himself to a psychotic murderer who would couldn't care less for Regulus' safety or his life and would kill him at the drop of a hat with no remorse, that once he joined he would be under a life time's service or face death to escape Voldemort's clutches. Sirius had explicitly stated that it would be a waste of time anyway that the amount of pure blood families left in existence was diminishing that there were more half blood and Muggle born witches and wizards around that if we didn't breed with them or muggles the Wizarding race could well have become extinct years ago. His brother had also warned him, pleaded with him to stay away from the students he was associating with at school but Regulus had ignored him and continued their friendships, joined forces with them and the dark lord to please his parents to set up a life of what he thought to be power and greatness for himself. His parents had pushed and pushed and worked at him, other members of his family such as his cousin Bellatrix had even taken him to meet some of the other death eaters, her and that husband of hers Rodolphus Lestrange, he had seen the way Narcissa married Lucius Malfoy the death eater that very same year (although Narcissa was not one herself) his family pushed, his friends pushed, his childhood admiration pushed until finally he snapped and joined come to realise that his brother was right all along, he had made the worst mistake of his life and as even putting himself in mortal danger each and every day just to stay alive and find out more about the dark lord and if there was any other way he could defect from him. How he wished he had listened to his brother when Sirius was still around, he could have taken him up on his offer to get a place together and be safe away from their supremacist parents and live a better life away from all of that but no he was soft, he was stupid, he was a complete and utter fool hating himself each and every day for what he had done.

It was around a year after he joined when the dark lord asked something of Regulus he said he required the help of a house elf to accompany him on a mission. Although he didn't tell anybody where he was going, what he would be doing or even if the house elf would return safely, Regulus offered him the use of his house elf Kreacher.

At first the elf was apprehensive but Regulus explained it would be an honour for him to serve under lord Voldemort, Kreacher agreed even though he really didn't have much of a choice in the matter being under Regulus' orders and was taken away to a lonely cave. They entered and made their way by a small boat across a lake filled with dubious looking water, Voldemort had then instructed Kreacher to consume the potion of despair in a small basin, it caused horrible visions and memories to cross the persons mind giving them terrible images and disturbing visions. Once the potion was gone Voldemort had dropped what Kreacher described to be a locket into the basin and refilled it with potion.

Overcome with thirst, Kreacher moved to the lake to drink as Voldemort climbed back into the boat and left seemingly unable to apparate from the cave leaving Kreacher to be dragged into the water by the Inferi living in the dark lake. Fortunately house elf magic worked differently to wizard magic and Kreacher was able to apparate and escape from the deadly cave with his life. He returned home and told Regulus everything that had happened causing the boy deep distress.

Since then Regulus had done his best to work out what was so important about a locket why Voldemort would be worried about keeping it safe and guarding it so heavily.

A small knock at his bedroom door interrupted his thoughts. Looking up from his desk he called out. "Come in"

The door pushed open a crack and Kreacher appeared standing in the door way staring at him.

"Good evening master, Regulus, your mother sends for you down stairs, it seems your father has been discharged from the hospital" the elf explained.

"Okay, I'm coming" Regulus said closing the book he was reading from and pushing the papers underneath it before getting to his feet and making his way over to the door shutting it behind him.

He followed Kreacher along the landing passed his brother's bedroom sparing a glance at the door before followed Kreacher down the winding staircases to the ground floor.

Regulus followed Kreacher into the living room where his father sat leaning back against one of the expensive sofa's a glass of fire whiskey in one hand holding onto his wife with the other.

"Master Regulus is here to see you" Kreacher said bowing his head to his mistress.

"Thank you Kreacher" the aging but still nice looking woman said watching the elf leave the room shutting the door quietly behind him.

Regulus stared at the scene before him, his mother with her neat dark blonde hair tied up and pinned to perfection, her makeup subtly on her pale skin, her expensive immaculate robes draping over her arms as she held one out to her son.

Without a word, Regulus walked forward sitting down next to his mother as she wrapped an arm around him pulling him close.

It was a while before anyone said anything Regulus sat leaning his head against his mother's shoulder staring straight ahead of him.

"It was them wasn't it?" Regulus said finally turning his gaze to his father who was looking unusually pale, dark circles under his steel grey eyes his dark hair hanging limp around his face his beard looking terribly unkempt.

"Yes, it was" Orion said slowly. "There has been some talk at the Ministry, it seems they are worried about death eater infiltration, they fear information is being leaked to Voldemort himself and are worried he may be able to take over, people are disappearing, people are dying it's not an easy place to be" he explained turning his attention to his younger son.

"I know, I've seen it all" Regulus replied feeling his mother tense up beside him.

"The ones who attacked me, it was last Thursday evening when I was about to come home from work, a group of masked death eaters jumped me and interrogated me for information on the Ministry, I gave them some but nothing too incriminating, well I don't actually know of anything incriminating to begin with but they attacked me and left me be it was fortunate one of my colleagues found me and managed to get me to the hospital in time, they only left me alone when I mentioned you" Orion said again a guilty expression crossing his face.

Regulus nodded slowly. "That's alright, you're safe now and so am I, I've been summoned several times since then and nobody has said anything not even the dark lord himself"

"That's good, tomorrow I will be strengthening the protective charms on this house to keep us all safe, I fear for my family I didn't realise to what extent Voldemort was willing to go even if it was for a good cause" his father said again.

"Don't strain yourself, you aren't well as it is and I don't want you collapsing on me this is all our family needs, I'm terrified for Regulus I don't need to be terrified for your safety too" Walburga said sternly.

Orion stared at her a worried expression crossing his handsome old face. "Please don't worry about me I will be fine, what matters is that we're all together and as long as we can keep this house protected we will be safe, the charms surrounding it will be powerful enough to deter anyone and they have been working so far I just want to intensify them to be on the safe side, I cannot risk losing either of you"

"What about Sirius?" Regulus said before he could stop the words coming out of his mouth.

Both of his parent's faces turned stormy, his mother's eyes flashed dangerously and Regulus suddenly felt worried for his own safety.

"Now you listen to me, he is not your brother any more, he is no son of ours we have nothing to do with that traitor I couldn't care less if they got him it will serve him right" Walburga said the tone of her voice turning very icy.

Regulus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and averted his eyes nervously.

"Sorry mother"

"It's alright Regulus, forget about the traitor worry for yourself, I want the best for you I don't want you to turn out like him under any circumstances I want you to be safe, and above all else I blame myself for everything that has gone wrong" the aging woman spoke tears forming in her pale grey eyes.

"It isn't your fault" Regulus said slowly watching his father wrap his arms around her to comfort her.

"I really regret pushing you to join the death eaters, I never realised how dangerous they actually were and how far the dark lord was willing to go to achieve his goals, his ideas seemed to high and mighty at the time his intentions are good but the fact he will go to any lengths to achieve them disturbs me slightly, he enslaves people as his followers" she sniffled. "But once you've joined you've signed up for a lifetime of service to him"

"What about the person with the power to vanquish the dark lord, don't you think there will be a time when someone comes and defeats him?" Regulus asked quickly looking from his mother to his father.

His mother and father exchanged glances before turning their attention back to their son.

"When the time comes that someone will defeat the dark lord I believe there will be far too many sacrifices made for the sake of one mad man, I hope that if there is someone out there who can aid this coming saviour to victory that even the smallest piece of knowledge they may have they will do whatever it takes to help him or her" Orion said firmly.

Regulus remained quiet for a few moments, it was as though his own father was telling him that if he knew any way to stop the dark lord or to decrease his power that he should do it as soon as possible to help the person, but that was not possible his father didn't have a clue what he was doing in his room, or that he was reading up on some extremely powerful dark magic, that he knew things nobody else knew about the dark lord. That he was concealing a Horcrux.

Regulus got to his feet slowly his mind swirling with thoughts.

"Where are you going?" his mother asked staring up at him dabbing at her eyes with a tissue.

"I'm just going up to my room I think I'm going to turn in early" Regulus said leaning down between his parents kissing them both on the cheek and allowing them to return them before he drew back smiled and made his way towards the door in silence he could feel his parents eyes burning on the back of his head as he walked.

"Goodnight" he said still smiling at them even as he closed the door behind him.

Regulus made his way slowly back up to his room his mind buzzing with thoughts, now he was worried. What his father said had rather badly disturbed his thoughts, would he have to sacrifice himself in order to help this chosen one? It was a thought had been pondering on for a while in fact, ever since he found out that Voldemort was concealing a Horcrux, he had been thinking about it for months now and was trying to work out how he could get hold of it knowing he would have to use Kreacher in order to get there. He would face death to save the Wizarding world or at least help to diminish the dark lord's powers.

He sighed making his way into his room and sitting himself back down at his desk pulling a piece of parchment towards him and dipping his quill in the black inkwell, there was something he needed to do.

Several hours passed, Regulus lifted his pocket watch and checked the time, ten forty five, before hastily stuffing it back into his pocket and grabbing several of the items on the desk. He made his way across his room grabbing his long black cloak and straightening up a few things before standing in the doorway looking into his bedroom. He sighed and closed the door behind him almost like a goodbye before he crept down the stairs being cautious of his parent's bedroom as he made his way to the ground floor.

He quietly headed along the floor and into the long old fashioned kitchen, glancing around he walked over to one of the cupboards and yanked it open startling Kreacher whom was hiding inside clutching onto an array of objects he kept hidden in there.

"Kreacher!" Regulus said.

"Good evening master" the elf said politely as he jumped from the cupboard bowing low.

"Kreacher I need you to do something for me" Regulus said quickly.

"Kreacher would do anything for master Regulus" the elf said slowly.

"Tell me, what does this look like?" the boy asked pulling the golden locked from his pocket and dangling it in front of Kreacher's face.

Kreacher suddenly looked very anxious and began shifting from foot to foot. "It looks like a locket" the elf said nervously but Regulus shook his head.

"No, does this resemble anything to you?" Regulus tried again. The elf was quiet for a moment before nodding quickly. "What?"

"The locket the dark lord concealed in the cave" the elf said slowly staring warily it at. "Only... this one is different"

"Kreacher I think you know what I'm going to ask you to do now" Regulus said slowly pocketing the locket once again.

The elf remained silent.

"Take me to the cave Voldemort concealed the locket, show me how to get in and when we do we will cross the lake and switch the lockets" Regulus said.

"That is a very dangerous-"

"Kreacher I order you to take me to the cave" Regulus said firmly straightening himself up and staring down at the worried little elf, he hated forcing Kreacher to do things he respected the elf but this time it was serious this was something there was no option on.

"I want you to follow my orders and do not disobey me Kreacher, please, this is something that needs to be done I will tell you more when we get there" Regulus said firmly.

"As you wish master" Kreacher spoke slowly reaching out and taking Regulus by the hand.

There was a loud crack as the kitchen dissolved a horrible whirling sensation and Regulus landed on his feet staggering slightly on an enormous rock, a powerful spray of salt water nearly drenching him. He stumbled and regained his balance gazing around. He was on an enormous rock close to the shore of the freezing cold ocean water crashing loudly against the stone, Kreacher stood next to him looking extremely frightened.

"Show me how we get in, Kreacher" Regulus ordered.

The elf hesitantly guided him towards the rock side pushing through a gap they passed into a dark cave and through a small tunnel until they reached a dimly lit room. Regulus looked around him there appeared to be something engraved on the wall he squinted at it for a moment before looking to Kreacher.

"How do we get inside?" he asked quickly.

"You would need to be weakened to enter the cave, blood is how the dark lord entered" Kreacher said slowly.

"Okay" Regulus nodded and without warning pulled a small dagger from his pocket cutting the skin of his arm hissing in pain and holding the blade up in the dim light the deep ruby blood glistening on it. Moving forward he wiped the blade against the wall and moments later it moved aside revealing a dark passage into the cave.

Regulus gazed down at Kreacher momentarily before pulling out his wand and moving forward, he squinted through the pitch black careful of his steps he could hear the faint trickle of water.

"Lumos Maxima" he said pointing his wand out, a soft crackle and a ball of light shot from his wand floating a distance away before bursting illuminating the whole room clearly.

Regulus gazed around, he was standing on the rocky bank of the cave before him a dark almost green coloured lake very gently lapped against the shore a small wooden boat floated a top of the water by the bank and a rocky island with what appeared to be some sort of pedestal or basin sat directly in the centre.

"Come on" Regulus instructed making his way over to the boat and climbing in watching as Kreacher followed closely behind him looking anxious and distressed.

The little boat rocked slightly before it began to move and creak along the water surface, Regulus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat and looked down into the water. Creatures, not quite human not quite corpse were floating lifelessly deep below the surface.

"Inferi" he whispered looking away.

It wasn't long before the little boat bumped against the side of the island, Regulus got out and waited for creature to follow before he walked up to the basin gazing down into it.

"Master must use the scoop to pick up the potion" Kreacher said quietly stopping beside his master.

Regulus was quiet for a moment before scooping up some of the potion and kneeling down to the elf. Kreacher was surprised to find Regulus handing it to him.

"As you wish master" Kreacher said nervously raising the potion to his lips.

"Kreacher, no!" Regulus said quickly catching the elf by the wrist.

"I want you to give it to me, don't let me stop drinking until all the potion has gone then switch the lockets and apparate, get away from here and leave me behind, don't tell my parents or ANYONE about what happens tonight and that is an order you must not break no matter what" Regulus said seriously looking the elf straight in the eye.

"But master will die, master Regulus the good boy!" Kreacher gasped his ears flapping wildly with panic.

"Kreacher that is the point, I cannot leave the dark lord's service unless I die, there is no other way, my father said anyone who knows of any way to aid the person with the power to vanquish the dark lord should do whatever it takes, I will sacrifice my life for the good of the Wizarding world" Regulus said sternly.

Kreacher stared in horror at his master his hands shaking slightly.

"Kreacher, do it" Regulus said lifting the elf's hands to his own face and gulping at the potion.

Kreacher watched as Regulus sat back quietly for a few moments before an expression of horror washed over his face.

"Kreacher!" Regulus shouted as horrible painful sensations wracked through his body his mind was swirling as though images were fighting their way through.

Kreacher jumped scooping up more of the potion holding it to Regulus' lips forcing him to drink it immediately going for another.

Regulus cried kicking his legs scraping his shoes at the ground horrible visions of his family being tortured, his whole home on fire his parents in agony being tortured and burned.

Kreacher continued to repeatedly force him to drink murmuring senseless nonsense to him as he made him drink.

More awful visions of Voldemort, his family, Sirius, his school friends, the rest of his family being disembowelled, destroyed, memories of being bullied or hurt continued to pour through everything seemed to blend into one as Kreacher forced him to drink the last scoopful.

Kreacher reached into Regulus' pocket pulling out the locket he grasped the one in the basin and switched them quickly, instantly the basin refilled with potion and Kreacher stared at it listening to his master's laboured breaths.

"Water..." Regulus gasped his eyes clenched shut tightly he was shaking violently all over his fingers gripping the rocks so tightly they bled.

"Of course master" Kreacher said looking around, he picked up the scoop unsure of what to do, the lake was filled with Inferi.

"WATER!" Regulus demanded and before Kreacher could do anything he threw himself forward towards the lake.

"Master Regulus!" Kreacher said throwing the scoop back up to the basin and trying to grab Regulus.

Regulus was shaking so badly he leaned down towards the water his hand slowly descending and the moment it touched the surface there was a horrible shrieking sound, a violent splashing as something emerged from the water's surface, to his horror Regulus realised there wasn't just one of these things there were hundreds of them in the lake.

"Kreacher leave!" Regulus shouted as the monsters tried to grab a hold of him he gripped the side of the island desperately flailing. "KREACHER I ORDER YOU TO LEAVE!" he bellowed as one grabbed him around the neck, four of them were trying to drag him into the water. He felt panic crashing over him like the waves against the rock face outside of the cave he could hear the cries of the Inferi and Kreacher's terrified sobs his pleads to take Regulus back home to his parents and live for just a little while longer. "GO!" Regulus bellowed.

Terrified, Kreacher snapped his fingers and apparate with a loud crack his was gone leaving Regulus behind to sink to his death.

Panic washed over Regulus, he was alone he'd managed to clamber halfway out of the water but more and more Inferi were making their way towards him furious and crying out at him.

What would his family say now, his mother, his father and Sirius...

The mere thought of his brother's name, Regulus wrenched and arm free grabbing a hold of his wand he ripped it from his pocket. His brother would be so proud if he knew what Regulus was doing to help bring the dark lord's reign of terror to an end.

"Incendio!" he shouted a small fire erupted from his wand burning one of the Inferi which let out an ear piercing shriek letting go of him, more and more were approaching grabbing him he felt himself being forced backwards and into the water being pulled at from all directions.

Regulus struggled and struggled being pulled further under, taking a deep breath he felt himself sinking deeper and deeper the light of the cave growing dim the Inferi swirling all around him, he was running out of air and fast his vision blurring everything growing hazy he reached out with his wand.

"Accendio!" he said his voice muffled by the water his mind hazy with his dire need for oxygen.

Faster than a bullet he rocketed upward and burst from the water's surface landing heavily against the island, the Inferi were wailing and splashing trying frantically to get to the surface for Regulus again unable to understand what was happening.

"Think of a curse, Defence against the Dark Arts lessons, what did they say? normal doesn't hurt the Incendio... fire... FIEND FYRE!" Regulus screamed an enormous jet of fire erupted from the tip of his wand taking the form of a serpent it roared furiously as Regulus gripped his wand with both hands whirling it over his head, the terrified agonised screams of the Inferi sounding all around him as the fire scorched and destroyed their skin agonising them the light blindly powerful.

Regulus focused all of his attention as he whirled his wand around his head willing himself not to lose control over the intensely powerful curse as it blasted its way around the cave incinerating almost everything in its wild path. Regulus dared open his eyes to see the Inferi retreating agonised back into the depths of the lake.

"Stop, stop, stop!" he pleaded frantically holding his focus so he didn't lose control of the spell and end up killing himself. The curse broke with shuddering intensity, the fire stopped and he fell slumped to his knees breathing heavily wide eyed and badly shaken.

What had he just done? He had defeated them, technically he was free, why did he even allow himself to think that sacrificing his life in the cave now would get him anywhere there was so much more he could do, if everyone believed him to be dead there's no telling what he could do he would be the first to ever escape Voldemort's cruel clutches with his life, not that anyone would know really.

His breathing slowly returned to normal and he got shakily to his feet glancing into the basin where his own locket sat face down in the basin at the bottom of the potion. He straightened up the scoop making sure it looked like nothing had been disturbed before wiping his sweaty forehead on the back of his hand.

"I can't believe what I've done" he breathed pocketing his wand and climbing back into the little boat eager to leave. He ran his fingers through his soaking wet hair pushing it back off his face still trembling with fear and adrenaline that coursed through his veins.

The boat bumped against the shore line and Regulus hopped out making his way back to the entrance he looked back over his shoulder sparing it one last glance. He almost died in there. Taking a deep breath he stepped back out pulling a tissue from his pocket he wiped the blood from the stone and watched it move back into place a darkness enveloped it any trace of them being there vanished.

Feeling even more nervous, Regulus hurried back out of the cave the way he came from and stood on the rocks edge gazing out across the ocean. Closing his eyes he thought of one of the only places he could think of and apparated with a crack.

Regulus fell to the ground with a thump landing on his side he was soaking wet and freezing cold still trembling with the evening's events. Slowly he got to his feet and brushed some of the dirt from his clothes gazing around. He was in Hogsmeade.

He walked along the cold lonely street on his own wrapping his arms around himself in a childish nervous gesture the rowdy noise of the three broomsticks pub caught his attention, the warmth and the soft glow spilling onto the pathway outside suddenly seemed very inviting. Maybe he could get a room there for the night under a false name, none of the death eaters ever went there and the ones whom were still at school would no way be there at gone Midnight on a school night.

He smiled to himself walking towards it when suddenly a hand clamped over his mouth and one around his waist.

Regulus cried out his hands moving up to try and yank himself free he felt a pair of warm lips against his ear and hot breath against the back of his neck.

"Don't fight or I will kill you, come quietly" the voice said and Regulus swallowed allowing himself to be dragged backwards down the street shaking with terror, what is it was someone who knew where he had been, what he had done. Thankfully he was a skilled Occulemens and had managed to evade the dark lord's rare attempts to penetrate his mind, really he only did that if someone was under extreme suspicion of betrayal or if they were a new death eater and Voldemort wanted to be sure he wasn't a spy.

Regulus closed his eyes his feet scrambling and scraping against the stone path as he was dragged behind some of the building and down the narrow streets to the very far back one, he opened his eyes as he was pulled behind one of the houses a clicking sound and a door opened, he was forced inside into the darkness.

Regulus cried out falling over himself landing hard on his backside against a solid wooden flooring in a pitch black room.

'At least it's warm' he thought squinting through the darkness trying to see his attacker as the door shut and locked itself loudly, he briefly heard someone murmuring what sounded like an anti-apparition jinx.

Regulus swallowed.

Trapped.

"Who's there?" Regulus called out nervously, the only sound he could hear coming from his own loud shaky breath. Was it possible that someone even the dark lord himself had gotten wind of his deception and had kidnapped him and was planning to kill him here?

A cold laugh sounded from behind him and Regulus shuffled around trying desperately to see fear gripping in his chest like a block of ice.

"Well, well, I was certainly very surprised to see you here, Regulus" an oddly familiar voice replied sending shivers down Regulus' spine.

Regulus got slowly to his feet still trying in vain to see his attacker, slowly taking a few cautious steps forward pulling out his wand. "Show your face you coward!" he demanded glancing around terrified of what he was going to see.

The person chuckled again.

"I warn you, I'm armed!" Regulus said taking several more steps forward. The next thing he knew he was grabbed around the jaw, spun round and slammed into the wall his wand flying out of his hand clattering away across the room.

"You always were a nervous little boy weren't you, Reggie?"

Regulus could feel someone's warm breath against his lips he was shaking with terror someone was holding him pinned against the wall by his jaw his head banged against the stone with a sickening crack, the person was tilting his face up towards their own their own other hand pressed hard against the wall by the side of their head their full weight pressed against him.

Regulus emitted a small noise trying to pull himself free, his attacker laughed again.

"What do you want from me, who are you?" Regulus demanded his head spinning with fear and the power of the blow.

"What I want my cunning, devious little Slytherin is to know why you're walking alone through Hogsmeade village at this time of night soaking wet" the voice suddenly turned soft and gentle, this frightened Regulus more than anything as he tried desperately in his mind to figure out who was holding him captive.

"That's none of your business" Regulus sniffed defiantly still trembling with fear.

The man chuckled again.

"We'll see about that later, but for now, it is not a very nice night you must be frozen" Regulus felt his attacker pull back slightly releasing the grip on his jaw and moving back slightly seemingly reaching for their wand.

A small jet of light shot across the room and a warm fire erupted burning brightly illuminating the room enough for Regulus to see.

"POTTER!" he snapped trying to free himself but James seized him by his cloak.

"It's lovely to see you too, Black" the bespectacled boy smirked. "Come on, let's get you warmed up a bit" he nodded casually over to the soft rug by the fireplace.

Regulus swallowed hard, there was no way he could escape now, his wand had rolled off the door was locked and he couldn't even apparate away. He took a deep breath and nodded.

A smirk curled in the corners of James' mouth as he pulled Regulus towards the fireplace with him. Regulus sat himself down slowly as James pulled off his cloak laying it out beneath the fire place to dry Regulus kicked off his shoes and sat staring at the warm dancing flames allowing their heat to wash over him relaxing him somewhat given the circumstances.

"Now isn't that better?" James said lightly still on his feet he reached out and picked up a small vial from the fireplace.

"A little" Regulus said watching the older boy examine the vial of dark pink liquid before he moved across the room, Regulus could hear some water running and then the sound of it switching off before footsteps approached and James sat down beside him.

"Something to drink" the boy handed the goblet to Regulus who stared at it worriedly. "Don't worry there's nothing wrong with it" he added smiling at Regulus.

Regulus cautiously took a sip testing it, it tasted rather a lot like thick flavoured water or perhaps an unusual type of juice. Shrugging Regulus downed it all resting the goblet on the floor in front of him staring at it.

"Better?" James asked with a smirk.

"Yeah not too-" Regulus was cut off by a sudden pain in his lower abdomen, a horrible crawling or clawing sensation all over his skin he felt as though his insides were being pushed around, his skin turning hot all over as he gasped for breath looking at James pleading for help.

James just sat staring at him amusedly and the realisation hit him, James had tried to poison him.

Regulus tried getting to his feet but the sensations were overwhelming.

It was minutes before the pain began to ease and he started to feel better staring at James wild eyed and terrified.

"W-what did you do to me?" he swallowed nervously.

James edged slightly closer. "Nothing permanent, nothing harmful" he said in a low voice. "Deary me Regulus, you are soaked to the bone, you must be freezing cold" James tutted amusedly.

By now Regulus was shaking again with fright wondering what on Earth was happening.

"Now, how about we get you out of these clothes?" James said reaching out and stroking the back of Regulus' neck making the younger boy tense up and shudder.

"No thank you, I'm fine" he said quickly.

"I don't think you understand, Reg" James said looking the younger boy straight in the eye, a look that terrified him. "Take off your clothes" James said in a stern voice.

Regulus swallowed hard feeling himself start to shake again. "And what happens if I don't?" he said defiantly.

James' hazel eyes flashed dangerously. "Let's just say it would be better for you if you did as you were told right now, so get those dripping wet clothes off of your pretty little body and make yourself comfortable" James said his eyes momentarily dropping to the rug.

Now Regulus was frightened, he slowly got to his feet and stared down at James as though asking if he was actually being serious.

"That's right, take them off" James nodded.

Regulus blushed slightly opening his shirt he dropped it to the floor slowly he opened his trousers and pushed them down his legs stepping out of them nervously. Regulus felt frightened, awkward and terribly embarrassed in his baggy white boxer shorts.

"Mm that's right" James bit his bottom lip pulling off his jumper and t-shirt tossing them aside carelessly and kicking off his shoes. "Turn around let me have a look" James said gesturing to Regulus who did as he was told.

"Good, now, take your underwear off let me see you properly" James said staring up at the younger boy.

Regulus felt the heat radiating from his face as he hooked his fingers in the waistband of his underwear pushing it down and off in one swift movement his hands moving instantly to cup himself between the legs.

"Don't be shy, Reg, show me what you've got hidden under there" James purred making Regulus even more awkward if it was possible.

Taking a deep breath Regulus moved his hands revealing his privates to the older boy his face on fire.

"Very nice, Regulus, you should consider doing some nude photo shoots for Play Witch" James nodded biting his bottom lip.

"Thank you?" Regulus said awkwardly trying to not look at James.

"Now, be a good boy and make yourself comfortable for me" James said and to Regulus' horror the older boy opened the front of his trousers and pushed them down over his hips. James looked up to his best friend's younger brother as he pushed his underwear down with his trousers.

Regulus thought he was going to faint as James' hard member became exposed in the warm glow of the fire.

"Come on, take a seat, you'll soon get warmed up" James smiled sweetly patting his thighs.

"I-I'm not-"

"Gay? Oh don't worry Reg, it won't be going up your arse" James smirked. Regulus stared at him in utter confusion.

"That drink I gave you, I put a little something in it called the Trenceptous potion, it's usually just used among heterosexual couples trying to have a baby or infertile women but gay couples use it too it creates and opening behind your testicles, it will push your penis forward slightly too making it seem bigger" James explained. "I've wanted you for a long time now, Reggie, how long it's been that I've wanted to do this to you" he grinned nastily.

Regulus' mouth was hanging open, he reached a hand between his legs pushing it behind his balls he ran a finger over what was supposed to be his perineum and almost fainted, in it's place was what felt some sort of opening.

James chuckled again and Regulus stared at him his mouth hanging open.

"Now, be a good boy and do as your told, come and sit on my lap and let me warm you up" James said stroking the insides of his thighs casually.

Regulus watched a small amount of glistening fluid beading at the head of his member and swallowed hard.

"No" he said simply.

"No?" James repeated raising his eyebrows slightly.

"That's right, no I don't want to" the younger boy replied.

"I really don't think you are in any position to refuse" James smirked and Regulus swallowed hard. "So, come here and sit on my lap you'll be fine"

Closing his misty grey eyes in a long slow blink, Regulus moved forward kneeling down he planted a knee either side of James' thighs and rested his hands on the other boy's broad shoulders looking him straight in the eye.

"That's right Reg, now just..." James said softly resting his hands on the younger boy's hips slowly guiding him down onto his throbbing member.

Regulus gasped feeling the Gryffindor's solid member penetrate his new entrance. He clenched his eyes shut tightly as James continued to lower him until he was fully hilted inside the younger boy.

James moaned softly gazing into the younger boy's pretty eyes.

Regulus was breathing heavily searching James' face taking in his dark messy hair, his fine eyebrows, his soft hazel eyes and pink parted lips.

"Like what you see?" James chuckled bouncing slightly, the friction inside Regulus causing him to moan loudly. James grinned holding onto Regulus' thighs he helped to bounce the boy up and down on his hips watching his close his eyes biting his bottom lip trying to stifle a moan.

"Move yourself up and down" James whispered pulling Regulus up against his breathing against his ear as Regulus buried his face in his neck.

Regulus obeyed moving himself up and down using his thighs as he concentrated on feeling James' member sliding in and out of his new entrance, it wasn't painful at all it was quite pleasurable really. Regulus listened to the soft gasps and moans right against his ear sending shivers down his spine as he picked up his pace.

Regulus gripped James' shoulders tightly as he picked up his pace trying desperately to hold back.

"I'm cumming" James moaned grabbing Regulus' hips tightly bucking up into him matching Regulus thrust by thrust as Regulus braced himself for what was about to come.

With a loud cry James buried himself deep inside Regulus as he came hard deep inside of him, Regulus' eyes widened feeling that unfamiliar warmth inside his new entrance shuddering slightly before closing his eyes and slumping against James breathing heavily.

They remained that way in silence for several minutes before James shifted and Regulus climbed off sitting himself down on the rug he put his head in his hands. What had he just done? He'd had sex with his brother's best friend, not even normal sex and after what happened barely a couple of hours ago Regulus was feeling all the more upset and confused.

Slowly he reached for his clothing hoping they would be dry enough to put on and now Potter had gotten what he wanted maybe he would let Regulus go.

"Not so fast Reg, I'm not through with you yet" the older boy smirked catching Regulus by the wrist.

The younger boy's eyes widened and he swallowed hard staring into the hazel eyes of his captor.

"Let me go, I just want to go home" Regulus said his voice wavering.

"Not just yet, Regulus need I remind you that I am the one calling the shots tonight not you" James growled.

By now Regulus was shaking again.

"Be a good boy, relax and enjoy yourself" James smirked stroking the side of Regulus' face so gently it almost made him vomit. "I need to get hard again, Reg" he said lightly his eyes momentarily dropping to his flaccid penis.

Now Regulus was really frightened as James pulled him forward pushing his face into his lap, Regulus scrambled trying to break free but James had him by the hair before he could resist.

"Bite me and I'll curse yours off and leave you to bleed" James growled nastily, the threat was empty but Regulus didn't know that.

Regulus closed his eyes pushing his face down slowly he ran his tongue over the tip of James' member shuddering at the thought of what he was about to do.

"That's right, suck it" James said sternly.

Regulus obediently took it into his mouth running his tongue slopping underneath the shaft suckling at the top, the harder he sucked the faster he felt James grow hard in his mouth and the faster it would end.

"That's enough" James said finally pulling Regulus' face back away from his crotch panting heavily and staring into those misty grey eyes.

Before he realised what was happening Regulus was lying flat on his back on the rug James' mass covering him. Regulus cried out with shock and tried to throw the older stronger boy off but to no avail.

"Relax and enjoy yourself" James purred his lip brushing the side of Regulus' neck.

The younger boy closed his eyes feeling James pressing soft tender kisses to the pulse point of his neck. Regulus held his breath feeling James' warm breath against his lips before he leaned down and captured them with his own.

It wasn't gentle or loving, there was nothing beautiful about it but still Regulus couldn't help but melt into it allowing the older boy to kiss him and be kissed back. James' tongue forced its way into his mouth moving rhythmically against his own lapping and swirling in his mouth exploring it thoroughly.

All of a sudden he broke the kiss delving down to kiss and nibble the other side of the younger boy's neck his soft fingers stroking across Regulus' bare chest tweaking and teasing at his small rosy nipples. Regulus couldn't help but moan the sensations tingling throughout his body as he felt that familiar rush of blood in the exact place it shouldn't right now.

"Mm feeling horny, Reg?" James half moaned against the younger boy's right nipple. Regulus pursed his lips refusing to say anything.

James slowly trailed kisses down Regulus' slender pale torso, past his navel stopping at his throbbing leaking erection straining to attention. Regulus closed his eyes feeling James push his legs apart bracing himself to feel James' wet lips against his-

"AHH!" Regulus cried out his eyes snapping open he jumped feeling a finger working its way into his entrance.

"No, no please stop!" he whimpered trying to pull free, the new entrance had been more than enough for Regulus in one night without having someone forcing things up his bottom too.

"Stop struggling and relax and it won't hurt" James snapped pushing his finger in as far as it would go before pulling back and inserting a second.

Regulus was breathing heavily clenching the rug in his fists willing this to be over, he tried to struggle but James held him firm.

After several minutes the pain began to ebb away as James scissored him open placing soft kisses on the insides of his thighs. He actually began to relax slightly as James withdrew the fingers and climbed back on top of him to kiss his neck until he felt something warm, wet and blunt pushing against his anus and he froze.

"Oh no, please I don't want-"

With one hard push James breeched the tight ring of muscle the head of his penis sliding into the younger boy's tight entrance making him cry out and thrash underneath James.

James raised his hand and brought it down across Regulus' face making the terrified boy cry out again and freeze staring up at him with terrified eyes.

"Don't you forget my threat Regulus, you're in no position to refuse me now, I will take your pretty little arse and make you mine do you understand me?" James smirked playfully.

Regulus swallowed and nodded slowly thinking it best not to argue he didn't want to be killed, or dismantled and left for dead.

James chuckled giving his hips a gentle thrust pushing himself deeper into the younger boy. "Are you a virgin, Reggie?" he asked seemingly very amused by the pained expression on his face and the tears in his eyes. "I'll bet you are, I reckon mummy and daddy have told you to save yourself until marriage so you can be the pride of the whole family haven't they?"

Regulus couldn't stop the tears from overflowing and falling silently down his pale supple cheeks.

"Aw don't cry, Reg" James pouted leaning down and kissing him on the lips in a disturbingly gentle loving kiss that made more tears fall from his pretty grey eyes.

Regulus wanted to cry harder, to be sick, to get up and run away but instead he was pinned to the rug by a filthy blood traiting Gryffindor being taken mercilessly and robbed of his dignity and virginity as James thrust into him with mounting urgency. It was only when something inside him was touched in such a way it sent an intense jolt of pleasure through his body and he cried out bucking his hips.

"W-what?"

"I think that was your prostate, Reg, I knew you'd enjoy this" James smiled kissing him again before picking up his pace. "Lift your legs up and keep them there" he ordered.

Shakily Regulus lifted them up wriggling slightly making himself more comfortable.

With one long thrust James was buried balls deep inside Regulus and began to pound into him hitting his prostate on almost every time.

Regulus cried out in the mix of pain and pleasure unsure of what else to do apart from brace himself and take the pounding.

All too soon Regulus felt that familiar pooling sensation in his nether regions the heat spreading through them.

"James... James..." Regulus panted his face contorted with pleasure. "I'm gonna-"

Regulus came with a cry ejaculating between them in thick white ribbons.

James moaned loudly Regulus' walls constricting around him intensifying the friction as the boy came, one... two... three thrusts later and James buried himself balls deep inside Regulus' arse and came hard inside of him.

"No! Not inside" Regulus whimpered feeling James' hot seed filling his insides.

"Yes, take it" James panted his thrusts beginning to slow.

Regulus wanted to cry again partly with the idea of what had just happened to him and partly with shame that he actually enjoyed it.

James withdrew himself slowly and got shakily to his feet still staring down at Regulus. He reached for his clothes his eyes still focused on the younger boy as he dressed himself.

"You can stay here tonight, I highly doubt you'd be able to get in anywhere else at almost three in the morning besides it's not safe to be wandering around this late" James said in a casual voice.

Regulus said nothing he watched as James pulled out his wand and cast accio, Regulus watched as his own wand shot out from under a cabinet on the other side of the room and into James' hand. He reached down and lifted Regulus' now warm and dry cloak draping it over the younger boy's sticky naked body before he made his way across the room and opened a door.

"Oh and Regulus?" James said turning to look at the younger boy again.

"We will be having a little discussion tomorrow" he said before closing the door behind him leaving Regulus to lie on the warm fluffy rug by the fire on his own. Regulus faintly heard a lock click shut and sighed rolling over onto his side.

As he lay gazing at the fire he struggled to believe what a night he had, he was sore, aching and tired he could hardly even think straight. He would just have to worry about everything tomorrow, yes, tomorrow...


	2. Sirius Black

Regulus awoke slowly the next day, his misty grey eyes fluttered open as he gazed at the fireplace it was still lit surprisingly enough. Frowning he sat up slowly rubbing his tired eyes blinking himself awake. He had been lying sleeping on the rug all night with his cloak over him covering his naked body.

Then it hit him.

"Potter!" he gasped his eyes widening with shock.

"Right here, Regulus" that familiar voice spoke making him jump swivelling round to face his captor. James was standing barely a few feet away a steaming goblet in his hands a playful smile on his handsome face.

Slowly he walked towards Regulus noticing the younger boy tense and swallow with fear it amused him somewhat. He held the goblet out to Regulus. "Take it, it's only tea"

Regulus stared at the goblet suspiciously for a few moments before taking it nervously and glaring at James, to his surprise the older boy chuckled.

"Don't look so worried it's only tea there's nothing in it this time" the Gryffindor spoke calmly.

Regulus stared at James suspiciously before he tentatively took a sip of the hot liquid actually feeling rather thankful for it. He watched as James sat down beside him gazing into the fireplace.

For a while nobody said anything, the two of them sat staring at the burning hot flames unsure of what to say or do. Regulus was still trying to comprehend what had happened last night, he had defied Lord Voldemort, escaped from the cave, Kreacher had the Horcrux and would hopefully manage to destroy it for him and then after almost losing his life, apparated to Hogsmeade and had been abducted by James fucking Potter.

"Why did you bring me here?" Regulus said after a while.

"I thought that would be pretty obvious to you" James replied lightly still not looking at the younger boy.

"What? To abduct me and rape me?" Regulus said bitterly finishing his drink and resting it down on the floor in front of him.

"You really think it was rape?" James chuckled.

Anger boiled up inside of Regulus. "You snatched me out of the street, dragged me into this... place... spiked my drink and then forced me to have sex with you!" he snarled. "You actually said I don't exactly have a choice, you are sick!" Regulus cried.

James chuckled again and Regulus could feel the waves of rage and terror washing over him.

"You enjoyed it, Regulus, maybe not all of it but you did enjoy most you were moaning and you reached orgasm, don't tell lies Reggie it's not good"

Regulus wrinkled his nose in disgust, how could this boy act like nothing was wrong like Regulus enjoyed all of it he was talking as though Regulus was asking to be grabbed and fucked in a random little house in Hogsmeade when he was supposed to have drowned and died.

"So do you fancy telling me why you were walking through Hogsmeade alone last night soaking wet and freezing cold?" James asked breaking Regulus' train of thought.

"I don't think that's any of your business"

"Hmph, suit yourself I have my ways of finding things out anyway, I must say I was rather surprised to see you here I thought you would be off on one of your nasty little missions for your master" James said nastily.

"Shows how much you know, doesn't it, Potter?" he said bitterly.

"Oh my cunning little Slytherin, I know far more than you give me credit for, don't forget I am friends with your brother I gain a lot of knowledge through him too" James said amusedly.

"Sirius, where is he I have to speak with him?" Regulus demanded.

"Maybe later, not right now" James said bluntly.

"Why not, where is he?" Regulus tried again panic rising in his chest.

"He's staying with Remus for the moment, after your uncle passed he left him a small fortune and Sirius is going to use some of it to pay for an apartment or maybe a small house" James replied.

"Oh..."

"Now then, are you going to tell me exactly what you are doing round here, anyone could have pulled you in, a pretty little boy like you shouldn't be wandering around on his own anyone could have snatched you up" James said reaching out and stroking some of the fly away hairs from Regulus' pretty face.

"You sound like a sexual predator" Regulus said grumpily.

"Not really a predator, I've wanted to have a go with you for a while you know, at school you were always so catty and smooth talking, it kind of... aroused me" James purred.

Regulus swallowed hard. "What about that ugly ginger Mud blood you're supposed to be dating?" he spat nastily.

"You mean Lily? She's at home right now, I told her I was spending the evening with the boy's, I do that sometimes when I want time to myself and who should I come across but you?" James replied with a smirk.

"You just cheated on her do you not have any regrets for doing that?" Regulus asked coolly.

"What Lily doesn't know won't hurt her" James half shrugged.

"You mean like when you continued to bully Snape at school when you lied and told her you weren't having anything more to do with him just so she wouldn't dump you?" Regulus spat.

"Don't get me wrong, Reg, I do love Lily or else I wouldn't have married her but Snape was a specialty he deserved what he got and if I had to go behind her back to do it then so be it" James snapped back.

"Show's how much you care then doesn't it? Lying and cheating, how can that dirty little Mud blood even let you out of the house?" Regulus growled.

"What's the matter, are you jealous because nobody took an interest in you at school? Angry because I'm the only one besides your psychotic parents, that showed you any affection? Wow Reg, you need to sort your priorities out" James argued.

"You need to sort your life out and stop going around telling lies and raping little boy's" Regulus replied anger welling up inside of him.

"Raping little boy's? Regulus you do make me laugh you are only one year younger than me and you are eighteen years old, hardly a little boy any more are you?" James laughed.

Regulus sat glaring at the older boy, he couldn't believe his attitude he never had James down for someone who was like this, he knew the Gryffindor was rude, arrogant with an attitude problem but he didn't know he could be this extreme especially with Regulus, his best friend's little brother.

"So what is this place anyway if Lily is at home, whose house is this?" Regulus asked curiously gazing around, it was the first proper look he could take at this house it was fairly nice, quite basic but nice with the warm fire place, soft rug, there was a sink and some counters on the back wall, a door leading into the back room and another leading outside, looking closer he noticed there was another door that lead somewhere Regulus had not yet been.

"It's my place, obviously a secret place although Sirius knows about it he's the only one, he comes here sometimes for a break and that, it's un-plottable so it's safe and nobody can stumble across it unless I bring them here" James said proudly looking around the room.

"Another thing you've got hidden from your ginger?"

"Yes, but it's not like I'm hiding anything illegal here it's just a little house with some rooms and a bit of furniture there's nothing dangerous here that she need know about I might love her but I need my own space too" James replied.

"So how many people have you cheated on her with then?" Regulus blurted out before he could stop himself.

"Just you, I've only slept with the two of you" James said calmly.

Regulus stared at him for a few moments as if deciding what to say. "Well thanks for the tea and the creepy sex but I think I should probably get going now" Regulus said, he made to get to his feet but James caught his arm.

"And go where, last night you were obviously trying to get away from something, I'm not stupid Regulus I know something is going on" James' hazel eyes flashed dangerously.

Regulus swallowed nervously. "It's none of your business"

"But it is, you're staying in my house and if I throw you out what are you going to do hmm? Go back home, perhaps get a room in the three broomsticks? Maybe even the Leaky Cauldron? Until someone finds you and realises you're up to no good" James smirked.

"I'm not up to anything, I'm not a baby I can do whatever I want" Regulus snapped.

"Oh really? Well maybe I should contact some of your death eater friends and-"

"NO!" Regulus shouted.

James stared at the younger boy a triumphant look crossing his face. "No? why whatever is the matter, Reggie? Had a fall out with Voldemort?"

"You wouldn't understand even if I did tell you so don't even bother going there!"

"Try me" James replied his eyebrows raising in a challenging manner infuriating Regulus further.

Regulus said nothing.

"If you won't tell me I guess I could throw you out in the cold with only the clothes you have on your back to keep you warm, you might be a wealthy member of the Black family but sooner or later someone will notice the money you have on you now to run out and you will be withdrawing from your bank account, if you've fallen out with the death eaters then it will be all the more easy to hunt you down" James said.

"They CANNOT find me do you understand? I will be killed if they do" Regulus said quickly his handsome face washed with worry and panic.

"Then tell me what has happened so I can help you"

"I want to tell Sirius first, he'll know what to do, he always knows what to do!" Regulus whimpered putting his head in his hands.

James stared hard at the obviously distressed boy for a few moments before he nodded slowly. "Sirius will come by later on today, he should only be a couple more hours so we can talk then"

"Really?" Regulus asked looking up slowly.

"Yes, so if you want I'll show you to the spare room and you can have a bath freshen up a little before he arrives" James said flatly.

"Why are you being so nice to me you're supposed to hate me"

"You're Sirius' brother and even if you are a death eater that doesn't change the fact you're blood and I do find you rather attractive, besides, you have to treat your guests with respect no matter what they're like" James shrugged getting to his feet. "Now are you coming or are you going to just sit there all day staring at me?"

Regulus got to his feet blushing furiously realising he was still naked, he quickly wrapped his cloak around himself grabbing his clothes trying to cover his nudity. James laughed.

"Come on then, this way" he beckoned walking across the room and heading out of the back door. Nervously Regulus decided to follow, after all, there wasn't much more that could happen to him that would be any worse than what he had been through in the past few hours.

Walking through the back door, Regulus was lead into a large room with a staircase at the other end, the room was quite bright with wooden flooring and some armchairs and a bookcase in there. He followed James over to the stairs and straight up them onto the second floor. This room was also very large with several different doors leading off into other rooms.

James reached up onto one of the shelves nailed to the wall grabbing a fresh towel down he handed it to Regulus. "Come on this way" he said guiding him across the landing and over to the door with the bright gold handle.

"This is the spare room, if you ever need somewhere to stay you're welcome to use this room it's yours" he said pushing the door open revealing a warm little bedroom, a single bed sat up against the wall covered with soft blue blankets made up neatly, a wooden bedside table with an oil lamp sat on the side with a wardrobe and two chests of drawers. The walls were covered with what appeared to be a soft cream coloured paper lightly patterned and the floor was wooden.

"It's nice" Regulus nodded before James closed the door.

"Right now onto the bathroom" James said leading him across the landing back towards the stairs, he opened the door leading to the clean rather nicely decorated bright bathroom decorated with soft yellow and orange, a fairly large bathtub sat against the back wall with a sink, mirror and a toilet.

"Have your bath I will find you some spare clothes to put on these need washing they smell like a tramps crotch" James said pointing to the clothes in Regulus' arms.

"Well they have been lying in a crumpled mess damp all night" he tutted.

Taking the clothes, James practically pushed Regulus into the bathroom shutting the door behind him. Regulus listened until James' footsteps died away back down the stairs before he walked over to the bathtub, gave it a quick wipe round plugged it and began to fill it with warm water.

He didn't especially want to stay at this house, it wasn't the best place in the world but then again it was far from the worst at least he would be safe here if anyone came looking for him, in fact he doubted if anyone even knew he had defected yet. Maybe there was still hope, maybe he wouldn't be found and people would presume him dead on a mission or killed accidentally or something and nobody would even bother going looking for him.

His parents... oh Merlin what on Earth would they say or think when they realised he wasn't going home, they will just have thought that he went on another mission or Voldemort and was killed they will hear some story or another. He sighed, it would hurt them so much to think their youngest and what they called their only son to have died when in fact he was still alive and relatively well living in Hogsmeade with a blood traitor waiting for his disowned brother to arrive so he could talk of his deception to the dark lord his parents once worshipped so heavily.

Switching off the taps, Regulus dropped his towel and cloak to the floor stepping into the warm soapy water relaxing back into it, it felt good to have a wash after being in that Inferi infested water, being fucked mercilessly in a hole he shouldn't have and in his arse not to mention sleeping naked on the floor all night.

Regulus sighed as he began to wash himself thoroughly all over, maybe he was dreaming maybe this was all some crazy dream and it wasn't really happening it was too hard to come to terms with, he was going to be seen as dead when in fact he was very much alive.

He finished up in the bathroom, draining the bath he wrapped the towel around his waist thankful for some comfort, opening the door he spotted James coming out of his room.

"Spare clothes on the bed and something to eat, I'll be downstairs I'll call you when Sirius arrives feel free to do whatever you like" James said making his way towards the stairs.

"Thanks" Regulus nodded hurrying into the spare room shutting the door behind him. On the bed there was a plate of chips and a pile of fresh clothes. Moving over he grabbed the underwear and yanked them on quickly getting himself dressed he sat down and began stuffing the food down himself grateful for something to eat having not had anything since yesterday evening when he had his dinner at home.

When he was finished he rested the plate on the bed side table grabbing the cup he began to drink from it before flopping back down against the comfortable bed covers. Regulus gazed up at the pale ceiling wondering what on Earth was going to happen to him next, he had narrowly escaped death, defied Voldemort, stolen a Horcrux, managed to apparate all the way to Scotland, been abducted by a Gryffindor, raped twice, and now he was lying on a bed in James' house, well his secret house to be exact, waiting for his brother to arrive so they could talk.

It wasn't long before Regulus felt himself beginning to drift off, after only a few hours' sleep last night he was tired and the previous events had taken their toll exhausting him.

A couple of hours passed and James was downstairs laying Regulus' clothes to dry in front of the fire when there was a loud knock at the door. He paused for a few moments before going over to answer it.

James opened the door a crack grinning broadly at the person stood in front of him.

"You gonna let me in or what it's chucking it down" Sirius commented holding his cloak up over his head.

"Sure mate, come on in" James as his friend walked past him and he shut and locked the door. "Defigo" he said calmly being sure that it was double locked.

"You alright then, Prongs?" Sirius said tossing the cloak onto one of the sides and kicking off his shoes.

"Not bad thanks, yourself?" James asked watching Sirius make his way over to the fireplace warming his hands.

"Yeah I'm alright thanks mate" Sirius said.

"By the way I've got someone upstairs who needs to speak with you" James said slowly.

"What? Who?" Sirius asked turning to face his friend.

"Regulus"

"WHAT?" Sirius practically shouted, James couldn't be serious what was Regulus doing here with him of all people. Regulus should be at home with their psychotic parents, or trailing after Lord Voldemort, in fact Sirius was sure that Regulus must have a serious death wish going on to put himself in those situations. So why on Earth was he at James' safe house. "Are you sure it's, Regulus?"

James nodded slowly. "He's upstairs in the spare room, he came here last night soaking wet"

Sirius stared at James in confusion for a few moments before he swallowed. "Okay I want to see him" he said simply.

"This way" James said turning and heading through the door.

Sirius followed James through the large back room, they headed up the stairs and Sirius couldn't feel somewhat nervous about what was going to happen, he just couldn't for the life of him figure out what his brother would be doing here of all places. His train of thought was interrupted as James stopped outside the spare room. "He's in here" he said turning the handle and pushing the door open quietly. They poked their heads through to see Regulus lying on his side sleeping peacefully on the bed. They walked in slowly, shutting the door behind them as Sirius made his way over to his little brother and sat down on the bed beside him, he looked awful, although he was very pale, as small and skinny as ever, he looked drawn and like he'd had a terrible shock let alone the fact he looked exhausted as well.

Sirius gently rested a hand on Regulus' shoulder giving him a shake. "Regulus wake up" he said quietly shaking his brother harder.

James moved forward leaning over Regulus he spoke much more firmly than Sirius. "Oi Regulus, wake up!"

Regulus' misty grey eyes snapped open and he stared up at James hovering over him. "Oh please not again I'm sore!" he cried jumping upright, that's when he caught sight of Sirius. James instantly moved back looking as calm as possible.

"Reg? Are you okay?" Sirius asked worriedly searching his brother's frightened face.

Regulus head snapped his eyes locked onto his brother's face and he could have cried with relief. "Sirius!" he breathed throwing himself forward wrapping his arms around his older brother in a gesture that startled both James and Sirius.

"Regulus, what's wrong?" Sirius asked gently wrapping his arms back around his brother's waist as the younger boy buried his face in his brother's neck, he didn't know what to do, how to feel or even what to think all that mattered was that Sirius was there with him now, Sirius would know what to do, Sirius always knew what to do.

"Sirius... Sirius..." Regulus breathed closing his eyes in a long slow blink.

"I'm here, Regulus, what is going on why are you being like this you aren't supposed to be anywhere near me" Sirius said bluntly as James took a seat on the edge of the bed watching the two brother's embrace.

"Sirius I really need to talk to you, I've done something really bad and I'm so scared" Regulus said pulling back to look his brother straight in the eye.

"What is it, where's mum and dad, why aren't you at home, what the hell are you doing here?" Sirius asked quickly a thousand questions running through his mind.

"Mum and dad are at home, dad was attacked on his way home from work he's been in the hospital but they're okay, I'm not at home because I can't go home" Regulus replied nervously.

"Have they kicked you out?"

"No it's not that, it's just, well, last night I did something, I went somewhere actually I made Kreacher take me and we did sort of our own little mission you could say and now, well, I'm supposed to be dead" Regulus swallowed the lump that appeared in his throat.

"WHAT?" both James and Sirius exclaimed.

"Regulus you tell me what the fuck is going on right now before I get really pissed off" Sirius demanded.

Regulus put his head in his hands taking long, slow, deep breaths. "For a while now I've been trying to figure something out, something important" he began.

"Go on" said Sirius.

"You see, over a year ago Voldemort asked for the use of a house elf to accompany him to this cave and I offered for Kreacher to go, Kreacher went with him we didn't exactly know what for but he went anyway and Voldemort used him to get inside a sealed cave it's in a pretty dangerous spot anyway but they went inside and Voldemort took him across this lake in a small wooden boat to an island with a kind of pedestal" Regulus continued still not meeting his brother's gaze. "There was a potion in the basin on top of the pedestal, a potion of despair it was and he forced Kreacher to drink every last drop, he put a locket, the locket of Salazar Slytherin in the basin and refilled it before he made to escape leaving Kreacher behind to go to the lake to drink"

"Regulus what-"

"Just let me finish" he said quickly glancing up at Sirius. "The lake was infested with Inferi and Kreacher was almost dragged under the die but before he left with Voldemort I ordered him to come home, I said that whatever the circumstances he was to return home any way he could, and he did, he told me everything that happened and for a while I tried my hardest to figure out what was in the locket, I even learned Occulemency and Legilimens to help protect myself and mother and father from him, you don't understand what he can do Sirius, it's sick and disturbing I didn't know he was like this" Regulus said beginning to shake.

Sirius stared at his brother unsure of what to do, cautiously he reached out and pulled the shaking Slytherin into his arms.

"In time after hours of research I managed to figure out that the locket he placed in that basin was in fact a Horcrux"

"What's a Horcrux?" Sirius asked confusedly.

"It's something that uses terribly dark magic, when a person doesn't wish to die they find an object or something that can be used as kind of a concealment for part of their soul" Regulus explained. "In this case Voldemort has used the locket of Salazar Slytherin to conceal part of his soul which he has torn making it so that if he was to be attacked someone attempting to kill him, he would be immortal, unless the Horcrux was destroyed first and then he was to be killed he wouldn't die"

Sirius sent a worried glanced to James who sat at the end of the bed looking increasingly uncomfortable.

"But what does all this have to do with why you are here now, I just don't understand" Sirius said shaking his head in confusion.

Regulus took a long, slow, deep breath. "Last night I ordered Kreacher to take me to that cave..."

"WHAT?" Sirius practically shouted.

"You heard me I asked him to take me to the cave, when we got there we went inside and took the boat across the lake, instead of Kreacher drinking the potion I drank it, it causes someone to relive their very worst memories to see awful things and feel pure terror, I didn't stop until every last bit had gone and made Kreacher switch the lockets, Slytherin's locket for mine which is in the cave now" Regulus continued. "I was them overcome with thirst, a horrible feeling like I was really dehydrated, of course I wasn't it was just an after effect of the potion and so I went to the lake to drink and that's when the Inferi appeared" he spoke slowly. He could see it all happening now in front of his eyes as they brimmed with tears.

"I-I ordered Kreacher to leave without me, you can't apparate inside the cave but elf magic is different to our magic and he escaped again that's how he got out the first time, so I was left there I thought I was going to die they dragged me into the water I was panicking I couldn't get free originally I had planned to actually die in that cave to defect from the death eaters and that, once you take the mark you can't leave it's a life time of service or death" he continued as the tears began to fall from his eyes. "But as I was being pulled under I thought of everything, my life, what could have been, should have been and could still be, I thought of you and what you would think of me and I just, I managed to get my wand out, Inferi aren't exactly living humans so most spells won't work so I used dark magic, I used fiend Fyre on them and it worked there must have been thousands of them in that cave and it got rid of them all, so when they were all gone I got back in the boat and left I put everything back the way it was like it had been untouched, I wiped the blood from the seal stone and apparated to Hogsmeade" Regulus began to sob feeling his brother's arms tighten around him pulling him closer.

"Regulus..." Sirius breathed burying his face in his brother's silky straight black hair.

"I was so scared..." Regulus whimpered.

"Shh don't be, you're safe now nobody is going to hurt you, Voldemort can't get to you here it's a safe house completely un-plottable" Sirius said calmly rocking his brother back and forth.

"I-I'm just worried what am I going to do now? What if they go looking for me?"

"They won't unless you have allowed Kreacher to tell everyone you're still alive" James said quickly.

"I ordered him to never tell a soul no matter what, I ordered him to keep quiet and not even tell mother what he had seen and they will think I've just gone missing and been killed, you see, even though only Voldemort's inner circle have the mark, we still don't know the full identities of everyone around us, nobody does so they wouldn't be able to trace exactly whom or what killed me they will presume me dead and even if the mark starts to burn they won't be able to contact me, when it burns it's just my master calling me for various reasons as with the others and if he gets no response and people say I'm dead then I'm dead" Regulus whimpered.

"Oh Regulus..." Sirius breathed.

"Mum and dad will think I'm dead, they will think I've died, Oh Sirius I'm such an idiot"

"Shh Reg, you're not an idiot at all, I used to think you were and you would be a complete twat if you had have gone back, I think you're a complete idiot for joining Voldemort in the first place not for defecting" Sirius replied. "But then again this isn't all your fault, mum and dad are to blame for forcing this one you I wish you would have run away with me when you had the chance not hang back and even up enslaved to a murdering psychopath and ruining your whole life, you understand you're going to have to remain in hiding until he is brought to justice right?" Sirius said looking down at his sobbing brother in his arms.

Regulus nodded slowly sniffing hard.

"James mate, mind if I have a few minutes alone with Reg?" Sirius asked turning to face his best friend a worried expression written across his handsome face.

James looked down to Regulus for a moment before turning back to Sirius and nodding slowly, he had to hope that Regulus wouldn't mention anything about what happened last night to his brother, Sirius would be furious if he ever found out what he did to Regulus. He got to his feet and left the bedroom shutting the door behind him he slowly sank down the wall to sit on the floor outside the door.

"Sirius I am so, so sorry for everything I've done, I am so sorry for not leaving with you and for being the shittest little brother in the world and for every bad thing I've ever done or said to you I really am sorry" Regulus breathed burying his face in his brother's neck.

"It's alright, don't worry about it everything is fine" Sirius replied.

"No I really mean it, I've been regretting the bad choices I made but now there isn't much I can do to change them I really do regret it and I'm such a fucking dick!"

"No you aren't you were manipulated, corrupted and pressured it isn't your fault you were blinded by our pathetic excuses of parents and I don't care if you disagree with me on this but that woman and that man are bad parents, they disowned their own child for not wanting to join Voldemort, for being in Gryffindor and for not believing in all of their disgusting ways they are bad people Regulus and they brainwashed you, you were soft and fell into their baited trap" Sirius explained gently rocking his brother.

"I do love mum and dad and they love me too, I'm sure they loved you and still do you're their son as well mum gave birth to you so she will deny it but she still loves you" Regulus sniffled.

"I'm actually very proud of you for what you have done, you're extremely brave Regulus I wish you'd have shown your true colours a bit sooner" Sirius smiled tilting his brother's face up. He gazed down into his little brother's misty tear filled grey eyes knowing that Regulus needed him right now and he wasn't going to let him down.

The two boys sat in silence for a little while hugging before a slight crease appeared between Sirius' dark eyebrows.

"Hey Reg?" he asked.

"Hmm?"

"When James woke you up, why did you say not again that you were sore?" Sirius asked and Regulus felt his blood run cold.

"Oh..." the younger boy chewed his bottom lip nervously debating on whether or not to tell his brother what happened. If he did tell Sirius that would probably upset the balance between him and James and there was a possibility of Regulus being thrown out with nowhere else to go, how could he tell Sirius that his brother's best friend raped him twice in one night and in some ways he enjoyed it.

"It's nothing" Regulus said shaking his head. "I was just being silly, woken up too fast I guess and I didn't know what I was talking about"

Sirius stared at him suspiciously.

"Are you sure there's nothing wrong?"

"I'm fine I'm just still a little upset from last night" Regulus replied.

"Well okay then if you're sure" Sirius sighed.

"I'm still so scared"

"I'll tell you what we're going to do, you'll stay here with James in his house and I'll keep you informed as to what is happening, there has been a lot of talk at the Ministry at the moment so Voldemort has been keeping things secret probably making more plans or more recruitments, sixteen is far too young to join him, too young and the state of mind is just too fragile" Sirius replied.

"I know that better than anyone else" Regulus sighed.

"So just stay here, don't go out or speak to anyone, James and I will keep this a secret and Kreacher will obviously keep it a secret and you will be assumed dead, from then you just stay in hiding until the dark lord is defeated, if you need to go out anywhere you mustn't appear as you and you should be accompanied by James or myself as people won't think that you will be with either of us we are the least likely people for you to be with, James would be the better option as we look so much alike but we'll worry about that later"

"Okay" Regulus said quietly. "Thank you for the help I really do owe you for this"

"Don't worry about it Regulus, you're my baby brother I'll always help you if you ask for it the fact you've defected from the death eaters and you're having Kreacher destroy that Horcrux to make Voldemort mortal again so he can be killed off it is a hell of a big thing for you to do so just don't worry about it, okay?" Sirius smiled cuddling his brother closely.

Regulus nodded quickly. "Okay and thanks again I really appreciate it"

"Don't mention it"

The two brothers remained like that in silence hugging for quite some time before Sirius finally spoke again. "Look Reg I'm going to have to go I've got some errands to run and shopping to get today but if you need anything and I mean anything send me an unrecognisable owl and sign it with a different name, I'm sure James will be able to find you one easy"

"Okay then" Regulus nodded as they pulled apart slowly. "Will you come back and see me soon?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah definitely I'll try and come round as much as possible and bring as much information as I can get a hold of, being part of the order really does help with this sort of thing" Sirius smirked.

"Good and you're sure I'll be safe here?" Regulus asked trying to reassure himself and Sirius nodded.

"Oh definitely as long as you don't tell anyone you're here or make I a known spot which would be hard to do in the first place, James and I are the only ones who know about this place so you'll be plenty enough safe here" Sirius grinned.

"Okay thanks again by the way it means a lot I owe you one"

"Don't worry about it Reg, the fact you've done the whole Horcrux thing really has helped a lot" Sirius nodded.

"But you can't tell anyone about them or even toy with the notion of it I don't want to leave any trails or have Voldemort go to that cave we need to keep things playing off as if nothing is wrong and nothing has happened" Regulus said quickly swallowing a hard lump that appeared in his throat.

"Don't look so worried I'm not going to say anything and neither will James, okay? Our little secret" Sirius smiled checking the time on his pocket watch. "I had better get going now otherwise I'm never going to get things sorted out I'll be in touch soon, okay?"

Regulus nodded and smiled as his brother leaned over and kissed him on the cheek before getting to his feet and heading across the room. "Bye Reg"

"See you later, Sirius" Regulus watched as the door closed behind his brother, he could hear the murmur of voices outside the room and footsteps dying away back down the stairs. Sighing, Regulus flopped down onto his back resting his hands behind his head he gazed up at the ceiling, what on Earth had he gotten himself into?

That evening, James came upstairs holding a tray of food a glass of juice and a stack of books under one arm. "Hey, brought you some dinner and something to do seeing as you've been in here all day" he said resting the glass and tray on the bedside table dropping the random assortment of books onto the bottom of the bed.

"Oh thank you" Regulus said nervously as he slowly sat himself up.

"I had best be off in a few minutes" James said stretching himself upwards.

"Why, where are you going?"

"Lily will be expecting me home I did stay out all night you know" James replied. "But I will be back to check on you in the morning, I'll lock this place up cast a few extra charms around it and remember you can't go out for a wander or contact anyone there's plenty you can be getting on with"

"Okay" Regulus said reaching for the juice and sipping at it suspiciously.

"You're welcome to make yourself at home and explore the house a little it isn't particularly interesting though" James half shrugged.

"Alright thanks for helping me by the way, Sirius says you will keep everything you know a complete secret?"

James nodded. "Yes I will don't worry about it".

The two boys stared at each other for a few moments, Regulus sitting uncomfortably on his bed after what happened last night he was starting to feel very nervous and worried about being around James alone just in case something like that ever happened again.

"Right I'll be off, see you in the morning Reggie" the hazel eyed boy said walking quietly across the bedroom, he turned and looked over his shoulder at the younger boy sending him a wink before disappearing behind the door leaving Regulus completely alone in the house.

Sighing to himself Regulus polished off the food and drink, picking up the glass and tray he headed quietly down the stairs through the large room and back through into the entrance room. Placing the dishes in the sink he ran the taps filling the sink with warm soapy water before he set to work scrubbing them he couldn't help but shoot awkward glances over his shoulder towards the fireplace where he had been used and abused in the most disgustingly enjoyable ways the previous night, and shuddered. He would just put all of that out of his mind.

A few days passed and Sirius had been to see him twice, it was Tuesday afternoon, the month had previously changed to November and now Regulus was sitting relaxing in one of the armchairs he had pulled down by the fireplace reading a rather interesting book on the use of Muggle artefact's in the Wizarding world. He looked up hearing the door behind unlocked and a few moments later James appeared inside rubbing his cold hands together and scraping his boots on the mat.

"It's getting rather chilly out there" he commented pulling off his travelling cloak and hanging it on one of the hooks beside the door.

"I wouldn't know" Regulus commented turning his attention back to his book.

"I've brought you some more food shopping and some new books, there's even a couple of odd jobs I need you to do around the house, you've got your wand so it shouldn't be too much trouble for you just putting up some cabinets, tidying the place up and doing a little decorating, I figured if you're going to be living here on a permanent basis the place could do with being freshened up and it will keep you busy" James said lifting up the large bags of shopping he had brought with him and carrying them over to the cupboards.

"That's fine, could you write them down for me please so I remember?" Regulus asked still not turning his attention away from the books.

"Yeah I'll do that in a second" James said and with a flick of his wand the groceries filled the cupboards, the empty plastic bags curling inside one another and disappearing into a drawer. James left several items on the counters for Regulus to deal with before grabbing a piece of paper and a pencil and began to scribble down the instructions.

A moment later and he was making his way over to Regulus. "Come with me, I need to talk to you about something else" he said sternly and Regulus swallowed.

Placing the bookmark on the correct page he got to his feet and followed James back upstairs and into his bedroom which he had spent most of the morning cleaning.

James gestured for Regulus to sit down on the bed and he complied nervously swallowing, he winced slightly as James sat down beside him. Although Regulus did rather like James in some ways he was still very nervous to be around him alone because he was unsure as to exactly what this Gryffindor blood traitor was capable of and he didn't want to cause too much upset with him especially seeing as James was being kind enough to allow him into his safe house home and protect him.

"Right I've brought you up here so we can have a nice little chat with no distractions" James began, Regulus' grey eyes dropped to his lap.

"As you know I'm allowing you to stay in my safe house, I'm buying you food supplying you with a roof over your head, protection, safety, toiletries, information from the order as and when anything of relevance comes through along with various other things" he said and Regulus looked up at him frowning in confusion.

"And I am very grateful for what you are doing" the younger boy said quietly.

"That's good, but you see the majority of things in life come at a price and that is what I've brought you here to talk about" James said looking Regulus straight in the eye.

"Oh I umm don't exactly have very much money on me, I have plenty in my bank vault but I can't exactly go drawing it out in the current situation-"

James held up his hand to silence him.

"No I wasn't asking you for money" he said bluntly. Regulus stared at him for a few moments in utter confusion.

"No actually I am happy for you to remain here in safety but as you know I am providing everything from the goodness of my heart and although I am wealthy I am also keeping Remus Lupin, you remember him don't you?"

Regulus nodded, how could he forget the lanky blonde haired Gryffindor prefect that always hung around in their little school gang causing mischief and sweet talking their way out of trouble.

"I am also paying for the usual things at my home with Lily, we married only a couple of months ago you see and it is rather a lot for me to pay to keep three people and although Lily has a job and she does work for her money I am still providing half of the keep and Remus being unable to work for health reasons at the moment means I am having two rather draining resources in my hands so what to do?" James sighed.

"Kick Lupin out?" Regulus suggested and James burst out laughing.

"No I won't get rid of Remus he's a dear friend of mine and he's a good person, and before you start to panic I am not kicking you out either" James said glancing down at Regulus' worried face. "Merely wishing to ask for your services" he said calmly.

"Services?" Regulus frowned.

"You see Reggie" James said shifting closer to the younger boy and draping an arm around his lower back. "I am providing you with rather a lot of things here and I am fully aware you won't be able to pay me rent or anything however I will be asking something of you that in return for my generosity" James said making Regulus feel all the more confused.

"Well, what is it?" Regulus asked, there was a horrible sensation in the pit of his stomach, something really didn't seem right here.

"In exchange for your upkeep you will provide me with sexual favours whenever I may ask for them" James said bluntly looking Regulus straight in the eye.

The younger boy's mouth fell open shockwaves of horror coursing through his veins as he searched the older boy's face hoping this was some kind of joke, he had got to be kidding!

"Y-you mean, like a... a prostitute?" Regulus gasped in total disbelief.

James chuckled.

"Somewhat yes, although I won't be asking you to sleep or do anything with anybody apart from myself" he said calmly.

Now Regulus was starting to panic fear washing over him in horribly sickening waves, this couldn't be happening.

Seeing the look on the little Slytherin's face James smirked. "May I remind you Reggie that you are in no position to refuse me"

Those words hit Regulus like a ten ton Hippogriff, he closed his eyes in a long slow blink trying to take all of this in. "So if I allow you to have sex with me then you will in theory be paying me with everything you're providing now?" he said trying to make sense of this awful situation.

"Yes" James said simply. "When I come round I may ask you to do simple things such as a hand job or to perhaps use your mouth or I may want full intercourse from you on a regular basis"

"So I really will be like a hooker then?" Regulus breathed.

"For me personally yes you will, but I won't do anything to hurt you and I'm sure after what happened a few days ago you will most certainly enjoy it" James grinned maliciously.

"What about the Mud blood?" Regulus asked quickly hoping at least she might be able to save him from this situation.

"Do not use that word, she lives at home which I go back to every night but it's just not the same as having a pretty little thing like you so desirable and horny sitting here all by yourself nice and lonely" James practically purred tilting Regulus' chin up to meet his gaze.

Regulus swallowed hard shaking slightly as he looked up into those kind brown eyes that now made him feel so horribly dirty inside.

"It's rather simple really, I turn up and on request you drop your boxers and let me have my way with you, you don't really have a choice in this Regulus but I promise you I won't do anything to hurt you believe it or not I am very attracted to you" James said honestly.

The two boys sat in silence for a little while, Regulus gazing off in the direction of the door, he could not believe this was happening he actually thought he would just stay here and see both Sirius and James on a regular basis and be nice and safe try to put everything that happened behind him and forget the other night but now he was being asked to return James' generosity with favours of his own it all seemed so strange and sickening.

"Okay, okay I'll do it" Regulus said finally.

James' face spread into an enormous grin and he leaned down kissing Regulus on the lips. "Good boy" he praised.

Minutes later James left the house leaving Regulus to sit alone on his bed with his head in his hands, when did this all become so confusing?

It was about two days later in the late afternoon when James first came to Regulus he had been there almost a week now and still no burns of his dark mark.

"There's a pretty boy Reggie, get those clothes off and show me your lovely little bum" James purred lounging back on Regulus' bed clad onto in his baggy grey boxer shorts.

Taking a deep breath, Regulus nervously fumbled with the buttons on the black pinstripe shirt he was wearing and dropped it to the floor pushing his trousers down with them and stepping out so he was in his navy boxer shorts.

James groaned in pleasure grinding his hips against the air as Regulus shakily hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his boxers and pulled them down and off in one swift movement standing there semi hard in front of James his face on fire with shame.

"Mm now turn around show me your beautiful body" James half moaned his hand trailing down his body to gently stroke himself through his underwear.

Regulus did as he was told turning around he bent over slightly giving James a proper view of his plump backside.

"Good that's lovely Reg, now spread yourself" James ordered biting his bottom lip gazing at the younger boy.

Slowly Regulus reached back and parted his bottom exposing himself in such an intimate way he closed his eyes feeling the blush deepen on his cheeks spreading down his neck onto his chest.

"Good boy, come over here" James smirked playfully as he sat up patting the bed next to him.

Regulus straightened up letting go of himself before climbing up onto the bed kneeling in front of James. He watched as the Gryffindor pulled his underwear off and reached down to stroke his hard member.

"Like what you see?" James asked leaning forward so their lips were barely touching. Regulus closed his eyes a shiver running down his spine which didn't go unnoticed by James. He smirked. "Suck it, Regulus" he breathed kissing the younger boy tenderly on the lips before drawing back slowly looking at Regulus in a rather expectant way.

"Very nice" Regulus commented truthfully as he leaned down taking James' member nervously in his hand he looked at the swollen leaking tip for a few moments before his small pink tongue flicked out across it lapping up the clear glistening fluid. He felt James shudder slightly with pleasure as he continued to swirl his tongue around the head trailing it down the length of the shaft and back up again, it wasn't anywhere near as bad as he anticipated.

Regulus let out a small sigh as he wrapped his lips around the tip sucking on James slowly taking more and more of the member into his mouth with each movement, he could feel his own arousal pooling in the pit of his belly and groaned softly.

"I knew you'd enjoy this, Reggie" James moaned his fingers snaking into Regulus' straight silky black hair.

Regulus drew back slowly a small amount of pre-cum on his swollen rosy lips he gazed up at James who moaned at the sight of him. "Mm that was great Regulus, now on your hands and knees let me prepare you" James breathed.

Doing as he was told, Remus turned around and got onto his hands and knees facing the pillow, the felt the weight shift on the bed as James moved behind him and reached onto the bedside table lifting the small bottle of lubricant. He listened intently as the cap was popped and James coated his fingers in the liquid slicking his hard cock before pressing two well-oiled fingers to Regulus' entrance gently and teasingly encircling the tight puckered skin there.

Regulus' breath caught in his throat and he froze, he remembered the initial pain from anal sex of his first time and hoped it wouldn't be nearly as bad. He gasped as James' right index finger slipped inside pushing halfway in before pausing allowing him to get used to the intrusion. Slowly James began to slide the finger back and forth inside of him before adding a second pushing both fingers in as far as he could.

Regulus gritted his teeth unsure of what else to do, it was a dull pain that slowly ebbed away, not too uncomfortable it was more the idea of what was happening that made it seem so much dirtier.

James started to scissor Regulus open feeling the younger boy slowly relaxing around him and he grinned withdrawing the two fingers sharply earning a small whimper of protest from him. The emptiness was short lived however when Regulus' eyes widened dramatically as something warm, wet and blunt was pushing against his anus.

Regulus gasped clutching the bed covers under his fingers tightly as James slowly began to ease himself inside pushing through the tight ring of muscle and sliding halfway inside before coming to rest. Regulus let out a long drawn out breath closing his eyes trying to relax around it, he knew if he relaxed it would feel so much better and he might get some pleasure out of it.

"So, so tight aren't you Reggie?" James gasped his hands carefully holding Regulus by the hips, he could feel the younger boy starting to relax around his hard throbbing member and started to push himself further in until he was fully tilted his hips meeting the curve of Regulus' arse.

Regulus made a small whimper and then moaned, James was buried balls deep inside of him and surprisingly enough it actually felt good.

"Please..." it came out a hoarse whisper.

"What's that Reg, you want me to fuck you?" James asked with a tiny thrust of the hips. Regulus nodded slowly his cheeks glowing with embarrassment and arousal, he glanced down between his legs watching the small drops of fluid leaking from the end of his own rock hard member.

"Yes..." the smaller boy breathed.

"I can't hear you, what do you want me to do?" James asked thrusting his hips again.

"I-I want you to fuck me" Regulus said slowly.

"As you wish" James grinned before pulling back and thrusting in sharply his fingers digging into Regulus' hip bones a little as he held him steady and began to thrust into him roughly and all Regulus could do was clutch the bed sheets, close his eyes and take the pounding.

Shifting his hips a little as James continued to thrust he grinned to himself hearing a sharp cry escape Regulus' beautiful lips, his member brushing roughly against the Slytherin's sensitive prostate.

"Oohh" Regulus whimpered as each one of James' hard thrust hit that sensitive bundle of nerves.

The air was filled with their gasps and moans as James quickened his pace literally pounding into Regulus' tight entrance thrusting hard and deep with every movement catching his prostate making him whimper and sob and moan with pleasure.

All too soon he could feel that familiar heat descending through his body, the rush building higher and higher, he was close. Reaching underneath Regulus he took the boy's hard member in his hands and he had barely begun to stroke it before Regulus came hard with a loud cry spurting his hot seed out in thick white ribbons all over the bed whimpering James' name as his walls constricted around that penis. And that was enough. James came with a cry of Regulus' name burying himself balls deep inside of the boy before he came hard.

By now Regulus was sobbing with pleasure underneath him enjoying the sensations of James' orgasm filling him deeply.

James slumped panting heavily he closed his eyes for a few moments trying to catch his breath back before he slowly withdrew himself from Regulus' body separating them. Regulus winced in discomfort but said nothing merely lay himself down on his side panting heavily with his eyes closed.

The weight shifted again as James climbed off the bed and Regulus listened to the rustle of clothing as the Gryffindor dressed himself.

"I had better be going I've got a few things to do before I go home this evening, Lily has planned a rather romantic night for us" James said.

Regulus opened his eyes slowly blinking up at him. "Okay" he said feeling slightly hurt, he never imagined James to just fuck and run off back home to his wife.

"I'll be back tomorrow around noon, I expect Sirius will stop by as well to see how you're doing and I would appreciate it if you didn't mention our little... arrangement to him" James said calmly and Regulus nodded against the pillows closing his eyes once again.

"See you tomorrow then" James said tapping Regulus' bare bottom before heading out of the room.

"Yeah, see you" Regulus mumbled. He listened to the sounds of James leaving as he lay in the quiet of his bedroom stark naked feeling disgusting and used. How could he let himself be treated this way? James actually said he did like Regulus but there was no need for him to be this way. It was true that Regulus harboured a small amount of feelings for James some of it being due to the admiration from when they were at school, some being from the fact he was so close to Sirius, the fact he was another pureblood and that he had incredibly soft kind eyes that made Regulus feel warm inside every time he gazed into them.

Regulus sighed rolling onto his back, he would just have to get used to things this way, this is how it would all be from now on the least he could do for himself was just enjoy the time he had to spend with James, love the fact he was getting to see Sirius and spend time with him on a regular basis to reinstate their brotherly relationship once more and that he had a nice comfortable home to stay in that he was paying for with, well, he would make the most of that too, who knows maybe he could change James' mind about that Mud blood.

It wasn't long before Regulus let sleep overcome him, little did he know something big was happening inside of him and had been for the past week that would change all of their lives forever...


	3. It Begins

A week had passed with still no burns of his mark and Regulus was still living in James' safe house. Sirius had spent both Saturday and Sunday in the house with him he had even found some Muggle board games to bring along for their entertainment along with Wizards chess, Sirius thought it a good idea to give Regulus an education with Muggle items thinking it would be a great past time for him.

Not only that but Regulus was keeping well on top of things, rather than using his wand for every chose simple or otherwise not he had even repainted the kitchenette just using a paintbrush and his hands with no magic involved, the house was cleaner than James had ever seen it before and the cabinets he had asked Regulus to put up were mounted perfectly on the wall of the bathroom.

Of course everything else was the same, Regulus was still keeping up his end of the bargain with James...

"Mm that's a good boy, look up at me" James moaned gazing down at Regulus his fingers curled around the base of his penis as he continued to suck James' hard, throbbing member.

Regulus obediently looking up straight into the lens of James' camera, a strong flash and another image was taken, it had to be the third photo James had taken of him performing today, in some ways it shouldn't have but it really turned him on.

Regulus quickened his pace continuing to stare up at the camera lens feeling slightly blinded by the last flash waiting for James to shoot again.

"That's it keep going I'm close" James growled playfully as Regulus picked up his pace a final time.

Moments later he gasped Regulus' name as he came into the boy's mouth repeatedly pressing the shutter on the camera taking photos of his seed spilling into Remus' mouth and onto his lips.

Regulus obediently swallowed every drop before James finally rested the camera down on the bedside table and took a step back from Regulus' kneeling form.

"That was very good, Regulus" James panted slightly tucking himself back into his trousers.

Regulus got slowly to his feet and smiled.

"What were the pictures for, is it a good idea to be taking them?" Regulus asked curiously feeling slightly confused as to James' intentions with them.

"They're for us, mainly you to look at, I've got my own little studio I can process and develop the film, even so to make the pictures move nobody will find them not even Lily I'll destroy the film itself and bring the pictures back to you I'm not silly I don't want people thinking you're still alive I don't make mistakes like that" James smiled warmly.

"Okay but I still don't understand-"

James held up his hand to silence Regulus.

"For a bit of kinky fun, I want to take photos of you when you're being so beautifully dirty, I want to make a sort of scrap book with you of them" James replied.

Regulus nodded slowly. "Okay that's fine"

"Come here" James smiled leaning down and kissing Regulus on the lips a smile flickered across the younger Slytherin' soft perfectly shaped cupids bow lips. "You've got a beautiful body you know, if you'd have chosen a different path you should have posed for PlayWitch and Wizard bet you'd earn loads of money I'd certainly buy a magazine like that"

Regulus blushed furiously and looked away. "Well maybe making this scrap book will be like your own magazine"

"Maybe it will" James grinned tracing his thumb across Regulus' bottom lip before kissing him again.

"You've been doing really well by the way I've got you some more books downstairs and some things to do, I was thinking you could do some more painting and fixing things up, if you want I'll even let you redecorate in here" James gestured around the room they were in, the spare room, Regulus' room.

Regulus smiled warmly. "Thank you"

"No problem, now is there anything you need?" James asked quickly but Regulus shook his head.

"I think I have everything I need in here" Regulus replied. "I would like to talk to Sirius again though..." he added.

"Don't worry he's coming by later on so make sure you keep everything cleaned up for him" James smiled stroking his fingers through Regulus' silky, straight black hair.

"Thank you" Regulus said.

"My pleasure" James smiled.

A few hours passed and Regulus was sitting by the fire reading a book while James stood making them dinner, he offered to cook spaghetti bolognaise that evening for Sirius coming and to give Regulus a break from cooking for himself day in day out.

The door knocked and James immediately went to answer it allowing Sirius into the house before shutting and bolting the door quickly behind him.

Regulus looked up his face spreading into a grin.

"SIRIUS!" he shouted excitedly marking his page and throwing himself across the room into his brothers arms, he didn't care how much he looked like a small child seeing his parents after time away, he didn't care if it was a girly gesture he was just pleased to see his big brother once again.

"Nice to see you too, Reg" Sirius chuckled cuddling his little brother back.

They drew back slowly, Regulus took Sirius' cloak and hung it on the newly erected coat rack.

"So what's been happening then?" Sirius asked kicking off his shoes and rubbing his hands together as he walked over to the fire trying to warm himself up a bit.

"Nothing much really just the usual" James replied exchanging glances with Regulus.

"Mm you look like you've been busy in here Reg I've never seen the place so tidy, is the coat rack new?" Sirius asked thumbing over his shoulder to it.

Regulus nodded eagerly. "Yup I painted the kitchen area and put it up just yesterday, it's good to have things to do constantly to stop me from growing bored or going insane locked up in here all day"

Sirius and James both chuckled.

"Yeah I forgot you hadn't been out in a while" Sirius replied.

"Dinners ready" James called laying the plates on the table, the two brothers looked up and headed over to their usual seats sitting down as James sat their goblets of juice down. "Dig in" he grinned watching their mouths practically watering at the sight of the food.

They immediately began shovelling it down making faces and sounds of approval.

"So, any news?" Regulus asked turning his attention to Sirius.

"Not really, everything seems a bit quiet at the moment has your mark burned?" Sirius asked his eyes dropping to his brothers left arm where he knew the dark mark was burned beneath Regulus' sleeves.

Regulus shook his head. "Nope, not even a twinge"

"Hmm okay maybe it's just a slow week" Sirius replied.

"It's happened before for almost a month, it just means he doesn't want me and if I'm supposed to be dead he won't even attempt to call he wouldn't know if I was alive just by the dark mark he can't talk to me through it it's just to make me apparate wherever I am to his side" Regulus half shrugged.

"So if it burns and you ignore it, supposedly being dead, he won't know you're ignoring him and he won't be able to tell where you are?" James asked curiously.

"Nope"

"That's a relief I was starting to get worried about that" Sirius breathed.

"Don't be he won't be able to track me down with it, it's just a pretty much one way thing like sending someone a letter that they don't reply to or receive really" Regulus explained and the other two nodded.

"Good" Sirius replied.

After dinner, James cast a charm watching the plates cleaning themselves over the sink as the boys sank down in front of the fire, Regulus cuddling up closely to his brother. They sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity all three of them staring at the flames.

"I wonder how mum and dad are feeling..." Regulus sighed not taking his eyes away from the flames.

Sirius and James exchanged worried glances.

"I'm sure they're worried about you, Reg but you MUST NOT and I repeat, NOT contact them" Sirius said quickly.

"Don't worry I'm not going to I just wish I hadn't done this to them"

"No it was a good thing you did, you could be killed or imprisoned by now or in the near future, you've got to be careful now and I am very proud of you, prouder than I have ever been to call you my brother" Sirius smiled warmly.

Regulus couldn't help but smile. "Thank you, Sirius"

The three of them sat talking for several hours, talking and laughing telling stories and jokes with one another until almost midnight.

"Well I guess I had better be off then" Sirius yawned stretching himself out like a cat.

"Yeah me too, I'm going to get a bollocking from Lily for being out this late, told her I had errands to run with the order, she believes me of course" James sighed.

"She would you're her husband" Sirius pointed.

Regulus looked away trying to appear as calm as possible, inside he felt anger rising into his chest, he hated when James mentioned Lily, hated the way he was always worried about her, always spoke about her so nicely, jealous was a better word.

"Right I'd better get moving then" Sirius yawned getting to his feet, Regulus jumped up after him and watched as he and James pulled their cloaks and outdoor wear on, he felt sort of sad they were leaving he would be spending yet another night alone.

"Right well, I'll see you tomorrow Regulus" James said heading towards the door and stopping to wait for Sirius.

"Yeah see you soon, Reg" Sirius grinned pulling Regulus into his arms and kissing him on the cheek, Regulus quickly returned both gestures glad of how close he was being with his brother.

They drew apart and Sirius rested a reassuring hand on Regulus' shoulder for a few moments before he followed James out of the front door, Regulus heard the locks clicking and bolting shut the familiar charms being cast on the already over protected house and he sighed.

Extinguishing the fire with a flick of his wand he headed off up the stairs to his bedroom, perhaps things would look a bit brighter in the morning.

A month had passed since Regulus' defection and his moving into James' house, there had been no burns from the dark mark and nobody had discovered his secret hiding place thanks to James and Sirius being the only people that knew. Everything seemed along the lines of what Regulus had adjusted to as normal except...

It was the early hours of the morning when Regulus awoke to a pang in his stomach and he groaned. "Not again" he sighed sitting himself up slowly clutching his stomach wishing it all to go away. Taking several deep even breaths he got up from the bed and flung himself out of the door a hand clamping over his mouth as he raced into the bathroom and vomited into the toilet until he dry heaved painfully.

It wasn't the first time this had happened, oh no, this had been going on for little over a week now. It was the end of November now and the weather had turned very chilly, not that Regulus would know he was still cooped up inside the safe house.

"When will this ever stop?" he groaned before heaving into the toilet one final time. Slowly he lay himself down on the cool wooden floor resting his head against a scrunched up towel and closed his eyes. At first he thought it was a sickness bug that had been going around like they do at this time of year but it had been going on for over a week now and to Regulus it didn't seem to be getting any better, besides, where would he have caught one from? He hadn't left the house, neither James or Sirius had been sick and he hadn't had any contact with anyone else so Regulus settled upon a very nasty case of food poisoning.

Regulus yawned and sighed, he hadn't even told James he was ill usually the sickness wore off by lunch time sometimes he would be a little nauseous through the day, he had even been sick on one or two occasions mid-afternoon but thankfully James still hadn't noticed. He was aching all over, his throat hurt from vomiting and he was so tired, unusually so but he put that down to the sickness.

After a little while he sat himself up slowly and yawned, wiping his mouth on some tissue he threw the towel in the wash basket and flushed the toilet. Moving over to the sink he stared at his pale sickly reflection in the mirror, he didn't look bad last week but this morning he was starting to look sick maybe there was something more sinister going on with him. Regulus shook the thoughts from his mind, of course there wasn't it might even just have been caused by the stress of actually being there and after everything that happened it was enough to make anyone sick.

Sighing he washed his hands and brushed his teeth holding his breath trying desperately not to gag on the taste or scent of the minty toothpaste he used to find so appealing, now he couldn't stand the sight of it.

Finishing up in the bathroom he padded slowly back to his bedroom his hands clutching his stomach through his white nightshirt. He slipped back under his still warm sheets and curled himself into a little ball wishing it all to go away. It wasn't long before he drifted back off to sleep again maybe he would feel better after some proper rest.

"Regulus?" James called bolting down the front door as he made his way into the safe house his arms laden with bags of shopping and he frowned. "Reg?" he called again listening for the usual hurried steps of Regulus coming down the stairs looking happy and eager on his arrival but there was nothing.

"Are you in?" he asked worriedly, Regulus couldn't possibly have gone out not with the current circumstances.

He rested the shopping bags down on the counter not worrying too much about them they were mostly packaged cupboard foods, some new toiletries and a few items of clothing for the younger boy.

Shrugging off his cloak he washed his hands and headed up the stairs worry building inside of him, was Regulus alright? Maybe he was just having a nap he did that sometimes during the day.

He stopped at the top of the stairs and listened, there was a spluttering coming from the bathroom and he sighed with relief, hurrying into the bathroom he knocked twice before pushing the door open and found Regulus hanging off the toilet vomiting into the basin.

"Regulus are you alright?" James asked worriedly his brows creasing into a tight frown as the younger boy slumped back shaking a little wiping his mouth off on some tissue.

Regulus gave a curt sniff before nodding slowly and reaching for the goblet of water beside him.

"Oh no what's made you so sick?" James asked moving over to Regulus' side and kneeling down beside him.

"Don't know" Regulus croaked. "Maybe I ate something or have a tummy bug"

James sighed. "You haven't been outside have you?"

Regulus shook his head weakly closing his eyes in a long slow blink before taking another sip of water.

"Come on let's get you back to bed, have you been in here long?" James asked gently taking Regulus' arms he guided him slowly to his feet and towards the bathroom door.

"Maybe an hour? I've been up and down all morning..." Regulus grumbled as James steered him into his bedroom pushing him slowly towards the bed. Regulus rested his goblet down on the bedside table as James pulled his covers back and watched him slide in between them.

"Okay hang on a second" James said pulling out his wand. "Accio bucket" he said and with a flick of the wrist he waited, moments later a bucket flew through the bedroom door and James caught it in his hands resting it down at Regulus' bedside. "Aguamenti" he said pointing the wand to Regulus' goblet refilling it with water. "There, now you have everything you need" he smiled.

"I'll be okay in a little while" Regulus replied his eyes still closed he couldn't even be bothered to move into a more comfortable position.

"Okay well I assume you don't want any lunch right now, but I've brought you some more food for the cupboards and some toiletries and a few new clothes to put on see if they make you feel any better" James smiled carefully resting his hand on Regulus' forehead, he did feel slightly warm.

"Thank you" Regulus said at almost a whisper.

"My pleasure" James replied worriedly, he did feel rather concerned for Regulus' health he really didn't look very well. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"I'm fine I think I've got it all up" Regulus said weakly he was growing very tired.

"Okay well I tell you something, have a sleep and I'll bring you up something to eat a bit later on when you're feeling a bit better, okay?" James said tucking Regulus in under the covers.

"Okay"

"Good, call me if you need anything I'll put the stuff away downstairs" James said as he headed out of the door, he stopped in the doorway to turn back and look at Regulus before closing it behind him and making his way downstairs.

About four hours later and James made his way up the stairs carrying a tray with a bowl of chicken noodle soup and a goblet of iced pumpkin juice. Without knocking he headed into Regulus' bedroom to find the younger boy still sleeping peacefully. He rested the tray on the bedside table the sweet aroma wafting through the air hopefully it would be enough to spark Regulus' appetite back. Cautiously he risked a peek in the bucket and thankfully Regulus had not been sick again.

"Reggie" he said gently as he leaned down closer and stroked the side of the Slytherin's face.

Regulus groaned furrowing his brows.

"Reggie come on time to wake up I've brought you something to eat and drink hopefully it will make you feel a bit better" James said again watching as Regulus' eyes cracked open and he gazed up at him through those pretty, misty grey eyes.

"How are you feeling?" James asked as Regulus slowly sat himself up rubbing his tired eyes, he still didn't feel ever so well just a bit achy and tired but thankfully he no longer even felt sick.

"Better just a bit sore and tired from throwing up" Regulus yawned stretching himself out a little.

"Good I've brought you some food it's nice and light and there's iced pumpkin juice for you it's a bit sweeter than water, water just tends to lie in your stomach when you're ill" James smiled resting the tray across Regulus' lap.

Regulus gazed down at the food and smiled. "Thank you"

"It's alright, Sirius is popping round to see you later on so hopefully you'll be feeling alright by then you do look a bit peaky still"

"Sirius is coming?" Regulus asked hopefully dipping a piece of French stick bread into the soup.

"He is indeed" James nodded.

Regulus smiled slightly to himself, he always looked forward to Sirius coming round his brother always made him feel so much better and far more secure he knew that when Sirius was taking care of him nothing would get in his way to protect his little brother.

"Good I look forward to it" Regulus said spooning mouthfuls of soup into his mouth.

"You must've been hungry" James chuckled removing the tray watching Regulus sipping at his juice gratefully after he finished eating every scrap.

"I was"

A loud banging at the door caught both of their attention.

"That will be Sirius" James said turning and leaving Regulus alone to go and answer the door.

Regulus wasn't alone for long however when a few minutes later, James returned with a rather worried looking Sirius by his side.

"Reg are you alright? James just told me what happened are you not feeling too good?" he asked worriedly crossing the room to side down beside Regulus wrapping his arms carefully around him.

"I'm feeling a little better now" Regulus smiled resting his head against Sirius' shoulder.

"Good if there's anything I can do for you then you just let me know, okay?"

Regulus nodded

"So what's made you so sick?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No idea I thought stomach bug but I haven't been out and neither of you have had anything, then I thought food poisoning but I haven't really been eating anything to give me that and I always cook things really well" Regulus explained.

"It could just be you're stressed, allergic to something or your system is having a clear out" Sirius replied and Regulus nodded, he decided against telling them he had actually been sick for over a week now.

"Yeah that sounds about it"

"If you want I can stay here tonight just to make sure you're alright" James offered.

Regulus almost said yes without even thinking, if he did say yes then James would know he was being sick every morning not just today but then again if he thought Regulus had been sick today and he said he didn't feel good before he went to bed then maybe James wouldn't notice anything strange. "Okay" he said slowly, he really hoped that James wouldn't ask for one of his little sessions this evening.

"Cool, I'll tell Lily I'm working over night she won't mind she's been busy helping with the order and such herself, poor girls tired herself out she can hardly keep her eyes open at the moment" James sighed.

"Maybe she should take some time off then" Sirius shrugged.

"Yeah just in the past day or two she's been complaining of headaches as well I think she's over doing it to be honest" James said.

Regulus looked down he hated it when they talked about Lily so openly in front of him like that. James didn't know Regulus had feelings for him that had been developing more so over the past few weeks and whenever he talked about that filthy ginger Mud blood it made Regulus' blood boil, on the occasion a spiteful thought crossed his mind that James was busy running away from her, lying to her and fucking him every week he was cheating on her, for better or worse, that was likely.

They sat for a while talking, Regulus kept nodding off every so often and was woken each time when Sirius tried to lie him down in the bed, he whined and groaned with disapproval until Sirius held him back in his arms again.

By the time it was getting late, Regulus was sound asleep and Sirius carefully lay him down and tucked him in under the nice warm covers.

"I'll come and check on you tomorrow, Regulus I hope you feel better soon" Sirius said quietly brushing Regulus' dark hair from his eyes, the boy gave a soft groan Sirius' voice filtering through his dream-like state. Leaning down Sirius kissed him on the forehead and backed away slowly out of the room with James.

Half an hour later James returned alone, Sirius had gone home. He sank down on the bed watching Regulus sleeping. For hours he sat there staring at the boy who occasionally shuffled around in his sleep and sighed burying himself further beneath the blankets. It was about two when James finally decided to go and get into his own bed, he headed across the hallway into a small room the sofa bed was already made up, most likely Regulus did it when he was cleaning up and exploring the house. Without even bothering to get changed he took off his glasses and flopped down on the bed, it was barely a few minutes before he was asleep again.

Half seven came around and Regulus woke up to that all too familiar pang in his stomach, it clenched a little and he groaned throwing back the covers he ran for the bathroom, throwing himself through the door and throwing up into the toilet. He coughed and spluttered, vomiting repeatedly his head was pounding and he was so tired.

"Why me?" he whimpered before gripping the sides of the toilet holding his face directly over it waiting to be sick once again.

James was startled awake, he sat bolt upright listening intently he could hear the muffled sounds of something going on in the bathroom, then he realised, Regulus was being sick again. Rubbing his tired eyes he ran his fingers through his already messed up hair, putting his glasses he threw back the covers and headed out of the room squinting as he made his way into the bathroom, the door was already ajar but he pushed through anyway to see Regulus coughing up into the toilet once again.

"Still not feeling very well?" James asked with a sigh.

Regulus looked up and turned himself enough to see James, he looked awful.

"Yeah"

James sighed moving over to Regulus' side he rested a hand on his back and began to rub it soothingly. "Good boy just get it all up, there isn't much in there" he said softly.

Regulus groaned feeling another pang in his stomach, he lurched forward and emptied his measly stomach contents into the toilet for the final time before sitting himself down. He glanced around the floor pulling a towel towards him he folded it messily and made to lie down.

"No, no come on that's not a very comfortable place to lie down" James said, he didn't know why but he was starting to feel a little annoyed with Regulus.

"I'm fine here..." Regulus grumbled weakly closing his eyes.

"Suit yourself" James replied leaving the bathroom.

Regulus was actually slightly surprised that James got up and left him lying on the bathroom floor without so much as a 'feel better', he just upped and headed off downstairs. Regulus had a pretty good idea why, if he was being sick then he couldn't sexually perform for James.

Yawning he couldn't even be bothered to think about it now, so he closed his eyes and rested for a little while.

By half ten, Regulus was starting to feel better. He got up off of the bathroom floor flushing the toilet he washed up careful to make sure he held his breath when brushing his teeth and using the new mouth wash James had bought him yesterday.

He made his way back into the bedroom instead of getting dressed he flipped the pillow over and pulled off his nightshirt standing in just his tight black underwear. He tugged them down just over his hips he knew what he had to do and even if he didn't feel well he didn't was to besmirch James' good hospitality. Reaching into the bedside drawer he pulled out the usual bottle of lubricant and with a sigh squeezed a dollop onto his hand reaching back to thoroughly coat his tight entrance being sure to smear some of the excess over both of his bottom cheeks, James always liked it when he was prepared and his cheeks glistened.

Sighing he put it away and pulled out a long over knee pair of black socks (another present from James), yanking them up he climbed onto the bed shifting the underwear so just his bottom was exposed he lay forward his hands and his left cheek resting on the bed overs, his knees bent and his bottom up in the air.

It wasn't long before he heard the familiar footsteps heading up the stairs and padding away across towards the bathroom. Regulus bit his bottom lip listening intently as the door creaked and everything was silent for a moment until he heard James crossing the landing the footsteps getting louder until his hand touched the door handle and pushed it open.

James almost dropped the goblet of tea when he saw Regulus laying on the bed, his arse up in the air and waiting glistening in the light, his nipples rosy and erect he looked beautiful, almost breath taking in fact if it wasn't for the fact he still looked rather sickly.

"I know you want this, are you ready to fuck me?" Regulus asked in a low voice staring at James, he had learned to hide every ounce of shame he felt for himself for what he was doing.

James paused a few seconds before walking over to the bed, resting the tea on the table and staring down at Regulus.

"Whore" he said simply moving around behind Regulus and clambering up onto the bed to kneel behind him, his fingers reached out and stroked over Regulus' bottom.

Regulus closed his eyes in a long slow blink, James was right he was a whore, well technically for James he was anyway.

"My whore" James spoke in a soft voice that almost made Regulus smile no matter how much it shouldn't he still knew James was playing around even if it was true.

James gave Regulus a light tap on the bottom his hands moving to cup and squeeze it groaning his approval.

"Are you well enough for this?" James asked the sound of his belt buckle clinking as he opened the front of his trousers filled the room.

"Yeah I'm fine" Regulus lied.

"Good" James smiled to himself as he pushed his trousers and underwear down round his knees. "You're looking terribly sexy, Reggie"

Regulus' breath caught in his throat as he felt James climbing over his back his erection pressing against Regulus' tight entrance. 'It won't last long and then it will be over, it has to be done for everyone's sake, just put up with it and you will be fine' Regulus thought desperately squeezing his eyes closed, he really wasn't in the mood for this but he knew he had to do it he didn't really have much choice he wouldn't make James wait too long between sessions he didn't want to upset the balance of things. He would just lie there and take it until James was finished and he could curl up into a ball again and go to sleep.

He gasped and squeezed his eyes flew open as wide as saucers as James slowly pushed into him. "Ohh you're so tight, Reggie, so lovely and tight" James groaned pushing himself in half way and pausing for a few moments allowing Regulus to adjust to the intrusion.

"You okay?" James asked looking down at Regulus, he couldn't see his face.

"I'm fine" Regulus replied, he just wanted to get fucked and go to sleep if he did it now when he didn't feel too bad it would save it for perhaps having to do it at a time when he felt worse.

James pulled back a little and thrust his hips into Regulus' tight entrance slowly at first but he soon picked up his pace pushing three quarters of the way inside groaning with pleasure. "You feel so good, Reggie, my cock buried inside your tiny arse it's incredible" James moaned thrusting harder into Regulus' entrance.

Regulus didn't say anything he just closed his eyes, it did feel quite nice but he still wasn't overly excited about it, he hoped it wouldn't take James too long to finish.

"So tight..." James breathed picking up his pace, the slap slap of his hips bumping against Regulus' bottom echoed through the room.

A few minutes later and James groaned loudly. "I'm gonna cum Reg" he breathed picking up his pace one final time he slammed into Regulus' tight entrance burying himself balls deep he came with a cry of Regulus' name pulsating deep inside of him.

Regulus took several deep breaths his eyes open wide as he felt James filling him so deeply, he groaned as James held still slumped over him for about a minute before he slowly withdrew his softening member. James sat back on his heels and watched as Regulus pulled his underwear back up, turned around and flopped onto his side his head on the pillow of his bed.

James sat panting for a few moments catching his breath back before he said. "I had better be off then, I've got some things to do today with Lily and I'll be back for dinner" he said getting to his feet replacing his clothing without even looking at Regulus. "See you in a few hours"

"Bye" Regulus said quietly watching James leave and shut the door behind him before he rolled over and began to cry silently into his pillow, why did these things have to be so complicated?

The next week passed and Regulus still wasn't feeling any better, often he would be fine by lunch time but sometimes the sickness lasted all day and he was beginning to get worried about it.

One morning he headed downstairs to find James already down there pushing a cup of tea towards him, no sugar or milk so it was better for his stomach.

"Morning" the bespectacled boy greeted with a smile.

"Morning" Regulus said quietly sipping his hot tea.

"Still not feeling any better?"

Regulus shook his head.

"I'm starting to get very worried about you, you know" James sighed turning to face Regulus.

"Why?"

"Because this has been going on for two weeks now" James sighed.

"Mm" Regulus looked away, he still hadn't told James that he was in his third week of whatever nasty sickness bug this was.

"We'll leave it a while longer and see how you go, there's not much we can do if it's a stomach bug it'll pass I remember I had something similar in third year" James explained watching Regulus drinking his tea.

"Yeah it's probably just the stress catching up on me and maybe the stress of being so sick is making me worse, I guess I should stop worrying about it and it might go away" Regulus smiled warmly.

"Good idea" James nodded.

But the next morning he was still exactly the same. Flinging back his covers, Regulus dived across the room out of the door and threw himself into the bathroom puking his guts up into the toilet, he had been up since four vomiting and it was now around seven forty.

He groaned sinking to his knees resting his elbow on the toilet seat he sat spitting into the basin breathing heavily, he had never been so sick in his life. He didn't even notice when the door opened downstairs and James arrived until the Gryffindor came up the stairs and into the bathroom with a sigh.

"Well, whatever you've got Lily has it now too" James sighed moving over to sit beside Regulus gently rubbing his back trying to soothe him.

"So it must be some sort of virus going around then" Regulus stated without even bothering to look up.

"You'd think I would have caught it by now if it was, or Sirius but we're both still okay" James chuckled slightly and Regulus shot him a death glare.

"Don't jinx yourself it's not funny" he grumbled leaning forward and throwing up into the basin again.

"I'm good without it thanks, Lily's decided to take the morning off work" James explained.

"Shouldn't you be with her then looking after her?" Regulus said coolly.

"I was but I said someone would need to go and tell her boss she wouldn't be in today at the Ministry and she said I should just go and get on with some of my own work that she would be fine in a couple of hours, she's very money conscious I don't know why but still so I wanted to come and look after you" James smiled.

Regulus felt slightly happier at this but not at the fact that James was still with Lily but he did feel slightly special that James had actually come to take care of him when he wasn't well and hadn't stayed with his wife, that was the thought he was going to focus on now.

"I am starting to get worried though, I don't know what we can do but you need medical attention" James sighed pinching the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger.

Regulus' eyes widened dramatically.

"N-no, how are we-"

"I'm not sure but this has been going on a while now and you aren't improving, you seem better by lunch but it's not fair to leave you in this state in case it's something serious especially with Christmas coming up in two weeks" James said.

Now Regulus was feeling very worried.

"You've been throwing up for the past two weeks, you look awful you need some help"

"Three actually..." Regulus said quietly averting his eyes to focus on the toilet seat so he didn't have to see James' expression.

"What-THREE?"

Regulus nodded slowly.

"Why in the name of Merlin didn't you tell me?" James asked shock coursing through him, maybe this was more serious than he had expected.

"Because I didn't want to make a fuss" Regulus replied.

"Didn't want to make a fuss? Regulus you've been so sick for three weeks now we need to get you to a professional!" James exclaimed.

"But we can't do that, I can't been seen out anywhere" Regulus snapped.

James stopped and sighed. Regulus was right if he left the house and was seen or caught by someone then they would all be in serious trouble and Regulus would most likely be killed, if Voldemort knew about the Horcrux then that only made things ten times worse. But then an idea hit him like a ton of bricks.

"What about Madame Pomfrey?" James suggested and Regulus looked up to stare at him.

"Huh? The school nurse?"

James nodded quickly a grin spreading across his face, this would be perfect if he could swear her to silence and ask her to come down to the house then she could see to Regulus and treat him without any suspicion from anywhere.

"If I go up to the school this evening and ask her to come and see you when she can then I'll ask her to become a secret keeper, swear her to silence and hope she will come and treat you I won't explain in too much detail what's happened but I think we've got a better chance with her than with anyone else" James said excitedly and Regulus couldn't help but smile.

"Sounds like a plan" he said before his face dropped and he leaned forward throwing up into the toilet again.

James couldn't help but chuckle. "I'll go up to the castle this evening hopefully when everything will have quietened down I'll make sure I haven't been seen then I'll go straight there and ask and come straight back with the news"

"Okay sound good to me, if it stops this horrible sickness then I'll try anything" Regulus coughed.

By the time lunch came around, Regulus was still in bed eating chicken noodle soup and talking with Sirius, James had popped out to check on Lily to make sure she was alright too and had been gone almost an hour.

"They've apparently sent search parties out" Sirius said slowly watching Regulus eat, the boy froze momentarily before he continued.

"They obviously know you're missing they're getting really worried about you, Reg, there have been rumours circulating that you're dead so James and I have been feeding the flames as one would say" Sirius explained and Regulus nodded slowly.

"So mum and dad think I'm dead?"

Sirius nodded slowly. "Yes"

Regulus sighed closing his eyes in a long slow blink, he knew this day was coming he just wasn't fully prepared for it. "Okay, okay if people think I'm dead then at least we've gotten away with this my mark still hasn't burned so Voldemort hasn't called for me"

"If he thinks you're dead he won't though will he?" Sirius sighed.

"No"

"Regulus you don't know how proud I am of you" Sirius spoke slowly looking into his brothers face. "I am proud to call you my brother I never knew you were like this, all these years we could have been friends we could have been so close like we were when we were children"

"I know I missed that, that us when we used to sneak out of bed and ransack the kitchen late at night or when mum and dad tried to bath us together we would escape and run round the house naked and screaming" Regulus mused.

"That was funny, the day dad came home early and mum tried to handle both of us herself and we ran downstairs straight into him, he laughed and said 'I see two naked little boys running around their mothers house'" Sirius chuckled. "Mum was fuming though"

"Yeah I remember that and each time mum tried to make you into a proper little heir you would do something even worse to ruin it, I remember when you came home after being sorted into Gryffindor, the look on her face was priceless" Regulus grinned finishing his soup an resting the tray on the bedside table reaching for his drink.

"Good times, Reg, she must have had words for you after that to make sure you were a Slytherin"

Regulus sighed. "Kind of, not so much words but I think she knew I'd be in Slytherin to begin with but she came into my room, pulled my trousers down and smacked me across the arse, sat me in her lap and told me that if I know what's good for me I make sure I'm put in the right house" Regulus said awkwardly, he had never actually told Sirius about that incident he was too frightened his brother would think of him as soft.

Sirius stared at him in shock. "I-I didn't know..."

"I wasn't ever planning to tell you I didn't want you to think of me as weak" Regulus sighed. "Well you did anyway especially when I took the mark" Regulus said rolling up his pyjama sleeve and revealing the dark mark on his left inner forearm.

"I used to think you were soft but not anymore, you're a good person Reg I just wish things would have turned out differently" Sirius sighed.

"Same for me" Regulus smiled weakly.

They sat talking and reminiscing of old times for what seemed like hours until finally James appeared back in the doorway.

"Right you two, it's getting pretty late I'll make us some dinner then I'm heading up to the castle" he said with a smile.

"Okay thank you" Regulus nodded watching him leave.

"Do you want to have a nap for a while whilst you wait for dinner?" Sirius asked gently stroking the hairs from Regulus' face.

Regulus nodded slowly snuggling down into his bed covers cuddling up to Sirius a little, he felt safe there like nobody could hurt him and nothing could get to him.

"You look a bit rough still might help to sleep for a while if you can't do in the mornings having a broken sleep pattern won't help you any" Sirius explained gently stroking his brothers hair.

"Yeah..." Regulus breathed his eyes falling half lidded. A few minutes later and he was sleeping peacefully curled up to his brother.

"Dinners ready" James said a while later popping his head around the door.

Sirius gently shook Regulus, the smaller boy groaned and tried to roll over

"Reg it's time to get up dinners ready"

"And on the table" James added quickly.

"And on the table" Sirius said shaking Regulus again.

The boys eyes slowly opened and he sat up feeling tired and hungry. He yawned stretching before pushing back the covers and slipping out of bed standing in his pyjamas and socks. "I'll get dressed"

"Ahh you needn't bother it's only dinner and you're sick" James waved it off his eyes falling over Regulus' dark green plaid pyjamas and his black socks.

The three of them headed downstairs and sat in their usual places at the table, apparently James had decided to make them fried chicken with chips and for some reason, apple sauce.

"Dig in boys" James grinned rubbing his hands together.

"Looks great" Sirius mused picking a leg up with his bare hands and peeling the skin off of it, Regulus forced back a laugh, Sirius used to always eat like that when he was at home and trying to piss their mother off.

"Is Lily feeling any better today, James?" Sirius asked curiously turning his attention to his best friend.

James shook his head. "Nope, it looks like she has what Regulus has she's been throwing up most of today, she was only sick until lunch time yesterday and she's been feeling tired, she's still got headaches as well" he said worriedly.

"Maybe you should take her down St Mungos" Sirius replied.

"Nah it's not that serious she's only had it a couple of days, if it doesn't wear off I might she says she doesn't want to make a fuss I can't make her go if she doesn't want to but hopefully it'll wear off" James half shrugged.

"Yeah and maybe if it's contagious you don't want to take her to the hospital in case she infects the really sick people and they die or something" Sirius said.

"Good point Padfoot"

"Surely if it was contagious then either of you would have caught it by now, James in particular he's been around both Lily and I when we were sick" Regulus said confusedly.

"Maybe it's your cooking Prongs, upsetting people's stomach's I hope I'm not next!" Sirius teased and James playfully batted him in the side.

"Keep it up and you'll have far bigger things to worry about than food poisoning mate" James laughed.

They finished their dinner and Regulus cleaned up all the leftovers and their plates.

"Right I'm going off up to the school, I'll be back in a little while" James said pulling on his boots and his cloak headed for the door.

"Okay I'll stay with Reg and wait for you, be careful" Sirius nodded.

"I will, I'll see you in a little while" James said and with that he was gone out of the door, the two brothers heard a crack and James was gone.

"Feeling any better now you've eaten something?" Sirius asked and Regulus nodded.

"For now anyway"

A crack sounded through the air as James apparated just a distance beyond the Hogwarts school gates, he could have walked it from Hogsmeade but he quite frankly couldn't be bothered, it was December, two weeks until Christmas and the snow was already starting to fall. A bitter chill blew through the air and he shuddered trudging through the fallen virgin snow towards the school gates. He knew how to get in he didn't need a teacher he and his friends had snuck out plenty of times there wasn't a corner of that school they hadn't explored thoroughly and could slip in and out of pretty much anywhere they fancied.

Pulling out his wand he rested it against the heavy bolt and muttered something against the freezing air, a loud scraping of metal against metal sounded and the bolt drew back, the gates opened enough for James to slip through them and bolt them behind him, better be safe than sorry.

He glanced around him the school looked so much different in the dark yet still beautiful. He hurried quickly up the stone and gravel path his footsteps crunching against the stones beneath his feet as he built speed, thankfully it wasn't too slippery. He continued to run until he made it through to the stone courtyard, it was still lit the students wouldn't be in bed yet but it was fast approaching their curfew.

Carefully and very discreetly he slipped through the doors and headed for the stairs making his way up there careful not to draw too much attention to himself, nobody batted an eyelid anyway and thankfully none of the students recognised him from when he was a Seventh year over a year ago now.

He didn't stop until he reached the familiar corridor leading to the hospital wing, he ran there as quickly as he could making his way into the hospital wing.

"Empty" he breathed a silent sigh of relief, this was perfect.

He made his way over to the backroom door, everything was too familiar just all the same nothing had changed what so ever in the time since he had left, in fact it felt like he had come home or rather, never left to begin with.

Raising his hand he knocked loudly on the door and waited. Moments later there were footsteps and the door creaked open to reveal a still fully dressed Madame Pomfrey, she stared at him with surprise and confusion.

"Oh Mister Potter what on Earth are you doing here?"

"Madame Pomfrey I really need to talk to you it's urgent I wouldn't be here if it wasn't" James said quickly.

She eyed him suspiciously for a few moments before stepping out into the hospital wing itself. "Very well, what seems to be the trouble?"

James remained silent chewing nervously on his bottom lip, this was going to be a hard one to explain. Taking a deep breath he exhaled it slowly turning to look her straight in the eye.

"I really need your help" he said slowly. "I-I've been helping my friend he's in trouble you see, what I'm about to tell you, you can't repeat to ANYONE else not even Professor Dumbledore if people knew then we would he hunted down and he would be killed so please keep this to yourself" James almost begged searching the nurses shocked if not slightly frightened face.

"You have my deepest confidentiality I will not breathe a word of this but you must tell me what's been going on and how I can be of assistance to you" she said worriedly staring at James, he looked pale and tired and above all genuinely afraid.

"My friend did something important, it's hard to explain but long story short he ran away and defected from the Death Eaters..." James began watching the lines on the nurse' face tighten. "He's been living with me for over a month now, probably about six weeks he's really sick this is the third week he's halfway through now that he's been throwing up particularly every morning some days he's violently sick and stays nauseated all day, some days he's sick once or twice and others he's sick and by lunch time he's okay again" James explained.

"I see three weeks running is quite a considerable amount of time does he have a temperature?" she asked.

James shook his head. "Only whilst he's vomiting"

"I see has he been eating and drinking properly?" she asked again.

"Yeah he's been eating normal foods we've tried changing things to see if it was that and everything he's had has been thoroughly cooked, he's also been complaining of light headedness, sometimes being dizzy, unusually tired, headaches and both abdominal and lower back cramps" James explained.

"Okay and this is particularly in the morning you say?"

James nodded quickly.

"Very well do you want me to see him would that be an option it's very hard to diagnose without speaking to him directly but it doesn't sound like a stomach bug or food poisoning however it does sound slightly worrying, when do you want me to see him?" Madame Pomfrey asked.

"Whenever is good for you, as soon as possible though" James said quickly.

"Well if you'd like and he isn't too far away I could see him now" she offered.

"That would be great thank you, he's in Hogsmeade we're kind of in an uncharted, un-plottable house there are loads of charms disguising it so unless I take you there you wouldn't be able to find it at all it just looks like an alley way or something nobody can see it" James replied.

"Very well that's fine what's the patients name?" she asked picking up a large nurses bag filling it with various items, one of them even appeared to me some form of monitor screen.

"Regulus Black" James said in a low voice.

Madame Pomfrey almost dropped what she was holding. "Regulus Black!" she breathed. "Are you sure?"

James nodded a very serious expression written across his face.

"Isn't he supposed to be-"

"Yes and that's why you can't tell anyone can you promise to be a secret keeper for EVERYTHING we discuss for everyone's safety, if they find him he's as good as dead so please keep it to yourself" James begged.

"I swear I will not tell a soul it's safe with me, if you'd like I can make an unbreakable vow with you?" she offered.

"Perhaps later but we really need to see him he's not very well at all I think it might be something serious" James said quickly and she nodded placing the final few items in a large bag she heaved it over her shoulder and they left the hospital wing quietly together making sure nobody saw.

Back at the house...

"There you are Reg, do you want anything, some milk?" Sirius offered but Regulus shook his head allowing himself to be tucked under the covers by his brother.

"I'm fine thank you" Regulus said quietly.

The front door banged and they listened to the sound of footsteps on the stairs before James appeared in the doorway closely followed by Madame Pomfrey.

"We're back" James greeted looking from Sirius to Regulus.

"Oh my stars!" Madame Pomfrey gasped as her eyes fell on Regulus lying tucked up in the bed. "So mister Potter was correct, you really are here" she said staring hard at the young boy, her eyes wide and her mouth hanging open with utter surprise, she hadn't actually expected it to really be him there she thought the rumours were true that he really was dead.

Regulus smiled weakly unsure of what to say.

"I told Madame Pomfrey about how you haven't been very well she's come to hopefully find out what's wrong with you" James explained briefly.

"Thank you" Regulus said as the nurse shuffled into the room resting her bag down on the floor by Regulus' bedside, Sirius quickly summoned her a chair to sit on and she nodded him her thanks.

"If either of you don't mind I'd like some time alone with mister Black I need to give him a check up first" Madame Pomfrey said politely turning to James and Sirius.

They stared at her for a few seconds before nodding. "Alright we'll wait downstairs call us up when you need us" James said practically dragging Sirius from the room.

When the door closed behind them and their footsteps died away Madame Pomfrey turned back to Regulus.

"Now then what seems to be the issue, I believe mister Potter has told me about your sickness and various other symptoms you've been experiencing for almost three weeks now?"

Regulus nodded slowly feeling more than a little nervous.

"Every morning for, this is the third week running, I've been vomiting especially in the early hours, sometimes it lasts maybe two hours sometimes it lasts all day I'm usually better by lunchtime and I have been eating properly I've been trying not to eat for a few hours before bed to leave my stomach empty but it doesn't really help" he explained. "I get nauseous throughout the day sometimes and I have randomly been sick from it"

"I see, any dietary changes or anything like that?" she asked

"No nothing at all unusual" Regulus replied.

"I see and what other symptoms have you been having?"

"Well I've been getting some cramping around my stomach and lower abdomen, I've been feeling really unusually tired, lower back pains, headaches, dizziness, I've been light headed, feeling a little run down and I don't know if this matters but I've been feeling a bit full around here" he pushed back the covers and ran his fingers over his lower abdomen. "I've never felt anything like that before"

Madame Pomfrey stared at him for a few moments. "Okay mister Black I'd like to ask you a series of questions, please reply honestly because it may affect my diagnosis and treatment if you don't" she said.

Regulus nodded.

"Have you been taking any recreational drugs or anything of the sort?"

"No"

"Have you been under a lot of stress, feeling stressed to the point of breaking down?"

"I've been a bit stressed, well I was a few weeks ago but I'm fine now" Regulus said.

"Okay, when was the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse?" Madame Pomfrey asked watching a light blush scatter across the young boys face.

"Well... it was a few days ago actually... with a umm, with a man" Regulus admitted.

"Alright then, and what about when you first came here did you have intercourse around that time?" she asked curiously.

"Yes also with a man"

"I see this is quite significant, I don't want you to panic though when I ask if you have taken anything to enhance or change the sexual encounters?" she asked studying his face closely.

Regulus' mind was turning as he thought back, the first time he had sex with James, James had given him something in a drink it cause intense pain and then James had- Regulus' eyes widened and he swallowed a lump in his throat. Could that have made him ill, perhaps done something serious inside of him.

"Y-yes" he stammered nervously his heart was thumping in his chest, what if he was going to die anyway now all of that for nothing.

"Do you know the name of whatever it was you took, or perhaps what it did to you?" Madame Pomfrey asked calmly.

"I don't know the name but he put it in my drink, it really hurt my stomach for a few moments I didn't know I was taking anything and when the pain wore off he... we had sex" Regulus said. "We had sex using this place behind my testicles, it didn't hurt really or anything and then we had... normal intercourse after that I didn't really think anything of it" Regulus explained his cheeks still stained red, he wasn't about to tell Madame Pomfrey that James forced him into sex.

"You said there was an opening?" the nurse asked again and Regulus nodded quickly staring at her in confusion. "Would you be able to pull your trousers down and expose yourself enough for me to take a good look?" she asked.

Regulus swallowed hard and stared at her in shock and disbelief.

"Mister Black I've seen plenty of young boys in the nude before I can assure you you've got nothing I haven't seen before" she sighed.

Nervously with shaking hands, Regulus pulled down his pyjama bottoms he lifted his legs up holding himself behind the knees fully exposing himself to her. He watched as she Scourgified her hands and snapped on a pair of latex gloves before reaching forward and pushing a finger into something that should not have been there.

Regulus yelped panic washing over him. "What in the-"

"This is the work of the Trenceptous potion a very complex potion to make however I do believe this is partly the source of your problem" Madame Pomfrey explained.

Regulus lay himself down quickly pulling up his pyjama bottoms to hide his shame. "Partly?"

Madame Pomfrey nodded slowly reaching into her bag she pulled out a monitor screen, it was a bit smaller than average obviously portable with some sort of scanning device on the side, Regulus stared at it panic washing over him as she carefully rested it on his bedside table.

"I brought this along anyway usually is a student has been vomiting frequently with stomach pains for a period of time I would check to make sure there isn't any inflammation or swellings within the stomach, over grown ulcers for example" Madame Pomfrey explained pulling out a plain white tube of what appeared to be lubricant. "Expose your navel please" she said gesturing to Regulus' stomach.

Nervously Regulus opened the front of his pyjama top exposing his torso, he watched as she carefully spread the clear gel over his tummy spreading it around with her fingers before she reached for her wand. The nurse tapped it twice against the machine which whirred into life. Picking up the scanner head she held it above Regulus' stomach for a moment before she pressed it down gently.

Regulus stared at it a few moments watching it shift around on his stomach before a smile spread across Madame Pomfrey's face.

"I might have thought so" she said and Regulus looked up at her fear filling his face.

"What is it, am I going to die?" he asked worriedly and to his surprise she chuckled lightly.

"No of course you aren't going to die" she said still seemingly rather amused.

"Then what-"

"Congratulations Regulus, you're going to have a baby" she said pointing to the monitor screen.

Regulus' mouth fell open and he turned his face in shock and disbelief to the monitor screen which clearly pictures a human-like little form of a baby.

"I-I'm pregnant?" Regulus breathed staring wide eyed at the screen when the image shifted again. He looked to Madame Pomfrey who nodded slowly.

"And in actual fact, there's two" she smiled pointing back to the screen which flickered and showed two little figures flickering inside of him.

"Two?" he gasped staring at it, he couldn't believe it this wasn't some sort of joke he was actually pregnant. "H-how?"

"The potion you took it created the opening much similar to a woman's thing behind your testicles, the potion is mainly for female fertility and the enhancement of gay sex it can be very effective however the other issue with it is, and it is not completely unheard of but it's still quite rare is that it can cause a male pregnancy, when you engaged in intercourse using it your partners sperm have obviously done their job" Madame Pomfrey explained turning the scanner to examine the little babies better.

Regulus was stunned he couldn't believe this was really happening.

"You'll be pleased to know everything looks fine in there, the babies hearts are beating nicely they won't have long started everything looks great, because it's a twin pregnancy there is a slightly higher risk of issues but everything looks brilliant in there, I'll give you your next scan at twelve weeks and I'll pop round every so often to check on you, if you are worried for example if you start bleeding, any intense pains or anything you're worried about you need to contact me as quickly as possible but everything looks alright, from the looks of things you're six weeks pregnant already which is good all you need to do is take it easy" she smiled warmly.

Regulus nodded slowly. He watched her remove the scanner and press a button the machine whirred again as she pulled off her gloves and handed him a tissue, he very carefully wiped himself clean tossing the tissue into the bin he stared as she picked up a small square of paper and handed to him, he gasped. It was a little moving photography of the two tiny babies inside of him flickering and moving.

"I really am pregnant..." he breathed.

"Yes you are" the nurse replied packing up her things. "You need to make sure you're taking it easy and if you do have sex be careful of hygiene, and watch your stomach but apart from that it's perfectly safe to have intercourse as normal I'll be sure to have James come and collect a potion for you tomorrow when it's ready and that will help with the morning sickness" she smiled warmly.

"Thank you" Regulus breathed.

"It's my pleasure, make sure you take it easy and don't worry I'm your secret keeper" she replied. "Not even Dumbledore will know of this"

"Thank you very much I appreciate it" Regulus smiled.

"See you tomorrow and best of luck" she nodded and left the room.

Regulus listened, stunned, by the news as her footsteps died away. He heard her talking with James and Sirius upstairs then moments later the front door bolt down and both boys came charging up the stairs bursting into his room to see him.

"Well what did Pomfrey say, what's wrong with you?" Sirius asked quickly.

Regulus just shook his head and lay back gazing at the ceiling he discreetly tucked the photo under his pillow where they didn't see it.

"Is it anything serious, life threatening?" James asked worriedly.

"No I'm going to be fine" Regulus said quietly tears welling up in his misty grey eyes.

"Then what's wrong?" Sirius asked worry and fear crossing his handsome face as he desperately searched Regulus' face for some sign of anything he just looked scared and upset.

"Nothing, if you don't mind please could you just leave me alone for tonight..." Regulus said quietly he glanced to Sirius.

Sirius stayed still and silent turning to James who gave him a weak smile. There had to be something seriously wrong.

"Okay... okay I'm going to stay here tonight anyway so we'll speak to you in the morning" Sirius said.

"Thank you"

"Goodnight, Reg" Sirius said moving towards the door with James closely at his side.

"Night..." Regulus breathed.

The second the door closed he allowed the tears to fall, curling up into a ball he snuggled under the bedding building himself a little nest. He was pregnant with not one but two little babies, his babies, the babies James had given him through rape. Still none of what happened with James mattered now, it was all him and his babies now nothing else would matter more.

Regulus sniffed hard and turned over. What had he gotten himself into...


	4. A pre-holiday Downer

Early the next morning, Regulus woke about half six feeling tired, upset and sick. At first he wasn't sure if it was a dream, did Madame Pomfrey really tell him he was pregnant, did she really come to the house? Surely not.

Regulus frowned tucking his hand under his pillows he pulled out the square piece of paper and stared at it. Sure enough there was his scan photograph of his two tiny babies flickering away together. Regulus took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, this couldn't really be happening, he couldn't really be pregnant could he? What would Sirius think, what would James think of him? He was going to have not one but two babies to look after. He sighed sitting himself up slowly feeling rather nauseous, well at least he knew what was wrong with him now.

"Morning sickness..." he sighed. Resting his head back against the wooden board he closed his eyes, how could things possibly get any worse?

It wasn't long before a knock on his bedroom door woke him from his dream-like state. He was starting to feel extremely sick now.

"Come in" he called.

The door opened and Sirius appeared in the doorway in a t-shirt and his boxers staring worriedly at Regulus.

"Morning, Reg" he smiled warmly to his little brother crossing the room to see him.

Regulus didn't reply he sat taking slow deep breaths willing the horrible sickness to wear off.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." Regulus said throwing back the covers, clapping a hand over his mouth and running towards the bathroom.

Sirius stared after him his face contorted with worry he followed after his little brother straight across the landing pushing the bathroom door open to find him hanging off the toilet vomiting.

"There, there Reg get it all up good boy" Sirius said rubbing Regulus' back in the gesture James would normally do.

"Where's James?"

"He's with Lily, apparently she really isn't feeling too good either, she's got an appointment at the hospital on Tuesday if she isn't feeling any better" Sirius smiled.

"Okay fair enough" Regulus spat bitterly into the toilet basin.

A couple of hours later, Regulus was downstairs sitting in his favourite armchair he had moved in front of the fire reading a book.

The front door opened and closed very quickly stopping the cold air blowing in as James appeared with Madame Pomfrey at his side.

"Good morning, Regulus" she smiled heading over to him.

"Morning" he smiled nervously.

"How are you feeling?" she asked resting her bag down on the floor and opening it carefully.

"Not so bad, not so good" he sighed. "I was sick again this morning"

"Ahh okay well I've brought you this potion, take it twice per day until the symptoms stop a cupful in the morning and another in the evening should do it if you feel nauseous during the day you may have a half cupful and it will tie you over" she explained handing him a large clear wine bottle filled with a bright blue liquid.

"Thank you I really appreciate it" he smiled.

"It's no problem, make sure you're eating lightly and frequently as well as getting plenty to drink it will help and keep your energy levels up, make sure you don't get dehydrated I know how easily it is done when you aren't feeling too well" she explained and Regulus nodded. He could see James and Sirius standing watching him closely through the corner of his eye.

"Try not to do anything strenuous or over bearing it can make things worse in your condition you want plenty of relaxation and bed rest for the next few weeks and from then on keep taking it easy" Madame Pomfrey said.

"I will thank you" Regulus replied.

"Remember, any bleeding or severe pains and you must contact me immediately, anything you're worried about feel free to ask but I think you'll be alright" Pomfrey smiled.

"I'll be sure of that and you really won't tell anyone?"

"I'm willing to make an unbreakable vow for it" she said calmly and Regulus nodded.

"I believe you" he said slowly.

"Very good, now I had best be off back to the students I'll see you in a few weeks Regulus if not before, take care of yourself" she said making her way back over to the front door.

"And you" he nodded watching her leave, the crack sounded and she was gone.

"Regulus what did Madame Pomfrey say to you last night?" James asked immediately.

Regulus half shrugged. "Nothing too important" he lied.

"Reg... you were really upset you looked like you'd been hit with a ton of bricks when we came up there must be something wrong" Sirius tried but Regulus' eyes were placed firmly on his book. Sirius sighed and crossed over to him kneeling down in front of his little brother and looking him straight in the eye.

"Whatever it is you can talk to me I'm your brother I'll always care about you" he said honestly.

Regulus just stared at him worriedly his eyes searching Sirius' face and he shook his head. "It doesn't matter I'm fine that's all you need to know"

"But Reg you aren't fine you've been so sick and she's given you a potion and said you need bed rest and relaxation that's not something a qualified medical Professor would tell you if you were simply fine" Sirius said quickly.

"Look I'm not going to die but I do need to be careful, there's something going on in my stomach I am going to be fine but I just need to rest okay? There's nothing sinister going on" Regulus said carefully, he didn't want to give anything away and he certainly wasn't ready to talk about it just yet even with Sirius let alone fucking James.

"Okay but I'm here for you, I want to be here when you're ready to tell me what's going on but please don't leave it too long I'm worried about you..." Sirius sighed searching Regulus' face once again.

"Okay" the younger boy nodded.

"Good, do you want some lunch now or will you be eating later?" Sirius smiled.

"I think I'll have something light for now and eat properly later, does anyone want me to make anything?" Regulus offered looking from Sirius to James who had moved closer a strange expression on his face.

"No let us make you something if Pomfrey said you need to rest then that's what you'll do" James smiled.

"Oh, thank you" Regulus smiled back.

That evening Regulus lay relaxing in a nice warm bubble bath with a book he was feeling much better than he had earlier and far more confident about getting a decent nights sleep with his new potion to help with the morning sickness. He grinned to himself turning over another page at least if he wasn't sick that was one less thing to worry about.

A little while later and the door opened, Sirius came through grinning happily. "Here's a nice warm towel for you" he said resting it on the side next to the sink.

"Thank you" Regulus smiled back.

"Feeling any better?"

"A bit, I'm less worried now if this potion works"

"Fair enough I'm staying here again tonight just to make sure you're alright and see if that potion helps you out then tomorrow night I'm staying with Remus" Sirius nodded.

"Okay" Regulus said. He watched as Sirius left the bathroom leaving him alone in peace to have his bath.

Half an hour later and he emerged wrapped in the fluffy white towel clutching his book as he made his way back to his bedroom. James was standing emptying the wash basket he stopped to look Regulus up and down before winking at him and grinning. Regulus just smiled and headed into his room where he found a pair of clean soft black pyjamas waiting on the bed, someone had cast a light warming charm on them. Regulus pulled them on eagerly relishing in that cosy feeling as he pulled on his socks and slipped into bed reaching for his potion. He carefully poured himself a cupful and sat sipping it, it was very nice quite light with a minty taste to it, sort of reminded him of mouth wash only much nicer. He smiled to himself finishing it off as he rested the cup down on the bedside table and opened his book again.

"Hey Reg" Sirius smiled poking his head through the door.

"Hi" Regulus grinned resting his book down as Sirius shut the door and headed over to his bed clad only in his underwear. He lifted back the covers slipping in beside Regulus cuddling up to him.

"What's brought this on?" Regulus chuckled.

"Nothing just thought I'd give you a cuddle, how's the potion?" Sirius asked kindly.

"It's good I feel a bit brighter right now and I've just taken some so hopefully it works" Regulus said happily snuggling down under the covers.

"That's alright then hopefully you'll be better in no time" Sirius smiled.

"Hopefully" Regulus muttered quietly. "I can't believe people really think I'm dead"

"Well you aren't but we can't set the record straight now anyway just let them think that and now you're safe" Sirius replied.

"Just not free" Regulus sighed.

"Well kind of but you can't leave this house you mustn't Reg don't even think about it, maybe sometimes we will be able to have you out for a while but certainly not now it's too dangerous" Sirius said sternly.

"I'm not going to leave the house I'm not even thinking about it" Regulus grumbled.

"Good we'll bring you plenty of things to do, hey, be thankful you don't have to work" Sirius chuckled and Regulus batted his arm playfully.

The next morning, Regulus woke up to find Sirius was gone. He hadn't gone too far though he could still hear his brother downstairs talking and laughing with James. Yawning he sat up, the urgent need to vomit was gone and he poured himself some more potion sipping it lightly thankful for how much it seemed to be helping already.

After he finished he settled himself back down under the covers feeling unbelievably tired. He yawned and fell back into a comfortable slumber.

It was almost one o clock and Sirius and James were sitting downstairs talking and eating snacks.

"Do you think Regulus is okay up there?" James frowned glancing at the ceiling above him.

"He must be otherwise he would have said" Sirius shrugged.

"He's been up there all morning and hasn't even come down for breakfast" James replied.

"So how's Lily getting on then?"

"Oh she's still feeling sick with her headaches she really believes she' got a bad case of food poisoning" James replied. "Her hospital appointment is on Tuesday so they should be able to run some tests or whatever these medical people do" James shrugged.

Upstairs Regulus was just waking from sleep, he yawned sitting up and rubbing his tired eyes and once again there was still no need to vomit. Throwing back the covers he slipped out of bed and began to pull on his clothes feeling more comfortable than he had done in a while. Stretching himself up like a cat he ran his fingers through his long dark hair and headed, went to brush his teeth and headed off downstairs. As soon as he walked through the door two pairs of eyes were on him.

"What?"

"So you are alright then, we were beginning to think you'd died up there or something" James commented.

"I'm not that late up, no more so than I normally am" Regulus frowned heading over to the cupboards to make himself a cup of tea.

"Oh yes you are, look at the blood time it's gone noon" James chuckled pointing towards the mounted wall clock. Sure enough the time was ten to one in the afternoon.

Regulus' jaw almost hit the floor. "I've been sleeping all this time?"

"Yeah unless you were doing anything else up there we don't know about" Sirius laughed.

"Having a wank" James chuckled and Regulus playfully hit him on the arm.

"Don't be gross I've been asleep I guess all that puking really took it out of me" Regulus replied tipping the boiling water into his cup.

"I guess the potion is working then?" James asked.

Regulus nodded. "Definitely"

"Still not gonna tell us what Pomfrey said?" Sirius tried.

Regulus froze a moment, resting the kettle down he stood stirring his drink. He wasn't about to go telling them he was pregnant, not right now he needed a rest he couldn't be dealing with their reactions and oh god what would James say? He was the father after all and he would know instantly those children were his. Regulus sighed and shook his head.

"Nothing of too much importance"

"Are you ever going to tell us?" Sirius asked again.

"You'll know in good time"

They stood awkwardly for a few minutes watching as Regulus sipped his drink then went and sat down at the table where today's issue of the Daily Prophet sat untouched.

"Well I'd best be off to check on Lily and actually go and do some work today if I want money" James sighed pulling on his boots.

"Yeah me too I promised to be round at Remus' for two" Sirius sighed yanking on his cloak.

"I'll stop by later on to see you, Regulus if you need anything just write me a list, okay?" James said pulling his cloaks hood up.

"Okay thank you"

"I'll come by on the weekend Reg, I have to stay with Remus tonight I hope you feel completely better soon" Sirius smiled.

"Bye" Regulus smiled to both of them watching them leave. He heard the locks bolt shutting the house down and the charms being cast before the familiar double crack and they were gone leaving him alone for the first time since finding out about the babies.

Regulus sighed resting his head in his hands, what on Earth was he going to do about everything now. It wasn't as if he could go out and earn his own money, buy his own baby things, go to medical appointments or even show his face in public he was stuck in this house with a massive fucking secret he was scared shitless to tell anyone about. The only person that knew was Madame Pomfrey but she couldn't offer him all the support he needed this was going to be one of the most difficult-no- THE most difficult thing he had ever had to face.

Sighing he flipped through the newspaper, nothing very interesting caught his eye so he went straight to the back looking through the advice columns, the articles and the births and deaths page.

His eyes scanned over the births and deaths, the occasional 'congratulations to miss so and so for being pregnant at this wonderful time', nobody in the deaths section. Yawning he flipped to the advice column when something caught his eye. It was an article where obviously a young girl named Rosalie had written in saying she was twenty two years old and just discovered she was pregnant, the name was most likely an Alias as she had then gone on to write:

I have just recently this week found out I am pregnant, I don't know who the baby's father is and I'm only eight weeks pregnant. I live on my own in Sommerset, I have no money, no job and no friends to go to for support. My family live close by and I'm terrified to announce my pregnancy to them, is it too early to do so? I'm terrified of what they will say and I have chosen to keep the baby and not go through with an abortion. Could you please offer me some advice as to what my options are and how I can tell my folks?

Regulus' eyes widened, well that wasn't far off what he was having to deal with. Curiously he read on.

Hi Rosalie I just wanted to say congratulations on conceiving a child I hope everything works out. Pregnancy can be a tough time on anyone especially at such a young age and not having the father there for support however you must tell your family about the baby I'm sure they will understand. They may be upset at first or worried for you but if they support you then that is a start, would it be possible for you to move back in with them I know it is not desirable at your age but it would perhaps help a lot As for finances the Ministry do offer benefits for those living unemployed and pregnant or with children and once you have the baby you should be able to find some work even if it is just part time, there aren't many jobs about and it will be harder to get one whilst pregnant but keep your chin up. Just sit your family down in a comfortable place and easy situation and explain everything to them, do it when you feel right but it's better to do it sooner rather than later they could be really hurt if you don't tell them now or they end up finding out from someone else. Best of luck.

-Agony Aunt.

Regulus stared at the words on the page tears blurring in his pretty grey eyes. It wasn't even as though he could claim benefit, not only was he supposed to be dead he was from a very wealthy family and had a Gringotts vault full of fucking money. He didn't have a job but he had a home and he had James' money and kindness to support him as well as Sirius but they didn't know about the baby.

His eyes traced back over the words 'sooner rather than later' and he sighed. He was going to have to tell them within in the next few days, maybe a week no matter what he didn't really have any choice.

Regulus groaned again. What about the sex he was still owing James his body in return for kindness, surely this would push him over the edge and start demanding more than just favours. One thing Regulus did know was that babies were expensive and he didn't just have one to care for, he had two.

He flipped the paper closed, folding it up he headed upstairs to get cleaning his room, he was still going to have to give James what he wanted whether he wanted to do it or not. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the sex it was that he wasn't always up for it and the thought of what he was doing made it so much worse he was allowing James to use him and discard him like a meaningless piece of dirt he doubted James actually cared too much for him, well he had to, to some degree really as he was letting Regulus stay there... for a price. Maybe things would be different if he knew about the babies. Regulus let out a small chuckle, probably not.

The rest of the day passed well and by the time James came back to see him, Regulus still wasn't up for much conversation his mind was still mulling things over. He was sitting by the fire reading one of his favourite novels when James arrived back warming his feet.

"Evening, Regulus how are you feeling?" James asked wandering carrying some bags of shopping into the kitchen area.

"Not so bad, you?"

"I'm alright I've been more concerned about how you're feeling today" James said glancing to the back of the chair where Regulus was sitting.

"Have you eaten yet?" he asked.

"I've been eating all day I can't seem to stop" Regulus laughed lightly.

"Probably just getting over your sickness still your body is refuelling" James nodded.

Regulus pulled a face, yeah, refuelling that was it.

"I'll stick something on for us now if you like, how does steak and chips sound?" James smiled.

"Very nice actually I'll help" Regulus smiled back getting to his feet and moving over to James. He watched James place the meat in the frying pan using his wand, lucky wizards didn't actually have to touch any of this stuff he listened to it sizzle the meat slowly turning brown.

"Any news?" Regulus asked quietly breaking the silence.

"Nothing yet to be honest, Reg, just the usual really" James replied.

A little while later and the food was ready, they ate in silence James offered to clean up afterwards whilst Regulus sat back down with his book.

James made his way over to Regulus, without a word he gently took the boy by the hand and pulled him to his feet.

"What, James?" Regulus said dropping his book down on the chair.

But the boy didn't reply he just simply led Regulus up the stairs and into his bedroom. Regulus swallowed, he knew what time it was.

"I've got some rather sexy things for you" James smirked pointing to the large paper bag sat on the bed.

Regulus stared from James to the bag feeling slightly worried.

"Go on have a look" James said eagerly.

Regulus moved towards the bed picking up the bad the contents fell out and Regulus' mouth fell open. He picked up a rather thick dildo still in its wrappings, it was thicker than James' member but no longer.

"I'd love to see that sexy little arse stretched to the limit" James grinned watching Regulus shift through the handcuffs, the lubricants, vibrators and what appeared to be parts of a costume.

"What are these?" he frowned holding up a rather complicated amount of netting. James moved forward taking it he fiddled with them a moment and held them back up. It was sort of almost like netted lace underwear only with some extra small straps and the entire bottom area cut out, there were attachments for of course suspenders and stockings and unfortunately a pair of bunny ears to match.

"Now what I want to see is on a day we're sure Sirius won't be here I want to see you in these the full outfit prancing around for when I arrive" James purred dropping them back onto the bed.

Regulus nodded slowly looking at the rest of the toys.

"I'd also love to see you playing with that dildo all by yourself" James grinned nodding towards it.

Regulus could take a hint he picked up the packaging and handed it over to James. "Could you clean it while I tidy up in here?" he asked politely.

"It's brand new still in its wrapper..."

"Yes but please still clean it for me" Regulus smiled.

"Okay" James said.

Regulus cleaned up gave his hands a wipe round and stripped down so he was lying fully naked on the bed, by the time James came back he was feeling nervous. The older boy handed him the large sex toy and a bottle of lubricant, pulled up a chair, opened his trousers and waited.

Slowly Regulus began to fondle the realistic toy through his hands stroking it and touching it, he began to massage it slowly against his chest moving over to a nipple he began to massage it and gasped at how sensitive the tiny mound was. Curiously he moved the large toy across his chest to push and play with the other one shuddering as it sent tingles of sensation through his body and he let out a soft moan.

James groaned from his chair shifting a little making himself comfortable to watch Regulus.

"Suck it, Regulus, put it in your mouth" James growled, Regulus caught his eye and slowly moved it to his lips swirling his tongue around the tip before he took it carefully into his mouth having to open wider than normal to allow access as he slowly began to suck on it groaning.

His other hand began to wander down his body as he continued to suck the toy, his fingers curled around the base of his growing erection and he began to stroke it slowly moaning with pleasure.

James' hand grasped his own erection and he slowly gave it some tentative strokes wanting to hold out to see what Regulus was going to do next. He groaned watching the younger boy build speed on his erection taking more of the dildo into his mouth before suddenly he stopped with both.

Curiously and highly aroused, James watched him reach for the bottle of lubricant squeezing a dollop onto his hand he turned onto his side curling his legs up and began to massage the lubricant around his tight puckered hole moaning softly at the sensations. Regulus couldn't deny that touching himself there felt really good.

"Mm Regulus, yeah touch yourself like that, does it feel good?" James growled slowly stroking his erection again.

"Yeah it feels really good I love touching myself and being touched in all of my secret places" Regulus half moaned, he knew how to play along with this.

Regulus stopped what he was doing to reach for the lubricant again, squeezing a generous amount into the palm of his hand he rested the bottle down and picked up the large dildo. He carefully and slowly coated it thickly in the substance being careful to pull aroused faces and chew on his bottom lip as he did so just for James' entertainment.

"Go on Regulus, put it inside that tiny hole of yours you know you want it"

"Yeah I want it so bad" Regulus breathed reaching the dildo behind him he began to tease it against his hole each time adding a small amount of pressure to prepare himself for what was about to come.

James groaned stroking himself a little faster watching Regulus tease himself with the toy. "Go on Regulus, take it, there's a good boy I want to see your arse stretching around it" James growled playfully.

Regulus did exactly as he was told and slowly he began to push the toy inside of him, he gasped as it breeched the tight ring of muscle and began to edge its way inside of him. He pushed the head in and stopped for a few moments taking deep breaths much to James' delight.

"Yeah it is a big cock isn't it, Regulus, just what you like" James moaned continuing to stroke himself watching as Regulus began to push it a little further in.

Regulus groaned, it burned a little but it still felt good, better than he had expected as he pushed it further inside of him inch by inch until he was little over halfway. And he paused for a few moments allowing himself to get used to the intrusion.

"You just love cock inside you, don't you my little slut?" James growled stroking himself faster watching intently as Regulus began to move the toy inside his entrance his eyes still focused on James, he groaned again.

James moved from the chair to sit cross legged on the end of the bed watching closely as the dildo slipped back and forth inside of the younger boy. "Up on your hand and knees, don't take it out" James said quickly.

Regulus sighed inwardly getting up on his hands and knees he didn't need to hold the toy to keep it inside of him, it did feel surprisingly life like though.

He reached back to grasp the end of his toy again but James got there first pushing it back and forth inside of him at a comfortable pace. Regulus moaned softly as James quickened the pace a little pushing further inside of him still stroking his own member in time with the movements.

The air was filled with their soft moans as James began to push the toy in and out of Regulus' tight hole harder and faster, Regulus lay panting feeling it slide further into his depths and he cried out when James pushed it the whole way in. He had never felt so full in all over his life and he moaned wiggling his bottom begging for more.

James was fisting his own erection with mounting urgency as he continued to thrust the toy in and out of Regulus still in time with his movements only keeping it the whole way in each time, it rubbed furiously against Regulus' prostate.

Regulus groaned that familiar pooling sensation building inside of him, he knew his orgasm would soon approach and he leaned back into James' touch.

"Yeah you like having a massive cock in your tiny arse don't you my little slut, yeah you take it like a perfect little bitch" James growled arousal taking over him. At this point Regulus didn't even care what James called him he was enjoying himself too much he concentrated on the way the toy was forced s deeply inside of him thrusting in perfectly pleasurable motions, it was however no deeper than James' usual length.

"Oh yeah fuck me harder" Regulus groaned knowing this was one way to bring James off faster.

"You like this huh?" James panted.

"Yes it feels wonderful having something so big inside of me" Regulus moaned.

"Do you prefer it to my cock?" James growled.

"No I'd take your cock any day over this" Regulus breathed.

His eyes widened and he yelped as suddenly the toy was pulled from him in a smooth motion, the emptiness didn't last long however and before he realised what was happening, James mounted him and thrust himself balls deep inside of Regulus.

"Yeah you're taking two different cocks tonight, Regulus" James growled, Regulus didn't even have time to think and James was pounding into him hitting his prostate every time and he couldn't stop moaning. His balls tightened and rose towards his body, that furious mounting pressure building rapidly and-

"THAT'S IT TAKE IT YOU FILTHY SLUT!" James cried forcing himself as deep as he could go the waves of his orgasm powerful enough to shock Regulus. He knew when James did that they was going to be leaking for hours afterwards and that wasn't nice.

"Not inside..." Regulus whimpered the hot flow of seed exploding into his backside as James blew his load in his bottom. It was all too much for Regulus and he came hard onto the bed sheets groaning unwillingly.

Time seemed to pass slowly and James climbed off withdrawing from Regulus' body he sat back on his knees watching the smaller boy climb around, cum already leaking from his entrance.

Regulus kneeled there panting for a few moments before glancing at James.

"Wow Regulus that was brilliant"

Regulus didn't say anything he felt dirty, used and ashamed of himself for enjoying it. In some ways it was good at least it was entertainment and his sex drive was always fulfilled.

"Mind if I go have a bath?"

"Nah you deserve one, I'll change your bed and be gone by the time you get back, Lily is waiting for me" James yawned. He watched Regulus get to his feet and pad, shameless and naked across the bedroom floor.

"Oh and Regulus?"

Regulus turned back to look at James he felt devoid of pretty much everything.

"When I call you those names it's only role play, I know you aren't a slut" James said getting up and walking towards him. He gently cupped Regulus' cheek in his hand gazing into the smaller boy's eyes.

Regulus didn't know whether to pull away disgusted with both himself and James, laugh like a maniac or sink to his knees and burst into tears. Part of this he blamed hormones for. But the loving gesture kept him still.

You're beautiful and don't forget that" James smiled warmly before leaning down and kissing Regulus softly on the lips, the gesture made Regulus sick to his stomach but he liked it anyway. He leaned into it parting his lips to deepen the kiss. James groaned pushing his tongue into Regulus' mouth kissing him so softly yet so passionately.

When they eventually pulled apart James smiled at him again. "I had better get going" he smiled.

"See you" Regulus replied turning and walking away from him feeling direly confused. He sighed making his way into the bathroom and running himself a nice warm bath. Why couldn't James just remain stable for once he was always one minute so friendly to him, then he would be cold and then he would be highly aroused what on Earth was going on with him?

Regulus shook his head climbing into the inviting warm water he began to wash himself thoroughly hoping to rid all evidence of what he had just done from his body.

And sure enough by the time he got out of the bath almost an hour later, James was gone, the house was fully locked down and Regulus' bed was made perfectly with new bed covers and even a brand nigh shirt for Regulus to wear. The toys had all been put away and Regulus frowned pulling on the night shirt before he looked around his eyes scanning the room until they settled on the paper bag sitting discreetly on top of the wardrobe. Well at least Sirius wouldn't notice them up there.

Regulus yawned getting into bed he poured himself a cup of potion sipping on it thoughtfully, his mind wandered back to the newspaper article once again. At least he wasn't alone in the world, at least there was someone else out there with baby problems of his own only the girl was only having one baby not two.

Finishing his drink Regulus snuggled himself down in bed, he would have to figure out a way to tell James and Sirius soon. As to the excuse of the father to Sirius? He would think of something...

A few days passed and Regulus was starting to receive more pregnancy symptoms. It was Sunday night and he was lounging on his bed with a sketchbook and pencils sketching whatever came to mind. His potion had been keeping his morning sickness at bay even if yesterday he did have to take an extra half cup in the evening just to stop himself from vomiting. Now unfortunately he was experiencing some headaches on and off just dull ones but the sort you had which became more irritating than painful, his dizziness had come back with a vengeance as when he got out of the bath this morning and he had to sit back down for a few minutes, getting up too fast wasn't really a brilliant option for him. Of course we can't forget the fact that he was up and down every half hour going to the toilet, thanks to his pregnancy he could add frequent urination to his on-going list of problems.

Something else had upset him that day and not just his unpleasant early pregnancy symptoms. That morning when Sirius had brought round the paper he had flipped through it with as usual nothing particularly interesting going on, he skipped the sales pages and headed straight for the births and deaths only to find his own name written there.

Regulus Arcturus Black

12th February 1961- December 1979 aged 18.

Loving son to Orion and Walburga Black.

Will be sorely missed.

R.I.P

Regulus had actually burst into floods of tears seeing that, the pain he must have inflicted on his family for what he had done, his poor mother who raised him from an infant to be a good son, the perfect Black and the obedient little death eater, she believed to now be dead. His father who worked hard for them, who albeit wasn't as well loved or respected as their mother as it was her house and her everything but Regulus still loved his father. He wished he could turn back time to when he was sixteen years old and reverse everything that had happened to make the right choices instead of the wrong ones. Well everyone makes mistakes and the majority of people wish they could go back and change them but it is nearly always too late and they have to live with the guilt and hurt they will carry around with them for the rest of their lives.

The thought of seeing that awful segment in the paper made Regulus shudder, he had thrown the paper into the fire right after he finished bawling his eyes out over it. Sirius had come round and asked why he was so upset and Regulus had explained about the paper to him earning him a long three hour cuddle and Sirius to make him a rather nice pasta salad lunch.

Regulus yawned as he continued to sketch mindlessly, it was an image of his old bedroom back in Grimmauld place. He knew it would remain the same after his supposed death even years after he died it was a mark of respect his family tended to go upon. He had spent the whole evening sketching rooms from his old house, two of them one being the living room it's rather dark but beautiful decoration, the gorgeous black grand piano resting with two horribly expensive sofas sitting opposite each other an enormous roaring fire and beautiful dark hanging drapes that fell elegantly to the floor, the other being a drawing of Sirius' room the last time he saw it. He always remembered spending so much time in there when he was little playing with Sirius, play fighting with Sirius, sleeping next to Sirius and escaping from their parents (usually after a mad bath time) with Sirius and running rampant all over the house drenching everything in sight including poor Kreacher.

Regulus smiled to himself, the memories he held of that house he would keep forever and some day when his babies were old enough he would tell them the story, he would tell them the entire truth of what happened to him and hope he makes them proud just like his brother.

A knock at his bedroom door broke him from his therapeutic state.

"Come in" he called turning his attention back to sketching his bedroom. It was Sirius who appeared grinning.

"Evening Reg, thought I'd come and stay tonight if you don't mind?"

"Of course if you're sleeping in here with me go ahead and make yourself comfortable" Regulus smiled gesturing around himself on the bed.

Sirius stared at him curiously moving to sit on the bed his eyes wandered over the pad of paper and then up to the wall beside him where he had pinned the drawings of Grimmauld Place.

"You're drawing home" Sirius commented his eyes lingering on his bedroom. "Those drawings are incredible, Regulus my room looks the same as when I left years ago"

"That's because it is" Regulus smiled. He tore off the piece of paper carefully and moved to pin it on the wall giving Sirius a proper look.

"Are you planning to draw the whole of Grimmauld Place?" Sirius chuckled lounging back against the head board watching Regulus immediately setting to work on another piece.

"No just some of my favourite rooms" he mused sketching out the kitchen.

"Fair enough then, you're really good at drawing, always have been"

"Thank you, so in Andromeda" Regulus said.

"I'm surprised you even bothered to remember her" Sirius chuckled. "She is my favourite cousin not yours"

Regulus shrugged. "She's still a blood relative disowned or not I wish mum and dad could see it that way"

"They won't because they're too small minded, now they don't have any children or so they imagine and anyone who even thinks the word Muggle Born should be shot in their point of view" Sirius laughed.

"I know right" Regulus chuckled.

They sat in silence for a little while, Regulus still sketching away at his drawing and Sirius watching closely.

"I miss my mum" Regulus said sadly his hand movement slowing down drastically. Sirius reached out and wrapped his arms around his little brother.

"It's only natural, Reg, although I can't imagine why you would miss that old-"

Regulus shot him a glare, warning him not to say anything else.

"She's my mum and I love her I miss her, dad too I just want to see them to make sure they're okay I really miss them so much it hurts" Regulus sniffled putting down his pencil and paper to cuddle up to Sirius.

"You've seemed really up and down the past few days is this why?" Sirius asked kissing the top of Regulus' head as his little brother began to shake the sobs racking through him. He nodded slowly burying his head in Sirius' chest, well it was almost fully true his hormones seemed to be kicking in more and more with each day that passed and no doubt they would continue through the next couple of weeks.

"Oh Regulus don't get upset be thankful you're still alive, everything will work out for the better and maybe-just maybe- one day you'll be able to go back to that house and tell them you're okay and that you're safe" Sirius soothed.

"I doubt it but I'll hold onto that thought it's sort of... comforting" Regulus sniffled.

"Let's talk about something nicer to take your mind off of it, how about we talk about Christmas" Sirius said with a grin, he knew how much Regulus loved Christmas and just how much fun they used to have together as children waking up on Christmas morning to hundreds of presents.

"Christmas is nice, are you planning on spending it here?" Regulus asked looking up into his brother's overly handsome face that sometimes at school he used to stare at enviously. Sirius was always the handsome one, Regulus knew he wasn't quite as good looking, well built or as tall but he was much, much cuter his baby face didn't half let him get away with things from the teachers.

"How about I stay here with you over Christmas and we celebrate together like we used to, does that sound fun?" Sirius asked his eyes flashing excitedly.

"Very" Regulus grinned. At least it was something bright and happy to look forward to in the near future.

The two boys stayed up talking most of the nice, reminiscing of old fun times and telling stories about their school lives, some of Regulus' bad behaviour rather shocked Sirius he always believed his brother to be a goodie two shoes. They talked until Sirius looked down after not getting a reply to find his little brother sleeping on his chest, he smiled to himself, shifted down a little to make himself more comfortable and kissed the top of his silky black hair. At least Regulus was coming round a little.

The next day began as usual, Regulus woke up around nine in the morning, took his potion and got dressed. He tidied his bedroom thoroughly and went downstairs to get something to eat and drink. His appetite had come back harder than before and he was starting to grow hungry very quickly, then again he did have two little babies to grow as well as feeding himself a healthy amount.

After a nice breakfast of buttered crumpets and pumpkin juice along with a bowl of fruit he set to work on his chores. Seemingly James had made them a little easier for him than before as now he was only doing things such as cleaning, fixing anything that had been broken, organising the cupboards and making lists of shopping for James to get.

At least living in this house he would never go hungry.

Around lunchtime he made himself an enormous plate of spaghetti and meatballs stuffing it all down he went to sit by the fire for a little while warming his toes and ended up falling asleep for a good three hours, he woke up to the sound of James' arrival.

"You're late today" Regulus commented watching James dropped the rolled up new Daily Prophet on the table and take off his boots and cloak.

"Yeah I had some work to do, it was payday today so I've got some extra money in my pocket and I've been with Lily she still isn't any better" James sighed.

Regulus felt a pang of anger and jealous rush through him at the mention of the Mudblood's vile name. His eyes narrowed as he stared at the fireplace, everything about her he hated, the fact she was pretty with her long red hair, pfft who wanted to be a fucking ginger? Her little green eyes, her soft musical voice and the fact she had James fucking Potter's undying love and attention. Regulus gritted his teeth in anger.

"Doesn't she have a hospital appointment tomorrow?" he almost snapped.

James stopped and stared at Regulus in confusion and surprise, was Regulus angry?

"Yes tomorrow morning she does, she said she'd cancel if she didn't feel any better but she doesn't seem to have changed much if anything she's worse than she was last week" James replied unrolling the newspaper.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, it's probably nothing" Regulus said flatly.

"Hope so either way we'll find out tomorrow" James replied.

They sat in silence the only sounds in the room were the crackling of the fireplace and the sound of James turning the pages of the newspaper.

"When you're done may I read it please?"

"Of course , isn't very much happening at all but I have noticed you smuggling away the advice column every day" James teased playfully.

Regulus didn't know whether to panic or be embarrassed, in the end he chose both. He let out a small forced chuckle and blushed. Thankfully it had more than just pregnancy going on in there; cheating husbands, wives having another man's baby, teenagers with weight issues and of course on the next page there were advertisements for randy old Wizards looking for love or free play, those always amused Regulus some of the things they wrote about themselves in them made him laugh. One man even wrote that he was 'hot, hung and hungry for some big gal lovin'.

"Yeah well they have some amusing or interesting things written in there sometimes, the messes people get into I don't know how they manage it" Regulus replied.

"Mm tell me about it, I'll have to start bringing you some of those gossip magazine's they're full of pages like this in fact there's one it's mainly a witches magazine but they do give advice, stories and such in there as well" James said kindly.

"Thank you I'd like that and hopefully there won't be any horny old men advertising in the back" Regulus chuckled.

"Oh you'd be surprised, Reg" James grinned and they both burst out laughing.

Thankfully James hadn't asked to sleep with Regulus, or for any favours they just sat talking and occasionally James would kiss him but nothing else out of the ordinary. For dinner James treated him to pizza, chips and a large subway sandwich stating that it should 'fill his unusual appetite'.

When it was time for bed, James walked Regulus up the stairs, he watched him change then slip beneath the sheets after having his dose of medicine. James tucked him in carefully and kissed him on the forehead, then the lips.

"I had best be off soon, I'll stay until you fall asleep though if you like" James smiled and Regulus gave a small nod. Perching himself on the edge of the bed, James turned to examine the rather beautiful drawings Regulus had done.

"Wow these are lovely, is this a fantasy home or is it where you used to live?" James asked curiously.

"It's Grimmauld Place, where we actually grew up, Sirius and I that is, look this room is my bedroom" Regulus said pointing towards the drawing closest to him.

James studied it, it certainly looked quite magnificent, a large double bed sat comfortable in a room with a neat desk and chair, drawers and a wardrobe what appeared to be the Black family tree above the head of Regulus' bed and Slytherin banners all around the room.

"It's lovely"

"Thank you and that's Sirius' room" Regulus said pointing to the next one along. A slightly larger room with an equally as impressive style including the bed, it was the opposite way around even though it was on the same floor, the top floor where only two rooms were situated. James studied it, Gryffindor banners littered the walls along with some bikini clad women on motorcycles.

James couldn't help but laugh.

"You even drew the naughty pictures" he commented making Regulus blush cutely.

"They're a part of his room he fixed them there with a permanent sticking charm, mum was prepared to bring the whole house down to remove them" Regulus chuckled making James laugh even harder.

"Good old Padfoot"

"Why do you call him that?" Regulus blurted.

"What?" James frowned.

"You always call Sirius 'Padfoot' and he calls you 'Prongs'" Regulus stated, he was more than a little curious as to the explanation of this.

James just stared at the younger boy for a moment. "Ahh ask Sirius that's for him to tell you" he smiled reaching out to stroke the side of Regulus' face. "Now stop wriggling around or I'll have to tuck you in a third time" James grinned tucking Regulus back in under his covers.

"Sorry"

"No trouble" James smiled.

He sat there watching Regulus for a while, the younger boys breathing began to slow and his eyes fell heavy after only a couple of minutes. He continued to watch as Regulus slowly drifted off and remained there a good ten minutes afterwards to be sure he was actually sleeping before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek, getting to his feet he left the house again for another night.

Now he had to go home to deal with Lily. He headed out of the house thoroughly locking and protecting it, he casted an extra Protego Maxima over the building for good measure before apparating away with a brilliant crack. Next thing he knew he was standing at the end of his street where he lived with Lily.

Shuddering against the cold, James pulled his clothes tighter around himself and headed into the house.

He was greeted with a warm cheery glow, kicking off his boots he called out.

"I'm home!"

Moments later and Lily came bustling through, her lovely long red hair tied back in a neat pony tail her face bright and happy.

"How was work?" she asked watching him take off his cloak hanging it by the door he made his way past her into the living room to warm himself by the fire.

"Ohh just the usual really, I'm pretty tired out" James said sinking into his favourite arm chair.

"A good night's sleep will do you justice, hon" Lily smiled.

"Yeah I hope so, it's getting bitterly out there" James said.

"Mm"

"By the way sweetheart, what time is your hospital appointment tomorrow?" James asked kindly watching his wife sit herself down on the sofa rubbing her temples between two fingers.

"Oh it's at ten, are you coming?"

James shook his head. "No I have work to do but I'll come home at lunch time to make sure you're okay, I really hope it's nothing serious I'm worried about you"

"Don't be" Lily smiled her little heart shaped face lighting up. "I'm sure it's nothing serious"

"Better to be safe than sorry I do apologise for not being able to come I feel awful" James said honestly going over to sit beside Lily on the couch.

"Don't worry about it, James I understand, I'm a big girl now I can take myself to the hospital and back no problem" she laughed as he kissed her playfully on the cheek.

"Did I ever tell you, you're the most beautiful creature I've ever seen?" he smiled.

"Not in so many words" she blushed fluttering her long eyelashes to him.

"In fact, how about I show you how beautiful I think you are?" James smirked.

"James Potter you are the most-" she was cut off as he began to kiss her neck.

With a grin James slipped his arms underneath her and made to carry her upstairs all thoughts of Regulus were apparently clean out of his mind.

The next morning repeated the same as the one before. Regulus was up, dressed and had his breakfast, he did his chores then sat down to read the Daily Prophet James dropped off earlier along with two of those magazines to try out, he couldn't stay because he had work, Regulus was slightly suspicious that he was going to the hospital with Lily but he couldn't really complain, she was his wife after all and he was just his bit on the side.

Opening up the Prophet Regulus scanned the boring pages. 'Tax rise for Ministry workers' and 'Anti- Werewolf legislation act put on hold' Regulus' eyes dropped down a little further to where it said they were considering banning it all together pushing for a more equal opportunities idea.

"Pfft, fat chance that will happen, nobody hires a werewolf" Regulus rolled his eyes flipping straight to the back. The sales page was filled with unwanted pieces of mostly junk or people's old crap but sometimes they sold unusual or antique items that were maybe worth the trip. Being the week before Christmas everything was hectic, the advice column was littered with people who had, had too much festive spirit and ended up pregnant, with an STI or so drunk they ended up in another country and had been kicked out by their partner, one man had even managed to get himself married and gone back wearing a ring! He was looking for advice on how to get his wife to take him back. Regulus tutted closing the paper and shaking his head, who in the right frame of mind would want him back?

A few hours went by and Regulus kept checking the clock, he had nothing much really to do so he decided on having a nice warm bath with a book to lift his spirits.

He hadn't realised how long he had actually been in there until he checked the time and got out hurriedly, Sirius and James would be here very shortly and he wasn't even dressed!

He drained the bath and hurried into his room drying himself off and pulling on some clothes. He shoved his book on the night stand and made his way down the stairs.

Regulus stopped at the bottom feeling rather dizzy, maybe he shouldn't have been so quick...

He cleaned up a little and sat by the fire waiting watching the seconds tick by and sure enough the front door finally opened and Sirius arrived.

"Evening!" he called cheerfully hauling a very large parcel and two boxes inside with him, he shut the door and put the charms on before kicking off his snow covered boots and hanging up his flaked cloak.

"Snowing outside" Regulus chuckled.

"It's bloody freezing out there" Sirius shuddered rubbing his hands together. Regulus pointed to the fire but Sirius just shook his head.

"I've got a surprise for you" the Gryffindor said eagerly.

"What's that?"

Sirius dragged the items over to Regulus, unwrapping the largest with a flick of his wand, Regulus gasped.

"A Christmas tree!" his face instantly lit up.

"And the boxes are decorations I thought we could put one up together, and seeing as it's artificial we won't get any of the mess and we can shove it away somewhere after Christmas, if you're here next year which you most probably will be then you'll have it for then as well" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"Sirius thank you!" Regulus laughed throwing his arms around his brother's neck.

"Haha enough of that, come on let's get it up!" Sirius almost squealed.

They worked unwrapping the tree, they decided against using magic that would take all the fun out of it, they fixed the base and moved it towards one of the corners away from the fireplace by several good feet. Sirius opened the other boxes allowing Regulus to delve in grabbing decorations and hanging them merrily on the plump bare branches.

"This seems to have cheered you up" Sirius chuckled as he helped place the glittering magical baubles on the tree.

"It has rather a lot actually, I was beginning to think this house lacked Christmas spirit and was starting to look rather gloomy" Regulus chuckled.

"When we're done you won't be able to say that" Sirius smiled happily.

They chatted away as they wrapped the brightly coloured tinsel around the tree, the more decorations they put on the brighter and more cheerful the room, no, the entire house seemed to grow even if Regulus did get wrapped up in it a bit.

When they were done they stood back their arms around each other's shoulders in such a brotherly fashion to admire their work proudly.

"It looks amazing, Reg" Sirius grinned his eyes watching the sparkling twinkling tree. They didn't have any lights on it but the charmed baubles made it appear as though it was lit.

"I know I'm really grateful for this, Siri" Regulus smiled.

"Hey don't be, I promised a fun old fashioned Christmas and that is what you're going to get!" Sirius beamed.

They stood smiling at the Christmas tree for so long, neither of them actually cared about anything else it was amazing how one small thing could make such a difference to Regulus' mood he could almost cry with happiness- or hormones. Nothing could ruin this evening, NOTHING!

The door opened and James appeared looking flushed and happy beyond belief, his face was already spread into a grin as he hurriedly kicked off his boots and yanked off the cloak hanging it up next to Sirius'.

His face switched to surprise when he spotted the Christmas tree in the corner of the room.

"Well isn't that nice you did a great job on it" he grinned merrily.

"Thanks it's really cheered me up" Regulus said his eyes twinkling happily.

"Well listen I've got some great news for you both I can't hold it back any longer we just found out today" James said moving closer his voice shaking with excitement.

"What is it?" Sirius laughed.

James took a deep breath an enormous ear to ear grin splitting across his handsome face.

"Lily's pregnant"

Those words sent Regulus' mood crashing down to rock bottom. This could NOT be happening...


	5. Brotherly Love

Regulus wasn't quite sure he heard right to begin with, he stared at James' face, positively glowing as he beamed at the two brothers.

"Seriously? Oh wow congratulations, Prongs! How far along is she?" Sirius asked eagerly.

"About six weeks" James grinned his eyes flickering to a rather confused and hurt looking Regulus.

So she was a week behind that could only mean that day a few days after Regulus first came here was when Lily conceived, he was the week ahead of her in his pregnancy.

"Oh wow, how many is she having?" Sirius asked moving to clap James on the back.

"Just the on, Pads I'm not a baby making machine you know..." James chuckled and Regulus had to bite the inside of his mouth to stop himself from saying anything Either way James did not know about Regulus' babies or what was happening with him he wasn't going to say anything just now but what he was going to do was be a good little Slytherin, suck it up and face his problems head on like the cunning bastard he really was.

"Congratulations I hope all goes well for you and Lily" Regulus said through gritted teeth, trying his hardest to fight back the tears that were threatening to overflow and trickle down his pale cheeks. Everything had been ruined, his good day, all the fun he had with Sirius and the tree, gone.

"Thanks, I'm so excited" James grinned.

"I'm gonna leave you two to talk and enjoy the decorations, I fancy a nice warm bath" Regulus said quickly exiting the room before they could even reply. He hurried up the stairs the tears already beginning to fall as he snatched a clean towel and ran into the bathroom shutting the door quickly behind him. Regulus put his head in his hands his shoulders shaking as he tried desperately to be quiet so the others didn't hear him cry.

He took a deep breath, resting the towel down on the counter he rinsed and plugged the bath, turning the taps to fill it with warm water and soap bubbles.

This stupid Lily's pregnancy thing was really no use, Regulus was in trouble what if James really didn't want three kids what if he just wanted Lily's then Regulus would be all alone to look after them. He sighed and waited until the bath was full to wipe his face on a tissue and switch off the taps. Being careful to make sure the water wasn't too warm, he pulled off his clothes and slipped in sighing with relief, a bath always made everything seem so much better.

Now the issue was figuring out how to tell James about the baby, he couldn't just go marching in there and yell 'hey you didn't just knock up a disgusting ginger Mudblood, you also knocked up me, a proud pureblood heir who is supposed to not only be male, but be dead as well. Regulus groaned with frustration and began to wash himself carefully all over, maybe after a good night's sleep he would feel much better.

Half an hour later, he got out of the bath, wrapped the towel around his waist and headed into his bedroom to pull on his pyjamas. He slipped them on comfortably without any underwear and using his wand, put fresh covers on the bed.

Regulus reached for his potion, pouring himself a good hearty measure he began to drink it casually, focusing on the drawings on his wall, anything to take his mind off of what happened, anything to bring his world up and put everything back into place once again, no more Lily, no more fucking anything.

The best thing Regulus decided he could do was to stay in his room and not speak to anyone, he wasn't in the mood, he couldn't deal with hearing anything else about it and at least try to figure something out to tell them both when the time was right, as the paper said, sooner rather than later.

Finishing his potion he cast himself some water and downed it licking his lips eagerly he cast another for during the night and buried himself under his nice warm covers in his dark bedroom still gazing up at the papers on the wall thinking of home.

It was then that Regulus began to cry again.

Over an hour later and Sirius came upstairs looking for him, it was still fairly early and he was surprised to find when he opened the door, Regulus already tucked up in bed fast asleep. Casually he dropped a packet of crisps onto his bedside table in case he woke up hungry and gazed down at his little brother confusedly, normally Regulus would be so happy and he was very happy earlier on with the tree and that but then he sort of went for a bath and went to bed without another word to either of them.

Sighing, Sirius pulled off his clothes and slipped into bed behind Regulus cuddling up to him. Regulus let out a groan of annoyance having been woken up.

"It's okay Regulus, it's just me" Sirius said quietly. Regulus settled himself back down under the covers again with a soft sigh.

Sirius lay stroking the back of Regulus' long silky black hair for some time, he stayed away for so long just watching his little brother sleeping.

Something was wrong, he knew that much, he knew that Regulus was struggling with something, something he obviously wasn't ready or capable of talking about. He knew his brother, always knew when something was happening with him that he wasn't able to tell anyone about and at this moment in time, that scared Sirius, he was scared for his little brother.

"I wish you'd tell me what's going on..." Sirius said quietly to Regulus' sleeping back still stroking his hair. "I hate to see you like this, you were so happy earlier and then everything went back downhill again" he said. "I just want to know so I can help, I'm sure there's something you're not telling me I just want to be able to help you..."

Sirius lay watching his brother sleep until finally, sleep overcame him before he had the chance to do anything about it.

The next morning, Regulus awoke feeling tired, groggy and miserable. He yawned, thankfully the urge to vomit ceased to exist. Sitting up he rubbed his tired eyes feeling that familiar general pregnancy sensation he almost jumped out of his skin as he saw Sirius lying beside him sleeping peacefully. Regulus sighed to himself, nothing would be so simple anymore.

Reaching over carefully he poured himself a goblet of potion and drank it replacing his goblet before he woke Sirius, and snuggled back down under the covers facing his older brother.

"I wish I could talk to you..." Regulus said quietly then sighed. "I have so much to say but I just... can't"

He stared at his brother's sleeping form longing to tell him about the babies but he just wasn't ready yet, not after last night. It was eating him up inside, James already had a wife who was pregnant with his baby, he had friends, he had money, what else did he want? Certainly not a knocked up eighteen year old boy who couldn't work or leave the house.

"I want to tell you so much..."

"Tell me then"

Regulus almost jumped out of his skin as his brother woke up staring worriedly at him. He quickly turned his back on him burying himself under the covers. "No"

"Why not, I'm your brother you can tell me anything" Sirius tried his brows furrowed together with hurt.

"I just can't tell you right now, please understand"

"But Regulus if something is really wrong you need to tell me, or James and we can help you we can't do anything if you refuse to tell us anything"

"Sirius... please just let it go I need some space at the moment I'm not ready to tell you, just give me some time and when it's right I'll tell you" Regulus said quietly closing his eyes.

"You've been like this since Madame Pomfrey came round, please just tell us what this is about, what has she said to you, Regulus?" Sirius said seriously.

Regulus said nothing.

Sirius sighed with dismay. "Come on, Regulus just tell me are you okay?"

"I'm fine I'm not seriously ill, I'm not going to die but I do need people to be gentle with me at the moment when the time is right I will tell you but not now" Regulus replied.

"... Alright"

Regulus turned over burying his face in Sirius' chest, they lay like that for quite some time until finally they decided to get up and dressed.

By the time they got downstairs, James was already there serving them up some breakfast with an unusually bright spring in his step.

"Morning Prongs" Sirius grinned dropping into a seat at the table waiting for James to serve them some food. Regulus said awkwardly beside him watching James bring them two plates and hand them their food.

"You're looking rather chipper today" Sirius grinned as they tucked into their food.

"Just feeling a new lease of life after finding out about Lily and the baby" James grinned convulsing ever so slightly with delight as he sat down opposite them tucking into his own food.

Regulus wrinkled his nose with disgust, how could things get any worse?

After breakfast, Sirius cleared up and pulled on his outdoor wear claiming he had a few things to do but he would be back to see Regulus that evening. Regulus really didn't want him to go but he didn't ask Sirius to say, he didn't want to make his brother feel like he was smothering him or being too clingy he wanted things to be normal but what he didn't want was to be left alone in the house with James...

"Alright?" James called giving Regulus a brief smile as he scribbled some things down in the notepad on the kitchen counter. Regulus just gave a small nod staring at him, James was already a father to Lily's baby surely there was no way he would want to be a father to Regulus'.

"What date is it today?" Regulus asked leaning against one of the chairs by the fire.

"The nineteenth, why?" James' gaze flickered to Regulus for a moment, he watched as the boy sank down into the chair.

"Just wondering"

James finished what he was doing before he went over to the fire and drew up a chair beside Regulus, he watched the younger boy staring at the Christmas tree for a while before he cleared his throat authoratively.

"You know, Regulus, you've been acting kind of strange since yesterday..."

Regulus just shrugged. "I'm fine" he lied.

James studied the younger boys face for a few moments before he sighed. "I know something's going on with you, I don't know what it is but you can talk to me if you need to I'm here I understand if you're missing your family or you're worried about Voldemort or something but you're perfectly safe never, NOBODY can hurt you"

"I know that, I'm not worried I'm fine" Regulus replied flatly his eyes still fixated on the tree.

They sat in silence for a little while longer, the only sounds of the fire crackling ahead of them.

"So how's Lily?" Regulus said her name without trying to sound horribly bitter, apparently it was enough to convince James.

"She's not too bad, she's at home resting today decided she won't to any field work for the order until after the baby is born she doesn't want to risk getting hurt" James grinned.

"Excited about being a father, huh?"

James nodded. "When I married Lily I always suspected we might have children one day, and I guess I was right, they've never been on my priorities list of things to do before I die but now it's happened I'm so glad"

"I assume you still want to bone me as well then?" Regulus said.

"In so many words" James chuckled. "Your little arse is too much to give up"

"I suspected nothing less"

"You know, just because I'm with Lily it doesn't mean I don't have any respect or care for you, I do care about you, Regulus and not just because you provide me with sexual favours" James said quietly.

"Hmph" Regulus chuckled. "It's very unusual for someone to care about their little prostitute"

James' lips creased into a grim line, he didn't like the way Regulus called himself that but he couldn't stop him and it was technically what Regulus was, he was a hooker, a private one.

"Don't... call yourself that..."

"Why? It's what I am isn't it? I give you my body and my dignity and you give me this wonderful safe house it's a good price to pay" Regulus said finally turning to face James, his face was completely unreadable.

"Regulus you know I care about you, you know we're good friends and you know I look after you I wish you would be able to tell me things, whatever is going on in that head of yours surely it's better to get it out in the open and talk rather than bottle it up" James tried searching the younger boys face. But it was fruitless.

"As I said to Sirius, I'll talk when I'm ready" he said bluntly. "In the meantime" he said getting to his feet. James watched as he slowly began to shed his clothes dropping them to the floor in an elegant graceful manner, he had definitely been practicing this.

"Floor, chair, counter or wall?" Regulus asked with a cheeky smirk James suspected may be very false.

"Mm I think the chair is very appropriate" James smirked, he carefully opened his trousers shucking them down and off he slipped his underwear off after them taking his erection in his hand. He reached for his wand and was about to cast Accio when Regulus moved in front of him dangling a little bottle of lubricant between his fingers.

"I've always got some on my person in case you want me anywhere but the bed"

"That's very thoughtful of you Regulus" James smirked giving his erection an eager jerk his eyes roaming over the smaller boys slender body, he smirked his eyes lingering on Regulus' small rather pink looking nipples trailing down to his semi-hard penis hanging like velvet between pale thighs.

"Come here and let me prepare you" James instructed coiling his finger towards the younger boy.

Regulus did as he was told but before he allowed James to touch him, he dropped to his knees in front of the chair and buried his face between the older Gryffindor's legs. James gasped with pleasure and surprise his hazel eyes fixed on Regulus watching him run his tongue from base to tip of his member lapping the small amount of clear fluid beading at the slit.

"Mm tastes good" Regulus groaned opening his eyes to gaze up into James' face.

"You look so gorgeous sucking me off"

"I fucking love your cock in my mouth" Regulus groaned playfully. He drew back and clambered up onto the chair a knee either side of James' hips. He listening to the pop of the cap on the lubricant and James squeezing a dollop onto his hand. Regulus gently rested his hands on James' shoulders listening to the slicking of his erection, he moaned when two fingers slipped between his bottom and stroked over his hole coating him thoroughly before he shifted his hips and pressed the tip of his erection to Regulus' tight entrance.

"James can I ask you something quickly?" Regulus swallowed nervously unable to look James in the eye.

"Uhh okay?"

"Have you ever... had sex with Lily then come straight here without washing and fucked me?" he blurted.

"No of course not! I've done it the other way around but what do you take me for? You'd be able to smell it off me if I had" James said.

"Can't she smell it from you?"

"Apparently not"

"Okay then" Regulus said smugly feeling rather pleased for himself and amused that James went home straight from fucking Regulus and done Lily without even so much as a quick wipe round. Although, he wasn't happy James was still having sex with Lily.

Regulus moaned as he carefully lowered himself onto James' waiting erection, the thick head breeching his tight ring of muscle slipping inside inch by inch. Regulus didn't stop until he was fully hilted, pausing only for a moment to allow himself to get used to the intrusion.

"Wow your arse never ceases to amaze me" James breathed huskily into Regulus' neck.

"Your cock never ceases to amazing my little arse" Regulus groaned shifting himself a little moving slowly against it.

"Come here" James said tilting Regulus' face towards him he brought their lips together in a tender kiss as Regulus continued his slowly building rhythm enjoying the tingling sensations of James slipping back and forth inside of him.

Regulus groaned willingly kissing James back, his lips so soft against the older boy's he parted his lips slightly allowing James' tongue into his mouth as he quickened the pace moaning loudly every time James' erection brushed his prostate, the only sounds were of their breathy grunts and groans and the slap, slap of Regulus' arse bouncing on James' thighs.

All too soon James felt that pooling sensation in the pit of his stomach the rush, the pressure building to bursting point.

"Gonna cum" he groaned kissing Regulus more ferociously crushing their lips together his hands parting Regulus' bottom as he continued to bounce in his lap moaning with pleasure.

James gasped as Regulus slammed down one final time burying him balls deep and cried out with pleasure as he came hard and fast filling Regulus' tight welcoming hole to the brim with his hot seed.

Regulus buried his face in James' neck coming between them all over himself in little whimpers.

They slumped for a few moments panting for breath before Regulus slowly slid off reaching for his underwear he pulled it on quickly and gathered up the lubricant and the rest of his clothing. "I'm going for a quick wash I won't be long" he said before turning and hurrying out of the room and up the stairs, James heard the door close tightly to the bathroom behind him and sighed.

He really needed the chance to talk to Regulus properly, if he had to wait until Regulus came around from whatever problems he was having at the moment then so be it.

A good few hours passed and Regulus was lounging peacefully on his bed, he felt so tired he could barely keep his eyes open as he turned the pages of his book, a nap was definitely in order right now. He placed the book on his night stand and curled up on his side peacefully burying himself under his nest of blankets, being pregnant really took it out of him.

He was asleep around an hour when the door creaked open and Sirius popped his head through smiling brightly at his brothers sleeping form. He smiled to himself shutting the door he padded over to the bed and knelt down by Regulus' face gently stroking the stray hairs back.

"Hey Reggie are you getting up now?" he asked in a quiet soft voice. "James says you've been sleeping a little while now"

Regulus groaned and shuffled slightly before settling himself back down.

"Are you going to get up now?"

"Noo..." Regulus whined. "I'm so tired"

"Why?"

Regulus didn't say anything.

"I'll come check on you in a little while then" Sirius smiled kissing his brother on the cheek before he got up and left silently. Regulus was asleep before he even made it out the door.

A few days passed and the weekend came around, Regulus still hadn't said anything to James or Sirius about the babies and he was still feeling tired, his potion was helping drastically though at least that was one good thing that came out of this difficult mess.

It was Sunday the twenty second of December and Madame Pomfrey was due to pop back today, James had already been up to the school that morning to see her, nobody even saw him slip through as he made his way in stag form up to the castle.

Late in the afternoon she arrived with James looking rather cheerful. "Good evening Mister Black, where's your little brother?" Regulus heard he saying from downstairs.

"He's up in his room, do you want me to show you the way?" Sirius offered politely.

"No thank you I remember" she nodded heading straight for the stairs.

Regulus listened to her footsteps coming up the stairs and crossing the landing before there was a light tapping at his door.

"Come in" he called and watched as the nurse appeared, Regulus glimpsed outside and thankfully James and Sirius had decided to remain downstairs. She closed the door behind her and made her way over to the bed. Regulus gestured to the end where she sat perched comfortably.

"Those are some wonderful drawings" she nodded to the gathering amount now pinned to Regulus' wall.

"Thank you"

"Quite a talent you have there" she smiled. "So how are you feeling, have you told either of the two downstairs about the babies yet?" she asked quietly searching the young boys face.

Regulus shook his head. "Not yet, I plan to very soon maybe on Christmas I just don't feel ready or brave enough yet it's not exactly something for casual conversation" he sighed.

"No it certainly isn't, but maybe it would help if you told at least one of them, what about your brother? Surely it would be nice for them to know they could help you with things" she said calmly.

"I'll think about it I don't want to rush things I'm almost eight weeks gone now I've still got a long way to go"

"Yes you have, which reminds me, how are you getting along and how is the potion working for you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm fine, feeling very tired I know I'd be throwing up if it wasn't for the potion and I still get the odd little aches in my lower back and I've noticed that... that my nipples are getting a lot... pinker?" he flushed slightly at his last word.

"Ah yes you'll notice them growing perhaps enlarging and even changing shape a little, it's perfectly normal and natural as you may know a woman's breasts enlarge and change during pregnancy the hormones are stimulating the and although you're male you do have breast tissue, don't look so worried I seriously doubt you have any chance of growing full breasts but a bit of puffiness and enlarged nipples will happen, males are born with milk ducts as well but we'll talk about that later" she explained.

"Okay my appetite is increasing as well" Regulus said.

"Also normal you'll notice it rising as the pregnancy progresses make sure you're getting enough of the right foods, minimise the amount of nuts you consume, be sure everything is very thoroughly cooked, beware of eggs, mayonnaise, fish, any foods you don't know of" she said quickly. "Try to get as much variety as possible and cut down on caffeine having a cup of tea or two in the day won't hurt you but don't drink coffee or energy drinks"

"I don't drink those anyway just a cup of tea in the morning" Regulus chuckled.

"That's absolutely fine, be careful of dairy and watch your sugar intake, you might benefit from small regular meals throughout the day but it is entirely up to you" she smiled.

"Okay thank you" Regulus smiled.

"The tiredness will wear off a bit towards your second trimester it's a good few weeks away yet but it's something to look forward to, typically when your hormone levels change and you're past the very early stages" she explained. "If you're feeling alright and there's no problems then I shall leave you to it, I do recommend you tell your little friends because they do need to know this it's quite serious, Regulus" she said getting slowly to her feet.

"Don't worry I'll tell them soon" the boy smiled weakly.

"Okay and that's everything?" she asked.

Regulus nodded.

"Very well, I'll see you next Sunday, if you need anything at all send James to the castle, Merry Christmas" she smiled before heading out of the door.

"Merry Christmas" Regulus called back.

He vaguely heard her speaking with the other two downstairs, their light happy laughter and then the front door closing as Regulus sat with his head in his hands.

"Why does this have to be so fucking hard" he whispered angrily to himself. He didn't want to make them wait anymore but he just didn't feel ready to utter those two little words, he had been thinking it through in his head and he knew how he wanted to tell them, surely he wouldn't even be able to look the in the eye and what in the name of Merlin would Sirius say? He would have to make some sort of cover story about the father he couldn't tell him about what James did he didn't want to spoil their friendship but in some ways he did want to make James pay for what he had done to him.

Regulus bit his bottom lip and made a decision, he would tell them on Christmas day.

That evening he made the dinner, he decided upon a simple casserole careful not to touch any of the raw foods he washed his hands anyway and the tip of his wand. James and Sirius were eager to get tucked in, they always loved Regulus' cooking.

"Here" Regulus said resting a plate down in front of each of them and turning back for his own.

He sat down quietly glancing at them scarfing down the food.

"This is delicious, Reg" Sirius commented.

"Thanks" the Slytherin smiled weakly.

"No really this is great you have an amazing pair of hands" James commented with a wink making Regulus blush as he slowly ate his food.

"Right I'm going to be spending Christmas Eve, day and boxing-day here so I'll be sleeping here overnight" Sirius said.

"Okay it'll be fun" Regulus smiled happily, Sirius always made him feel better and if it was a few hours to feel normal again then he would take it without argument, he loved having his brother around.

After dinner James offered to clean up, Sirius and Regulus sat on the floor by the Christmas tree talking normally for a while.

"How have things been going with the order?"

"The same as usual really, nothing has been going on, there have been problems as usual and the Ministry have been working on trying out round up death eaters and put them in Azkaban but it doesn't always work, a lot of them just escape and wreak havoc again" Sirius sighed. Regulus shuffled closer and rested his head on his brother's shoulder. "Any burns?"

"Nope, I guess Voldemort really does think I'm dead" Regulus said awkwardly. "Only one way to tell, have there been any problems involving groups of death eaters?"

"Yes"

"Then I'm safe" Regulus said unable to hide the excitement in his voice.

"I know it's wonderful, you will have to just stay here until this is all done and dusted keep in hiding and when you come out you still can't be you, someone might recognise you" Sirius said with a smile.

"I know but that's a long way off" Regulus chuckled.

"Let's just worry about the present everything is alright at the moment" Sirius sighed happily pecking his brother on the top of his head. "Apart from the fact you still haven't said anything"

"Christmas day" Regulus said simply.

"Okay, Reg"

The next day Regulus was feeling better, tomorrow would be Christmas eve and he was so looking forward to spending full time with Sirius. James on the other hand was being quite seclusive and Regulus figured he may not be planning to spend Christmas here with them, despite the original sadness he felt over it, Regulus didn't mind.

He finished off the small list of chores James asked him to do without any trouble, he sat by the fire reading his book and took an early bath then decided to get their pasta salad dinner ready. Sirius wouldn't be home today he was on a mission the last one before Christmas but he would be round later that evening, it would be very late Regulus knew and he would probably be sleeping by the time his brother arrived. He hoped Sirius wouldn't be beaten up or injured, it would just be so Sirius for him to turn up a mangled mess ready for Christmas.

"Ooft look at that sexy arse busy making dinner" James commented moving over to Regulus gently patting him on the bum.

Regulus' cheeks turned a little pink and he gave a small laugh.

"Wouldn't mind seeing you as a sexy maid" James winked kissing him playfully on the cheek. "Yeah I can picture it now, you dressed in some very skimpy frilly black and white underwear prancing around waiting to get fucked all over the house" he breathed against Regulus' neck making him shudder.

"Well Sirius will be along later tonight" Regulus said quietly, he wasn't really in the mood for James' sex games right now, in fact he was kind of hoping he could get a few days off for Christmas-not that James made him do anything every day.

James surprisingly enough threw his head back and laughed. "Don't be silly, Reg, not tonight you deserve a rest"

Praise Merlin.

"Are you coming by over Christmas?" Regulus asked glancing at the handsome boy standing beside him as he continued to add things to their salads.

James pursed his lips for a moment before sighing. "I will but not for long, I have a pregnant wife at home and she needs me to be there for her when she isn't well and it is Christmas after all"

"Okay that's alright" Regulus couldn't help but feel a little upset James wouldn't be there for long but at least he had Sirius.

He finished up their dinners and laid them out, they ate in silence enjoying the nice food Regulus had made.

"I'm so tired" Regulus yawned after clearing away the dinner plates, he made his way over to the chair by the fire and curled up on it, surprisingly enough it was big enough and comfortable enough to sleep on.

"Why not go up and have an early night?"

"I can't be bothered to move" Regulus sighed.

"Do you want me to carry you?" James laughed slightly.

"Too much effort..."

"And I thought I was lazy" James smirked dropping into the chair beside him, he watched as the younger boys lovely eyes gently and slowly fell closed, his breathing deepened and evened out as he drifted off rather quickly.

James smiled to himself watching the younger boy sleeping peacefully tucked up using the cushion he had brought from the other room as a pillow his legs poking off the other arm rest.

They remained that way for over an hour, it was starting to get late and James had promised Lily he would be home for a late dinner with her this evening. He sighed checking his pocket watch before getting up slowly and quietly, he brushed the hairs from Regulus' face, leaned down and kissed him on the cheek before pulling on his things and leaving the house, careful to fully lock it down before he left.

It was past midnight when Sirius arrived, he shrugged into the house shivering as he carefully locked it down behind him, kicking off his boots he flung his cloak over the rack and stopped his eyebrows shooting into his hairline when he saw Regulus lying sleeping on the armchair. Sirius couldn't help but smile and make his way over to his brother.

"Hi Regulus" he said quietly but the boy didn't respond.

Sirius chuckled. "Come on, let's get you up to bed" he smiled extinguishing the fire quickly with a flick of his wand, pocketing it he carefully slipped his arms underneath Regulus hoisting him up bridal style. Regulus emitted a soft whimper of protest as Sirius carried him through the door and towards the stairs.

"It's only me, Reg, just taking you to bed it's late" Sirius murmured carrying his brother up the stairs, he made his way along the landing to Regulus' room pushing open the door and moving over to the bed. He nudged the covers back and lay Regulus down under them popping open the button on his trousers he pulled them down and off throwing the aside and covering his brother up so he was just in his boxers and t-shirt. Sirius shrugged off his own clothes and made for the bathroom washing up quickly before heading back to Regulus' side, he slipped under the covers beside him, Regulus automatically snuggled up to his warmth sighing with content.

"Night, Regulus" Sirius yawned.

"Night Sirius"

It wasn't until the next morning that Regulus realised just how much of a mistake he had made by falling asleep by the fire. His eyes opened slowly a horribly churning sensation in his stomach, before he realised what was happening his stomach lurched, he flew into a sitting position and was sick all over the bed.

Sirius woke with a panicked start, he groaned when he saw the mess Regulus had made.

"I fell asleep last night and didn't take my potion..." he whimpered quietly.

"Don't worry it's fine" Sirius smiled. He slipped out of bed, holding the soiled covers back for Regulus who climbed out shakily.

"I'm going to the bathroom in case I throw up again I'll clean it up in a minute" Regulus breathed grabbing his goblet and potion bottle off the bedside table and leaving the room.

What a wonderful start to Christmas eve...

Sirius sighed, wrinkling his nose he carefully peeled off the bed covers holding his breath in the process. He took them onto the landing and put them on top of the washing basket knowing that once Regulus was done he would be able to put them in the bath and give them a wash round in there. He fetched some clean bed clothes and dressed Regulus' bed for him getting back, sure enough Regulus reappeared looking a little brighter putting his goblet and potion back on the bedside table.

"I can't believe you're still ill..." Sirius frowned gazing into his little brother's face as he lay down on the bed.

"Only if I don't take my potion, but I have good reason" he yawned blinking slowly up at Sirius.

"I'm really worried about you..."

Regulus just shook his head and sighed. "Not now, Sirius"

"Okay is there anything you want, some tea?" Sirius offered and Regulus nodded.

"Yes please"

"I'll get you some, see how you are in a bit then go and get the paper"

"Thanks, Siri" Regulus smiled watching his brother freeze in the door frame. He turned back and smiled.

"No problem, Reggie"

Regulus closed his eyes taking slow deep breaths his nausea was wearing away quickly all thanks to the miracle potion. He lay listening to Sirius' footsteps move downstairs, minutes later and the boy returned with a goblet of tea for him he rested on the bedside table and then sat back down stroking Regulus' hair.

"Do you need anything?"

"No I'm okay thank you, I'll make you some breakfast in a bit when I feel better" Regulus said.

"No, no, no" Sirius laughed. "You aren't well, besides I don't want you throwing up all over the bacon"

Regulus grinned.

A little while later, Regulus got up, finished his tea, had a bath and got dressed. He had some toast for breakfast whilst Sirius was out getting a few last minute bits from the shops and the Daily Prophet.

After breakfast, Regulus didn't know what to do with himself he cleaned up, made sure he dried the bed sheets and decided to go upstairs and do some reading on his bed until Sirius got back there wasn't really anything else he could do.

Around lunchtime, the front door opened and Sirius came back, his face hard and strained, his expression grave. He sighed placing the paper on the counter as he put away the shopping and cleaned himself up. This was not good, this was awful what on Earth would Regulus say? Surely this would spoil his Christmas.

Sirius debated whether or not to tell the younger boy as the door opened again and James appeared covered in snow looking bright but fearful. He locked down the house and pulled off his outdoor wear without a word.

"What's wrong with you?" Sirius asked flatly observing James' unusually cold exterior.

James' lip set into a grim line before he took a deep breath and said. "Have you seen the paper?"

"Yes" Sirius sighed pointing to it lying folded on the island kitchen counter. James stared at it for a moment.

"Has Regulus?"

"No, he hasn't been very well this morning" Sirius said calmly.

James sighed. "I don't think you should show it to him, not today, let's not spoil his Christmas"

Sirius stopped what he was doing to stare hard at James. "I can't not show him, this concerns him just as much as it concerns me, to be honest I'm okay with it but I know he won't be, if we keep this from him over Christmas he will be more upset and he will be so pissed with us for not telling him for letting him enjoy himself"

"But enjoying himself is what he needs-"

"I know what my own brother needs, he needs to know it's not right to keep this a secret" Sirius said angrily.

"But what if-" James was cut short once again by Sirius shaking his head.

"There are no ifs or buts in this situation, Prongs, he needs to know it's only fair and it's only right it would be cruel not to tell him"

"And spoil his Christmas?"

Sirius was silent for a few moments before picking up the newspaper again folding it under his arm. "We have to go and tell him"

"We?"

"Fine then, just me if you're going to be such a baby about it, he's not made of glass you know"

"No but he's already been through enough shit as it is, don't you think it might be better to push it aside at least until Boxing day..." James tried hurrying after Sirius as he made his way towards the stairs.

"It's not right to hide this from him, yes he will be very upset but the poor boy needs to know!" Sirius hissed as they made their way up the stairs, James grabbed his arm when they reached the top.

"If this ruins his Christmas then it is all your fault!" he spat glaring at his friend.

The two of them just stared at each other for a second before Sirius turned and headed over to Regulus' bedroom. He stopped outside with a swift glance to James before knocking and opening the door.

Regulus looked up from his book and grinned at his brother. "Hi, Siri" he said happily.

Sirius smiled weakly as James followed him in and shut the door, the happy look on Regulus' face made this even harder than it needed to be.

"Oh good you brought the paper" Regulus said brightly. "Mind if I read it?"

"Uhh listen, Regulus there's something I really need to tell you" Sirius said awkwardly sitting down on the edge of the bed studying his brother's face. It would break his heart.

"Can it wait? I've been looking forward to reading the Christmas editions" Regulus smiled.

"No it really can't wait" Sirius said awkwardly.

Regulus' face turned to confusion and he frowned looking from James to Sirius and back again realising this was serious. "What's going on?" he asked in a small worried voice.

Sirius sighed.

"Sirius! Tell me right now what's happening" Regulus swallowed fear prickling in his chest.

"Regulus I don't know how you're going to take this..."

"Just fucking tell me!" Regulus cried.

Sirius was silent for a moment before looking Regulus straight in the eye. "Dad died"

Regulus' face paled, his mouth dropped open as he stared at Sirius as though he hadn't quite registered what he'd said. "W-what?"

"Dad died, on Sunday morning he had a heart attack and died" Sirius said quietly.

Regulus shook his head frantically tears rapidly welling up in his eyes. "No, NO, this can't be happening this isn't happening tell me this is some sort of joke! Tell me you're lying!"

"I wouldn't lie to you, Reg" Sirius said.

"I don't believe you!" Regulus said firmly clenching his teeth, this couldn't be happening his dad couldn't be dead he was only fifty!

Sirius didn't say anything he unfolded the paper and turned to the mortuary's. Scanning the page he found the right add and showed it to Regulus. With shaking hands the Slytherin took the paper and read.

Orion Black, husband of Mrs Walburga Black. 1929-1979.

Father to son's Sirius and Regulus Black. (Latter deceased)

Will be painfully missed.

Regulus couldn't control the sobs that were wracking through his body he threw the paper to the floor and buried his face in his pillow sobbing loudly and painfully. He couldn't believe what was happening, not on Christmas eve, not now, why did this have to happen to him? His father died without knowing his son was alive and well, his mother- oh his poor mother would think she's lost her entire family apart from Kreacher in the space of eight weeks.

"Regulus, come on calm down" Sirius said moving to his brothers side gently running his fingers through his hair, he exchanged worried glances with James.

Regulus turned over burying his face in Sirius' chest sobbing loudly.

"I-I can't believe... dad's dead... mother, what will mother be like..." he cried.

"Shh she'll be okay, Reggie, she'll be fine" Sirius soothed kissing the top of his silky black head.

"No! she won't she thinks she's lost both dad and I!"

"She's got Kreacher, and Auntie Druella, uncle Cygnus... Bellatrix, Narcissa- if she wanted maybe even Andromeda even though she's disowned, she's got Grandma-"

"But she hasn't got her sons or her husband!" Regulus cried.

"Shh" Sirius said kissing Regulus' hair soothingly.

"He doesn't even know I'm alive, he never lived long enough to know I'm okay, he won't see Christmas, he won't see new year he won't see his grandchildren-" Regulus froze at the last word.

"What?" Sirius blinked.

"Nothing" Regulus sniffled, now he was getting worried.

"Grandchildren?" Sirius asked tilting Regulus' face up to look at him, tears were still falling silently down the younger boys pretty face.

Regulus made a sudden move that surprised both James and Sirius, he lashed out punching Sirius in the stomach and flung himself from the bed, he bolted from the room. James looked to Sirius whom was struggling to catch his breath.

"Catch him, don't let him get outside!"

James nodded and ran from the room, he could hear Sirius' footsteps follow as they ran down the stairs, Regulus had his wand pointed to the door unsure of how to release the charms so he could get out. They skidded into the room.

"Regulus!" Sirius shouted.

The boy whirled around before they lunged at him he made for the door and just as his hand reached the handle James grabbed his arms pinning them against James' front holding him still while he screamed and cried trying to break loose.

"Regulus calm down, what is wrong with you?" Sirius said firmly approaching Regulus.

"NO"

"Stop getting so upset you're safe, calm down" James said quickly but to no avail.

"Regulus!" Sirius snapped.

They watched until Regulus slowly began to give up struggling less and less until he completely stopped his sobs turning into pathetic little whimpers.

"Regulus... please..."

"You want to know the truth!" Regulus shouted looking into his brother's face through frightened eyes. "I'm pregnant"

Nobody moved, James' grip loosened on Regulus and the boy stumbled about to fall when Sirius reached out and caught him in his arms pulling him close against him.

"What?"

"I'm pregnant..." Regulus whimpered burying his face in his brothers chest.

Sirius and James exchanged shocked, confused glances.

"Regulus how could you possibly be pregnant, you're a boy!" Sirius said.

"A potion, I took a potion and had sex it's rare for it to happen but it has, that's why I've been throwing up" Regulus whimpered sadly. "It was morning sickness and I've been really tired as well"

Sirius' breath caught in his throat, his legs were shaking he thought he might faint for a moment there, he looked to James whose face was pallid, a disturbed expression in his eyes, unreadable.

They waited until Regulus' sobs finally calmed down, both trying to register what had just happened. It was a while before anyone said anything and when they did, it was Sirius' turn.

"Let's get you back upstairs and into bed, calm down and we can talk there, okay?" Sirius said trying to sound as calm as possible.

Regulus gave a small nod and allowed himself to be led back up the stairs to his bedroom, James however remained frozen on the spot.

Upstairs, Sirius managed to get Regulus into bed, propping up his pillows he sat down on the edge of the bed facing his little brother searching his distraught face, the occasional tear trickling down his cheek.

"Regulus..."

"Before you say anything I just want you to know that I am so sorry I kept this from you, from James too" Regulus said quietly his eyes flicking to Sirius' concerned face.

"Don't be, it isn't your fault" Sirius murmured gently taking Regulus' hand and stroking the back of it.

"I feel awful, I should have told you when I found out instead of leaving it until now, I've... spoiled your Christmas haven't I?" he sighed sadly.

"No I'm fine, I should apologise for telling you about dad right now, James was right we should have waited it isn't good for you to be under this amount of stress" Sirius swallowed.

"I'm fine just... empty"

They sat in silence for a few minutes, deep in thought.

"I suppose you want to know how this happened" Regulus said.

"That would be helpful" Sirius smiled weakly.

"It's... complicated..." Regulus began taking several deep breaths. "I took this potion, the father spiked my drink with it and it created this opening behind my balls" he sniffed. "Then he... he had sex with me" Regulus said awkwardly.

"Regulus please don't tell me he-"

"Raped me, yes" Regulus said quietly his eyes dropping to the bed sheets.

"Oh-"

"Please let me finish" Regulus said quietly. "After that he raped me again... around the back and neither of us said any more about it, I started living here and I thought that was the end of it I thought I could just get over it but no... I managed to conceive"

"How far along are you?" Sirius asked, he didn't want to keep pushing the subject of rape on his little brother, not now.

"Eight weeks" Regulus breathed.

Sirius let out a long drawn out breath, reached forward and pulled Regulus into his arms, he had never felt so sorry for anyone in his entire life.

"I'm guessing you found out that day Madame Pomfrey came round" Sirius stated, he felt Regulus give a nod.

"She did an ultrasound scan on me" Regulus said pulling back enough to shove his hand under his pillow, he pulled out a scan photo staring at it quietly.

"Is the baby alright, is it healthy, can she tell?" Sirius asked quickly and worriedly.

Regulus bit his bottom lip and nodded. "But Sirius..." he said glancing down at the scan photo. Sirius stared at him blankly for a moment before Regulus whispered. "Two"

Sirius' mouth opened and Regulus turned the scan photo around holding it out to Sirius who stared at the little flickering image and sure enough there were two little babies there.

"You're having two?" Sirius gasped his eyes flicking from the photograph to Regulus' face.

The Slytherin gave a smile and a little nod.

"Oh Regulus this is wonderful news! Oh my goodness" Sirius breathed.

"I'm actually pregnant" Regulus chuckled as Sirius gently threw his arms around him. "I'm going to be an uncle"

Regulus grinned burying his face in his brother's neck, he really hadn't expected Sirius to take it this well.

"I'm going out in a minute, I have to buy you some pregnancy books and magazines!" Sirius said firmly as he pulled out of the hug and stood up.

"You don't need to do that"

"But I want to, I want you to be well prepared and it'll give you something to do, actually I'll go now the shops close early on Christmas eve" Sirius grinned his grey eyes twinkling with delight.

Regulus couldn't help but smile even though today hadn't exactly been going very well at all, he forced the thoughts of his father from his mind.

"I won't be long, okay? I promise I have to go now before the shops close I will be as quick as I can" Sirius said backing away towards the door.

"I'll see you to the door" Regulus said climbing out of bed, he followed Sirius downstairs and wasn't surprised in the slightest to find that James had disappeared his shoes and cloak were gone. Regulus sighed inwardly he half expected this to happen.

"Wonder where James went" Sirius mused as he pulled on his boots and cloak.

"Probably home" Regulus smiled weakly.

"Okay I won't be long you go and sit down make yourself comfortable and keep warm" Sirius instructed pointing to the armchair.

"Bye, Sirius" Regulus smiled.

"Back in a minute, Regulus" his brother winked before disappearing, he heard the house go on lockdown before he made his way over to the armchair, slumped down and sighed. Today hadn't gone as planned at all.

True to his word, Sirius was only gone half an hour and came back with a large pile of books in his arms and a bag full of magazines.

"Here you are, Reg" he grinned putting them down on the kitchen counter and shedding his outdoor wear.

"Sirius this is far too much-"

"No it isn't, you need to be well prepared you need to know every little detail" Sirius beamed his eyes twinkling excitedly.

"Every tiny detail?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"EVERYTHING" Sirius grinned.

"So come on then, when are you due to give birth?" Sirius asked watching Regulus looking through the titles of the books.

"Not until probably the end of July" Regulus smiled.

"Aww I can't wait to meet them" Sirius grinned. He helped Regulus carry the books and magazines upstairs, some of them they left downstairs and sat by the Christmas tree reading.

"You're making me feel more optimistic about having my babies" Regulus flushed a tiny bit flipping through a maternity magazine for twin pregnancies.

"You should do, you're having two little babies a lot of people would give the world to have them"

"Even if they're rape babies?" Regulus said calmly.

Sirius fell silent. "Look Regulus about that-"

"I know what you must think of me and that's okay but I want to keep my babies they didn't ask to be conceived they're innocent in all of this"

"Regulus I don't think anything bad of you this isn't your fault either you're innocent in all of this" Sirius breathed.

"I don't really want to talk about it, not now anyway" Regulus said at almost a whisper watching his brother through the corner of his eye.

"I understand, but could you at least tell me who the father is?"

Regulus pursed his lips and didn't say anything.

"Did you actually know him?" Sirius frowned worriedly.

"Oh yes of course I know him he was at school with us and don't worry he doesn't have any diseases or anything" Regulus replied calmly.

"He's not one of your little death eater friends is he?"

"No he isn't, please, let's just enjoy Christmas, no more about my babies daddy" Regulus said his tone slightly pleading as he gazed at Sirius with those big innocent eyes.

"Okay but please tell me one thing, that you were not a virgin when he raped you"

Regulus looked away for a moment and a horrible creeping sensation of dread ran up Sirius' spine.

"I was a virgin when I was raped twice in one night" Regulus swallowed the hard lump in his throat, he had become accustomed to thinking about it, he was used to being treated like he was dirty by James, he wasn't about to up and tell Sirius who the father really was he didn't want that to happen he wanted to speak with James when the time came. He didn't actually care much for the way James used his body, he really did like James perhaps even love but he also had no dignity or self-respect left all thanks to that.

Without a word, Sirius pulled Regulus into his arms and kissed him on the cheek cuddling him softly. "I really wish you didn't have to go through that, you must have been so frightened but don't worry it's over now you have two little babies to think about"

"Yeah... Madame Pomfrey seems to want me to take it easy" Regulus said as Sirius finally decided to let go and let him continue reading through one of the magazines.

"As you should be" Sirius smiled. "I wonder what James thinks, I bet he had to run home to Lily but I'm sure he's thrilled for you"

Regulus wasn't quite so sure.

"I do have a question though, how am I going to afford two kids? I can't work or even leave the house"

"James and I will deal with that don't you worry, the only things you've got to worry about are keeping those little ones in the oven and growing the nice and healthy" Sirius smiled.

"I'm going to end up enormous" Regulus chuckled.

"Just means you've got them right" Sirius smiled.

They spent the rest of the afternoon reading through the books and comparing notes, Regulus knew all the things he had been experiencing such as the pains, the vomiting, tiredness, dizziness, headaches, mood swings and appetite changes were normal he had noticed a small amount of darkening around his nipples they were turning a different shade of pink.

"I'll make dinner" Sirius said finally, he got up moving over to the kitchen and began rummaging around in the cupboard finding various foods. "Is there anything you shouldn't eat?"

"Raw nuts, mayonnaise, eggs and such everything has to be thoroughly cooked" Regulus replied taking his magazine to go and sit in the armchair by the fire.

"Hmm how about I make something vegetarian... lentil nut roast sound good to you?"

"I've never had it before but it sounds good" Regulus smiled.

"Cool I'll make that then" Sirius grinned setting the ingredients out.

"Need any help?"

"Nah you just sit and rest yourself"

"Oh come on, Sirius it's only doing a little bit of cooking" Regulus rolled his eyes playfully.

"You can help just don't strain yourself" Sirius winked.

Once the dinner was actually ready, they sat down at the table to eat, Regulus was wolfing his food down as though starving.

"Big appetite?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow making Regulus blush. "You're eating for three now!"

"I'm really sleepy as well" Regulus commented.

"After this, do you want to go to bed?"

Regulus shrugged. "Can stay up if you want to"

"Let's go bed if you're tired, I can't wait until tomorrow I feel like a little kid again" Sirius said excitedly.

"You're like twenty, Sirius your birthday is in October you're like so old" Regulus teased.

"And you're my ickle baby brother Reggie who always wants cuddles and kisses" Sirius teased back. He cleared away the plates and they headed upstairs, they took turns in the bathroom before getting changed together.

"Have you got a bump yet?"

Regulus straightened up and rested his hands on his stomach.

"There's a tiny little bit of extra weight round there, just a tiny bit" he smiled smoothing his hand over his brothers stomach.

"I know I'll start growing in the next couple of weeks, I won't be big for a good while but I've got to start somewhere" Regulus mused stroking his tummy. "Madame Pomfrey is coming back to check on me every Sunday and she's going to give me another scan at twelve weeks, a proper one so by then they won't look like weird funny shapes"

"I wonder what you're having, boys or girls or one of each!"

Regulus laughed. "We'll see" he reached for his potion pouring a good measure he drank it quickly.

They snuggled down under the bed covers together, Regulus tucked his face in the crook of Sirius' neck. Night time was not something he wanted to deal with today, he had managed to push the terrible thoughts about his family from his mind during the day, Sirius' bright smile and laughter really made a difference to him but now they were going to settle down to sleep it was an entirely different matter.

It wasn't long before Regulus could hear his brother's deep even breathing, and he sighed. This was supposed to be a nice Christmas, now his father had died and his mother would be alone in that big house crying into Kreacher's loin cloth all day, Sirius was right she did have other family but she was missing her husbands and her babies. Now Regulus would really be able to understand how hard it was for her to disown Sirius and how hard it was for her to lose her family, he had two little unborn babies of his own and he couldn't fathom being without them now.

It took Regulus a minute or so to realise he was actually crying, tears were leaking down his face as he sobbed quietly into his pillow. He turned away from Sirius hoping the noise wouldn't wake him up but he was too late. Sirius rolled over and wrapped his arms around him pulling him against his chest murmuring how everything was going to be okay, he needn't be upset and to pretend like it never happened.

Three times, Regulus woke up in the night crying and each time, Sirius had given him comfort. It wasn't until about ten o clock the next morning that Sirius' light bouncing on the bed woke him from his dreamless sleep.

"What-"

"Come on Regulus! It's Christmas fucking morning!" Sirius almost shouted his eyes twinkling with pleasure. "Let's go downstairs, come on!"

"Is there any point?" Regulus grumbled.

"Yes now get moving" Sirius said impatiently.

With a sigh, Regulus got up, drank his potion and had a quick wash in the bathroom before following his overly eager brother downstairs. Two piles of presents sat waiting for them under the Christmas tree, one wrapped in red the other in green (figures)

"Come on Regulus open yours!" Sirius said dropping down in front of the pile of presents.

Regulus stared at them for a moment before moving over and opening the card that lay on top of the piles.

To Regulus;

Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year.

From James

Regulus wasn't quite sure if this was a cover in case Sirius saw the card and became suspicious or whether it was just because he was genuinely upset with Regulus, he had obviously snuck in early this morning to drop the presents off before either of them woke up.

"Oh wow I got a charm book for my motorbike" Sirius said excitedly.

"That's great" Regulus said "But what does it do?"

"It's for updates, changing the paintwork, doing repairs and enhancing it to do other things, I've been working up to eventually making it fly" Sirius explained.

"Oh right that's cool then" Regulus smiled tearing the paper off of the first of his presents, it was a large book of potions and a small set of cauldrons, crystal phials and a few ingredients. James had left a note taped to the box saying he would bring Regulus any ingredients he wanted and that it might be a nice hobby for him.

Regulus grinned to herself opening the next one from James which turned out to be a three level board of wizard's chess.

"That's nice looks complicated though" Sirius commented.

"You'll have to give me a few games later on" Regulus smirked playfully.

"You're on!"

Regulus reached for the next present which turned out to be a large box of chocolates, the next one was some green satin pyjamas and some expensive underwear, the final present from James Regulus didn't fully open he quickly stuffed it in with the pyjamas, it was some form of sexy ensemble he's rather not let his brother see.

"Hey this is from you?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow questioningly pointing to the large three set parcel leaning against the wall.

"Yeah" Regulus nodded nervously.

Curiously Sirius tore off the paper of the largest one and gasped. "Regulus..."

"Before you say anything I just wanted to remind you that I don't have any money and I can't go shopping so I thought I'd make you something" Regulus said quickly.

"It's gorgeous" Sirius breathed his eyes scanning on the beautifully painted portrait of the two of them standing together smiling.

"You like it?" Regulus flushed averting his eyes.

"I love it" Sirius beamed reaching for the other two, the medium sized one was a portrait of the Hogwarts school and the last one was an image Regulus explained to be from his imagination of a unicorn grazing with its baby in the Forbidden Forest. They were all painted on canvas.

"I also did some paintings for James, he must have taken them with him thankfully" Regulus said.

"Actually they're just poking out from behind the tree" Sirius sighed moving over to them.

Regulus' heart sank.

"Oh no wait" Sirius said carefully peeling a note from the paper he read it quickly. "He says he's leaving them hear because he wants to open them in front of you, he's thankful and he'll see us soon and we're to have a nice Christmas and enjoy our presents"

"Oh" Regulus said rather surprised. Maybe things weren't so bad after all...


	6. Both Ways

After a well-deserved large breakfast of not old a full English but Christmas treats and caked, the two boys sat down by the fire to talk and mess about with their gifts. Regulus however could not take his mind off of James, every five minutes he would check the clock and glance towards the door hoping he would show and come bursting through the door a cheery Christmas grin on his face wishing them both a wonderful day….

But there was nothing.

Hours passed, lunch went by smoothly and Regulus went upstairs for a nap explaining how his hormones and pregnancy would really take it out of him. He slept for several hours and when he woke, Sirius was downstairs preparing them some dinner. But James was nowhere in sight.

As they sat down at the dinner table, Regulus helped himself to some roast turkey, cranberry sauce, mashed and roast potatoes, vegetables of all descriptions.

"This is delicious, Sirius" he smiled as he sank his teeth into the succulent meat. "You should have become a chef"

Sirius chuckled sipping at his fire whiskey (Regulus had Butterbeer instead). "Not likely, this isn't usually my thing I normally order in or just conjure something" he shrugged lazily.

"Well I'm serious, Sirius" Regulus flashed his brother a smirk.

Sirius rolled his eyes and laughed again.

"You could make some money from this instead of being with the order" Regulus commented brightly.

"And if I wasn't in the order that would be one less troop to build a defence force for my pregnant little brother" Sirius pointed out.

Regulus' face fell a little, ah, of course there was that problem too….

"Hey don't look sad, nothing's going to ever happen to you, in fifteen years you will see, we'll all be alive and well, things won't be how you'd expect, you're safe and nobody will ever know you're still alive, if anything should happen to James or myself, your name will change, your appearance will change and you will have two children under their other father's surname" Sirius explained. "You'll be safe, I swear this house is IMPOSSIBLE to find"

Regulus smiled and nodded once. "I know it is, I understand that and I can't begin to figure out how to thank you for that"

"You don't need to thank me" Sirius held up a hand. "You don't need to thank James either-"

Regulus cringed inwardly, technically he was already repaying him with sex.

"Just stay in the house, be happy and give birth to those healthy little babies" Sirius smiled.

"I'll do my best" the younger boy nodded.

After two rounds of dinner and three helpings of dessert where Regulus ended up having to take some of his potion afterward as he'd eaten just so much. They lay down in front of the fire talking sleepily.

"I'll stay here with you, remember?" Sirius spoke softly as he stroked his fingers gently through his brother's hair.

Regulus gave a small nod, his lips folding into the perfect little O shape as he yawned.

"Sleepy?"

Regulus lay himself down on the soft rug, the memories wavering slowly through his mind of when he'd first came here just two months ago now, that night James had abducted and taken advantage of him, had raped him and impregnated him, changed his life forever... SAVED him from what would have probably otherwise been a horrific death.

He lay for some time more mulling things over gently in his mind until he felt himself drop off into sleep.

Sirius yawned still stroking his fingers through Regulus' hair as he checked the time. It was almost midnight. Sighing he turned to face Regulus and smiled warmly, the boy was lying curled up on his side sleeping in front of the warmth of the crackling Christmas fire. He slowly got to his feet, one arm looping under Regulus' back the other slid under his knees carefully lifting him into his arms, Regulus was still surprisingly light considering his pregnancy and the fact he'd eaten five courses of dinner.

"Come on then you" Sirius breathed as he swished his wand toward the fire extinguishing it, he headed out of the living room and made his way slowly up the stairs trying to make as little noise as possible so as not to wave the boy sleeping in his arms.

When he reached Regulus' bedroom he padded across the floor and gently lay him down in his bed tucking him under the warm covers.

Regulus stirred a little furrowing his eyebrows before settling back into a warm sleep.

"I wish you would tell me who the father is of those little babies you're carrying..." Sirius whispered gently brushing some of the stray black hairs out of Regulus' face. "You're only nineteen and you're already pregnant, this must be so hard on you"

Regulus said nothing, he continued to dream on peacefully completely unaware of the world around him. Sirius' lips curved into a smile and he pressed his lips to Regulus' forehead before getting up and making his way slowly across the room. He would go and clean up downstairs then slip in beside Regulus later on.

A few days went by and there was neither hide nor hair of James.

Regulus' worry was building, he had said nothing since he found out about the pregnancy, his presents lay untouched in the living room and Regulus was beginning to think maybe James would never come back.

It was the twenty eighth of December, Sirius was still staying but he was out running errands, getting food, bringing things for Regulus to do and checking up on updates for the order. So far there were no threats or problems which was an enormous relief.

When he arrived through the door later that day, Regulus greeted him with a smile and a cuddle, his warm body very inviting after having been in the cold for so long.

"Hey what's wrong" Sirius frowned worriedly.

"Nothing I missed you is all" Regulus breathed deeply inhaling his brother's scent. He felt so lonely when Sirius and James were away now.

"I only went out to get some food" Sirius chuckled resting the bags on the counter. "Lots of it is your favourite" he added with a smile.

"Great , let me help you put it away" Regulus said quickly. "Have you heard anything from James?" he asked as casually as possible.

Sirius yawned and shook his head resting a pineapple in the fruit bowl. "Nope, actually I haven't spoken to him since Christmas eve" he frowned. "Oh well, must just be busy with Lily, she's pregnant too" he shrugged lazily.

A sudden lump had appeared in Regulus' throat. Of course, James and Lily, Lily and James, together forever and always as husband and wife…. Something Regulus would never be able to share with James, he was already married there would be no way he'd divorce or dump Lily for a knocked up bloke who couldn't leave a safe house, what kind of life would that be? Still Regulus could dream of it, dream of a life of happiness and fun and most importantly, normality.

One day, maybe that could happen one day but not now...

"Yeah I hope it goes well for her" Regulus said quietly.

"She's what, a week behind you?" Sirius said thoughtfully.

"You sound as if you really care" said Regulus.

Sirius laughed. "Not overly, she's James' problem not mine, I'm far more concerned and excited about you than I'll ever be about her" he said seriously. "I'll do anything to help you and the babies, gods, I can't believe you're actually pregnant" he grinned gently resting a hand on his brother's little tummy.

Regulus flushed and averted his eyes.

"We didn't really get much reaction from James cause he disappeared but I'm sure he's happy too" said Sirius.

Regulus just swallowed and nodded quickly, he didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to tell Sirius about James just yet, he wanted to know what James was thinking first. He could only hope the boy would turn up soon.

A couple more days passed and on the thirtieth there was still no sign of James. Now Regulus was becoming very worried.

"Anything you'd like to do today?" Sirius smiled as they cleared away their breakfast plates.

Regulus yawned and stretched his arms above his head. "Just find something fun to do, tomorrow is New Years Eve and the start of my ninth week of pregnancy"

"Nine weeks..." Sirius breathed shaking his head with a smile. "I can't believe it"

"Neither can I" Regulus chuckled. "I'm just glad my morning sickness has gone" he smiled happily. "Sirius you make me feel so good about this pregnancy, I've been so scared lately and now I just feel good about it I feel safe and I feel like a weight has been lifted from my shoulders"

"Reg you know I'll always be here for you and if you need someone to talk to, you've been reading your books and magazines haven't you?"

Regulus nodded. "Of course"

"Good because it will really help, I'll get you some more when the shops open properly on Tuesday, can't hurt to have lots to research from" Sirius chuckled.

"Thank you" Regulus smiled.

"Don't thank me" Sirius chuckled. "So how about we start making some baby plans then?"

Regulus nodded. "I guess that would be a good idea even if we have got months"

"Yes but Reg you're pregnant now, we need to take pictures of your tummy every week until birth" Sirius said. "And we can start scrap booking, choosing things and just getting stuff ready for when you squeeze those little cuties out of your crack"

"They aren't coming out my arse, Sirius..."

"I know but you get what I mean" Sirius laughed. "Sound good?"

Regulus nodded eagerly. "VERY good" he grinned.

They headed to sit by the fire reading the paper and through the baby magazines pointing things out every so often. Regulus couldn't get rid of that nagging feeling to check the time and glance hopefully towards the door, longing for James to walk him, take him in his arms and tell him everything would be fine. Regulus knew he could always count on his brother but finding out about the pregnancy really brought about new feelings, even stronger feelings towards James than he had before. Emotional attachment was a bitch especially to an eighteen year old, hormonally charged teen boy who needed nothing more than support, comfort and love right now.

Even when lunch passed the two boys set to work clearing up the mess they'd managed to create over the past few days.

"I think for the new year you could do some painting to occupy your time, perhaps sort out your bedroom, make it nice and fresh for when the babies arrive" Sirius suggested as they (under Regulus' orders of no magic) swept the floor of the living room.

Regulus picked up his wand and pointed it toward the fire, feeling that familiar tingle run through his body as flames erupted in the place.

"What about James, shouldn't we ask him first?"

"Well we can but he won't mind, he might even help us if he ever bothers to come back" Sirius sighed.

Regulus swallowed and closed his eyes in a long slow blink, those words echoing horribly through his mind. 'If he ever bothers to come back'.

What if he didn't? What if he chose to move on with Lily and never come back to see Regulus again? Would he really ditch him and leave him here with only his brother and whatever sources of news and literature he could find for company? Surely James wasn't that type of guy, then again he was the type of guy to use Regulus as his own personal sex slave, his own little whore he got fuck at no moments' notice and be done with straight after.

Did he really even care about the boy at all or was he just some silly little toy he would grow bored of? James had his other responsibilities with work, Lily, their baby and his general home life trying to keep the suspicion away from himself, why would he want to take on more with a pregnant Slytherin in hiding?

Regulus sighed as he placed a couple of books on the shelf in perfect alphabetical order.

Why did things always have to be so complicated with his life? Why couldn't he just have normality?

"By the way I've brought something over" Sirius said snapping his fingers suddenly.

"Oh?" Regulus blinked, confused.

"I think you'll really like it" he grinned hurrying over to the box he'd left by the door. He sliced it open with his wand and carefully lifted out a large record player. Resting it on the side table he pulled out several record packets and opened one, placing it into the section he took needle and carefully put it on the record, using his wand again he tapped it and the record player scratched into life, a gently music wafting through the air.

"I brought this from my apartment, I don't use it so I thought you might as well have it for something to do around here, we can move it upstairs if you like, I really thought you could do with something else in here to make it more homely" Sirius grinned.

"Thank you so much it's great I love the music!" Regulus grinned clapping his hands eagerly.

"Maybe we could make a bit of a project out of it and do the house up before the babies arrive, obviously you aren't allowed to do the heavy work or overdo yourself but you can sure help and make it how you like, after all you're the one who mainly lives here"

"Move in with me sometime" Regulus blurted out.

Sirius stopped and stared. "You want me to move into James' house with you?"

Regulus blushed and nodded. "I know you have your own place and I know you'll be working a lot but come here and stay with me there's plenty of room and I won't be so lonely if you're here"

"Yeah I'd love to, I'll need to run it by James whenever he decides to show his fucking face but yeah I'll look forward to it, Reg" Sirius smiled eagerly. "We can be a proper family again" he smiled.

"I'd love that" Regulus breathed moving over to cuddle up against his brother. Maybe things were starting to look better after all.

"Listen I've got to go early in the morning because I'm on a job tomorrow for the order but I will be back tomorrow night I promise and we can spend new year together" Sirius said wrapping his arms back around his little brother.

"Alright" Regulus said sadly. "Promise you'll be back in time"

"I'll be back hours and hours before midnight" Sirius chuckled. "I promise" he smiled kissing the top of Regulus' head.

"Good"

They drew apart and Sirius turned towards the kitchen. "Anything in particular you want for dinner?"

Regulus just shrugged. "I'm not fussed to be honest" he replied.

By the time bed time came around Regulus was exhausted. He made his way upstairs, fetching a clean towel he traipsed into the bathroom resting it on the stool before wiping the bath around and filling it with warm water and bubbles. Slowly he stripped out of his closed, switched off the taps and climbed into the warm, inviting bath tub grinning to himself excitedly.

He lay back resting a hand towel behind his head relaxing in the water, the bubbles completely covering his naked body.

There was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Regulus called.

Sirius poked his head inside his eyes were covered and presumably closed too. "Hey Reg, came to see if you needed anything"

"It's okay I'm covered" Regulus said quickly watching his brother drop his hand and sigh with relief. "I could use some company"

"Sure" said Sirius making his way inside, he shut the door even though they were the only ones in and sat down on the stool at a distance far enough in case the bubbles disappeared. He wanted to preserve Regulus' privacy.

"You feeling okay?"

Regulus nodded slowly. "It's nice to finally relax..."

"As it must be" Sirius chuckled.

"Sorry do you want a bath?"

Sirius shook his head holding up his hands. "No it's fine I just came to check on you make sure you're okay you seem kind of quiet and edgy today, something bothering you?"

Regulus sighed and shrugged his shoulders refusing to meet his brother's eye.

"Is this about James?"

Regulus' heart skipped a beat but he nodded anyway.

"Aww don't worry I'm sure he'll turn up soon, it's not like him to up and leave like this with no contact he's probably busy with Lily or dealing with her family problems you know, just the usual stuff, I think they went to spend Christmas with his parents he's been having a lot of problems' with Lily's Muggle sister" Sirius explained.

"That's what you get for marrying a Muggle..." Regulus said bitterly.

Sirius shot him a sideways glance but chose to ignore the comment.

When Regulus was out of the bath and changed, took his potion, he slipped in under his warm bed covers and insisted Sirius climb in too. They snuggled down together, Sirius reminding him he would probably just get up and go tomorrow morning.

"Fine" Regulus pouted irritably as he curled up around his brother for warmth.

Sirius chuckled. "I'll be back in a few hours, okay?"

Regulus gave a stiff nod and closed his eyes.

"Night, Reg"

"Night Siri"

The next morning when Regulus woke, Sirius was gone. He rolled over and sighed resting his hand on the side of the pillow where his brother had been laying probably around an hour or two ago, now it was cool and empty.

Lonely.

Regulus slowly sat up rubbing his tired eyes, he poured himself a goblet of potion and drank it relatively fast resting the goblet back on his night stand a small smile curling in the corners of his mouth.

Nine weeks now, he was nine weeks pregnant, that was over two months gone and he was just another step closer towards the forty week pregnancy margin. He gently rested a hand on his little tummy and smiled, Sirius was being so supportive and helpful over this it really made him feel secure, it would just be nice to have something from James too. Regulus didn't expect James to be all over him and fatherly about this but he expected him to say he'd be there for him if he needed anything, Regulus could cope with that but what he couldn't cope with was outward rejection, that would break him too easily.

Regulus frowned. No, he had to be stronger than that, stronger for his babies and stronger for Sirius. He wasn't a child anymore, he was becoming an adult he had responsibilities and duties it was time to put all the shite in the past and move on with his life once and for all.

Throwing back the covers, Regulus yawned thanking Merlin the house was lovely and warm all the time. He climbed out of bed made it up again and pulled on some clean jogging bottoms a t-shirt and a hoodie.

He headed into the bathroom having a wash and brushing his teeth before going downstairs to make himself some breakfast.

Without Sirius here this was going to be a long day….

After breakfast he cleaned up and picked a book to sit by the crackling warm fire with. What a way to spend New Years Eve, eh?

A few hours passed and Regulus still sat there reading, his eyes were beginning to droop and he felt completely at a loss and bored. Sure reading was fun but not when he was like this.

He was just about to get up and make himself some lunch when a tiny sound at the door caught his attention and he froze. His ears pricked and the fine pale hairs on the back of his neck stark on end.

Slowly he turned to glance up at the door as the handle went down and it opened.

Regulus' heart skipped a beat.

It was James.

He looked away immediately turning his eyes back on his book. So James had come back after all, he was finally going to bother to show his face and relieve all this horrible suspense Regulus had building up for days, it was unfair and nasty.

Regulus paid no attention as James slid out of his cloak and kicked off his shoes, he headed into the kitchen putting some things in the cupboards before taking a deep breath and exhaling slowly. He started padding quietly across the room towards Regulus wary of what the younger boys reaction would be, they had so much to talk about.

He stopped at Regulus' side staring down at his blank expression. This was going to be hard.

Moments passed and nobody said anything the uncomfortable silence in the room growing increasingly so as the days passed.

"Regulus I-"

"Finally come to man up to your responsibilities have you?" Regulus said coolly.

"Please don't be like that..." James sighed mentally kicking himself for leaving it so long.

"Why?" said Regulus snapping his book shut and finally getting to his feet to face James for the first time. "You left me here for DAYS with no contact, NOTHING, pregnant and scared you didn't ask me anything about it, you didn't even come and see me! You just up and left because you didn't have the balls to deal with the harsh reality of this!" Regulus snarled anger rising inside his chest. He loved James and he cared for him deeply, but this wasn't something he could let the Gryffindor get off lightly with.

"Regulus please just let me explain!"

"Explain what? What is there to explain other than you disappeared for days- no- almost a week with no contact!" Regulus snapped. "I didn't know what you were thinking, how you felt, what was happening, you just left me here!"

"We really need to talk this through there's no point yelling about it?" James snapped back.

"Well I'm angry and I've got a right to be! I really thought you'd gone for good, that you wouldn't even bother to come back and see me, you were just going to piss off with your Mudblood scum and her unborn waste of space and leave me here alone in a safe house, pregnant, terrified and alone" Regulus shouted.

Rage was boiling up inside of James, his chest was heaving his eyes flashing dangerously. Regulus seemed to take a hint that he had gone too far, he lowered his arms and took a nervous step back.

"Don't you EVER speak about Lily or our baby like that again, she is good, she is decent, she is kind, has personality and she is above all else, beautiful and that is why I'm with her and not you, you're nothing compared to her, do you understand me? NOTHING!" James shouted.

Regulus' heart broke in two, tears welled in his eyes and he looked down to the floor wishing he could just evaporate then and there into nothing. James' words stung far more than he'd ever expected them to.

James' face softened and he instantly regretted what he said. He took a step forward outstretching his arm towards the younger boy. "Oh Regulus I'm sor-"

"No" said Regulus shaking his head. He looked up to meet James' eye, tears streaming silently down his pretty face. "Damage has been done"

"Regulus please-"

Regulus shook his head furiously, turned and bolted from the room along the corridor and up the stairs. James ran after him but Regulus slammed the door in his face. He could hear Regulus sobbing from inside and his weight shift on the bed as he lay down.

Sighing with regret, James opened the door silently and crept in closing it behind him. Regulus was laying in the dark buried under his covers crying.

James tip toed across the room slowly sinking down on the edge of the bed. "Regulus?"

"Fuck off"

"Reg... please just talk to me, I'm sorry" James said quietly.

Regulus sniffed a few times and turned over propping himself up, tears still streaming down his face he looked into James' eyes a mixture of unreadable expressions crossing his face.

"Regulus..." James breathed the look in his eyes breaking his heart. "Come here" he breathed reaching out swiftly gathering the younger boy up in his arms cuddling him close.

"I am so, so, sorry, I never meant anything I said there" James whispered.

"Then why did you say it?" Regulus sniffled burying his face in James' neck. "Why did you leave me here wondering for days, worried, frightened you'd never come back and see me again, that you didn't want me- us"

"That isn't true" James said. "I DO want you"

"What about my pregnancy?"

James was quiet for a moment. "I've had a lot of time to think about this, I know it isn't ideal but I will be here to support you, whatever you need for the baby I'll help you with, the baby is mine after all..."

"Yes" Regulus nodded.

"I'm not going to ask you to have an abortion, I'm not going to ask you to get rid of it or give it up because I do want the baby but I want to do whatever it is you want, I want to support you" James said honestly.

"I want to keep" Regulus breathed. "I definitely want to keep..."

"Okay, that's fine" James smiled.

They remained in that embrace for some time before slowly Regulus pulled back staring down at his hands in his lap.

"Something wrong?"

Regulus shook his head and reached a hand under his pillow pulling out a piece of square paper. He gazed at it nervously for a few moments.

"Regulus?"

"There is something..."

James' heart skipped a beat, what was wrong? Was it something to do with the baby? Was everything okay? "Regulus whatever it is I'm sure we can handle it" he swallowed nervously.

"But there's two..." Regulus breathed.

James' mouth fell open and he stared at Regulus searching his face desperately.

Regulus breathed a sigh and handed over the scan photograph. James took it and gasped a hand flying to his mouth with shock.

"Regulus..."

"There's twins" Regulus swallowed nervously. "I'm pregnant with two, nine weeks gone now"

James did something that shocked Regulus, he reached out and pulled him into his arms burying his face in the younger boys neck cuddling him closer. "Regulus... oh Regulus I am so sorry for leaving you like that... I am so, so sorry" he breathed.

"You don't need to be sorry" Regulus whispered.

"Yes after just getting up and leaving you like that and then calling you those names... I feel blood awful for this" James sighed sadly.

"I started that by saying things about your wife" Regulus pointed out.

"Yes but I can understand that, you were angry and you have right, I got you pregnant and left you for where I thought was safety and a normal life with Lily, I was selfish and didn't think about how you would feel alone with these problems, all this stress and worry I know Sirius has probably been here with you but it's not the same is it?"

Regulus shook his head then shrugged. "Sirius is amazing and he'll be back in a few hours but it's not the same when I don't know what you're thinking, feeling or doing it made me feel so alone and scared, he's my brother and the uncle but you're the father" he explained. "I needed to know your support was available, I needed to know how you're feeling about the babies I can't do this alone they're yours too"

"I know I just... it was a shock especially after Lily, I had no idea a male pregnancy was even possible..."

"Well it is" Regulus swallowed pulling back to crawl into James' lap. "I hate keeping this from Sirius but we have to, at least for now"

James nodded once in agreement. "Yes we do but maybe one day in a few months or something we could tell him but now I definitely not the time"

They sat in silence just holding one another close for a little while before James decided to speak again.

"What about sex?"

"Is that really what you're worried about now?" Regulus asked bitterly.

"Not really I was worried more about you getting injured and hurt and if it was okay because we have had quite rough sex..."

"Oh" said Regulus. He looked up into James' face and nodded. "Yes it's fine and safe as long as we're gentle with my tummy"

"Of course" James smiled. "Regulus I am so sorry for getting you pregnant, for raping you and hurting you and making you cry" he had to swallow that horribly uncomfortable lump that appeared in his throat again.

"I'm fine" said Regulus.

"Would you like me to make you some lunch?" James offered.

"Yes please, I was just about to have something when you arrived"

"Sorry" James chuckled. "You gonna take a nap?"

Regulus shook his head. "No, I'll come downstairs with you" he said quietly.

"Okay"

They got up from the bed, Regulus wiped his eyes dry before they headed back downstairs. James ushered Regulus to sit down at the table as he began to heat up some lentil soup on the hob.

"You hungry?"

"Yes" Regulus chuckled sitting at the table watching James cooking. "Are you going to stay here with me tonight?"

James froze mid-movement and turned to stare at Regulus pursing his lips tightly together simply not saying anything.

Regulus' face fell and he looked away, it hurt James to see this expression and he caved instantly.

"Okay I'll stay"

Regulus' head turned towards James, his eyes filled with hope. "Really?"

James nodded once. "I was supposed to spend it with Lily but I'll make some excuse, I owe it to you, Reg" he smiled warmly.

Regulus jumped to his feet, bounding over to James he threw his arms around him burying his face in his chest. "Thank you so much"

"Don't worry about it, Regulus" James chuckled. "It's just nice to see a smile on that pretty little face of yours"

Regulus chuckled. "Thanks but you might want to keep an eye on the soup" he pointed out.

James laughed and quickly turned back to his cooking, thankfully it was fine and hadn't burned. "Actually it's ready" he smiled taking it off the hob and pouring it between two bowls giving Regulus a considerable amount more. Using his wand he levitated the bowls onto the table and got them drinks before sitting down with Regulus to eat.

"Thank you for the food" Regulus smiled.

"It's only soup" James chuckled watching Regulus as he ate.

"It's still a kind gesture" Regulus smiled.

"It's the least I can do after the way I treated you, you didn't deserve that" James smiled back warmly, he reached across the table to gently stroke the back of Regulus' hand making the younger boy blush nervously and flutter his dark lashes a little.

"I hope they look like you" James smiled.

Regulus glanced up and smiled again. "I was hoping they'd be like both, maybe one like me, and the other like you" he smiled. "But finding out is a long way off, anything could happen in that time"

James nodded once. "Right now everything is fairly peaceful"

"Good" Regulus breathed.

They ate and talked for a while before sitting by the fire.

"So how does it feel to be pregnant?" James asked curiously.

"It feels... different... I mean, I still feel like me only m emotions are different they're more intense, mixed up, everything is ten times worse than it really is, my morning sickness is under control but I keep needing to pee, I get really tired easily and I get cramps and stuff" Regulus explained. "It's difficult for you to imagine I guess but I do quite like it to be honest"

"I can't believe I've got three kids" James sighed.

"Are you going to tell Lily?" Regulus asked in a small voice.

"No, of course not" James said faster than intended. "Sorry... I know what must have sounded a bit abrupt"

Regulus waved him off lazily. "I knew it would be something like that, but will you ever tell her you've got someone pregnant? Obviously you can't tell her it's me"

"If the time comes that I need to say something then I will otherwise I plan to go to my grave with the secret" said James staring blankly at the fireplace. Regulus studied him closely, he looked almost bewitched just sitting there like that so still and statuesque, so strange but he knew that James would never want to cause trouble between himself and Lily no matter how much Regulus wished for it to happen in reality it probably never would. James and Lily, Lily and James the perfect couple.

Regulus quite frankly could not see what was so amazing about that girl even when she was in school everybody, all the students and teachers acted like she was an absolute saint even Professor Slughorn thought she was a goddess, that she was the most powerful witch, the most beautiful woman to ever grace the earth, the most intelligent person in the school, the kindest, the bravest, the funniest the most everything and everything positive. It made Regulus sick to his stomach the way she waltzed around like she owned the place but at the same time making it appear completely innocent. Then of course the bitch was made head girl, absolutely perfect of course and she was with James who was head boy, they became the golden couple of the universe, light would shine out of Lily's arse and everybody would fall over and fawn all over her, for what reason? She was a desperate, needy attention seeker.

Sure she did well in her exams, she got a few 'exceeds expectations' and two 'outstanding's' but that was all, she did okay in class, charms especially so from what he had heard but she wasn't as clever as Sirius or Severus or even that Lupin character. She wasn't exactly hideous but she wasn't pretty, she was a medium average-ish weight, disturbingly pale girl with strange toxic coloured eyes, bright orang-utan orange hair, covered in freckles and at one point, spots. There were far prettier girls than her about, ones with much better personalities so what was it about her than made that filthy little Mudblood so special?

Regulus sighed shaking his head. He knew one day it would come to the point where he would have to ask James to choose between them, he knew if he asked right now James would go to Lily in a heartbeat so he had to wait it out, wait it out and convince him where his true love and loyalties lie.

"Something bothering you?" James frowned with concern noticing the sudden lack of movement or conversation from Regulus.

Regulus just shook his head. "Nah I'm fine, I'm just tired to be honest" he sighed.

"How about you go for a nap and I'll wake you when Sirius gets here?" James suggested brightly.

"Yeah okay" Regulus said. Without another word he got up and left the room, heading upstairs he flopped down on his bed and curled into a ball snuggling himself into the bedding comfortably.

New Years Eve of 1979 and he was spending his time moping and sleeping, emotional and confused, hurt yet happy. What the fuck was going on with his life? Why could he not just have one day of normality and peace?

Tomorrow would be a new year, a new decade and a new start of life. His babies would be due in July so at least he had something to look forward to, if only he could visit home, go out, get some fresh air and just do something normal for a change then life would be so much better. Sighing, Regulus fell asleep.

"Regulus, hey Reg" Sirius' voice drifted through his dream-like state. "We've made some dinner, James is just about to dish it up" Sirius said gently.

Regulus groaned clenching his eyes shut he pulled his covers up over his head. "No..."

"Aren't you hungry?" the older boy frowned with concern.

"A little bit" Regulus mumbled lazily.

"Come on then time to wake up, get some food and if you're still sleepy you can get into bed again after dinner" Sirius smiled softly.

Regulus lifted back the covers and yawned still refusing to open his eyes. "What time is it? How long have I been asleep?"

"About two and a half hours" Sirius said briefly checking the time on his old pocket watch.

"Okay" Regulus yawned again sitting himself up slowly. Sirius reached out and brushed his fingers through the younger boy's hair neatening it up. "Thanks" he breathed climbing out from under his warm cosy covers onto his feet to have a stretch.

"What's for dinner?" Regulus asked pulling on his slippers before they left the bedroom.

"As a treat it's meat feast pizza with chips and vinegar, Butterbeer and a ton of sweets from Honeydukes to top it all off" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"Mm we could really go for some of that now" Regulus chuckled gently rubbing his tummy.

Sirius threw his head back and barked a laugh. "Is that gonna be your new excuse for everything? Babies want it?"

Regulus flashed a grin and pouted playfully. "But if the babies want..."

"Then yes of course, the babies can get" Sirius chuckled.

They headed downstairs just as James had taken the pizza out and was using the cutter to slice it carefully instead of his wand.

"Alright?" he called glancing up at Regulus when he entered. The younger boy nodded as Sirius guided him over to the table before he could help with anything like usual. "You slept for ages, feeling better?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you" Regulus smiled, he was in a much better mood than earlier, earlier on he felt like shit, he was so pissed off, hurt and confused about pretty much everything it was nice to finally get things thought through, at least for now.

They ate their way through the dinner and started on the sweets until they had finished almost all of them. James insisted on clearing up and made Regulus go and lounge in the chair by the fire for a while. The boy snuggled himself up on the chair and lay quite contentedly like a cat in front of the warm glow.

"Comfy?" Sirius smiled stopping by his brother's side and ruffling his hair a little very gently.

Regulus yawned and had a stretch before settling back down. "Perfect thank you"

"If you want to go back to bed or sleep here for a while that's fine if you want to be up for the bells" Sirius said.

"I think I'll just lay here" Regulus sighed closing his eyes.

"Okay" Sirius smiled kissing the top of his brother's fluffy head before he turned to head back and help James with the clearing up.

A few hours passed and James woke Regulus at half ten. Regulus yawned and got up quite easily.

Regulus had a Butterbeer whilst James and Sirius drank fire whiskey; they sang, danced and played a few games until it was five minutes until midnight.

"Anything you want to say, Regulus, before the New Year?" Sirius grinned excitedly.

"Actually yes there is" Regulus said lounging across his chair again. "This year I have been through a lot, I turned eighteen, I completed my seventh year of school with outstanding grades, I found a Horcrux which has hopefully been destroyed defected from the death eaters and fell pregnant. I can safely say it has been a wild year, a stressful year and a very difficult frightening year but I don't regret any of it, if by how logic stands I shouldn't even be here to see 1980 but luck is on my side and I am so I just want to say, Happy New Year for the three of us and I hope next year is much better for all of us"

"Aww Reg..." Sirius smiled warmly tears prickling the backs of his eyes but he forced them away. He wouldn't cry in front of his best friend.

Regulus held up his hand and shook his head. "It was a happy speech, we should celebrate, anything you want to say?"

Sirius nodded once. "Happy New Year to us for we have what lots of men and women do not, we should be grateful and feel very privileged to be fortunate enough to have such things. Let the 80s be a decade of fun"

"Yes and finally, especially a Happy New Year to you, Regulus as you deserve it more than anyone" James smiled and nodded before taking a sip of his alcohol.

Regulus couldn't help but smile, he knew there was a hidden meaning behind that.

The final countdown arrived and the three of them were growing increasingly excited.

"Ready then boys?" James grinned nodding towards the brand new clock he had mounted on the wall especially for this moment.

"Ready!" they chimed.

"Ten" said James.

"Nine" it was Sirius.

"Eight!" said Regulus, he couldn't believe he had finally made it through this horrendous year, things were definitely on the mend for him and hopefully would continue to get better from here on out.

"Five" said Sirius.

"Four"- James.

"Three!" shouted Regulus.

"Two" said Sirius.

"One..."

"HAPPY NEW YEAR!" the three of them bellowed laughing and throwing their arms around one another. Hooting and hollering and joking and teasing, playing and dancing and singing and squealing.

They celebrated for hours, it was almost three by the time they actually clambered into bed dropping off to sleep.

1980 had arrived and Regulus was still here...

A few days passed and by the end of the week the euphoria of a new year was beginning to blow over. Reluctantly, Sirius and Regulus had taken down the Christmas decorations, boxed them up and put them away in the upstairs closet-cupboard until next year. It was always sad when the decorations were taken down but Christmas was over, New Year had passed and 1980 was at its drollest point.

"Afternoon" James greeted with a smile on Friday as he came in the door bolting everything down and shrugging out of his cloak.

"Hello" Regulus smiled hopping up eagerly to help him. "Hard day?"

"You have no idea" James chuckled. "You seem quite happy, Lily isn't she's got some terrible morning sickness and her hormones are playing havoc with her red headed temper" he sighed.

Inside Regulus was doing a little dance, on the outside he pulled a sad face and groaned. "Aww maybe she'll be better in a few weeks" he said with a false grin.

"I hope so, have you any idea what it's like to listen to her whining and yelling and moaning?" James chuckled. "Nice to get away for a while and see you"

"My hormones are making me feel all over the place too but because I've stopped being sick I'm not as grumpy I just get weepy at times for no reason" Regulus admitted shyly. "She must be an angry one where as I'm a sad one" he chuckled.

"I'd take sad over angry any day" James smiled holding Regulus' chin before he leaned in and kissed him softly on the lips.

"Is there anything that needs doing today?" Regulus offered.

"Actually no I just came to relax, there's a bag on the counter for you with some colour charts and catalogues, choose whatever colours and such you like and Sirius and I will get them for you, seeing as you live here the most you can decorate how you want" James smiled. "I really liked the idea of renovating the interior" he sighed glancing around the room. "This place really needs some life it's pretty boring and you have done a good job with the things you've fixed and tidied yourself but I don't want you overdoing it"

"I won't" said Regulus. "I still clean and make food for myself and sometimes both of you too, I still fix things and stuff" he shrugged. "It's no big deal I'm not heavily pregnant"

"Yes but you could still get hurt so just be careful, okay?"

"Okay" the younger boy smiled and nodded.

"Good, now, there is something I'd like you to do"

"What's that?" Regulus blinked.

Instead of saying anything, James just nodded down towards his crotch, a smirk playing on his face. Regulus took the hint and sank his teeth very sexily into his bottom lip.

"What can I do for you today?" he breathed huskily.

"I don't know, what's on the menu?"

"Hmm" Regulus said thoughtfully as he pulled off his top exposing his bare chest, his nipples were growing larger, pinker and much more sensitive again. "Well, there's a hand job and masturbation for starters"

"Mm" James groaned watching as Regulus dropped his trousers down around his ankles.

"Blow job and facial, then of course we can move on to full blown anal" Regulus growled. "Then of course there's more..."

"More?" James quirked an eyebrow playfully.

"Yeah, I could you know, suck you off whilst riding my toy, penetration from both ends, or you could shove it inside my extra hole and fuck my arse with the dildo, that would make me really full" Regulus moaned softly.

"Oh fuck..."

"Or" Regulus smirked. "You could put both in my arse"

"Two!?" James gasped, arousal beginning to take over his body.

Regulus nodded with a cheeky smirk. "It's entirely up to you what you do with a naughty boy like me" he giggled playfully.

"Gods, Reg" James breathed. "Do you want to do anything?"

Regulus shrugged. "It's your choice what you do with me"

James sighed inwardly. Regulus obviously didn't care for what happened to himself and that wasn't good. "How about we do something that will please you tonight?" he suggested.

"Well I'm giving you sex in return for my safety so it doesn't matter much to me..." Regulus said quietly. "As long as I do my job he said dropping to his knees and opening the front of James' trousers.

Before James could argue, Regulus had taken his member in his mouth sucking on the head lazily swirling his tongue around and pushing his foreskin back playfully.

"Mmmm" he groaned smirking up at James despite having his member in his mouth.

"Gods that's so hot" James panted his fingers flying into the younger boys hair.

Regulus took James' member further into his mouth groaning softly the vibrations tingling all the way to the Gryffindor's balls.

"I really want to fuck you in the arse" James moaned.

Regulus chuckled and pulled back, snatching his wand up he cast "Accio" and seconds later a bottle of lube shot into his hand. Carefully he dropped his boxers to the floor his own erection straining against his underwear as he reached back and gently coated himself thickly in the lubricant before backing up against the wall.

"I'd like to have wall anal" he breathed.

James swallowed and groaned moving forwards, he pushed off his own clothes and pulled Regulus into a kiss his hand sliding down under Regulus' thigh to push his own between the boy's legs shifting him up the wall to rest in his lap almost.

"Is this what you actually want, Regulus?" James asked seriously. It had never really occurred to him much that Regulus may just be acting, that he didn't really want to be treated this way, that he didn't really want to have sex with James, he was just following what he believed to be orders. James had used him and hurt him once, he'd made those mistakes and although he enjoyed the wonderful sex and the excitement Regulus provided he couldn't quite ignore the slight nagging in the back of his head somewhere that Regulus hated this.

"Yes"

"Are you being honest or are you being in character?" James asked again looking Regulus in the eye.

The boy swallowed audibly. "A bit of both" he spoke honestly and James nodded slowly unsure if he should continue. "Do it James, you know you want me, your secret slut, you want me in more ways than one and you love it when you first push inside my tiny hole" Regulus breathed.

-He'd been practising.

"Regulus look at me, I'm being serious now" James said sternly.

Regulus swallowed and opened his silver eyes to meet James' hazel ones.

"Do you actually get pleasure from or enjoy this sex and tell me honestly, none of that acting" James asked worriedly.

Regulus was quiet a moment before he nodded. "Yes I do"

James hesitated a moment before pressing the head of his erection into Regulus' entrance just adding enough pressure to prepare him a little. "Promise me"

"I promise, I'm okay" said Regulus gasping as James gently prodded his member just inside of him pulling back to push it in again, just the very tip. Regulus moaned shakily draping his arms around James' shoulders. "That feels pretty intense..." he breathed.

"Does it hurt?"

Regulus shook his head vigorously. "No it's really good, go deeper" he breathed biting his bottom lip in that way that made James shudder with delight.

The Gryffindor did not need to be told twice, he paused a moment before pushing almost halfway into the boy. Regulus gasped loudly gripping at his shoulders.

"Oh gods that's good" Regulus panted as James pulled back and began to thrust into him setting an easy but fairly intense pace.

"You like that do you?" James smirked.

"Yeah I fucking love a nice hard cock up my arse" Regulus moaned. He didn't seem to be in character which relaxed James somewhat. He knew he really shouldn't care so much for Regulus' pleasure but he couldn't help it, he'd already put the boy through so much he wanted to at least give him something to enjoy.

"Next time we're taking more pictures" James panted quickening his pace thrusting deeper inside the younger pregnant boy.

"Okay" Regulus breathed.

The room echoed with their loud moans and gasps as James quickened his pace a final time thrusting in all the way up to the balls, his hips slapping against Regulus' bottom in short, sharp movements.

Regulus' groans grew louder. "James I'm about to cum..." he panted feeling that welling pressure building rapidly inside of him, he didn't even need to be stimulated his prostate and love for James brought him well over the edge every time.

"Why are you so fit?" James groaned thrusting deeper into his lover.

Regulus didn't say anything, two thrusts later and he threw his head back crying out James' name desperately as he came hard between them soaking himself in his thick white semen.

It was all far too much for James, the sight of pure pleasure washing over Regulus' gorgeous face and flushed torso brought him to completion. "Regulus!" he gasped with one hard thrust he buried himself as deep as he could possibly get as he came hard his hot flow of semen ejaculating inside Regulus filling him to the point his cum was leaking out before he had withdrawn.

Regulus moaned loudly the sensations in his bottom still send waves of pleasure through his body.

When James did slowly start to pull out he carefully rested Regulus down on his feet.

"You alright?"

Regulus nodded with a smile. "We have really hot sex"

"I know we do"

"It's called sexual chemistry"

"Really? What does it mean?" James asked curiously.

"Means that we are highly compatible sexually, we never fail to have great sex, get pleasure from it, achieve orgasm and enjoy every moment of it we can go from nothing to really getting it on hard and rough in an instant" Regulus flushed a little with embarrassment.

"I like it" James smiled. "I like that a lot"

"Me too, I think I need to go for a bath and get cleaned up, there is cum leaking down my thighs..." Regulus commented.

"Mm, hot" James smirked playfully making the younger boy blush furiously and turn a little shy.

"I'm just gonna go have a wash..."

"Okay I'll clean myself up and get some food on for when you get out" said James pulling out his wand. As Regulus turned to make his way up the stairs, James spotted the trails of silver fluid leaking down the backs of his thighs, he reached out and gently slapped Regulus' bottom earning an incredibly sensual look. He smiled watching Regulus climb the stairs and disappear out of sight, at least he seemed much happier now.

Later that day when Sirius came home, James and Regulus were sitting by the fire flipping through some catalogues.

"Alright mate?" James greeted as Sirius shrugged out of his outdoor clothing.

"Yeah fine, it's bitter out there" he breathed shuddering and moving over to toast his hands by the fire. "What you guys been doing?"

"Choosing some colours for the house" Regulus grinned.

"He'd make an excellent interior designer" James said proudly.

"Oh really? What you got so far?" Sirius asked curiously.

"I was thinking we could do this room in some nice warm colours because it's fairly light, cosy and the fire is really welcoming, we really need some new furniture perhaps a little sofa, some lamps and a table, the kitchen area could really use being made up properly with new stuff and that" Regulus explained. "I think we could perhaps use some reds, golden tones, orange and browns but I haven't decided fully and I wanted to see if there's anything you'd like to suggest"

"I really like that idea" Sirius smiled.

"I think we can do whatever Regulus wants" James smiled. "He's here all day every day we aren't"

"You make a good point, James" Sirius smiled.

"Yeah so Regulus you can take your time and decide what you want it to look like, write everything down and we'll get you everything you want and need to make it real, you are pregnant so this place does need a good make over before they're born" said James.

"Your room will become a nursery" Sirius added. "Loads of sweet baby things, it may even be the room you give birth in"

Regulus smiled but cringed a little. "I haven't even thought about giving birth"

"And you don't need to just yet" James said quickly flashing Sirius a look. "You'll be fine though" he smiled.

"Thanks..."

"So shall we get some dinner on?" Sirius grinned clapping his hands together.

"Definitely, I'll help" Regulus smiled jumping to his feet eagerly.

That evening when Regulus got into bed he flipped open the new pregnancy book Sirius had brought him, skipping to week nine he smiled as he began to read.

The babies' sex organs were developing properly this week even though the sex had been determined since the moment of conception, they each measured little over an inch in length and their internal organs were well developing.

"What you reading about?" Sirius smiled flopping down beside his brother gazing at the books pages intently.

"Just about the babies and myself, this is extremely accurate especially with the symptoms" said Regulus.

"Oh?"

"Yeah this week I am feeling a little tender around my chest, my nipples have changed again, I feel tired, I feel emotional, headaches and I would still have nausea and morning sickness if it weren't for my utterly amazing potion" Regulus explained. "I just have an overall pregnant feeling and I noticed this morning all my clothes are becoming a little tighter around my tummy, see" he said kneeling up and exposing his stomach.

Sirius' face spread into a grin as his eyes fell on Regulus' tummy. He was still small yet but he was definitely larger than last week. "You're having two so you'll be bigger than average every week" he chuckled. "So cute, bet you can't wait to feel those kicks because I sure can't!"

Regulus blushed, dropped his pyjama top and snuggled down under the covers beside his brother. "Sure but it still doesn't stop me worrying every day about this, I feel much better today than I had done last week I think I just need time to settle and let things calm down before I think any more"

"Good idea and you know James and I will always be here to help and support you with anything you need, okay?" Sirius smiled warmly.

Regulus nodded once with his understanding. "Yes definitely"

"Good" Sirius smiled leaning over to kiss Regulus on the temple. "Night, Reg"

"Night Sirius" Regulus yawned. Having already taken his potion he curled up around his brother's warm back and allowed sleep to quickly overcome him.

Saturday passed in the blink of an eye. Regulus had spent pretty much the whole day on his own in the house, tidying, writing lists, using his wand to take measurements and cooking dinner for when the others got back. James was only popping in he would be going home to that revolting Mudblood again but Sirius would stay as usual.

When Sunday arrived Regulus was feeling very well. James wasn't coming today he would arrive tomorrow instead, another good reason to look forward to tomorrow as it would be his tenth week of pregnancy. Two more weeks and he would have his twelve week scan and his little babies would be fully checked on once again. Regulus couldn't fucking wait to see them again and hopefully get some new updates photographs.

But today as promised, Madame Pomfrey would come for her check-up escorted by Sirius so she could see to all of Regulus' medical needs and bring him some more potion as he was starting to run a little low.

It was evening when she did turn up with Sirius and Regulus was up in his room when the soft knock on his door echoed through the silence as he flipped through a pregnancy and parenting magazine he had grown rather fond of now.

"Come in" he called.

Moments later the handle went down and Sirius appeared smiling.

"Hello Madame Pomfrey" Regulus greeted resting the magazine down and straightening up to see her.

"Good evening mister Black, how are you feeling?" she asked her eyes wandering over his frame. "You're looking well"

"Thank you I'm not so bad, I've been reading my pregnancy books and such and from what it says in there I have all the symptoms and I really can feel my body changing" he replied.

She nodded once. "Have you had any trouble? Any pains or worries?"

Regulus shook his head. "Just the usual worries about when they're born and the rest of my pregnancy but other than that I feel fine" he smiled gently.

"Very good, if you could just describe your symptoms and I could take a brief look at you then if all if well I shall be off back to the castle again" she smiled.

"Okay" Regulus nodded.

Half an hour later and she packed up her things, wishing Regulus well and promising to come again for the scan in two weeks, she left with Sirius following behind her.

"Goodbye" Regulus smiled before moving over to the fireplace to sink down.

What a life, eh?

He could only hope the next couple of weeks would be good, James' behaviour had been much better, he had been so much nicer and more optimistic about this than Regulus had ever realised except from yesterday when they were alone and he did mention about the cost of babies and about how he'd like some extra favours from Regulus to help pay for all of the renovating and baby things. Regulus had suggested Sirius withdraw from his account after all nobody would question that and he offered more sexual and cleaning favours to James which had been gladly accepted.

However Regulus couldn't help but get the impression that James was worried about this, that he was worried Lily might find out, he was worried that something was going to change. Regulus knew there would be a talk soon, he would never get rid of his babies and he knew James would never ask him to even consider it, he was just hoping James wasn't going to send him money and leave him to it, cut all ties from him and pretend this never happened. Even if James said the beautiful art work Regulus made was mounted, one in his home the other two in his other safe house where that Remus Lupin was living. Regulus couldn't forget the look on his face when he'd opened his lovely drawings.

" Wow these are amazing, Reg, where did you learn to be such an amazing artist?"

Regulus blushed and looked away shifting in his seat uncomfortably. "I dunno I just draw, you know?"

James chuckled and pulled him into a tender kiss. "I love them, thank you very much" he smiled gratefully a warm sparkle glittered in his soft hazel eyes.

"My pleasure" Regulus breathed.

He had after all seemed a little distant from Regulus yesterday and Regulus could only hope he could fully win James over at some point but for now he would have to make do with being just the little bit on the side...


	7. Remus John Lupin

A few days had passed and week ten arrived. Regulus was starting to feel a little better as he sat organising through the enormous bag of clothes James had bought for him knowing he would need plenty of baggy, comfortable things to wear now he was expecting (and that he didn't really have much to wear because he'd left home with only the wet clothes on his back).

"What are you up to?" Sirius smiled watching his little brother digging through the things, folding them and putting them in his chest of drawers.

"Sorting my things out" Regulus smiled.

"I can't believe you're ten weeks pregnant already" Sirius breathed. "How time flies"

"I know, any news on anything important I should know about?" Regulus asked standing up and moving over to the bed to sort socks. He'd started getting into the habit of doing things the Muggle way by now seeing as he didn't need to use all that much magic and it filled some of the time in the day and left it open for him to think about stuff more often (not that he didn't have plenty of time to think about stuff and life already).

"Nope, same as usual to be honest" Sirius yawned lazily as he stripped into his boxers from his active wear and flopped down on Regulus' bed still watching the boy closely. "Nothing new has happened at all"

Regulus nodded slowly with understanding. "In two weeks I'm gonna be having my three month scan" he smiled gently.

"I know, I'm really excited, do you get to find out what they are then?" he said suddenly sitting bolt upright on the bed staring at his little brother closely.

Regulus laughed and shook his head. "Not until at the very least sixteen weeks but it's sometimes inaccurate so it's better to wait until around eighteen or twenty weeks"

"I'm looking forward to it, will you find out?" Sirius asked curiously as he lay back down comfortably on the bed.

"I'd like to know" Regulus smiled putting some of his socks in a pile and moving up to cuddle with Sirius. "I just want everything to be okay and for them to be born in the proper environment and have a loving home and people that care about them"

"They will" Sirius smiled warmly. "I'll do anything I can to make sure they're okay but Reg, I'm gonna ask again... who's the dad?"

Regulus just didn't say anything, instead he closed his eyes and snuggled closer.

"Still not ready to tell me?"

Regulus shook his head. "I wish you would" Sirius sighed stroking his fingers through his brother's long, silky black hair. "But I respect it if you want to keep him a secret for now"

"I will tell you…. One day..." Regulus said slowly. "I still can't believe I'm pregnant even though my waist has expanded a little, of course I'll be bigger than normal because I've got two rather than one"

"Two tiny bundles of joy" Sirius grinned.

Regulus chuckled softly. He always felt good and safe when he was with Sirius. "Yeah..." he breathed closing his eyes and sighing with happiness….

A few hours passed and James walked in to find them both laying curled up sleeping together. A smile crossed his fairly handsome face, it was nice to see them so close. He had half expected Regulus to run to Sirius and tell him everything and get James into some serious trouble with his best friend but so far nothing had happened.

He watched them sleeping for some time before he decided that enough was enough and he should definitely wake them. James padded across the room and leaned over them. "Hey, guys..." he breathed shaking Sirius a little so his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes opened quickly.

"What?"

"Dinner's ready" James said simply.

Sirius yawned stretching his arms above his head and glancing to Regulus whom seemed more interested in snuggling in further to go back to sleep. "Can you bring it up? It seems a shame to wake him when he's all cuddly and sleepy like this"

James' eyes focused on Regulus for a moment. He knew exactly what Sirius meant. "Sure" he said before disappearing.

The Gryffindor returned only a couple of minutes later carrying a tray with two plates and a big jug of juice.

As soon as Regulus got the whiff of food he sat up hungrily and started eating almost immediately.

"Well that got your attention" Sirius laughed.

Regulus just groaned sinking his teeth into his chicken breast. "So hungry..."

"He loves food" James chuckled watching them both eating.

When they were done, James waved his wand and vanished the plates and tray back downstairs leaving the jug and cups for them to drink from. Regulus rested his on the bedside table and lay back down against the propped, fluffed pillows with a lazy yawn.

"I see you sorted the clothes out" said James gazing around the very neat and tidy room.

"Yeah I've been looking through my stuff all day today" the boy commented. "Did some washing this morning too"

"Well how about now we read some of your pregnancy book to relax with?" Sirius offered.

"In the bath?"

The two boys burst out laughing making Regulus blush madly.

"I meant me in the bath with someone reading to me..." he said in a small, shy voice.

"Aww, Reg, sure I'll come with" Sirius smiled picking up the pregnancy book.

Regulus grinned and hopped off of the bed to go and draw himself a bath leaving James and Sirius alone together.

"Well he seems better tonight" James commented when he heard Regulus turning the taps for the bath.

"Yeah I think just giving him some time to relax and stuff really helps" Sirius smiled. "He can be really cute when he wants to be"

"Tell me about it" James sighed.

Sirius shot him a look.

James felt his stomach turn. "I mean it in a brotherly way" he said quickly holding his hands up in a submissive gesture. He was lying but Sirius seemed to miss that, being the guy's best friend obviously had some perks.

After a few minutes, Sirius got up and went into the bathroom with the book as James went off downstairs to clean up the dishes.

Sirius knocked quietly on the door.

There was a pause.

"Come in" Regulus called and Sirius pushed the door open smiling to find his little brother lounging in the bath, his nudity completely covered by the amount of bubbles in there.

Regulus was grinning.

"Hey, Sirius" he spoke softly.

"Hey, Regulus" the older boy chuckled pulling up the little wooden stool to sit himself down on. "Happy?"

"Very, and very relaxed too" the younger boy sighed. "So go on then, read to me" he smiled shifting a leg up so his knee was bent and his foot placed flat on the bottom of the warm bathtub. (But not too hot because of the babies growing inside of him)

Sirius smiled, flipped open the book to week ten and began to read;

"Welcome to week number ten, your babies now measure just over two inches in length each and will now be fully formed" he began. "Their ears are in their final position and the eyes are moving closer together giving the babies both a more humanlike appearance. The babies livers are preparing enzymes this week and now the kidneys are also producing urine which is passed down the bladder and into the amniotic sac which is perfectly normal and during the second half of your pregnancy most of the amniotic fluid will in fact be made of your babies urine"

Regulus chuckled softly. "Keep going, please"

"The connections in the brain are also forming rapidly this week along with the fact they can move much more easily now (although you won't be able to feel anything for a few more weeks) This all adds up to the fact that they are now able to close their hands, open and close their eyes and curl their toes"

Regulus finally opened his own eyes and smiled to Sirius. "Cute" he breathed.

"Very cute" Sirius chuckled. "There's some stuff about your pelvic floor exercises you can do and your symptoms which you probably already know of with the morning sickness fading, everything improving and such" he said his eyes scanning over the printing on the books page.

"Yeah" Regulus yawned lazily. "I do feel quite a lot better than I did"

"That's great, Regulus, do you want me to go while you have a bath?" Sirius offered.

"Nah" Regulus smiled shaking his head. "It's nice to have some company"

Two days had passed and Regulus was definitely well on the mend.

"Hey, sexy" James purred as he and Regulus stood alone in the kitchen. Regulus was standing cooking them some dinner and grinned when James kissed the back of his neck tenderly.

"Smells good"

"There's enough for you, me and Sirius" Regulus grinned.

"Sirius?" there was a note of dismay in James' voice that Regulus didn't fail to pick up on.

"Yeah, he's coming round again tonight" Regulus said lightly without looking at the boy.

"This is either coincidence or you want Sirius round more in particular so you can avoid me" James spoke slowly.

"Don't be silly" Regulus' voice was still very light and easy. "Why would I avoid you?"

"Because you're still angry with me, because you don't want to have sex, because you're pissed off with something, because Sirius has said something to make you act so funny" James quirked an eyebrow studying the younger boy closely.

Regulus just shook his head. "No"

James was still suspicious. "What time does Sirius arrive?"

"About half an hour" said Regulus.

"Well then..." James smirked to Regulus. "What do you say that you and I carry on with our little arrangement?"

Regulus knew he couldn't refuse. He turned to James, smiled sweetly and dropped to his knees on the kitchen floor his fingers fumbling with the fly of James' trousers before he got it open, popped open the button on the boy's boxers and his half-hard cock sprang free. Regulus moaned softly catching James' hazel eyes as he engulfed it in his mouth sucking on it lazily moaning again with pleasure.

Within seconds James was moaning, gasping and thrusting his hips gently with pleasure. "You're so good at this you're practically a professional if not better!"

Regulus chuckled quickening his pace.

When James finally came, Regulus being the good boy that he was, swallowed every drop and pulled back to lick the boy clean.

James eventually tucked himself away just as the front door opened and Regulus jumped to his feet.

Sirius stood there dropping his hood his eyes flickering from James to Regulus and back again. "What's going on?" he frowned confusedly.

"Nothing we're just making dinner" Regulus said nervously.

"Ooh, making some for me too?" Sirius asked rubbing his hands together eagerly.

"But of course" Regulus laughed.

That was a close one, a few seconds longer and they could well have been caught.

Over dinner they chatted about a few new disappearances and a whole bunch of Muggles that had been murdered along the Welsh border.

"Times are getting harder" James sighed.

"By the way, how is Lily getting on? She's only a week behind Regulus, isn't she?" Sirius frowned.

Regulus tensed slightly but it went unnoticed by the others. He really wished they wouldn't talk about that witch in front of them. James spared Regulus a very quick and brief glance before he smiled.

"Oh, she's doing really well now, she's found something to help with the sickness and I can't wait to be a real dad!" he said very eagerly.

"Glad you married her then?" Sirius chuckled.

"Definitely" James nodded. "I wouldn't have anyone else"

Regulus could feel his heart sinking in his chest. Was James saying this just to hurt him or was there another reason? Perhaps he was just playing into Sirius' hands….

"She's a great girl for you, have you told lots of people about the baby yet?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No, we're keeping it a secret until twelve weeks just to be on the safe side" the boy nodded. "Although we are so excited for telling people, it's a shame about our parents" he sighed.

"I know but there's not much to be done really" Sirius said slowly. "I really wish that Regulus could tell people but obviously he can't" he went on. "Still, he's got us, right?"

"Definitely" James nodded looking Regulus directly in the eye.

Regulus looked straight to his brother and smiled. He wasn't being bad to James on purpose, or at all really, but he just didn't feel quite right about their little arrangement. Obviously he had to confer to whatever it was James asked of him without deviation but he was still upset about Lily and her baby and even though James had apologised and said he didn't mean it, Regulus still couldn't quite get past what he had said to the boy last week about Regulus meaning nothing to him. If Regulus could have even on tiny shred of dignity in this place, he would hang on to it desperately for life.

"I hope that when this war is all over we can be a proper family" Sirius said quietly.

"I hope so too" Regulus breathed.

By mid-week, Regulus was starting to feel the throes of his hormones once again. His body was all over the place, he felt a mess even as he stood cleaning in the bathroom. Nobody had stayed with him last night and for the first time in a while he felt really lonely. Regulus sighed to himself, he wished he could just go outside for some air and to find something else to do, he just wanted some freedom, was that really too much to ask? Then again the sake of his children and for his own life, it would be much better if he didn't do something like that. That would lead to stupidity.

That evening, Regulus lay in bed feeling more lonely than ever before. Nobody had come to see him at all today or tonight for that matter, he knew Sirius was off working and James was probably at home having sex with his disgusting excuse for a wife whilst Regulus was left to lay there on his own and miserable.

With a heavy sigh, Regulus rolled onto his side and allowed sleep to overcome him.

It was another three days before anyone came to see him, on Saturday morning Sirius came round laden with things for the boy.

Regulus couldn't suppress a squeal of excitement when he saw his brother come in, he leapt from his chair where he was sitting reading a fiction book and threw his arms around his neck.

"Hey, Regulus" Sirius laughed cuddling his little brother back. "Missed me?"

"I've been alone for days now, of course I missed you!" the younger boy breathed.

When Regulus finally let go, Sirius grinned resting a large box full of things down on the floor. "All for you"

"Really?" Regulus' eyes widened.

"Yup" Sirius chuckled. "Books, magazines, a few bits for the baby, catalogues you can choose what you like from and I will order it all to my house or the Muggle post office instead, I feel it's safer that way"

Regulus was still ogling the box. "Thank you" he breathed.

"No problem" Sirius flashed him an award winning grin. "So, you want me to make you some lunch?"

"It's a little early but let me make it, I've been practising and I have nothing better to do" the younger boy yawned.

"Well okay" Sirius smiled. "If you insist!"

For lunch they had soup, bread and chicken breast. Sirius groaned as he finished every bite of pretty much everything.

"You really are getting good at this" he chuckled softly.

Regulus smiled back. "Thank you, maybe I can get even better especially considering that I'm gonna need to be able to cook for my kids"

Sirius shot him a loving look.

"I love you Sirius" Regulus said quietly.

"I love you too, Regulus" Sirius grinned.

Once the plates and such were cleaned away, the two boys headed upstairs to get started on their task for the day. When Regulus peered inside the little room he was confused as to just what James had in mind with this.

"I'll do any of the lifting" Sirius commented as they dragged some of the things out. "I guess it would be more entertaining for you if we did it by hand considering there isn't much to do around here"

Regulus sighed and nodded.

They got to work shifting boxes and moving the things around until the room was all cleared out. It looked much better and bigger when it was free of all that crap.

"Mm, come here, Regulus" Sirius grinned pulling his little brother into his arms and swaying him a little. "I think we've done a pretty good job to be honest!" he said very brightly.

Regulus smiled. "Me too"

Sirius gazed down into his face with a smile playing on his handsome, haughty features and he did something that shocked Regulus. Sirius leaned down and kissed him on the lips.

Regulus' surprise was obvious, not just because his brother was kissing him but because it actually turned him on a little bit. He groaned softly draping his arms around Sirius' neck still holding that one kiss.

When they drew apart they were just gazing at each other, Sirius rested their foreheads together and smiled.

"We just kissed" Regulus said giving his brother a light poke in the chest using his most softly accusing voice. It made Sirius actually laugh.

"Problem?"

Regulus' cheeks flushed pink. "No, you're my brother"

"And I love you, Regulus and I feel bad for not helping you and standing up for you all of those years" he said his eyebrows furrowing with concern and remorse for what he had or hadn't actually done.

"Don't…." Regulus said squeezing his eyes shut. "I don't want to think about any of that shit, it's in the past and look at how much has changed, it's time to move forward now…."

"Very mature" Sirius chuckled softly and Regulus rolled his eyes boyishly batting him on the chest.

"So" said Regulus. "What else do you want to do today?"

"How about we look through your new books and write down what you want for the baby" Sirius suggested.

"I still don't have much money..." Regulus said sinking his teeth into his bottom lip sadly.

"I already told you at Christmas that I will pay for whatever you need, Reg" Sirius chuckled. "Just think of me like the uncle and extra daddy, I'm here for you" he smiled as he cuddled Regulus supportively.

"How can I ever thank you?" Regulus breathed.

"You can just take care of yourself when I'm not here and grow two happy, healthy babies" Sirius grinned. "I'll definitely help you out with them when they're born, I may even move in!"

Regulus felt so excited at this prospect, he threw his arms around Sirius tightly hugging him. "Thank you!" he beamed with utter joy.

"Don't mention it, Reg" Sirius laughed softly.

They finished up what they were doing and went back downstairs spreading the magazines, books and catalogues all over the floor as they flipped through them choosing out baby clothes and other bits and bobs ready for them coming. Of course it made things more difficult with the fact that they didn't know what the babies actually were yet so once they could tell on a scan it would make this whole baby shopping thing easier. It didn't help that boys weren't particularly amazing at this stuff to begin with.

"Regulus?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you something?"

"Of course" the boy smiled. "What is it?"

Sirius seemed to hesitate a moment as though pondering over the subject. "Can I see your dark mark?"

Regulus froze and looked up into his brother's face. "Why do you want to see that?" he asked nervously.

Sirius gave a small, nervous shrug. "Can I see it, please?" he asked turning his silver eyes on Regulus'.

Regulus hesitated a moment and swallowed before he slowly rolled back his left sleeve revealing the dark mark to his brother. Sirius' eyes focused on it, his expression was vague and he sighed softly.

"I-I really regret ever taking that damn mark..." Regulus stammered. "Especially now that I'm pregnant..."

Sirius swallowed and pulled Regulus into his arms. He felt so sorry for the boy, he wished things would go the fuck away and leave the poor boy alone but in reality he knew that would never happen and he would have to remain in this house until the end of the Wizarding war at least and one day he may be able to leave, use a false name, change his appearance and move to another country where he could get his children educated in peace so that they were safely away from all the shit going on in Britain.

"Reg?"

"Mm?"

"How does it feel being pregnant without the babies' dad?" Sirius asked slowly knowing it was a particularly light and touchy subject for the boy.

Regulus seemed to hesitate once again. "It feels difficult" he said slowly. It wasn't a lie, James wasn't overly there for him, he was too busy being married and being a stereotypical Gryffindor hero and that really hacked Regulus off but there was nothing he could actually do about it, what was done was done and that was that, he would have to face up to the entire responsibilities on his own especially more so in the future.

The front door opened and James came strolling in yawning lazily. He shrugged off his outwear, washed up and moved over to have a look at what they were doing.

"Buying stuff for the kiddies?" he looked to Regulus.

"Yeah, pretty much" the boy smirked rolling up his sleeve again. Even though James had obviously already seen his dark mark there was no reason for him to see it again right now.

"What are you doing here tonight, I thought you were gonna spend it with Lily?" Sirius frowned confusedly.

"Yeah I am, I've got an hour before I need to be back, she's doing some romantic thing for us" James sighed sitting down in the chair with a silly grin plastered all over his face.

Regulus swallowed and looked away. How he hated that woman….

"Ooh sounds like someone is gonna get laid" Sirius winked.

"Mm, most probably" James smirked his eyebrows rising playfully.

Regulus couldn't stand it. "I feel a bit sick I think it's time for my nap…." He said getting to his feet.

"Well, okay, I'll wake you up for dinner I'm staying here tonight" Sirius smiled getting to his feet and pointing at his lips. "Kiss?"

Regulus leaned in and pecked him on the lips before he hurried off up the stairs and into his bedroom well away from James bloody Potter.

That evening when Sirius climbed into bed beside his brother, Regulus scooted up for a cuddle. He was still feeling pretty down about James and the fact the boy wasn't spending much time with him didn't help the situation any. Regulus could only dream of James coming home and telling him he'd left Lily for him but he knew that would probably never happen. He wanted nothing more than a bright, happy family with James and to live together in peace and not have to worry about any of this other horrendous shit they were going through right now, life was so complicated sometimes especially when your father died and you couldn't even visit the grave let alone attend the funeral, you were knocked up, your only love was married and having a baby with a woman, you were right in the middle of a Wizarding war, you had nothing to do, you were locked in a strange safe house and finally you yourself were supposed to be dead.

Regulus slept surprisingly well that night….

Sunday passed and on Monday Regulus was welcoming another week of his pregnancy as it started rolling in. He was now eleven weeks gone and feeling much better than before even if he was still taking his potion and riding the emotional rollercoaster all over the fucking place.

Sirius couldn't stay all day Monday he had to work and stuff leaving Regulus alone. In the early afternoon a little after lunch James did arrive, washed up and went to find Regulus in his bedroom reading.

"Hey, sexy" he breathed gently squeezing Regulus' bottom.

Regulus flashed him a weak smile as James crawled over the top of him tossing his jumper, t-shirt and trousers out of the way. Regulus wasn't silly he knew the boy had just come for some sex and would most likely leave again right after.

In seconds Regulus was stripped naked, in only a couple of short minutes James was thrusting into him fucking him roughly. Regulus put on his acting face and moaned despite the fact he was getting very little pleasure from it at all.

When James was out he pulled out almost immediately, slumped for just a second before he got up, put on his clothes and smiled to Regulus.

"You're a good little slut, aren't you?" was all he said before he turned and left the house.

When Regulus was sure that James was definitely gone he rolled over and burst into floods of tears. This time it wasn't just his pregnancy making things worse, he was genuinely hurting so much right now and James obviously didn't care for him all that much. He felt so dirty and used it was unreal, Regulus wanted nothing more than to refuse James sex like this, to tell him it was supposed to be about making love not just hump and dump whenever you feel like it, that was wrong and cruel and completely unfair!

Regulus was slowly starting to have very little respect for himself, if he was good for nothing more than this then so be it, if he was only good for a quick fuck and not a real relationship then that was what his life would have to be. Regulus didn't hate sex at all, some of the time he really enjoyed it but recently he was starting to feel cold towards it and he knew it wasn't a hormonal issue, he knew that he was becoming depressed over the way James was treating him and the way he obviously meant nothing.

"Maybe I should have died when I had the chance" Regulus breathed.

The rest of the day passed and Regulus only got up for food and the toilet settling himself back to in bed at every chance he had.

"Hey, Reg" Sirius grinned that evening as he lay down behind the smaller boy.

"Hey" Regulus said. He had of course changed the bed covers and cleaned himself up from the sex, he wasn't a dirty person especially so now that he's pregnant.

"Not gonna talk to me?" Sirius quirked an eyebrow.

Regulus rolled over and rested his cheek on Sirius' chest inhaling his warm scent deeply. "I love you, Sirius"

"I love you too, Reg" Sirius frowned slightly. "Are you okay?"

Regulus nodded quickly. "Fine, why?" he lied.

"You seem a bit deflated today" Sirius spoke slowly.

"No, I'm good" the younger boy sighed.

At James' real family house….

"Evening, Lily!" James called as he came through the door kicking off his boots and pulling off his cloak and safe.

"Evening" she said quietly and peered around at him through the open living room door.

James walked inside grinning at her but his face fell when he noticed the serious expression on her face, she looked almost…. Angry?

Something was wrong.

"Have a seat" she said simply nodding to the sofa. She was sitting in one of the armchairs just staring blankly at him.

James shot her a look before he sank down. "Okay…. What's going on?" he asked warily.

A moment's paused rang through the air. Everything was so still…. So silent….

"Are you seeing another woman?" she asked finally.

James stared in shock for a few moments before he burst into fits of laughter. "Another woman?!"

"Yes, James, another woman" her voice rose slightly and took on that hard tone she used to use in school whenever she was mad at him, not like just a little peeved but actually furious. "And I don't think this is a laughing matter!"

"Oh no" James chuckled wiping his eyes off on the back of his hand. "Of course it isn't!"

Lily stared.

"Don't be silly, love, I'm not seeing another woman what in the name of Merlin's beard would make you think something like that?!" he asked a little more seriously this time.

Lily shot him a suspicious look as though she were trying to read him like an open book. James wasn't sure whether it was working or not but his inner cunning self knew exactly how to play things like this.

"You've been a bit late home some nights or haven't come back when you said you would, sometimes you're very quiet or you act strangely, you're distracted often and I just have this terrible feeling that you're hiding something from me, that you're seeing some other woman, some WHORE!" she said her face crumpling in a surprisingly ugly way as she began to cry.

James got up and wrapped his arms around her. "I would never sleep with any other woman not when I have you, after all of those years of trying do you honestly think that I would throw everything away like this? Throw away our incredible marriage for some random dirty slut?!"

"No" she sniffled. "Lots of men wouldn't, the vast majority would!"

"I know but that doesn't include me" James smiled gently. He could be an exceptional liar when he wanted to be however Lily had asked about other females and seeing as Regulus was still male James figured he was pretty innocent on this one. "You have a right to be suspicious and angry and I'm sorry for making you feel this way when you're having our baby, how can I make it up to you?"

"A nice dinner tonight would be good" she said thoughtfully.

James chuckled and kissed her on the lips very sweetly. "Done, love you"

"Love you too" she whispered watching her husband making his way casually into the kitchen. Maybe she was wrong after all….

A few hours later back at the safe house….

"I'm eleven weeks gone this week" Regulus said casually as they sat on his bed looking through some magazines about pregnancy and actually some about new trends in the Wizarding world and Quidditch too for a nice little change.

Sirius looked up and grinned. "I know, you wanna read some of your book today?" he asked eagerly.

Regulus nodded. Talking about his unborn children made everything so much better, the more he spoke the happier he became and the softer his voice was without being sad. They were the reason he was living and would continue to live, just for them. "I'd love to, I've been waiting today for you to get here so we can do it together"

"Very sweet of you" Sirius said. He reached over onto the bedside table where the book was sitting, flipped to the correct page and began to read for his little brother:

"You're now eleven weeks pregnant and things are getting more exciting as you go along. You've probably noticed you'll eat pretty much any combination of foods if your morning sickness has cleared up, if it hasn't then it will be on its way out of the door very soon!"

"Other symptoms to note are tiredness, aches, swelling around the chest, darkening of the nipples which will soon become very large and prominent if they haven't already, heartburn, constipation and even a little dizziness"

"Seems fairly the same as before, right?" Sirius frowned looking to his brother.

"Sort of" Regulus yawned stretching his arms above his head before they came down to gently caress his baby bump.

"Something you may be interested to know about twin pregnancies this early on is that later in the pregnancy you should expect to measure five to ten weeks ahead of a person having just one baby, at thirty weeks you may well measure the same if not a little more than a person carrying just one baby at forty weeks!"

"I'm gonna be huge" Regulus chuckled. "My waist has grown a little bit this week already"

"Each baby will weigh little over twenty grams each by now and will measure just under three inches in length per baby, it is normal for one baby to be slightly larger than the other during pregnancy and the early few weeks after birth, they can really surprise you!"

Sirius chuckled looking to Regulus. "Sounds like they're pretty amazing and the bigger the better" he nodded.

Regulus groaned. "I don't want to end up too big or else I might just sit down in a chair and not be able to get back up!"

"I'll be around to help you and I'm sure James will too" Sirius laughed casually.

Regulus tried not to flinch. Would James really, truly want to be there for him during the final time of his pregnancy? He wasn't there that much now let alone later on when things started to get more serious and the birth was impending.

Sirius closed the book and rested it back down on the side. "Look, Reg, I wish you would open up to me more about things, you're so quiet and you just always bottle things up and it really doesn't help"

Regulus sighed softly.

"I want to be here for you and make things better but that is so hard when you're struggling with yourself, just let it all out, Reg" Sirius smiled warmly resting a caring hand on his brother's shoulder.

Regulus looked into his eyes. "I'd like to but you'll go mad if I told you much about the father..."

"Well how about we do a simple questions game, no names or anything too intrusive and you can fill me in a little more about this whole thing" Sirius offered with the beginnings of a smile.

"Sounds okay" Regulus said thoughtfully. "Yes, let's do that" he nodded brightly.

"Okay" Sirius flashed him a tender smile. He looked thoughtful for a few moments scratching at his delicate chin before he snapped his fingers with sudden thought. "Is he the same age as you?"

"No"

"Is he younger or older?" Sirius frowned slightly.

"Older" said Regulus.

"And we went to school with him, right?" Sirius spoke slowly looking very thoughtful.

"Yes" Regulus nodded.

"He's a Slytherin?" the Gryffindor asked curiously.

Regulus hesitated a moment, he didn't want to give too much information away but there were three other houses and Sirius couldn't possibly figure out that James was the daddy just by going on that. "No he isn't" he said slowly.

A momentary expression of surprise hit Sirius' face and Regulus cringed inwardly but tried his best not to show it for his own sake rather than Sirius'.

"Okay, do I know him?" Sirius asked curiously.

Once again Regulus hesitated. "Yes..."

"Is he a Death Eater?"

"No"

Sirius sighed. "There are hundreds of people the dad could be, I haven't a bloody clue"

"He's a rapist" Regulus said calmly as he wrinkled his nose with disgust. It was true, James was a rapist because he had frequently had sex with Regulus when the boy CLEARLY didn't want to like earlier for example.

Sirius flinched. "I know he is and he's a disgusting excuse for a man, I would just love to get my hands on him and show him what for but I have no idea who he is and I'm sure you wouldn't want me to if I did" he said.

"Correct" Regulus nodded.

"Can I ask why you're protecting him though?" Sirius frowned confusedly. "After everything he's done to you?"

Regulus shrugged a little. "What's done is done it's all over now and I'm eleven weeks pregnant, I'm over it, big deal"

"It's a big deal of course, Reg!" Sirius gasped slightly, completely shocked at how his little brother was behaving over this. Who knew Regulus could have such a strange attitude over a serious subject, he was always completely the opposite. Whether it was hormones or something else, Sirius was still worried for Regulus and he suspected that the boy wasn't telling him the entire truth on the matter. Rape scarred people and whatever Regulus was feeling there should still be some sort of open wound on the subject.

That was maybe why he was trying so hard to keep everything bottled up and secretive….

"I just…. I don't want to have to deal with this crap anymore, okay?" Regulus shrugged weakly. "I don't need it, it's over with, it's not a problem for me, please understand that..."

"I do but I'd like to help you in any way I can" Sirius' dark immaculate eyebrows furrowed with concern. "I think you should let me do more for you"

"You've done so much as it is" Regulus said shuffling closer for a proper cuddle. He liked Sirius' brotherly cuddles, they made everything better. "I don't want you to think I'm taking advantage or anything because I'm not"

"I know and I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to do it or think that you needed it" Sirius cooed softly. "Just…. Think about it and talk to me in your own time, we are going to one day have to have the conversation on the babies dad and I think you know that" he said slowly.

Regulus nodded against his collar bone.

They sat there hugging it out in silence for a few moments.

"Do you want to have a nice bath?"

"Will you give me a back rub when I'm in there, please?" Regulus asked gently.

"Anything" Sirius chuckled.

Sirius did stay that night and after Regulus' bath and supper he was in bed, downing his potion and sound asleep under the covers curled into his big brother's chest. This was his safe place, this was his haven and nobody, not even James Potter could hurt him here….

The next morning, Sirius left just after breakfast with the promise to be back later on and Regulus was left alone with a small list of chores to do (written by James the day before) today. He sighed and shuffled into the middle room where the stairs were. James had been buying more things for the house and all sorts of bits that he wanted Regulus to do, today he was cleaning and sorting out the book shelves, cabinets and fixing up any furniture that needed it (namingly hand sewing the fabric on one of the middle room armchairs that had torn a little a few weeks ago and needed sorting by now).

Regulus hummed to himself as he got to work stitching up the fabric as perfectly as he could.

Out in a little old cottage by the sea...

James Potter hurried along the pebbled path, long grass was growing either side, mostly full of thistles and un-flowered ragwort plants and various other horrible types of weed as he held the hood of his travelling cloak tightly over his head.

The ice-cold wind was lashing down, the skies were a dark, moody grey and the waves were crashing loudly against the dreary, typically English, miserable beach alone.

He pushed through a rotting old wooden gate without bothering to shut it behind him and hurried up the wet stone path onto the doorstep, finally glad when there was an overhang to stand on before he rapped loudly on the door, frightened to use the knocker just in case it broke or something.

There was some shuffling from inside, footsteps and a voice before the door creaked open and there in the doorway stood Remus Lupin.

James smiled. "Can I come in?"

Remus sighed and nodded stepping aside allowing his soaking wet friend inside.

Once the door was closed, Remus locked it and watched James shrug out of his wet gear and use his wand to dry them off quickly before he turned to Remus.

"I thought you weren't coming round until later, I didn't have time to tidy up" Remus said slowly moving over to one of them small, tatty, torn sofa's in the room.

The room was a living room, kitchen combo with the left hand side being a tiny sitting area with a miniscule two-seater dining table and the right hand side immediately became a run-down old kitchen. It wasn't dirty, it was actually very clean and tidy but it was old, used and tatty as hell.

James just smiled and sat down a seat away from Remus.

Remus looked none too good, his clothes were tatty, faded and patched, his hair was just that little bit too long and very blonde, his face was soft, young and kind but he looked rather tired still from the full moon just last night and of course he looked as shabby as he had done right after he left school.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about today?" Remus asked curiously.

"I actually wanted to offer something to you" James began slowly.

Remus blinked.

"I wanted to offer you a new home"

Remus now looked very surprised. "Oh but this is a safe house, it's really quite nice when the sun is out and it's better than anything I could afford myself!" he said quickly holding up his hands. Remus was never one to impose or ask of anything from anyone, that just wasn't his personality or his style.

"Remus" James chuckled reaching over and resting a hand on his shoulder. "It's fine, great in fact"

"But I don't want to-"

"No arguments, you can move in as soon as you pack your things" James smiled softly.

"Where is it?" Remus asked curiously.

"Hogsmeade"

"HOGSMEADE?!"

"Don't sound too surprised" James laughed loudly. "It's a safe house, completely un-plottable, every jinx, charm and such possible and even one or two of Sirius' own creation, like the stuff he said is on Grimmauld Place, is on that house, nobody can find it and besides, it would be easier for me to just go to one safe house than two"

"Two?" Remus frowned confusedly.

James just shook his head. "You'll see what I mean when you get there, I'll be keeping this one but let's face it Remus" James said glancing up at the ceiling where a hole was appearing and water was dripping in. "This isn't really much of a house..."

Remus sank his teeth into his bottom lip. "I don't want to impose..."

"Nonsense, you're welcome" James smiled. "Even if you want to come back here in summer and we can fix this place up for you, that's cool too" he shrugged slightly.

Remus hesitated again. "Well it would be nice..." he said gazing up wistfully at the hole in the ceiling that would no doubt become problematic soon enough if this horrendous weather continued.

"Precisely" James nodded. "Now, shall I come back to pick you up around four?" he asked getting to his feet again.

"Yeah, that's plenty of time" Remus said a smile appearing on his face. "Thanks so much, how can I possibly repay you?!"

"Just you stay inside and enjoy yourself" James nodded.

"Okay" Remus laughed grasping James' hand and shaking it vigorously.

"I'll see you later then, Remus, make sure you get everything packed up you want to bring to the new house and such"

"I will"

"Bye" James chuckled as he left the horrible little rotten old cottage. It wasn't really very fair for Remus to be living in that, it would be easier for his time to be divided and such and plus it would be more company for Regulus to have Remus around...

The next place James apparated to was to the safe house to see his dirty little slut.

"Hey, sexy" James grinned as soon as he walked in the door.

"Hello" Regulus said without looking up from his book.

James glanced at the clock. Just after lunch and he knew Regulus had already eaten. "I think it's time you took a nap" he said.

Regulus looked up frowning in confusion. "Oh, maybe, yeah" he said getting to his feet and stretching. "Did you want to fuck me today?"

James just laughed. "I had sex with my wife last night, Regulus, I'm good for now but maybe tomorrow"

Regulus pursed his lips and nodded, an inward sigh of relief happened. He was actually so pleased James didn't want to fuck him….

Regulus moved over to James' side and leaned in closing his eyes.

"You want a kiss?"

"Mmhmm"

James chuckled sweetly and leaned in pecking the boy softly on the lips. When Regulus turned to walk up the stairs James patted him on the bum making him laugh. He smiled watching Regulus go before he sat down and sighed. He needed to wait for Sirius and if Regulus was asleep they could talk without being overheard….

When Sirius finally came over an hour later, James glanced up towards the stairs to be sure that Regulus was gone before they talked.

"What's wrong?" Sirius asked worriedly searching James' face. "Is it Reg?"

"No, no he's fine" James said quietly. "I'm moving Remus in here tonight and I want you to be here when it happens"

"Okay but what for?" Sirius blinked confusedly.

"I want you to make sure Regulus stays upstairs and when he's allowed to, get him to come down, they'll be living together so we have to introduce them slowly"

"He's not a rabbit, James" Sirius laughed. "I'm sure my brother can get on quite well with people when he really wants to"

"Oh I'm sure of that too but just to be on the safe side we should be careful how we do it, after all, Regulus has been pronounced dead before now..." James winked.

Sirius rolled his silvery eyes and sighed. "Fine, where is he now?"

"Upstairs sleeping, don't tell him anything, I don't want to scare him"

Sirius nodded, washed his hands, picked up some snacks and headed towards the stairs. "I take it you're going now then?"

"Yup"

"See you tonight"

"Yup, see you" James smiled before he left bolting and charming the door behind him.

Sirius sighed and wandered up the stairs. It would probably be good to have Remus around provided he could go somewhere safe to transform. The shrieking shack would be excellent no doubt and it was close enough for a casual stroll.

Sirius slipped into Regulus' bedroom, stripped down into his underwear and put the snacks on the bedside table slipping in behind his baby brother.

Regulus groaned and rolled over curling up into Sirius' chest and inhaling his warm, soft scent. "Hi, Siri"

"Hey, Reggie" Sirius smiled. "You feeling okay?"

Regulus nodded slowly. "Very sleepy"

"Go back to sleep now and we can have some nice snacks when you wake up" Sirius breathed combing his fingers through Regulus' lovely long hair.

Within seconds, Regulus was fast asleep again….

The old cottage, four pm…

"Got everything?" James asked watching Remus coming down the shabby old creaky wooden stairs carrying a large bag full of his few possessions.

"Yeah, ready to go now, thanks for waiting" Remus nodded resting the bag down on the floor. "I was double checking my room and the bathroom"

"That's fine, so you're ready to go then?"

Remus nodded as he heaved his stuff towards the door actually feeling pleased and quite eager to be getting out of this admittedly rather grim and shitty house even if it was on a beach, it didn't mean to say it was a very good one….

As soon as they were outside James grabbed Remus and apparated with them, instantly they arrived in the village of Hogsmeade….

Regulus was upstairs napping again shortly before dinner and Sirius was almost done cooking when the front door opened and James stepped inside.

"Moony!" Sirius grinned moving over to see the boy. "How are you?"

"Doing fine thanks" Remus chuckled softly.

"I told you this is a much nicer house" James grinned proudly gazing around at it. And it definitely was a very warm home, the fire was crackling and everything was so nice and clean and the furnishing were of much better quality. It was a good, sturdy house unlike the cottage and Remus was sure he would enjoy living here.

"Yeah there's just one thing you really need to know" Sirius said slowly shooting a look with James.

Remus looked a little worried. "What's that?"

There was a noise upstairs and everybody looked up and in turn they slowly looked down together. Sirius and James looked worriedly before Sirius went to the doorway standing watching as his little brother appeared at the top of the stairs out of sight of the other two.

"It's okay, come down" he smiled gently.

Remus watched and listened as footsteps came down the wooden staircase that Remus himself could not see. He watched and swallowed as someone appeared in the doorway in his boxers and a baggy t-shirt. That's when Remus' jaw hit the floor.

Regulus Black.

"What's all this noise about?" Regulus asked in a very childlike voice as he rubbed his face sleepily and moved over to lean against his brother.

"Remus, you remember my little brother, Regulus, don't you?" Sirius smiled embracing the much smaller boy.

Regulus' eyes widened and he looked up an expression of terror crossing his face.

"What the fuck?!" Remus gasped staring at him. "He-he's supposed to be dead!"

"Yes but he isn't" James said slowly resting his hands on Remus' shoulders from behind. "We've been keeping him safe here"

Remus' blue eyes were still wide and he opened and closed his eyes a few times.

"Remus is moving in here too, he'll be with you all the time he's come from James' other safe house that isn't really inhabitable for him to live in so physically the house isn't safe"

Regulus swallowed and nodded slowly. He knew Remus was a nice, civil boy who cared for people's feelings and wouldn't abuse anyone or treat them unfairly, it wasn't his nature and besides the boy was a Gryffindor Prefect when he was at school so he had to be at least fairly decent. "Okay, that's fine"

Remus was still staring at Regulus with his mouth hanging open a completely dumbstruck expression on his face.

"Dinners ready, there's enough for everyone, I'll serve up" Sirius said quickly as he hurried over to dish up the food pulling out his wand as he went.

James and Remus washed up and James was talking quickly and in a low voice to Remus, obviously about Regulus as he spared him a few glances. He must have been explaining what had happened with Regulus' Death Eater defection.

Dinner was served minutes later and Regulus sat down beside his brother as they tucked into their vegetarian meal.

"So, Regulus, why don't you share your good news with Remus?" Sirius smiled to his brother trying to strike up conversation in the otherwise awkward environment.

Regulus looked up nervously. "That I'm alive?"

"No, silly" Sirius laughed. "The DOUBLE good news" he winked.

Realisation hit Regulus and he straightened up a little looking into Remus' curious eyes. "I'm pregnant" he spoke slowly. It somehow seemed easier telling someone who was a stranger that he was having babies rather than someone he knew or loved. Wasn't it funny the way things worked out? But Regulus just figured that it was probably the same way for everybody who was pregnant….

Remus' eyebrows again shot into his blonde hairline. "What?" he blinked. "But you're-"

"Long story short without getting into any of the- ah- trickier details, I had a potion which created an opening behind my balls, got done there by another guy and it's fairly rare but I fell pregnant shortly after it happened" Regulus explained feeling the heat beating into his little cheeks as he spoke.

Remus didn't stop looking more and more surprised by the second. "Well…." He said awkwardly.

"And" Regulus said again poking at the food on his plate with his fork. "I'm having two..."

James actually laughed at the expressions washing over Remus' face. The Werewolf hadn't even had the chance to come to terms with the fact he'd moved into a new house today completely out of the blue and an utter surprise let alone the fact he was now going to be living with someone who was supposedly dead and whom is also a pregnant teenage boy!

"I think you two will get along great" Sirius grinned.

After dinner, James and Sirius cleaned up.

"I'm gonna have to get going tonight I've got some stuff to take care of but I will be back tomorrow guys and I'll bring some shopping, neither of you can leave the house, remember?" Sirius said pulling on his cloak and shoes.

They both nodded.

"And I'm off too, best give you both a chance to get to know each other and settle in together before we're all here messing around" James said following after Sirius. "Regulus can show you to your room, the spare room, I did a little work on it earlier so it's much better now"

Regulus hurried over and said goodbye to James and leaned in kissing his brother on the lips earning some odd stares before they both left the house shutting it down, bolting and charming it even further.

When they were surely gone, Regulus finally turned to stare at Remus whom was equally just staring right back at him. He was unsure of what to say or do now but he was starting to feel embarrassed and uncomfortable in a random scabby old t-shirt and his boxer shorts. "I-I think I'm gonna put some proper clothes on…. I'll be going upstairs, do you want me to show you to your room?" he asked in a small voice.

"Yes please" Remus smiled pleasantly.

Regulus watched the boy gather up his things before they headed through into the middle room and straight up the stairs. Regulus turned right and opened the door pushing it open. He was surprised to see himself that the room was larger with a nice comfy single bed, a wardrobe, chest of drawers and a plain rug with some lighting for Remus. "This is yours" he said calmly although he didn't really feel all that calm at all.

Remus stepped inside resting his bag down and gazed around the room. "It's very nice" he smiled finally. "I like it"

"Good" Regulus nodded. "Sirius and I were the ones to originally clean it out, apparently for you to live here too but of course James hadn't told us anything like that then"

"When was it?" Remus frowned.

"A day or two ago"

"Oh, I see" Remus nodded with his understanding. "He only told me I would be moving in here earlier on today"

Regulus nodded slowly. "I'm gonna get changed you can unpack and stuff and call me if you need anything, the bathroom is just across there" he said waving hand towards the bathroom door across the short walk.

"Thanks" Remus smiled again.

"No problem" Regulus smiled back before he left the boy alone to settle in.

Once inside his own bedroom Regulus heaved a massive sigh. He had no fucking idea James was planning to move Remus Lupin of all people in here! At least the boy was safe though and in some ways he was moving in to Regulus' territory so he was very unlikely to cause problems. Regulus swallowed nervously as two thoughts crossed his mind, the first being; Was James doing the same to Remus as he was to him? Possibly…. And the second being; Would James be expecting Regulus to have sex with the boy as well?

Once he had one some covering pyjamas and his warm, fuzzy slippers, Regulus left the bedroom with a yawn and peeked in to Remus' room where the boy had apparently finished unpacking his meagre amount of shabby stuff and was sitting on the bed gazing around himself at the room.

"I'm just going to make some tea or something, would you like some?" he offered quietly.

Remus nodded. "Yes thanks" he said and much to Regulus' surprise he actually got up and followed the younger boy down the stairs.

Once the tea was all ready and made they both sat in the armchairs by the fire glancing to one another. There were plenty of questions Regulus wanted to ask him but he felt so awkward and slightly nervous around the boy he didn't dare to.

Why had James moved him in?

Had he mentioned Regulus at all?

What about Lily?

How much did Remus know about the budding but admittedly very shitty relationship between himself and Regulus Black?

Was he being treated in the same way? Most likely….

Regulus sighed and blew on the warm mug gazing at the crackling fire. At least he wasn't living alone now even if he was living with a half-blood Gryffindor whom he KNEW was a Werewolf….

When Regulus decided it was time for bed, he said a quick and quiet goodnight before traipsing off up the stairs and into his bedroom closing the door tightly with another hefty sigh. He crawled into bed and was asleep almost immediately….

The next morning (Wednesday) Regulus woke feeling sleepy and very warm but still refreshed. He yawned stretching himself out under the covers like a cat.

He was hungry.

He rubbed his tired eyes, pulled on his baggy leisure clothes and headed into the bathroom for a quick wash and to brush his teeth before he finally made his way down the stairs.

"Good morning" Remus' Lupin's civil voice.

"Morning" Regulus said nervously.

"I made you some breakfast provided you're not being sick" Remus said nodding to the plate of bacon on toast sitting on the side.

Regulus stared at it with surprise and shot a smile to Remus. "Thank you very much"

"No problem" said Remus as he turned his attention back on the paper.

"Anything interesting happening?" Regulus asked flatly as he sat down opposite the boy with his plate of freshly cooked crispy food.

"Not really" said Remus. "It's been fairly quiet for a while now but I'm not sure whether that's a good thing or a bad thing"

"I was thinking the same thing a few days ago" Regulus said quietly as he sipped his pumpkin juice.

They sat in an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes.

"Do you know if Sirius is coming by today?" Remus asked quickly.

"Yeah he stays here most nights, he's sort of a part time live-in person" Regulus replied lightly. "Why do you want to know that?"

"He's my friend and I was wondering how often he came by, does James come by a lot?"

Regulus threw his head back and burst out laughing.

Remus just stared at him confusedly. "What's so funny, Regulus?"

Regulus was in fits of laughter for two whole minutes (which was a surprisingly long time for laughter) before he stopped and looked to Remus grinning slightly. "Well, my hormones make my emotions a thousand times more intense than ever before but you know what I'm talking about" he said casually.

Remus just stared. "I'm going to the toilet..."

Regulus just sighed and stared after the boy shaking his head. He would get Remus to admit it, he knew he would….

The rest of the day passed and Regulus spent most of it up in his room masturbating and drawing.

Sirius arrived and made them both some dinner and James stopped by for a few minutes to tell them a bunch of crap Regulus refused to listen to that was absolutely pointless and completely unimportant about just how happy his pet Mudblood was.

Sirius was upstairs taking a bath and Regulus was curled up on one of the armchairs gazing into the fireplace as Remus said by him reading.

"What was it you were talking about this morning?" Remus asked curiously.

Regulus looked up and blinked. "What are you talking about?"

"You said something about repaying James and what not" Remus frowned. "What did you mean by that?"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, you and I both know secretly what you've been doing for him to get him to do this stuff for you" he said waving a hand around lazily gesturing at the house.

Remus still stared at him. "No, I don't"

"If you don't want to admit it to me because you don't know me it's fine but I completely understand what he puts you through"

"What he puts me through?" Remus asked wrinkling his nose confusedly. "Huh?"

Regulus rolled his eyes and sat up. "James doesn't let me live here for free, I have to repay him with something and seeing as I don't have any money..." he said blushing a bright rosy pink.

Remus was still staring at him, Regulus was absolutely convinced he was feigning this confusion out of sheer embarrassment and of course the fact that he didn't really know Regulus well enough to admit to being fucked by James in just the same was as Regulus was.

"Regulus, what are you talking about?" Remus' voice was a little more serious now.

Regulus sighed and got to his feet. "You can play dumb all you like, Lupin" he said calmly. "But you and I both know the rates he charges for our keep"

"Regulus, what are you saying?"

"Forget it, you're being stupid now" Regulus said bitterly.

"No, I'm curious, what do you pay James with?" the boy asked lightly.

Regulus' eyes narrowed. "My body, you?" he said.

The sentence hung in the air before Regulus rolled his silver eyes (identical to his brothers pretty much) before he turned on his heels and walked away. "I'm going to see my brother"

"Yeah, okay..." Remus breathed. He wasn't entirely sure what Regulus meant by that and he hoped he the vulnerable, pregnant boy didn't mean what he thought he did.

Remus shook the horrible, silly and very confusing thoughts from his head. Regulus had to mean something else, James wouldn't be so low to do that to him. Remus knew James better than that...

….


	8. Family Photographs

Remus was left reeling that night.

He'd gone up shortly after Regulus had been to see his brother. Remus decided not to question the fact the boy was sitting quite happily in the bathroom with Sirius whom was actually naked in a bubble bath, he was probably just looking for someone to be close to emotionally rather than physically especially if…

No.

Remus tried to shake those thoughts from his head. It wasn't possible that James would do something like that, he had a wife and a baby on the way, he'd always been so special, spoiled and popular….

The Werewolf sighed heavily as he pulled his duvet up higher over himself. But what if he'd heard correctly and James really was having sex with Regulus as some weird form of payment for living in this lovely house. Surely that had to be terribly unfair, how could Regulus even refuse it? The real answer was that he couldn't even if he wanted to, have sex or you and your babies get found and most likely die. Any sane person would choose to be used for their own protection let alone if they were carrying unborn babies inside of them….

Remus felt bad for the boy, he felt bad for himself. Did Regulus truly think James was doing stuff to him or he was giving James something other than his friendship and thanks in return for living in those safe houses. Sure the beach house hadn't been up to scratch but this one was and Remus felt privileged to be living here.

Maybe he had really heard wrong and misunderstood, maybe Regulus meant something else or perhaps those wild pregnancy hormones were fucking with his head. Yeah, it had to be something like that. James was married with a baby on the way, he truly loved Lily they were perfect together and lived in a perfect little house with a perfect married and a perfect little baby on the way. Why would James ever do something like that? Why would he risk everything he'd ever dreamed of for an ex-Death Eater?!

He couldn't possibly be.

Remus sighed to himself and decided to finally go to sleep, maybe things would seem better and less confusing and weird in the morning….

"Sirius I'm so sleepy" Regulus grumbled as he dragged himself into his bed that same evening.

"I know, I'll stay here tonight so just you go to sleep now" Sirius smiled gently curling up beside the boy.

Regulus sighed softly to himself and curled up around his brother's chest, Sirius was so warm and safe and comfortable. Regulus knew that not even James and his twisted ways could ruin things for him there.

The next morning did arrive and Regulus went down for breakfast along with the other two.

"Oh so you did decide to stay then?" Remus asked as he sipped his morning tea watching Sirius buttering his toast with his wand.

"Yup" Sirius chuckled. "Reg wanted me to, I basically live here part time and spend all my free time here as well whenever I don't have stuff to do"

"Excited about becoming an uncle then?" Remus asked.

"Definitely" Sirius smiled to him excitedly. "With those genes, Regulus is going to have some gorgeous little babies"

"I really want to know if I'm having boys or girls or one of each" Regulus jumped in, the whole conversation beginning to excite him a little bit.

"We'll find out in about six weeks" Sirius grinned. "Exciting, very exciting!"

"Do you mind what they are?" Sirius asked curiously.

"No" Regulus chuckled. "As long as they're healthy and normal inside me then I don't care what they are, they could be a pair of hermaphrodites and I wouldn't mind at all" he smiled warmly. "I'll love them no matter what" he breathed his hand moving to rest over his little bump.

A few hours passed and Sirius left leaving Remus and Regulus alone properly for now.

"Regulus?" Remus asked slowly.

"Yes?"

"Mind if we have a quick chat?"

Regulus looked to him and shrugged a little. "I don't see why not, what's wrong?"

Remus was quiet for a few moments, the expression on his face of deep wondering like he was trying to figure out how to word something properly.

Regulus felt suspicious.

"So, last night when you said that James takes payments from you…." Remus began slowly.

"Yes" said Regulus quirking one eyebrow. "He does, and he takes them from you too"

Remus shook his head again. "No, Regulus, he doesn't" he said looking into the younger boy's eyes.

It was later in the evening now and they were both sitting by the warm, crackling fireplace.

Regulus stared at Remus in utter disbelief. The boy simply had to be hiding it, there was no other possible solution, he was ashamed of James abusing him and didn't feel comfortable in confiding it in Regulus. "Look, I understand how you feel…."

Remus was shaking his head once again. He reached over and took Regulus' wrists pulling him closer to catch his gaze very intensively, Remus' eyes were screaming sincerity, he was being incredibly serious now. "I am NOT having sex with James, Regulus…." He said firmly. "James and I have NEVER made any form of sexual or romantic contact, physical or otherwise"

Regulus stared his mouth opened slightly as though he were about to speak but no words came out and he closed it again and swallowed.

"Regulus I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to answer me truthfully, alright?"

Regulus nodded and swallowed nervously searching Remus' eyes.

"Is James having sex with you or making any kind of sexual advances towards you?" Remus asked very seriously.

Regulus' swallowed. Slowly a frown crossed his face and he snatched his arms back jumping to his feet and glaring the boy down. "What are you trying to do?!" his voice had raised in pitch. "You're mad!"

"What? No!" Remus protested jumping up to square off the smaller boy. "You're being ridiculous, I asked you a question, why are you avoiding it?"

"I'm not avoiding it, I-" Regulus stammered. "I-" he was lost for words his eyes averting anxiously.

Remus swallowed and nodded slowly. "So that's it then?"

Regulus' eyes flicked back to Remus again warily.

"James is having sexual favours from you?"

Regulus did something that surprised the golden Werewolf, he sank down to his knees and burst into floods of tears at the boy's feet.

Remus' face softened and he instantly regretted the rather rude if not slightly aggressive way he had approached the younger boy. "Regulus-"

Regulus let out a soft sob and bowed his head when Remus knelt down to him and gently rested a hand on his slim shoulder.

"I'm sorry" said Remus truthfully. "I was just…. Just trying to get a better picture of what's been going on"

Regulus sniffed and looked up into Remus' face. "Well now you know, don't you? You got what you wanted, what's the big idea in trying to comfort me?"

"I'm not doing it in a bad way" said Remus calmly. "let me help you-"

"The last person that said they would help me was James and oh sure he did help me in some ways but not for free!" Regulus squealed desperately. "Are you just like him? Has he brought you here to use me too?"

Remus felt his heart slowly beginning to break and peel in two. "Regulus I am not like that…."

Regulus just let out another sob and bowed his head shamefully again.

Remus did the thing he knew how to do best and that was he pulled Regulus very carefully into his arms giving him a warm, supportive hug. Much to his surprise, Regulus did not break free, nor did he protest or even squirm against it, he cuddled in further wrapping his arms around Remus' slender waist. "It's gonna be okay…." He breathed. "I'll help you but you've got to talk to someone about this"

"I can't…." Regulus whimpered miserably. "I can't do anything about it…."

"Yes you can" said Remus quickly. "Does Sirius know about all of this?"

"NO!" Regulus practically shouted. "And you can't tell him, you can NEVER tell him!" he shouted pulling back to look into Remus' face, tears trickling down his pale, pretty cheeks.

Remus pursed his lips his eyebrows furrowing with deep concern. "I really think-"

"Don't you dare tell him! I'm not ready for him to know just yet, he doesn't need to know anything about this!" Regulus argued.

It was going against Remus' better judgement and against everything he stood for but he had to respect the boy's wishes, he couldn't just go telling people James was cheating on his wife and shagging a pregnant boy that was supposed to be dead. Sirius…. What the fuck would he say when and if he ever found out about this?

Remus was certain they couldn't keep it a secret forever but he wasn't about to be the one to break that especially not when Regulus had broken down and put a little trust in him, trust, kindness and friendship meant the world to Remus and he would do anything to help those who deserved it like Regulus did right now.

"Please don't betray me the way other people have in the past…." Regulus whimpered miserably.

Remus felt even worst at just that one tiny comment. "I won't, I'll be a good friend to you but I'd also like to talk about what's been going on, shall we go upstairs to your room or perhaps mine where we can talk better?"

Regulus sniffed and nodded wiping his tear-stained cheeks on the back of his hand. "Okay" he said quietly.

Remus managed to get him on his feet and up the stairs. They walked into Remus' bedroom and Regulus sat down slowly on the bed his hands fidgeting in his lap.

"Regulus I know this might be really hard for you to talk about things like this…."

"You have no idea" Regulus whispered. "It's more difficult than you know"

"Believe me, Regulus, I know about having a hard life" Remus said seriously. "I think you may actually know my secret…."

Regulus stared.

"I'm a Werewolf, Regulus" Remus swallowed.

Regulus did not react at all surprised, he did not scream or leap away he just nodded slowly and continued staring into his lap. "I've got nothing to judge anyone on" said Regulus finally. "I've got more shit going on with my life than most people have, I'm living trapped in this little house, the only daylight I see is through the windows but nobody can ever see me"

"You've got little babies inside of you and-" a sudden thought shot through Remus' head. "Oh…. OH"

Regulus began to tremble and looked away from the boy to hide his embarrassment and the fact he had tears now once again lingering in his pretty silver eyes.

"Regulus is he-"

"Yes" Regulus breathed. "He is"

Remus swallowed and nodded slowly. "So he's the one that abused you and got you pregnant?"

Regulus shoulders were beginning to shake but he was obviously trying to fight it off. "Yes…." He choked out.

A heavy breath escaped Remus' throat and his shoulders slumped. He stared straight ahead of him his eyes wandering around the room but not really looking at anything in particular, he wasn't concentrating, he was so shocked and confused by this. James Potter of all kind, noble people had abused an eighteen year old boy and gotten him pregnant to kindly keep him in this house but continue abusing him at the same time….

"Regulus?" Remus spoke slowly after quite some time of awkward silence.

Regulus turned to face him, his eyes still glistening with tears although not as much as before.

"I-I-I-" Remus tried but couldn't make any sensible words come out.

"Save your pity, please" Regulus said quietly as he hung his head again. "That's the last thing I need…."

"I get where you're coming from but I can't help feeling awful"

"Well there was nothing you could possibly do about it" Regulus said quietly. "So I don't see why you're getting upset"

"Because what happened to you isn't right and I mean it really isn't right, it was wrong and twisted what James did to you but obviously there's nothing anyone can do about that now, you're pregnant and you're having his babies even if it wasn't ever planned to be that way" Remus sighed. "I also but can't help but feel slightly sorry for Lily…."

"Why would you feel sorry for that ugly bitch?" Regulus spat glaring viciously at Remus.

Remus was rather shocked at this bitterness but couldn't find a reason for Regulus to be so aggressive apart from the fact the woman was a Muggle-born and Regulus was so respectfully pure and a Black it wouldn't make sense for him not to be prejudice to her even if he wasn't so to people that were half as many purebloods actually didn't mind those whom were half so much at all really.

"Well, James is married to her and he's cheating on her with you and having two babies with you which obviously he isn't supposed to be doing" Remus began looking rather thoughtfully up at the ceiling. "I know he really does love Lily but I'm starting to think he's one of those perverts that really loves sex from whomever he can get it from"

"Well obviously me because I'm so weak and easy!" Regulus said wrinkling his nose angrily.

"You're not weak and easy, you don't have a choice and he's made that very clear" Remus went on. "Which is actually a form of rape let alone that it's actually abuse"

"There isn't anything I can do about it" said Regulus. "I can't leave this house, I'm carrying his children and I just…. I just can't deal with much more shit being thrown at me…." He whimpered softly his bottom lip quivering and tears coming to his eyes once again.

"Then why not talk to me about it? Open up to me and let me help you, please?" Remus smiled to him gently.

Regulus sniffed hard and looked into those gentle, kind blue eyes and found himself smiling. This was a man he could trust, this was someone he could put a little faith in like he did with his brother, this was the sort of person that would help him through his difficulties….

"So" Regulus said slowly after another short period of silence. "James has never done anything to you?"

Remus shook his head. "No, he's just been casual and friendly towards me the same as he always was"

"Then why me?" Regulus frowned confusedly. "Why would he snatch me like this and do these things to me without a damn bit of care towards my feelings that he's still toying with and the way he just has sex with me and then gets up and leaves it's like he doesn't care about me at all"

Remus felt awful. "I have to put a stop to this" he said firmly.

"You can't because he might throw me out, throw us both out and we'd have nowhere to live"

Remus made a move as though he were going to speak but suddenly the thought crossed his mind that the run-down old tatty beach house wasn't actually his it was James' and he couldn't really afford a place of his own. "I'd offer for you to live with me if I could get somewhere to live…."

Regulus sniffled sadly. "I want to go back to my family, I want to go back to Grimmauld Place but I can't, I can't leave this place and I can't go back there in case they're interrogated and tortured or worse…." he sniffled sadly. "I'm doomed to live the rest of my life here or at least a few years until I can get up and leave, perhaps move abroad, that would be nice for me even though I would rather stay in Britain"

"You've been putting thought into this, haven't you?" Remus asked slowly.

"Yes, I have" Regulus sniffled. "James isn't ever going to respect me I don't think…." He said sadly. "I-I'll maybe leave, one day, I'll go somewhere nice that I can be a whole new person with two children, nobody would ever know it was me I am an extremely good Occulemens" he smiled weakly. "I can hide whatever I want, even from Voldemort himself"

"And that's how you escaped?"

Regulus nodded. "That's how I found out about the Horcrux, drained all that important information and without Voldemort realising what I'd done, I think he'd thought I was a rather simple person that wouldn't even be able to remotely understand what he was talking about"

"But you're actually very bright, I can see that and we haven't been talking all that long" Remus smiled.

Regulus felt a tiny amount of colour floor into his cheeks. "Would you mind if I went for a nap? James is going to be here later on tonight and I'd rather not see him, he won't wake me up to have sex with me because he knows how important it is for me to sleep in this condition"

"Alright" Remus smiled again. He didn't say anything as Regulus got up and left the room however the boy stopped in the doorway and turned to face him with a smile on his handsome face.

"Thanks" Regulus breathed.

Remus flashed him a warm, gentle, very kind smile before the boy disappeared from view. Once Remus was sure the boy was safely concealed in his room he put his head in his hands sighing heavily.

He had been right about James after all. Right that his friend was a twisted rapist, right that he was using and abusing Regulus.

But why?

Was it because he found men very sexually attractive? But no, that couldn't be, he was married to Lily, she was about ten weeks pregnant or perhaps around eleven weeks by now seeing as Sirius had explained Regulus was a week ahead of her and as far as James had told them he was still sleeping with her! He'd had to have slept with her since being with Regulus for the first time anyway to get her pregnant.

Why did this all have to be so fucking complicated and fucking confusing?!

A few hours had passed and when James arrived, Remus was sitting downstairs sipping a glass of wine watching as the boy came strolling casually through the door whistling through his teeth.

"Hey, Moony" he said casually shrugging out of his cloak and shoes spelling his hands clean.

"Hello" said Remus his eyes narrowing slightly as he observed the boy.

James stared. "Okay, what have I done to upset you?"

"You haven't done anything to me" said Remus casually swilling the blood red wine in the glass.

"Then why are you sitting there glaring at me like I have" James said his voice rising with anger.

Remus didn't say anything he just continued to stare and occasionally sipped his wine.

James sighed heavily, rolled his eyes and made for the stairs. "Where's Regulus? I want a word with him…."

"He's upstairs, sleeping" said Remus bitterly.

"Right, okay" said James apparently paying him no attention.

"I know what you did, James, I know what you've done and what you're still doing to him" Remus said his voice rising slightly so James heard even as he stepped out of the room.

James seemed to pause mid-step and turned slowly to face Remus, a curious and suspicious look on his face. "Oh? And what might that be?" he said lightly.

"Don't play games with me, James" said Remus coolly. "You know what you've been doing to that boy"

"Yeah, helping him, feeding him and looking after him just the same way as I have for you, Remus" said James flatly.

Remus laughed softly. "No, you haven't just been looking after him, you've been seeing to him too"

James frowned slightly.

"You can't hide this from me anymore, James, what you're doing to him is abuse, you're playing with his feelings, you took advantage of a vulnerable man and now he doesn't know what to think about anything anymore he isn't the same person he once was at school"

A momentary expression of shock hit James' face but he quickly regained his composure. "Preposterous!" he spat. "I haven't done anything to Regulus!"

Remus pursed his lips and shook his head before downing the last of his wine and getting to his feet. "Going up there now are you? Planning on having anal sex with him?" he said as he approached James.

"You've been drinking far too much, Remus, I can smell it on your breath" James' hazel eyes narrowed defiantly.

"Maybe I have been drinking but it's to blot out the horrible images in my head of you abusing, raping and emotionally scarring that boy" he said angrily jabbing his finger upwards in the direction of the Slytherin's bedroom.

James sneered slightly which made Remus very taken aback. "You understand nothing of this, Remus"

"He broke down on his knees in tears earlier, think of what you're doing to him!" Remus argued.

"I think you should probably have some food and go to sleep now, you're too drunk to know what you're saying…." James sighed shaking his head in a sort of amused fashion.

"I'm not drunk and I'm not stupid!" Remus spat. "Get a conscience, think of what you're doing to him, to Lily, to your fucking unborn children! They're going to grow up confused and not understanding why you aren't there for them, Lily will never know about your betrayal and the breakdown of your marriage, your children will be confused, poor Regulus look at him, he doesn't know what the fuck to believe anymore, you've been ruining him!"

"Yes I have been ruining him" James smirked resting his hands on his hips. "In more ways than one" came that little wink.

Remus almost drew his wand on the boy but thought better of it.

"Going to attack me?" said James. "You realise I hold all the cards here, I could throw you out and you'd be living on the streets like a stray ratty dog, you'd have nothing, no home, no family to go to, no food, you'd be cold and eating from bins and maybe even be killed by one or two Death Eaters just for some sport, they really hate Werewolves don't they?" his eyes narrowed dangerously.

Remus swallowed.

James sensed the boy's fear. "Hmm, I think I may leave Regulus be for tonight you know?" he said drumming his fingers casually against his chin. "Tonight I fancy a new flavour…."

Remus' heart was hammering in his chest, now he was beginning to look as frightened as he felt.

James smirked nastily once again. "Let's see…." He began as he advanced slowly on Remus whom was now backing away slowly from him. "I've already had a gorgeous, sexy, womanly red head with a mane of fire and incredible breasts…." He began. "I've also had a hot, sexy, dark and mysterious little ebony haired ex-Death Eater with professional acting skills and the tightest, plumpest little arse you can imagine…." He went on his eyes lowering from the ceiling down to Remus. "And now I fancy a smoking hot ditsy blonde with the flexibility of an elastic band…."

"I won't allow this sort of behaviour!" Remus protested his voice cracking and becoming nervously high.

"Do you have a choice?" James quirked an eyebrow.

Remus swallowed nervously desperately wracking his brain for something to use against Potter, he needed to stop this. It wasn't right, James was actually considering- no- planning to use him in the same way he did poor Regulus and that just wasn't right!

"You don't have anywhere else to go, you can't leave the house, you have nothing but if you do this you'll have the greatest protection and amazing care" James smiled a little.

Remus said nothing.

James chuckled softly and held out his hand to Remus.

The boy just stared at his and stuck out his chin defiantly.

"Oh? What's this?" James chuckled. "We've got a bit of a rebel here then" he grinned excitedly his eyes twinkling. "That only makes it hotter you know…."

Remus looked absolutely horrified.

"Come on then, Remus, time for me to have a little go on you" James extended his hand.

Remus felt like he had no choice. He swallowed and took James' grasp with his own trembling fingers.

Regulus had just come out of his bedroom rubbing his cheeks sleepily he was padding across the landing floor when he saw James and Remus appearing up the stairs hand in hand. He was too sleepy to make much of it and only wanted to go for a quick pee.

"Evening" James smiled to him.

Regulus suddenly realised what was about to happen as he lead the Werewolf towards the boy's room.

Remus caught Regulus' eye and he looked frightened. Regulus could do nothing, he knew that for sure and he could only shoot a sympathetic, understanding look to Remus' eyes as though to say: Everything will be alright, it'll be over soon….

James nodded for Remus to head inside and that the boy did. James smiled as he closed the door over but not fully and made his way over to the bed where Remus sat.

Regulus went quickly to the bathroom and tried not to peek as he tip-toed back into his own room shutting the door and climbing back into bed.

He'd only been back a few minutes before he head the distinctive sound of bed springs taking the weighted abuse James was dishing out to the boy right now.

Regulus felt sick to his stomach and closed his eyes clenching his jaw tightly. This wasn't fair or right, maybe Remus had said something? Was this Regulus' fault? Was James really this disgraceful!?

Regulus tried to block out the sounds until eventually sleep overcame him….

….

Regulus was dreading the next morning as soon as he woke. He got up slowly, took a little potion, pulled on some clothes and went into the bathroom.

So far there hadn't been a peep from downstairs or Remus' room, he knew for a fact that James had not stayed round last night meaning Remus had been sleeping alone and had probably been up crying for most of the night.

When Regulus was done going to the toilet, having a wash, brushing his teeth and combing his hair he smiled to his reflection in the mirror. He was definitely starting to look healthier now he'd gained weight all over a little he was looking very bright and cheery. His skin had also improved a little and was looking rather pure at the moment. For once Regulus actually felt very happy with the way he looked.

With a tiny sigh he left the bathroom and padded quietly across the landing towards Remus' room.

He stopped, the door was a little ajar and he peeped in. Remus was lying on his bed presumably sleeping on the left hand side of the room up the top corner. The wardrobe by the door was obscuring Regulus' view a little as there wasn't much door space to see through.

Regulus swallowed nervously before he took a deep breath and crept into the room closing the door properly and silently behind him. He could have sworn he saw Remus' ear twitch (was that something to do with him being a Werewolf and having higher senses) Regulus wasn't sure.

He made his way across the room and stared down at Remus, the boy had his eyes closed but whether he was sleeping or not, Regulus wasn't sure.

The distinct smell of freshly changed sheets hung in the air.

Nervously, Regulus pulled back the covers and gently lowered himself in behind the boy making himself comfortable as he gazed worriedly at him.

It was a couple of seconds before Remus turned to face him.

Regulus was shocked at what he saw.

Remus' face was pale, his eyes were a little puffy and pink, his lips were rather pink too and he looked as though he really had spent most of the night crying.

"Hey" Regulus smiled gently. He understood completely how Remus was feeling right now, he knew what it was like to go through this hell, he knew what it was like to suffer and be used and fucked and abused then thrown aside like a worthless piece of rubbish.

"Hi" Remus breathed.

He seemed very fresh and clean and even smelled good despite his sour appearance right now. He must have been up for a wash and such if he hadn't done it during the night when he couldn't sleep….

"I know, okay?" Regulus smiled weakly. "I know…."

Remus sniffed slightly and nodded staring into Regulus' handsome, warm face. "I never expected this, any of this…. If I'd have known I would never have come here…." He said shaking his head slightly his eyes unfocused. "I would never have put James down as the sort of person who could do this to people, even his friends!"

In some ways Regulus was even more upset about James sleeping with Remus than he would have liked to admit, not just because James was abusing someone but because he cared for James, he was the father of their children and Regulus felt sort of…. Exclusive it being just the two of them and now he was doing Remus too it was making him feel even more worthless.

"You'll get used to it" Regulus smiled knowing it probably was not what Remus wanted to hear right now. "Don't worry, you won't have caught anything from him, none of us are diseased unless you-"

"Never been with anyone before" Remus said shaking his head slowly.

Regulus nodded with complete understanding. "Neither have I, and Lily too, James said that he was a virgin when he met her and I was his second so you're his third…."

"We're all just his play things, even his fucking wife" Remus said bitterly.

Regulus tried to hide the tiny amount of surprise he had written across his face at Lupin's choice words. "Indeed we are" he said quietly.

They lay there in silence for a little while longer.

"This isn't right" said Remus finally. "We shouldn't be treated this way! There's two of us and one of him-"

"We went through this yesterday though" said Regulus. "There's nothing we can do"

"Sirius"

"No" said Regulus firmly. "It would only upset him and besides, even with Sirius' help we've still got a lot to deal with, Sirius is one person on his own and although he has money he works hard for it, he has one place to live in, it wouldn't be right to take advantage of him"

"Maybe" Remus breathed. "Maybe one day we can find a place to go that's safe, maybe something will happen or change and James will be gone…."

"Perhaps" Regulus swallowed although he actually didn't want to lose James. "Things might drastically improve in their own time"

"You really think James is going to get bored of having his three flavours to play with?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"Flavours?" Regulus blinked.

"Oh yes" said Lupin. "He told me about them, or us rather, last night actually"

"Do tell" Regulus was starting to look confused.

"His fiery red head with great boobs, his mysterious ebony haired ex-Death Eater and now his smoking hot, flexible blonde" Remus sighed. "He's got us all"

Regulus sighed heavily and pursed his lips for a few moments. "He didn't use any potions on you, did he?" he felt worried that James might have done to the boy what he had done to Regulus and ended up getting him pregnant.

Much to his relief, Remus shook his head. "No, just anal, hands and knees so it was doggy style"

"He does love that position…." Regulus said slowly. "I had never been so frightened, never when I was raped the first two times but things started getting easier when I learned what I'd become, his whore but deep down I'd like to think he cares about me"

"He must do or he wouldn't keep you here, the same for me too" said Remus.

….

The day passed and when Sirius arrived, Regulus was all over him as usual. He had agreed with Remus not to tell Sirius about anything that was happening, at least for now anyway.

By Friday James was actually appearing more often.

"Now, which one shall I have tonight then?" he asked amusedly looking from Remus to Regulus and back again. "Regulus!" he smiled holding a hand down to the boy.

Regulus put on his fake smile he had told Remus about and allowed himself to be taken upstairs.

Remus had waited downstairs for almost an hour for them to finish, James had fucked him just yesterday again and Regulus yesterday morning so he was starting to get an idea on how long the sex usually lasted and what was involved even if the wolf had decided not to think about it whenever it wasn't happening, he didn't want those graphic, disgusting images in his head again.

….

"I won't be round at all this weekend" James said when they were finally done and back downstairs. He'd given Regulus a chance to have a nice cleansing bath of course first.

"I'll be staying here with them" Sirius grinned as he had only just arrived minutes beforehand.

"Great, I'm going away with Lily for a romantic get away so I'll be back probably on Tuesday"

"So you aren't going to be here for my scan?" Regulus blinked.

"No but Sirius will be and Remus too if you want them to watch" James flashed him a quick smile.

Regulus felt his heart sinking in his chest. Although he would adore for his brother to be there and now he was starting to become friends with Remus he would like him to be there too it wasn't quite the same as having the baby's dad with them, nothing would ever be the same again if he lost James despite all the boy had done to him and continued to put him through. "Okay" he said lightly trying to hide the hurt in his voice.

Remus was watching him through the corner of his eye but Sirius hadn't really noticed anything, they were both doing good and Regulus had been helping to teach Remus how to act really well when Sirius was around or they were just chatting with James, behave like nothing had happened between them and everything would do just nicely.

"See you in a few days" Remus said calmly.

"Bye, Prongs!" Sirius grinned.

Neither Regulus nor Remus could feel angry for the way Sirius was acting towards James because essentially the boy was blind, completely left in the dark about everything that had been going on between the three of them behind closed doors….

"So guys" Sirius said turning to them and rubbing his hands together. "What do you want to do this weekend?"

"it's my birthday soon" Regulus smiled. "I'll be nineteen!"

"I'll be twenty in March" Remus chuckled.

"I'm already old" Sirius laughed playfully. "There's plenty of books, I'd suggest a drinking game but Reg is knocked up so that's off the table"

"Oh don't let me ruin your fun if you want to do that" Regulus said quickly waving his hands about. "If you two want to then I can sit back and watch"

"No let's all do something each one of us can take part in" Remus smiled gently to him.

"Like what?" Sirius blinked.

They all sat staring thoughtfully at the rug between them.

"I could teach you guys to dance?" Remus offered looking between them.

Regulus laughed and Sirius started grinning.

"He's a very good dancer, Reg" Sirius nodded. "He should be a professional!"

"I can't because of my condition, nobody would ever hire me" Remus smiled sadly. "It would be nice though…."

"What sort of dance do you do?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Ballet, I have my stuff with me, if you guys want to learn I can teach you" Remus offered brightly.

"Okay" Regulus nodded, it wasn't that he overly wanted to but he would to make Remus happy and it might turn out to be fun.

They both looked to Sirius.

"Yeah, go on, why not?" he laughed.

They got up and watched Remus set up the barre. He pushed them both over to it and showed them how to stand in first position and rest their hand lightly on the barre for support.

"And tendu to second just like I showed you" he said and they both did so.

"Sirius point your toes a bit more"

Sirius laughed.

"And now move to third, bring that arm in" Remus instructed his eyes watching every inch of their bodies for the slightest mistake. "Push those turn-outs"

Regulus couldn't help but giggle, he felt a little silly being taught this by a Werewolf but it was much harder than it looked even at basic level and it was pretty fun too.

"Fourth, correct, take that hand off the barre and bring it to fourth crossed" Remus went on watching them do as they were told. "And bring in to fifth, rise bringing the arm up to fifth position too" he said.

They both did so still grinning excitedly.

"Hold it, hold it, hold it" Remus laughed. "Now lower slowly bringing your arms through demi-second like I instructed before" he said watching them do so.

"Very good!" Remus clapped his hands excitedly.

"Can we have a sit down? My legs are tired" Regulus smiled moving to sink comfortably into his favourite armchair.

Remus just chuckled. "You did well for your first lesson"

"You mean there's more?" Sirius waggled his eyebrows playfully.

"If you want to then yes" Remus chuckled.

"I'm up for it, I actually found it really fun" Regulus grinned. "And it's something new, right?"

"I'll do it too then" Sirius flashed another grin. "Plenty of fun times ahead"

Remus looked overjoyed at this, his eyes were shining like stars with glittering excitement.

It was starting to get late and they headed up to bed, Remus went for a bath as Sirius and Regulus snuggled down together to sleep in the same bed as usual.

"You and Remus seem to be becoming good friends" Sirius smiled warmly. "It really was a good idea for him to stay with you then"

"I like him, he's nice and he's funny" Regulus nodded without mentioning the fact he knew how Regulus felt and was also being fucked by James on every light, tiny whim.

"Two more days until your scan, I can hardly believe time has gone so quickly!" Sirius breathed shaking his head a little.

"I know and once this scan is done with I'll be sixteen weeks, four months pregnant by the time the next one arrives!" Regulus grinned.

"You're on your way to thirteen weeks already" Sirius chuckled. "Very exciting!"

"I know" Regulus breathed smiling into his brother's face. "Mind if I sleep? I'm so tired…." He breathed blinking his heavy eyelids slowly.

"Sure" Sirius chuckled and leaned down to brush his lips against Regulus'. "Night, Reg"

"Night, Siri"

"NIGHT, MOONY!" Sirius called loudly.

"Goodnight!" Remus called back and Regulus couldn't help but laugh at this.

Saturday seemed to pass in a blur and Regulus had spent the day placing more orders for baby things, tidying his room, cooking foods with Remus and thanking his brother a hundred million times for bringing both him and Remus a big bag of new clothes each.

"You really didn't have to…." Remus said as he examined a very nice hoodie in one of the bags. "These are quite expensive too…."

"I have the money and you both need some new things to wear" Sirius smiled gently. "No offence to you though, Remus"

"None taken" Remus smiled. "My normal clothes are tatty and rubbish and mostly very old and stuff"

"Well they aren't now" Sirius flashed him a smile. "Think of it as a house warming gift"

Remus burst out laughing.

On Sunday they sat waiting excitedly for the nurse to arrive that evening.

"So what is it like having a baby scan then?" Remus asked curiously.

"She just puts gel on my tummy and runs this funny scanner thing over it and it shows pictures of my babies" Regulus smiled gently. "I'm getting a bump now, I'm growing and I'm a little bigger already than someone who is only pregnant with one" he added with a small chuckle gazing down at his tummy through his t-shirt.

"You do look quite bloated" Remus nodded to it.

"I'm not it's just my babies and the weight I'm packing on" Regulus chuckled softly. "I just hope everything's okay…. The twelve week scan is a big one, a really important one, probably the biggest one of all"

"Is it too early to find out what they are?"

"Yes" said Sirius. "Not until about eighteen weeks"

Remus nodded. "You gonna find out?"

"Yes, I think so" Regulus smiled. "I want to know what they are, their sex was determined from the split second they were conceived but obviously I don't know that and their bits are far too tiny to know anything yet even with a great scanner like Madame Pomfrey has got"

They had warm, creamy pasta for dinner and sat waiting anxiously for the nurse to arrive.

When Sirius did go out and get her they came back in and Regulus was feeling those high levels of nervous excitement.

"Shall we go up to your room?" she smiled gently her eyes flickering curiously to Remus as she waited for a response.

"Yes" Regulus nodded quickly. He lead the way and the three of them traipsed after him. They watched as the nurse set up the machines and gestured for Regulus to lay down on his neat little bed.

They boy sank down exposing his growing bump happily propping himself up on the pillows.

"Have you had any problems or concerns recently?" she asked as she snapped on some clean latex gloves (she had cleaned her hands the moment she came in)

"No everything has been going really well, thanks" Regulus flashed a smile. "I'm more nervous that my babies are okay" he chuckled.

"Well having no problems, no pains, no bleeding and such is a very good sign that all is well inside of you" she smiled tapping her wand to the machine three times watching it whir into life.

Remus and Sirius moved around a little more so they could see better.

Regulus reached out and took his brother's hand as the nurse took the scanner and moved it to hover over his bump.

"Are you ready?" she smiled gently.

Regulus nodded eagerly and watched as she pressed it down onto his bump until the moving images appeared on the screen.

Sirius gasped loudly, Remus' eyebrows shot into his hairline and tears were welling up in Regulus' lovely silver eyes.

"There they both are" the nurse smiled. "I suppose you've been reading your pregnancy books to find out their measurements and such?" she looked to Regulus whom nodded, the movement causing a happy tear to roll down his cheek.

"They're amazing…." He breathed. "Are they both okay?"

"They both look absolutely fine, they're growing normally, both are actually the same size which is great, not identical as you can see from the two separate sacs" she went on. "Their weight is normal, their movements are normal, everything around them looks perfectly good"

She leaned over and tapped her wand again and two noises filled the room like trains.

"What's that?" Sirius asked confusedly. "Regulus' heart or his blood or something?"

"No" the nurse smiled to them all. "It's the baby's hearts beating"

Regulus was trying not to sob as he continued looking at the screen. This scan was so much better than the last one he had, this time things were different and he had support and he wasn't quite as terrified as he used to be now he'd gotten used to it. As he grew the more he felt like this was all real and the more he loved those beautiful babies inside of him. "That's amazing…. So incredible…." He sniffled.

"They're so tiny and special" Sirius breathed looking from the monitor screen to Regulus' exposed tummy and back again.

"Really, truly magical" Remus nodded his agreement.

"You're probably noticing that now your body is improving, you're gaining weight, your early symptoms are going away that your morning sickness has stopped or will be on its way to fully gone" the nurse smiled gently. "Next week you'll enter the second trimester from thirteen weeks, you'll be feeling much better as the second trimester is the most comfortable stage during pregnancy, you will neither be too big nor too small, you won't have that many horribly symptoms, your body will be feeling fit and healthy and soon you will hopefully get what is called a pregnancy glow and occurs due to changing hormone levels, you'll notice your hair sheds a lot less and your skin is very good and such, you do literally just have a warm glow about you"

"Wow" Regulus grinned excitedly. "I can't wait"

"Plus the second trimester means you are at a much lower risk of miscarriage" she smiled. "Make sure you eat plenty and of the right foods, that you're sleeping at least eight hours a night and you're keeping yourself moderately active and comfortable too" she went on.

"I am" Regulus chuckled. "Remus has been teaching Sirius and I how to dance ballet!"

"Very good" the nurse smiled. "Be careful of course"

"I wouldn't teach him anything that would be dangerous, pliés and tendu's are perfect for now and plenty of barre work too, not dangerous at all, very good for his health" Remus explained quickly.

"Wonderful" the nurse smiled. She shifted the scanner so they saw each baby's little feet wavering on the screen, Regulus noted how they were actually wriggling and kicking their tiny legs a little more than they were before pretty much stationary apart from their hearts beating.

"So everything is definitely alright, is it?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"Absolutely, I don't feel any concern for anything at all" she smiled. "You are obviously coping and your body is responding well to the pregnancy so there won't be any further problems"

Regulus breathed an enormous sigh of relief watching as after a few more minutes she removed the scanner and Sirius began to help him clean up.

The nurse tapped to print.

"I'll be back two weeks today so when you're three and a half months gone just for a chat and to see how you're doing, if anything goes wrong or you're worried about anything at all at any time, day or night, please contact me or send someone up to see me and I will come straight down right away to help you" she nodded to him as she pulled off her gloves and threw them in Regulus' bin as she started to pack up her things.

"Thank you very much for everything" Regulus smiled gently as she rested another bottle of fresh potion down on his bedside table.

"No problem at all, I've brought some extra in case you need it, it'll keep for a good amount of time" she smiled. "You can use it throughout your pregnancy if symptoms come back or you feel very nauseated at all"

"Thanks" Regulus smiled.

"Once again, my pleasure" she smiled handing three beautiful scan photographs of the moving, flickering babies to him. Regulus could feel the tears welling in his eyes and his heart swelling with the pride and joy he felt towards them. He only wished James would be here to witness it with him like he said he wanted to before but he wasn't and that hurt Regulus but he wasn't about to let it happen right now, James wasn't worth it.

They all headed downstairs and Sirius saw her off before he came in and wrapped his arms carefully around his little brother rocking him from side of side gently.

"I can't believe they're all healthy and you're actually pregnant!" Sirius beamed with delight. "Two of them as well!"

"I am stunned" Remus chuckled softly. "I definitely did not expect that and I wasn't sure what to expect either"

"They're perfect" Regulus choked on his tears as he held one of the scan photo's in slightly trembling hands when his brother finally released him. "They're so cute and everything, they look much more human in these pictures" he said pointing to where their tails used to be.

"Have you thought of any names yet?" Remus asked curiously.

"No" Regulus laughed wiping his eyes on the back of his hand. "How can I? I've got two babies and I have no idea what they are"

"Girl, boy, girl, boy" Remus chuckled.

"Precisely" Regulus nodded.

"I think this calls for a little celebration" Sirius grinned. "Give us a quick one, Reg"

Regulus blushed madly and Remus laughed. "Excuse me?" the younger boy blinked bashfully.

Sirius laughed. "Quick snog" he said leaning down and kissing his brother again.

It felt weird but Regulus enjoyed it, he knew his brother wasn't doing it in a sexual way and Regulus had heard of plenty of families kissing each other on the lips before. Sirius wasn't crazily into incest or anything he was doing it as a loving gesture to his brother to help make him feel better and in truth, Regulus did really enjoy it even if he did feel that awful prickle or rude excitement thanks to his hormones stimulating him more and more at the moment. He was sure it would only get worse from here on out.

They danced, the laughed, they ate sweets and drank plenty of juice before it was finally getting too late for the pregnant boy and he started trying to crawl into his armchair to sleep now.

"No, Reg, come on time you went up to bed" Sirius chuckled taking the boy by the arms but he wouldn't budge.

Sirius sighed and rolled his eyes. "See you in the morning, Moons, have a nice evening" he nodded before casting more charms on that powerful, secure door.

"I'm going to bed now too" the Werewolf yawned stretching his arms lazily above his head. "I've had enough of today"

Sirius slipped his arms under Regulus lifting the boy bridal style he carried him off up the stairs with Remus behind him.

"Night" Remus waved to them before heading into his own room and shutting the door with a loud, sleepy yawn.

"Night" Sirius nodded to him before he took Regulus into his bedroom, stripped him into his t-shirt and underwear and lay him under his covers joining him moments later.

"I wish you would tell me who fathered them" Sirius whispered. "I haven't got a clue, there are so many possible suspects" he sighed to the sleeping boy.

Of course Regulus did not make any attempt to answer at all as he was actually unconscious sleeping.

"Maybe one day I will find out" said Sirius. "I hope so…." He breathed closing his eyes.

Sirius didn't find it all that difficult to allow sleep to overcome him that night….

Monday arrived and Regulus was lazing around in bed until the early hours of the afternoon.

"Did he actually eat his breakfast?" Remus asked as he sat flipping through the newspaper again that day.

"Yes he did and went straight back to sleep, I tried talking to him but he sort of grumbled at me and pulled the covers up over his head" Sirius sighed.

"Ah, let him sleep" Remus chuckled. "He deserves a rest"

"Because he's pregnant" Sirius smiled warmly.

Remus smiled back. "Yes, because he's very pregnant" he wasn't about to tell Sirius that Regulus had been having sex with James last week. He knew how much shit that would cause for everyone, it would ruin things between everybody if he told, nope, it was best to let Regulus come clean to his brother in his own time and at least preserve most of their friendships.

It was also nice to have someone that understood what was happening. Remus felt in some ways he made a grave mistake moving in here but in other ways he didn't regret it at all. Right now he was having a brotherly-love-hate relationship with James. He loved and respected the boy as a brother and a friend somewhere deep down but James had shattered a lot of that when he had slept with poor Remus the way he had been abusing Regulus all this time (and still planned to)

Remus was torn with the conflict of it all. Everything was wrong yet things were so happy and right when Sirius was here. It felt like a little family of three, when he and Regulus were alone it was like a happy twosome of two guys that got along great and were slowly bonding over mutual things and the fact they were both living here for similar sorts of reasons. The same really. But when James arrived everything changed, even Regulus. Well not towards Remus he was still the same to him but Regulus had put on this weird face as though he were acting, a bit like a porn star and Remus knew this was partly because it turned James on but he also felt it was because Regulus was hiding something more than just the fact he didn't like being fucked like a dirty slut and thrown aside like a piece of waste but Remus couldn't quite put his finger on it….

When Tuesday afternoon arrived, Regulus was sitting in the middle room reading when James popped his head in.

"Hello" he said casually.

"Hi" Regulus smiled gently.

James was looking unusually perky today.

"Had a good weekend with the bitch?" Regulus said even more casually.

"Yes actually I did, we had lots of fun and we-" James cut himself short when he finally realised what the boy had just said. "Don't you dare call my wife a bitch!"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "You call me a slut all the time"

"That's acting" James argued.

"No it isn't"

James opened and closed his mouth a few times. "I want words with you anyway"

Regulus rolled his eyes. "Here we go, now I'm in trouble" he sighed heavily marking his page, closing his book and looking directly at James.

"Come upstairs, Remus can hear us down in here and it's none of his business" James said.

Remus looked up from the table just a few feet away in the living room and glared to them. "Hey!"

"Sorry, Moony" James chuckled and Remus returned to reading without so much as looking up again.

Regulus did however follow James up the stairs and into his bedroom. As soon as he arrived, James paced a little before he finally turned to him.

"What has been going on with you these past few weeks?" he asked coolly.

Regulus shrugged a little. "Nothing really"

"Don't lie to me, Regulus" James snapped. "I know you're pissed at me over something"

Regulus sighed heavily and dropped down to the bed. "Yes, okay, I am"

"What for?"

"The way you've been treating me…." Regulus said in a small voice.

Now James (unsurprisingly) looked very confused. "Huh?"

"You haven't been round as much anymore, you come here and you fuck me and then get straight up and leave without so much as a thanks, you don't care for me, you never ask how I'm feeling or getting on, you don't ask about our children, you told me you were going to come to my scan on Sunday and you never did and you bring Remus here and start abusing him too!" Regulus said quickly. "I feel like I have a lot to be upset about"

"First off I am not using you, second of all I have a life outside this house, I have other things to do, deal with and get on with like my wife and my unborn child with her, my job, my family, my responsibilities, the Order…." James counted each thing off on his fingers.

"I'm not a toy, James" Regulus said sadly. "I am a real person with real human feelings and I need some care and attention"

"So all you want is attention now, you're jealous…." James sighed heavily dropping to sit down beside the younger and much smaller boy.

"Not just that" Regulus said rubbing his hands together anxiously. "I want you to be here for me and support me and tell me nice things and take care of me because I really care about you and you show me nothing at all"

"I will try to be nicer to you and look after you more and be better with everything, but I do have to tell you, Reg, that I am not your boyfriend, nor can I ever be your boyfriend…."

Regulus felt his heart breaking once again. "I know" he shrugged casually. He was beginning to accept his fate like this, he knew he couldn't do anything else about it.

"But I can treat you as one, sort of…." James went on. "I care about you and I like you but I'm married and-"

"Then why are you sleeping with both me and Remus?" Regulus asked bluntly.

James stared.

Regulus blinked.

"I can sleep with you two if I want, it's not like I have loads of others" he said haughtily. "Just the three of you and that includes Lily"

"You don't care much for her at all, really…." Regulus went on.

"Sometimes I would love to slap you" James snapped angrily. "Of course I love my wife, how dare you say otherwise?!"

"You don't act like you do" Regulus' voice rose slightly. "You act like you care for me and love me one minute then the next it's all about her, all about fucking filthy Mudblood Lily!" he spat. He knew he was being quite unreasonable here but it wasn't as if James didn't deserve it.

"That's because I married her, she's free, I love her and I don't love you!" James snarled coldly.

Regulus felt as though he had just been cut by a knife. But he hadn't. He knew what James was saying was true long before he said it, he was easily coming to terms with that now even if James did seem to love him one minute then hate him the next, he wasn't worth proper love or affection, he was a toy to be played with and then dropped whenever James felt like it and there wasn't a damn thing Regulus could do about it.

"If you're going to be like this then I'm going home" James said angrily.

"Not going to shag me tonight then?" Regulus quirked an eyebrow. "What about Remus?"

James looked even angrier for some reason. "I'll have sex with either of you whenever I fucking want"

"Prove it" Regulus' eyes narrowed into sharp, dangerous slits. Although he was a pretty small boy he could still be intimidating when he really wanted to be. It was his life and his choice to be this way and James had fuck all to do with anything else.

James obviously didn't care.

Regulus did.

His face curled into an angry sneer. "See, you can't" he said bitterly.

James looked livid.

"You claim you can have either of us whenever you want but you won't take me now?" Regulus laughed. "You also miss the baby scan you said you would attend and you don't even bother to ask me whether your children are even alive or not"

James glared. "You be quiet about that!" he spat.

"Why should I? I didn't make them on my own…." Regulus went on. He knew he was really testing the limits right now but there wasn't much else he could do. "It's like you don't care" he went on, it's like you never cared about me or our children, yes, OUR children, not just mine they are yours as well even though you would so obviously love to disown them because you are a terrible father!"

The sound of flesh hitting flesh filled the air as James back handed Regulus across the face. The younger boy's eyes widened and a feeble hand moved up to touch his swelling, red cheek.

Regulus emitted a squeak of fright when James grabbed a hold of his jaw bringing their faces very close. The poor Slytherin was terrified now, he clutched feebly at James' wrists shooting his saddest eyes hoping it would melt something in James.

"Don't you dare call me a terrible father, I'm keeping you of all people here, aren't I?" James said nastily. "You're only here because of the babies, if you weren't pregnant you would be out on your arse so get off your high Hippogriff you nasty little boy"

"James-" Regulus tried weakly as tears sprang to his eyes.

"I don't give a damn about you, you're nothing but a toy for me to play with whenever I'm bored, I'm married with a beautiful, amazing wife who is so much better than you and Remus even put together. You're worth nothing more than being fucked and dumped and you know that, Regulus. Nobody else would ever have you especially not if they knew that you're a dirty little whore"

Tears were streaming down Regulus' cheeks with every agonising word. "Please…." He sobbed.

"Don't try to pull that on me you little Slytherin, I know what you're trying to do and it isn't working, I'm done with your childish games, from now on I'm taking a different approach to this. Stop trying to make me care and make me love you because it's NEVER going to work, I am NEVER going to love you or be your boyfriend and just you wait, once those nasty little brats are born you'll either be left on your own with them or the moment you give birth I will take them away from you and you'll never see them again…."

"No!" Regulus whimpered.

James just simply smirked viciously to him his eyes flashing before he released hold on Regulus and stormed from the room pushing Remus roughly aside on his way.

When they heard the front door slam and James charm it closed, Remus moved into the bedroom with a very morbid expression on his face.

Regulus was sobbing with his face in his hands.

"Regulus…." Remus breathed moving over to the boy and embracing him gently.

"You heard?" Regulus sobbed.

"Every word" Remus swallowed. "It's disgusting, absolutely awful the way he treats you"

"I obviously deserve it though" Regulus began to cry even harder.

"Regulus you do not deserve that at all, what you do deserve is finding someone that will love you and treat you right…."

"And that's not going to be James…." Regulus finished with a sniffle.

"No it isn't" said Lupin. "He doesn't deserve you and he's a disgrace for the way he does treat you"

"And you too" Regulus jumped in quickly.

"Yes but he's treating you far worse than he treats me" said Remus slowly. "You need to calm down, it's not good for you in this condition" he breathed gently rubbing Regulus' back soothing him.

Regulus did seem to calm down quite quickly when Remus did this so he moved his attention to the boy's hair the way Sirius always did it and pulled Regulus back down onto the bed. The younger boy sat hiccoughing softly in his arms but completely melted into him when he stroked that lovely hair the same way he'd seen Sirius do.

"If he comes back I won't let him near you, I promise" Remus breathed. "He won't be able to hurt you here"

"Thank you" Regulus whispered.

They sat there for a long time until they were ready to get some food. They headed downstairs and Regulus watched Remus cooking them both some dinner after the boy insisted that he cooked for Regulus tonight.

When it was ready, Remus laid the plates on the table with a smile as they ate.

The food was delicious, surprisingly incredible. As Regulus tucked into his tender salmon, creamy pasta and smoked salmon chunks with just a hint of tuna, the freshly steamed vegetables and fluffy mashed potatoes he groaned with pleasure. "This is so fucking good…."

Remus blushed a little and smiled. "Thank you"

"Seriously, where did you learn to cook like this?"

"My parents taught me, they live on a farm" Remus said casually.

"Then why can't you go back there?"

"I'm not a child anymore, I'm a grown adult, I've left school and people know what I am, well some of them do anyway and it would only cause them more problems than they deserve" Remus explained. "Plus if I left I would be leaving you behind and I just can't leave you with James on your own"

"I've spent a few months here alone with him" Regulus said quietly.

"Yes and look at the damage that has already been done" Remus swallowed. "Let me help you, Regulus" he offered a smile. "We're in this shit together"

Regulus found himself smiling. "Do you think he really will take my babies?" he asked very worriedly.

Remus sighed a little. "I'm not sure, I don't think he could take them away even if he wanted to because of Lily and the Order and other such things, it would be too much for him and he'd be on his own dumped and such" he said. "I do think he might leave you with them which in all honesty would not be that bad"

"I would like him to be here as he is their dad but I want him to change his ways…." Regulus admitted sadly.

"James Potter change his ways?" Remus chuckled his eyebrows rising slightly. "You must but joking but then again people can surprise you" he finished with a smile.

Regulus swallowed and nodded. "Let's talk about something nicer so we don't spoil this delicious food, I may have to get you to cook for me a bit more often" he winked playfully making Remus both blush and laugh.

"It's nice to see just how close you're getting to your brother, I remember a time when you two didn't get along really at all when you were both at school" Remus mused.

"Oh, yes, Sirius and I get along perfectly well now" Regulus smiled warmly. "He says he's very proud of me for the whole Horcrux thing and I'm really pleased about that, I'm proud to call him my big brother again, I never hated Sirius or even disliked him I used to look up to him, not for being in Gryffindor or the bad stuff he decided to do but just because he was my brother, you know?"

"I know" Remus smiled.

"So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Nope" Remus chuckled. "I'm an only child, my parents wanted another one but after I was bitten they deemed it too dangerous, not just because of me but in case it happened a second time with Greyback"

Regulus nodded slowly with understanding. "My parents always wanted a girl, they wanted one maybe first? They got Sirius and they were overjoyed and then they had me and they really wanted me to be a girl but obviously I'm a boy so it disappointed them a little…."

"I'm sorry to hear that" Remus frowned a little. "I don't think my parents minded what I was to be honest, they like me as a boy"

"They liked Sirius as a boy but my mum always had a thing her eyes would twinkle if they talked about having girls or someone in the family had one, even when we found out my disowned cousin Andromeda had a baby girl she was slightly jealous, she would coo at the clothes and if people made a comment she would say she'd have really liked to have two children, one of each but she got two boys instead…." Regulus said a little sadly.

"Is that why you were so hooked on your pureblood ways and stuff?" Remus asked curiously.

Regulus shrugged a little. "Partly, I wanted to be everything that Sirius was not so they regretted him rather than me, I wanted them to realise that I'm just as good as a girl the way I am and I think it mostly worked, they showered me with everything but I still felt a little empty sometimes like I wasn't as wanted as I had originally thought"

"They're your parents they still loved you" Remus smiled.

Regulus just laughed. "Oh yes they did but it wasn't the same way, they had gorgeous, perfect Sirius who was the complete bad boy and would cause hell wherever he went and I know I'm not as good-looking or anything as my brother but I'm not thick and I'm still a human being, I think they thought if I were a girl I would be so beautiful and amazing, like a Veela or something" Regulus sighed. "But obviously that never happened"

"If you don't mind me saying it I don't think Sirius is better looking than you at all" Remus smiled warmly.

Regulus found his cheeks glowing slightly. "Thank you…."

"You're a lot more like Sirius than you realise, even in looks, he's more stark and Play Wizard type but you really resemble him but you're like the other side of him, the smaller, softer side with the rounder face and bigger pretty eyes and such, you're the cutesy version of Sirius and Sirius is the Sirius version of Sirius" Remus chuckled softly.

"I used to always dream of being like him…." Regulus said slowly.

"You're better off as you, besides, I don't think this world could handle two Sirius Black's" Remus smirked and Regulus burst out laughing.

It was later on that evening when the hot topic of conversation had actually turned up grinning as usual. He kissed his brother and said he was off for a quick bath and to get changed and they could do something after.

"Okay" Regulus smiled warmly watching his brother heading off up the stairs.

"Not going to tell him about James?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

"No" Regulus smiled gently. "He doesn't need to know about that at all, I don't want to spoil things for him"

"But James is spoiling things for us" said Remus.

"I know but…. I just can't do that to Sirius…. Not yet, I'm not ready to face all of this…."

"You're still hoping you can bide some time for him to change, aren't you?" Remus frowned slightly.

"Yes and no" Regulus sighed. "What can we do, we're trapped in here with him"

Remus sighed heavily and closed his eyes in a long slow blink. "There isn't anything we can do just yet but maybe someday there will be and I will always hold on to that hope" he breathed.

Regulus swallowed, he knew exactly what Remus meant…..

….

Sirius had just finished in the bath, he got out, dried himself off and headed into Regulus' room.

Sitting himself down on the bed he rummaged in his bag and pulled out some underwear slipping them on. He continued to dress himself and then looked on Regulus' night stand for his comb.

"Where did he put it?" Sirius frowned slightly muttering the words under his breath. He peered around and checked down the side of the bed. Perhaps it fell off?

With a sigh he opened Regulus' top drawer and rummaged around through the odd bits. His hand smoothed over the comb.

"Aha!" he grinned pulling it but it was caught on something else.

Sirius dragged whatever it was forward poking his tongue out slightly. He frowned when he realised some sort of envelope was holding what felt like a bunch of pictures.

"Maybe old family photographs" Sirius mused resting the comb down on the table and shutting the drawer over.

He opened the wallet with a smile on his face and yanked out the wad of photographs.

Sirius' face instantly faced and morphed to absolute horror when he saw what was actually in those pictures.

Regulus performing extremely graphic sexual favours on someone….

….


	9. Winter Sun

Sirius stared down into his hands in utter disbelief. He could not believe what he was seeing, his little innocent brother fellating and being taken by not only a man but also some kind of sex toy.

He began to feel sick the more he looked through them but he couldn't stop, he felt angry, embarrassed for Regulus over the fact he'd seen these, upset that these had even been taken, furious towards the man being with him.

Sirius swallowed and shoved them deep in his jogging bottom pocket before he got up and left the bedroom heading straight downstairs. He couldn't contain himself, he wasn't going to wait this shit out!

He marched straight down the stairs and up to Regulus whom was sitting in his favourite chair laughing with Remus.

"Hey, Siri" he grinned brightly, blissfully unaware of what Sirius had just found upstairs.

"Regulus, I need to talk to you about something quite serious" he said with not a hint of bright, happiness in his voice like there usually was.

Regulus looked a little confused. "What's wrong?" he frowned.

Remus looked nervous. Had Sirius found out something about what James had been doing to them?

"I found something in your room a few minutes ago…." Sirius said slowly.

Regulus' face went up in flames. "Oh well, I-I just like to use it occasionally for a bit of…. You know…. Fun…." He mumbled shyly.

Sirius' eyebrows creased together with confusion. "What?" he blinked.

"M-my sex toy" he admitted averting his eyes with embarrassment.

It clicked, the dildo Regulus was using in the picture must have been what Regulus thought he'd found in his bedroom, not the disgusting photo's.

"Regulus I'm not talking about your dildo…." Sirius went on.

Regulus looked even more humiliated and glanced nervously to Remus as though trying to depict his reaction to all of this, he looked slightly uncomfortable like he felt he shouldn't have been there.

"Sirius…." Regulus blushed madly.

Sirius leaned in closer. "I found some photographs in your bedroom I would like you to explain for me" he said quietly.

Regulus looked confused at first then his eyes widened. Sirius slipped a hand into his pocket and pulled them out flashing them over to the younger boy.

"Oh…."

"Yes" said Sirius slowly. "Regulus…."

Remus now looked rather worried. Could James have even gone as far to photograph Regulus when he was doing that stuff?

"I brought them with me" Regulus lied. "I don't know, I just brought them with me" he said quickly as he trembled all over.

Sirius stared at his brother suspiciously for a moment. "Why would you want to keep them?"

"They just…. They…." Regulus had to think fast and come up with something intelligent that Sirius would believe. "Turn me on?" he tried.

Sirius still looked suspicious as he rested the pictures down in Regulus' lap with a heavy sigh. "You lied to me, Reg…." he said slowly.

Regulus frowned in complete and utter confusion. "Huh?"

"You told me that when you were raped just before you came here and that you were a virgin" Sirius said sadly. "You obviously weren't if you took these pictures"

Regulus looked as though he were about to cry. Telling Sirius what he had was obviously a huge mistake. "I-I was" Regulus began to sob.

Sirius' face softened and he knelt down in front of his brother taking his hands as Regulus went to cover his face with them. "Hey, no, don't cry" he spoke softly.

"I really was a virgin, Sirius, I was!" Regulus continued to cry. "I wouldn't make something like that up"

Sirius shook his head in confusion. "Then how-" it suddenly hit him and his eyes widened. "Oh no, has someone been having sex with you here?!" his eyes flickered quickly to Remus who held up his hands defensively and shook his head.

"I haven't touched him, I swear" said Remus very quickly.

"No it wasn't Remus!" Regulus sniffled.

"Then who?" Sirius frowned in confusion.

"Isn't it obvious to you?" Remus quirked an eyebrow.

Sirius still looked very confused.

"James" Regulus breathed. "It was-is-James…."

Ice gripped at Sirius' heart, his body began to freeze all over as though he'd had a local anaesthetic. His eyes became vacant and worrying, his face seemed to fall and become emotionless.

"Sirius?" Regulus whispered looking nervously to Remus.

Remus made a move closer to Sirius in case the boy lashed out or anything.

"Regulus…." Sirius finally whispered looking up into his brother's face with tears in his own. "So it was James that…. Oh Merlin…." He breathed covering his mouth with the horror of what he'd found out.

Regulus sniffled as Sirius leaned up and pulled him into a cuddle crying softly into his brother's neck.

Regulus closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around Sirius in return. He felt bad for everything that had happened, he wanted things to be right again and he wanted his brother to love him.

After quite some time, Sirius pulled back to look from Regulus' face to his growing baby bump. "So they're James'?" he whispered.

Regulus swallowed and nodded slowly.

Another look of horror washed over Sirius' face and for a moment there Regulus thought he was about to be sick.

"Reg…. why didn't you tell me?" he asked sadly. "Why couldn't you tell me he did this to you?" his eyes flickered back down to that growing baby bump again.

"Because he's your best friend and I was ashamed of it ever happening to me…." Regulus sniffled slightly. "I-I didn't want to cause any trouble…."

Sirius' heart broke in two at the look on Regulus' face so he kissed him again. "Reg, you're more important than that…. Now, has he hurt you again since?" he asked very seriously.

Regulus' eyes flickered briefly to Remus and Sirius just about caught that gesture.

"He's…. he's not still doing it, is he?" Sirius asked worriedly.

Regulus hesitated a moment before nodding slowly.

A small noise of horror escaped Sirius and he hung his head for around a minute before looking up into his brother's little face again. "You should have told me but I do understand why you didn't, you should have said something and I would have stopped it immediately"

"He's doing it to me too" Remus said quietly.

Sirius whirled around and looked horrified once more.

"For the past week" said Remus, slowly his eyes welling with tears. "It's awful, Sirius, he's doing the same to Regulus as he is to me, it hurts and it's terrifying and he doesn't give a crap about us" he said getting up to move over and squash into the chair beside Regulus who put a friendly arm around him supportively.

"This will not continue" Sirius said firmly looking from Regulus to Remus. "I will put a stop to this, he will not have either of you again even if I have to tape up your backsides I will make sure he doesn't come anywhere near you again"

"But this is his house and we'll get kicked out!" Regulus whimpered with large, fearful eyes.

Sirius just shook his head. "I will buy it from him and move in here, I'll sell my apartment and live here with you"

"How do you know he'll agree?" it was Regulus again looking very worried.

"I'll offer him more than it's fucking worth, he'll take my money and I WILL fucking keep him away from you both" Sirius said a hint of an aggressive tone in his voice but Regulus knew this was Sirius being Sirius and he would fight for justice and what he deemed to be right and in this case he was extremely correct.

"But what about my babies, he's their father!"

"That man is not their father, he is the sperm donor" Sirius said quickly. "A real father would never treat you this way nor would he treat his children the way he has"

"Then I've got nobody to help with them…." Regulus said sadly.

"You've got me" Sirius smiled.

"And if you'd like my help then you have me too" Remus nodded.

"Thank you" Regulus smiled warmly his heart gave a tiny flutter in his chest. "I appreciate everything so much…."

"You're safe now, Reg, he won't EVER hurt you again" Sirius breathed.

Regulus flung his arms around his brother cuddling him tightly. "I love you, Sirius" he breathed.

"I love you too, Regulus" Sirius smiled warmly.

"It's nice to see the pair of you actually getting along" Remus smiled warmly.

Regulus drew back and wrapped his arms around Remus for a hug as well. "You're brilliant, don't let other people tell you otherwise!" he grinned.

Remus actually felt rather touched as he gently hugged the younger, pregnant boy back. "Thank you very much" he whispered still in complete and utter surprise. He really felt welcome here by both Sirius and Regulus, he really felt like he had them as a sort of surrogate family, even though Sirius and Regulus were of blood relations they hadn't always been that way.

When they drew apart Remus felt like crying with relief and happiness but he wouldn't because he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of people. Maybe he could do it later in his room in private….

"Are either of you sore?" Sirius asked looking from one to the other and back again.

"No, you get used to it" said Regulus simply.

Sirius looked sickened. "That's not right…."

"There's fuck all we can do about it" said Remus. "It still makes me a bit tender but that's because he's had Regulus for longer and I'm still new to it all"

"Reg…." Sirius sighed sadly.

"Don't worry, Sirius, it doesn't hurt me anymore" Regulus smiled.

This only seemed to make Sirius worse though….

"All this time…." He said slowly as his body trembled all over. "All this time I came here, I saw you, I was kind to James and he…." Sirius was wringing his hands his eyes turning glassy and hazy. "He was doing these awful things to you right under my nose, he was hurting you, having sex with you…. He'd even gotten you pregnant!"

Regulus swallowed and rested a hand pitifully on Sirius' shoulder. "Don't linger on it, Sirius, it won't help matters"

"But if I'd have looked for the signs, if I had have paid more attention, if…. If…." Sirius went on.

"Sirius you had no idea, why wouldn't you trust your straight, married, best friend with your little brother? It wouldn't make sense, why would James do these things to him when he could have been out doing them to anyone else, why did he single Regulus out?" Remus went on. "We won't know unless we can get the information from him which is going to prove difficult in itself"

"I have to know though" said Sirius firmly taking in a deep breath through his nose and exhaling slowly through his mouth trying to calm himself down. "I have to know what would possess somebody to do something just so awful to an eighteen year old boy!"

"Some people are like that, Sirius, but at least he wasn't under age" Remus smiled gently. "It was awful what happened to him"

"And what happened to you as well, Remus, you only wanted a nice home and never expected something like this" Regulus smiled gently resting a hand on Remus' knee.

"We're all in this together now" Remus smiled. "Maybe we can definitely make a real go of it and sort ourselves out and get James sorted out too" he said rather optimistically, his happy face seemed to spark some level of motivation within the other boys.

"I have a question" said Regulus.

They both looked to him curiously.

"What about Lily, James' wife?" he frowned slightly.

Remus and Sirius exchanged wary looks.

"I really don't think she knows" said Sirius slowly. "Her and James have been getting on fine at the moment and she's having his baby, I'm pretty sure she wouldn't stay with him if she'd found out he was sleeping with a dead boy or that he was cheating to begin with, they'd at least be fighting" he sighed softly.

Regulus nodded slowly. "Maybe you should tell her…."

"But that's an awful risk" Sirius frowned with concern. "If I did then what would happen to you?"

Regulus swallowed. "I know but maybe she would understand…."

"She might but at the same time it's a bigger risk, the more people that know about you the harder it becomes" Sirius sighed.

"I don't want there to be any risk of anything bad happening" said Regulus.

"Neither do I" Sirius smiled. "Which is why I think that for now we should leave it be"

"You don't think James would sell me out to Voldemort, do you?" Regulus asked his eyes wide with terror. Neither boys even so much as flinched at the use of his actual name.

"No, James might be a lot of things but he hates Voldemort and anything to do with him" Sirius said firmly. "I know that much"

"But I was something to do with Voldemort, is that why he did this?" Regulus snapped his fingers in sudden though.

"If that was the case" said Remus. "Then why would he do anything to me?"

"True" Sirius sighed resting his head in his hands. "Look, we'll all go to bed now and sort the rest of this shit out tomorrow" he smiled gently looking between them.

The boys all nodded their agreement, hugged goodnight and headed upstairs for bed.

Sirius tucked the photos back in the drawer for now, he planned to use them as evidence later on when it came to sorting that awful James out once and for all. By the time he curled up in bed with Regulus, he was feeling a little better, still enraged and sickened but he was better, more relaxed actually. He knew Reg was safe now, he finally knew who the babies' dad was and what had been going on with Regulus for these past few unfortunate, neglectful months. Too much had been going on, that's what!

With a heavy sigh, Sirius drifted off to sleep hoping to dream of better times to come….

The next day however, James did not make a single appearance.

Regulus sat in his favourite armchair in front of the fire reading, Remus was busy on the floor doing stretches and Sirius was cooking them some lunch his eyes flickering angrily towards the door every few seconds as though trying to set fire to James the moment he stepped inside.

Thursday came and went with no sign of James.

Regulus was feeling mostly relieved but slightly worried, James had been disappearing from them recently and even though everything had gone severely wrong with him he still wanted to talk to James and be there for him and let him have something to do with their children. Regulus had been raised with his dad, he'd loved his dad when the man was alive and still cared for him now he was gone so it was only logical for him that having the other dad there meant a lot and it was very important, it was sort of bred into him.

Remus on the other hand was feeling very happy, he even had a new spring in his step and was willing to help out either of the boys whenever they needed it with anything and everything. He'd even been teaching Regulus some of his home recipes and more dancing and the boy was responding really well.

"I like having Remus here" Regulus commented when Remus was upstairs changing his bed. "He's fun"

"Making you happy, is he?" Sirius smiled as he gently stroked the boy's hair.

"Yeah, he's a great friend to me already, I was really bored and kind of lonely here on my own but now it's someone to chat with and hang out with when you're not around, I like him" Regulus went on.

"That's good" Sirius chuckled softly. "Even if everything did go a bit horrible for you both"

"Well that's behind us now, isn't it?" Regulus smiled hopefully.

"Of course" Sirius breathed pulling Regulus in for a better cuddle as the boy lounged casually and sleepily in his warm lap.

"You know something?" Regulus yawned.

"What's that?"

"I'm thirteen weeks gone now" Regulus beamed happily.

Sirius' face instantly lit up. "Now you're in your second trimester!" he said excitedly. "The risks and stuff are all going away!"

"I know" Regulus laughed with relief. "Shall we read some of my book?"

"Sure, you want me to go and get it and drag Moony down here to listen too?" Sirius offered and Regulus nodded happily. Sirius placed a soft kiss on his brother's temple before he slid out from underneath him and hurried off up the stairs.

Regulus wasn't kept waiting long before his brother returned with a smile on his face, book in his hand and Remus behind him grinning excitedly.

They sat down, Sirius with Regulus curling up in his lap again to listen as Sirius opened to the correct page of the pregnancy book and began to read aloud:

"Congratulations on your thirteenth week of pregnancy! You are now out of the highest risk factor area for miscarriage and other complications. Your babies now each measure just over four inches and weigh almost three ounces each" Sirius began.

"That's probably why I've suddenly gained weight this week" Regulus chuckled lifting up his top to expose what was now actually a small but definitely there baby bump.

"You have" Remus said his eyebrows shooting into his hairline with surprise.

Sirius chuckled. "He'd probably only be half of that if he were carrying just the one" he grinned.

Remus laughed and Regulus smiled looking back to the book.

"Read some more!" he said eagerly.

Sirius grinned and began to read again "Although the babies' eyelids are fused shut, when you shine a good light on your bump they are able to sense it, also their tiny arms and legs are developing much more this week, the taste buds are well into developing now"

"The sacs in the lungs are beginning to develop for when they are born so they can breathe alone but these will develop slowly and over time throughout the pregnancy but currently they are moving the amniotic fluid up their nose through their respiratory system to practice breathing this soon!"

"Wow" Regulus squeaked excitedly gazing down lovingly at his growing bump.

Sirius chuckled and carried on reading to the very last part. "Around this time you should notice that your morning sickness has either vanished or is well on the way out the door, your body will begin to return to a somewhat normal state and you will gradually begin to feel much better over the coming weeks. Now you are in your second trimester your body will be at its best point, you will remain very comfortable for the vast majority of it, or most people do anyway, common complaints are mild aching in the lower back and legs, stretch marks, tiredness, cravings, some suffer nosebleeds due to the increased volume of blood and as your skin expands around your waistline you may notice it itching but you must avoid scratching to avoid pain, scars or even minor skin infections" he finished with a warm smile.

"The book is right, I am starting to feel much better" Regulus sighed happily running his hands over his growing baby bump. "I barely have to drink any potion anymore because my sickness is going away, I remember what it was like to begin with I thought that I was going to die!" he winced slightly at the horrible memory of it.

"I remember how worried I was about you, you looked really ill and nobody knew what was wrong with you" Sirius frowned a tiny little bit. "But thankfully that's not a problem anymore and we do know what's going on with you" he added with a soft, playful chuckle.

"I love being pregnant" Regulus giggled. "Well, I've started enjoying it a lot more these past couple of days"

"Now you know you're safe, both of you" Sirius smiled looking to Remus again.

When Friday arrived there was still no sign of James. Sirius seemed to be growing angrier and kept watching the door as though willing James to walk through it and challenge him head on. But there was nothing.

"Regulus?" Remus asked when they were sitting up in Remus' bedroom whilst Sirius went out to the shops.

"Yeah?"

"Are you still prejudice?" Remus asked very casually.

Regulus stopped flipping through the magazine he was looking at. "Why?" he frowned slightly.

"Well…." Remus began. "You're not the same as you used to be, at school I mean…. And you defied and defected from the Death Eaters, tried to help bring down Voldemort and you made friends with me…." He went on. "So I was just wondering if you'd, you know, changed?"

Regulus looked thoughtful for a moment. "Yes and no" he said. "I have plenty of respect for you as a person, as a good Wizard, as a friend because you are nice, we are friends and we're getting on really well, besides, it would be improper to be prejudice to you for no reason when we actually live together, we're on the same side and…. Yeah I was brought up a Black and I did have those views but I have no reason to hold them anymore, I don't particularly like Muggles because of their snooty, annoying attitude, I was taught to rule against them and although I still believe it to some degree, I don't have it anywhere near on the same level" he finished with a smile.

Remus smiled back and nodded with understanding. "You're actually very intelligent, has anyone ever told you that?"

Regulus found himself blushing. "Sort of…."

"It's nice to have a friend with whom I can have a good, serious conversation with as well as just hang out with, you know?" Remus glanced to him.

Regulus was nodding. "It's nice to have a proper friend, a real friend" he smiled gently.

Remus frowned slightly. "You've never had one before?"

"Unless you don't count Sirius…." Said Regulus slowly. "But I'm talking more about when I was at school and such, I never had someone I can be close to and have real fun with not just being in a tight gang" he explained.

Remus nodded slowly shooting the boy a sympathetic look. "What was it like being with your friends in Slytherin then?"

"Oh don't get me wrong" said Regulus quickly. "They are very nice people, caring, grow like brothers but they weren't the same as having a relaxed friend, I couldn't tell them my deepest fears, secrets and such, I couldn't show them too much weakness, I had to tread carefully because I know what it's like to be a cunning little Slytherin and everybody around me is the same, I know how to do things to people and they can do it too and sense it so it's very walking on thin ice, do you know what I mean?" he looked to Remus.

"Yes, I do" the boy breathed. "Please continue"

"I just never had anyone I could share my thoughts and feelings with, if I'd have gotten pregnant at school I could never cry about it, I'd have to suck it up and deal with it without any complaints just in case they hated me for it or shunned me, I'd be tip toeing around everything and it wouldn't be right" Regulus sighed. "But now, even with all this shit happening with James I still feel like I have a proper friend and that I belong somewhere, and maybe one day when I can leave this house then the three of us will be able to get a home together somewhere nice and with my babies" Regulus smiled hopefully.

Remus felt his heart melting a little with happiness in his chest. Regulus could be so sweet and flattering sometimes. "I'd really like that, Regulus"

Regulus smiled back warmly and they sat staring at one another for a few moments before Regulus finally cleared his throat a little as if to speak once again.

"So, I have to ask, did you enjoy sex with James at all?" Regulus asked curiously.

Remus gave a tiny, weak laugh. "Not really, I think more so because I didn't love him or feel romantically attached than because it didn't feel good. It felt okay at times but I never reached orgasm, nor did I actually fully relax into it, he did sort of take his time the first go round but he was so pissed off it really didn't help"

"Pissed off?" Regulus frowned.

"Yeah because I had confronted him just before about you"

Regulus' eyes widened. "Oh no, I knew it was my fault he raped you!" he whined resting his head in his hands.

"No, Regulus" said Remus very quickly reaching out to touch the boy's arm. "It was not your fault, not in the slightest. I chose to confront him, nobody could have predicted what happened at all!" Remus argued. "Don't blame yourself"

"But-"

"Don't" Remus smiled. "Let's not ponder over such things, there are much better, more important and enjoyable things for us to talk about"

Regulus gave him a small, weak smile. "Like the fact that in just under six months I'm going to have a baby" he grinned softly.

Remus laughed. "Two babies"

"Very true" Regulus chuckled again resting a hand on his tummy.

"Do you regret getting pregnant by James?" Remus asked.

"Well that's really hard because I love my babies unconditionally and I can't believe they're living and growing inside of me and doing stuff in there right now but they are and I wouldn't give them up or trade them for anything in the entire world but at the same time the way I got pregnant wasn't nice and it was pretty horrible and terrifying but maybe if I wasn't pregnant things wouldn't be the way they are now, I wouldn't be the way I am and I would feel a lot worse, James has sort of…. Given me something, you know?"

Remus nodded. "I know"

"So do you ever want children someday?" Regulus asked with a tiny smile.

"I'd like to but I don't know if my condition would be right, it wouldn't be fair passing the risk on" Remus sighed sadly.

"I've heard it's not a gene, I've heard it's by infection" said Regulus. "I did some work on it in my sixth year, we all had to do an essay of choice"

"I remember doing something like that" Remus said thoughtfully scratching his chin. "I did Animagi and Sirius did the Werewolves" he laughed.

Regulus chuckled. "Ironic"

"Yeah"

"But anyway, I've read there are Werewolf men and women out there with children who are not infected" Regulus went on. "I didn't really read that much into it and only wrote about two or three lines on the matter because my paper wasn't really about breeding them but I did read something up" his eyebrows furrowed slightly with thought.

"Really?" Remus asked hopefully.

"Yes" Regulus smiled. "Maybe sometime you should look it up for fun"

"Maybe I will" Remus chuckled.

Sirius returned from the shop not long after they were done talking about Werewolf breeding, he stuck some dinner on and they all sat round the table eating.

"I hear your little friend Snape has been out doing some work for Voldemort" said Sirius casually.

"Snape is not my friend" said Regulus simply. "He used to be, he's still a Death Eater"

"Yeah and don't I know it" Sirius scoffed. "I always said he would be one and he did"

"When he was seventeen" Regulus nodded.

"You became a Death Eater at sixteen" Sirius pointed out making the younger boy blush.

"But I'm not one anymore…." Regulus said quietly.

"What has he been doing?" Remus asked with a frown.

"Something horrible down in London called Muggle baiting" Sirius shuddered slightly.

Regulus looked down.

"I'm not sure of the full details but it sounded gruesome"

"I know what they do" Regulus swallowed a little.

"Tell us" Sirius spoke gently.

Regulus just pursed his lips his eyes wide as though he didn't want to talk to them out of fear of being judged on the matter.

"Reg, come on, you trust us, don't you?" Sirius smiled gently wrapping an arm around his brother.

Regulus nodded. "Okay, basically they find some Muggles, they torture them, play mind games on them, terrify them and then sometimes dump them somewhere or they wipe their memories, they usually only modify them enough to make them sound like raving lunatics to the police or whatever their authorities are called" he explained.

"Have you ever played this game?" it was Remus who asked.

"Once or twice…." Regulus said quietly. "But I hated it and only went on Voldemort's orders because I'd never been before"

"Have you ever tortured anyone?" Sirius asked quietly.

"No I couldn't do it so I just hexed them a bit instead" Regulus smiled gently.

"How did that go down with the others?" Remus asked again.

Regulus just sighed. "They didn't know that I wasn't capable of torturing them, they were innocent people, a family, a man, woman and their three little children" he swallowed. "They'd done nothing despite being Muggles and their faces…." He closed his eyes. "Evan tied them to chairs and such to stop them from moving whilst they tore the house apart, smoke and everything, but the place wasn't burning it was from a few of them flying, the Muggles were in a right state, I saw something in their paper a few days later, all admitted to hospital but no serious or lasting damage…." He explained. "I regret every moment of it and I wish I could have done something to stop it all from happening…."

"Regulus it's too late now" Sirius breathed. "You made a mistake, we'll forgive you for it because you have remorse and you've learned, you're not a part of any of that filthy shit anymore"

Regulus smiled into his brother's face and leaned in to kiss him softly on the lips. "Thank you" he breathed.

When they'd had their dinner and dessert they sat around the fire all cuddled up on the rug with pillows and blankets just the three of them.

"I wonder if James will come back soon" said Remus.

Regulus flinched slightly when he felt Sirius tensed in his arms.

"He obviously doesn't know what's going on but when he gets here I'll give him a real piece of my mind" Sirius said coolly.

"Love you" Regulus grinned up into his brother's face.

"I love you too, Reg" Sirius grinned giving Regulus a playful cuddle and squeezing his arm tighter around Remus. There was nothing sinister about what they were doing it was friendly and cute like a little family.

"Who would have ever thought that the three of us would be living together, in a safe house and cuddled up in bed on the floor by the fire?" Remus chuckled after a few minutes of silence.

"I know, I would never have guessed this would happen, and besides, you forgot to mention that one of us is pregnant" Regulus winked.

"Yeah, that too" Remus grinned. "If you'd have even mentioned it whilst we were all at school together the whole idea would be extremely laughable"

"I know" Sirius chuckled. "Well I've hugged you before plenty of times, Remus, and I used to see you very nude at the full moon and if we all bathed at the same time" he winked playfully.

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'm sure pretty much every guy in each dormitory has seen each other at least a little bit nude"

"I saw a few people butt naked" Regulus grinned.

"Ooh" Sirius laughed. "Do tell"

"Evan, Avery, Snape, Barty and Wilkes" he chuckled.

"Snape?!" Sirius grinned horribly. "I'll bet you vomited right after!"

"Don't be so mean" Regulus laughed. "It was by accident anyway, I walked in on him getting into the bath"

"Ew" Sirius laughed. "And the other's?"

"Wilkes in my dorm, Avery getting changed, Barty in his bathroom and Evan masturbating" Regulus said with a smirk.

"Can't be helped" Remus chuckled. "We've all seen each other like that, happens to the best of us"

"I've seen Regulus naked" said Sirius. "And you, Remus, I've also seen that arsehole and Peter nude before now"

"I've seen you naked, Sirius and Remus a little bit naked, just in his underwear" said Regulus. "Maybe a flash of bum though"

Remus turned red.

They lay there for quite some time just chatting about good and old times before they finally decided to call it a night.

Regulus was the first to drift off the sleep and Remus and Sirius exchanged smiled as the younger boy rested his cheek on Sirius' chest, his lips parted slightly and his chest rising and falling. Every so often he would twitch his nose or wriggle his feet a little and they would laugh quietly.

Remus was next to go very shortly followed by Sirius himself.

So far things were turning out to be near perfect between them all….

On Saturday morning Regulus was sitting downstairs receiving a lovely foot massage from his brother.

Nobody had heard hide nor hair from James since Tuesday afternoon and although they weren't worried, they were anxious about what would happen when he did come back. James would be completely oblivious at the moment to what had gone on and what Sirius had said and Regulus had told them all, he wouldn't have a clue. He was only staying away because of his row with Regulus.

"Sirius can I tell you something?"

"Sure"

"When James and I argued the other day, James said he was going to either dump me with the babies or take them away the moment they're born…." Regulus said warily.

"I know" said Sirius swallowing in anger. "But he will NEVER take them from you, he can ditch you if he wants because Remus and I are here, we know he said this and we know you're scared, Reg, but you're stronger than you think" he smiled supportively.

Regulus took a deep breath and nodded. "I'm just so scared for the future"

"You have reason to be but at the same time you shouldn't be afraid, Remus and I both care about you and we want you to do well and have the babies safely and away from that nutter" Sirius smiled.

"I know you do but it doesn't stop me feeling somewhat attached to him just because he's their dad…." Regulus said sadly. "He got me pregnant, that's extremely intimate"

"Yes and it's understandable you have some emotions towards that but you can't let it run your life, James has another life, he's living a nasty double life as a sex pest and a husband, he's not going to get anywhere and it wouldn't surprise me if he ends up dead" Sirius said sternly. "Don't bother about him, I will deal with it"

Regulus smiled and nodded.

Meanwhile elsewhere….

"Oh James look, isn't it wonderful?" Lily beamed pointing to a beautiful little Moses basket up on one of the shelves in the shop.

"It is very much" James nodded his agreement. "But blue? We don't know what you're having yet, you've only just had your twelve week scan!" he laughed playfully.

"I know but I think it's a boy, I can feel it, mother's instinct" Lily smiled fluttering her eyelashes slightly.

James chuckled. "Well I would love a little boy!"

"Me too, although if it does turn out to be a girl I will love her all the same" Lily smiled warmly.

"I couldn't agree more, beautiful" James smiled kissing her softly on the nose.

"I'm so glad you aren't working so much this week, now we can spend more quality time together" she sighed happily straightening up the front of his travelling cloak. "It's nice having you around more, James"

"It's nice to be around more" he grinned. "Not still suspicious of me seeing some nasty little tart, are you?"

"No" she laughed. "I'm sorry for accusing you like that, it was wrong of me"

James just smiled to her. "Forget about it, I love you"

"I love you too" she breathed kissing him on the lips. "Let's buy more stuff!"

"Okay!" James laughed playfully allowing her to drag him away. All thoughts of Regulus Black were completely out of his head.

It was Sunday afternoon and Regulus was sipping a cup of tea in the middle room and just relaxing when the door opened and Sirius came hurrying in.

"Regulus, go and pack up your stuff" Sirius said quickly.

Regulus' eyes widened in fear. Something was wrong. "Why? What's happening?" his heart began to hammer in his chest. Did this have something to do with James? Has someone found out that he was living here.

"No need to panic, nothing is wrong, just go upstairs and pack" Sirius said with a bright, happy grin.

Regulus looked confused, drained his mug and got up to head off up the stairs.

Had his bump actually growing again within the past couple of days?

Regulus sighed as he passed Remus' room where the boy was busy packing his few possessions looking equally as baffled.

"Any idea where we're going?" he asked looking up when he realised Regulus was standing in the doorway.

"Not a clue" said Regulus shaking his head with a sigh. He turned and headed into his own room, this time he did decide to use magic and had all of his things, his drawings, shoes, clothes, potion, toys, photo's, even his bedding packed tightly into a holdall bag (which an extension charm cast to the inside of it of course). He lifted it and headed downstairs just in time to see Sirius resting his own things down by the door and nodding to Remus.

"Right then" said Sirius rubbing his hands together and turning to something sitting on the kitchen counter. "This is a Portkey, as soon as we take it and arrive at our destination it will be destroyed, it cannot be tracked and such and there will be no trace of us left in the house" he explained.

"But Sirius why do we have to leave?" Regulus asked confusedly.

"We're leaving before James gets back" said Sirius. "I've thought about it and I dare not take any risks"

"But I'm pregnant, how can I travel like this?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"I've checked, it's safe" Sirius said quickly. "Get a hold of your stuff, boys" he said.

They gathered up their things, Sirius took hands with Remus whom in turn took hands with Regulus and they all reached out.

"It will be leaving any second" Sirius said as it began to glow. "NOW!" he practically shouted.

They all grabbed a hold and in a flash they disappeared whirling and firing out of sight.

Regulus was terrified, he closed his eyes, nothing felt right it was terrifying, everything felt so light and so heavy at the same time but before he had a chance to even react he landed in Sirius' arms.

The boy was trembling, his hand released hold of his bags and he covered his face with them. He'd only travelled this way a couple of times before in his life and it had frightened him, he'd never gotten over landing hard on his back when he was five years old and they went to Turkey.

"We're here!" Sirius said excitedly.

Regulus felt warm, very warm but he refused to open his eyes. He shook his head a tiny noise of protest escaping his throat.

It wasn't until he heard Remus' loud gasp that he finally risked a peak.

"Oh Merlin…." Regulus breathed his eyes widening dramatically.

"You like it?" Sirius chuckled helping to straighten Regulus up a little releasing him so the boy could have a proper look around.

They were right by the sea, a tiny private beach with golden sand and gentle waves lapping against the shore. Up on the sturdy hill they were standing on, a short way up from the beach was a pretty little villa house but Regulus could not tear his attention away from the fact it was warm, sunny and bright unlike Scotland where it was dreary, dark and still snowing.

"Where-"

"We're in California, Regulus" Sirius grinned shrugging off his cloak and pulling his jumper over his head.

"But Sirius-"

"This is OUR place, Reg, the three of us, I had to move us, it was keeping me up for a few nights, I knew about this place, I'd been looking at somewhere anyway, it's a safe house, nobody can find it and we're the only people that know, even people who are out at sea can't see us or the beach, it's all protected, it just looks like a massive cliff side to anyone, nobody will come here and it repels them, even Muggles away too"

"Sirius…." Regulus breathed turning to face his brother. "It's beautiful here"

"James won't find us unless one of us tells him about it" Sirius smiled warmly. "We're safe" he breathed.

A pang hit Regulus' chest, a gripping sensation in his chest. James…. He'd been taken away from the boy whether he liked it or not, he could not ask Sirius to go back and right now he didn't want to. It would be so hard being away from that awful but so lovely Gryffindor boy, the true father of his children but he knew for his own safety that right now he just couldn't….

"You're joking when you say we live here, right?" Remus quirked an eyebrow as he wandered around on the little grassy hillside gazing around at the beautiful, quiet scenery.

"No I'm not" Sirius grinned. "We live here in safety where nobody can harm any of us" he beamed. "Let's get our stuff inside and you can take a look around the house, choose your bedrooms"

Regulus and Remus looked to one another like excitable children before they gathered up their things and headed down into the villa house.

It was beautiful, very secure and private but inside it was so open and bright. The view of the sea shone into the living room from what was illusioned to be a wall but in fact was a window. The sitting area on the left with very modern but squashy material sofas around a fireplace with a rug like back in Hogsmeade but it was cleaner, newer and so much better.

A way in front of them was a kitchen area, like back in Hogsmeade but it was shiny, new and very different. There was a little dining area beside it leading down into a corridor with a staircase, a door on the wall on the right when Regulus followed it with the other two behind him took them to a cool bathroom and the room at the back was a study. There was another door, well a pair of doors that Regulus looked through and spotted a fenced off little pool area.

"Yes, that's ours too" Sirius grinned.

"Wow…." Regulus breathed.

"We actually have a swimming pool?!" it was Remus' shocked voice that made them both laugh.

"Yes we do" Sirius grinned. "Can also go down on the little beach and the front area is a little bit of a garden for us"

"Can we see upstairs?" Regulus grinned excitedly.

"Go nuts, choose whatever bedroom you both want" Sirius smiled.

Regulus and Remus hurried off up the stairs and Sirius followed.

He watched them running about like crazy peering into the rooms before Remus chose the one on the left of the spacious landing lover looking the ocean and the garden. It was a good sized room with lovely white-washed walls and gentle lilac patterns and curtains, the floor was wooden with nice simple furnishings and this time a big double bed for him to sleep in. He rested his things down and smiled to Regulus as the boy laughed.

"Come on, help me pick my room!" he said excitedly.

Remus hurried out after him and within minutes Regulus had chosen the bedroom beside it at the end of the landing with the dark wooden door. The room was a soft cream colour with wooden furnishings, a large double bed slightly away from the line of the door with a window on either side, one looking out over the ocean, the other the pool although the pool one was much smaller and both had baby pink curtains.

"I want this one" Regulus grinned.

"I'll take this one then" Sirius laughed as he chose the one on the right, there was a gap between Regulus and Sirius' rooms where there was a wall and two small sofas there ready for people to sit on them on either wall, the window overlooked the pool and it was very beautiful.

Sirius' room was a soft more golden colour with wooden furnishings and the bed pressed against the wall. The window looked over the pool and it was just as beautiful as the other's.

"Come on, Reg, look at this room" Sirius grinned leading the boy just across the short walk to the other wall and opened the door.

Regulus looked slightly confused.

"Maybe this room could be the nursery?" Sirius offered watching his little brother's face spread into a beaming grin. Regulus squealed and flung his arms around his brother with delight as Remus stood smiling at them proudly.

When they pulled apart, Sirius showed them the smallest but spare bedroom and the upstairs bathroom before they headed into their separate rooms to unpack.

Regulus sighed as he sank down on his new bed. This was all so shocking and incredible, this morning he'd woken up thinking that he would just do the usual, read, have some food and take a nap but now he was living in an entirely different country in an entirely different part of the world?!

His brother was definitely amazing.

He pulled his clothes out and popped them into drawers, into the wardrobe. Shoved his box of sex toys and photo's down into the bottom of it where he wouldn't have to see them unless he wanted to.

He quickly changed into some looser clothing more suitable for the warm weather before he headed downstairs and met up with the other's.

"Everything unpacked okay?" Sirius asked as Remus sat himself down on the sofa, surprisingly enough he was stripped right down into very little clothing indeed.

Regulus nodded with a smile. "I am just very shaken by all of this" he chuckled softly. "I wasn't expecting any of it and here we are in America"

"Yes, well, it's far from Britain and far from all of our problems which can remain there, I did this so we all have a new chance and a good start, nobody will ever suspect here or find us here and if they did suspect they will never find us, when I go out people won't know me when I bring us food, you can sit outside in the sunshine, have a snooze on the beach or a swim in the pool, do whatever you want" Sirius shrugged a little as he waved his wand and started preparing some food.

"What about all of my nurse appointments?" Regulus frowned confusedly.

"You'll still have them, Pomfrey will come here when it's time for you to be scanned and such, she can arrive pretty much instantly you know" Sirius winked playfully. "She's sworn to secrecy so James won't even get the information from her so when he does go back to that house eventually he will realise we've moved but the chances of him finding us are about zero" he chuckled.

Regulus smiled and moved over to join Remus on the sofa.

"You can go outside now if you like, dinner will be ready in an hour" Sirius smiled.

"Do you need some help?" Remus offered.

"No, go out and enjoy yourselves, I've seen this place before" Sirius chuckled.

With their words of thanks, Remus and Regulus hurried out of the door and into the warm sunshine. Regulus couldn't believe what was happening even as he and Remus made their way down to the beach.

"Did you know anything about this?" Regulus asked glancing to Remus as their bare feet hit the warm, golden sand.

"No" Remus laughed. "I wasn't expecting this at all"

"Seems nice here so far, don't you think?"

"Oh yes it's very nice, a complete difference to the UK"

"I would rather be living back home to be honest" Regulus sighed. "I like it better but it's very different here and I know it's safer and I can relax more"

"And James can't find you and this house will be an amazing place to have those babies" Remus smiled nodding to his growing baby bump once again.

Regulus just chuckled resting a hand on his bump. "They would probably be better off here than in Hogsmeade"

"They definitely will" Remus smiled. "Also, it's probably much better for you and your health, you can go outside now, you can rest easily, you can be a bit more free, the air is different, the sky is different, the water is different, everything is new here"

Regulus inhaled the warm, sea air deeply and sighed happily. "I think I'll miss home a lot but I'll also like living here, especially seeing as we'll all be here together"

"Do you think we'll go back to that house one day?"

Regulus gave one slow nod. "Perhaps, but then again we also said we'd leave their one day and that happened very quickly" he laughed.

"Yeah but Sirius bought this house" said Remus. "He's paid for it and it's his place for us to live in too, I don't think he particularly wants us to go back there, ever"

"To keep us away from James and Voldemort" Regulus sighed.

"Very true" Remus breathed. "You want to go paddling?"

"Sure" Regulus grinned.

They headed down to the water and began walking through the shallow surf the water lapping at their toes.

The sun was beginning to set when Sirius waved them back up for dinner, with a grin they headed off up to the house.

When they got inside, Sirius had made spaghetti bolognaise for them, they sat down around their new dinner table and tucked in gazing out through the window at the beautiful sunset.

"I can't believe we live here" Regulus chuckled.

"Get used to it" Sirius grinned. "And Moony, there's a place up the path to the left when you walk out, something like the shrieking shack where you can transform, perfectly safe and protected too" he looked to the blonde boy.

After dinner, Sirius bolted and spelled down the house even more as they sat around reading and gazing out at the darkness enveloping the outside world.

"I wonder if James went back to the house" Remus mused.

"I doubt it" said Sirius. "Especially if he thinks he's punishing Regulus over all of this" he frowned a little.

"He'll be in for a real shock when he turns up expecting to have sex with us or something and we're not even there" Regulus chuckled with a very amused expression crossing his handsome face.

"That does sound funny" Remus grinned. They talked for another hour before deciding it was time to retreat up to their new beds.

"Sleep with me tonight?" Regulus asked quickly turning to his brother outside his bedroom.

Sirius smiled, nodded and headed into Regulus' bedroom.

They washed, changed and slipped in under the warm, new covers curling up against one another in the darkness.

Sirius used his wand to close the curtains but the soft sound of the waves was still present. Regulus closed his eyes and inhaled that warm scent deeply, this place was so nice he just felt really relaxed today even if he hadn't had much of a chance to settle in yet.

"It'll feel more like home tomorrow, and the day after, and the day after that" Sirius promised brushing his lips over Regulus' forehead.

Regulus smiled and nodded. "Thank you so much for all of this" he breathed. "How did you afford it?"

"Savings and I sold my apartment and a few bits of crap" Sirius smiled.

"Nothing of value to you I hope…." Regulus frowned slightly.

"Nope" Sirius laughed. "And nothing of value to you either, I would have given it to you if it would be"

"As long as you haven't been selling mother's things…." Regulus said quietly as he cuddled in even closer.

"No" Sirius chuckled cuddling Regulus some more. "I haven't been selling anything like that, just old junk lying about my apartment, you know?"

Regulus nodded slowly and yawned.

Sirius waited until he was finished to lean down and kiss him softly on the lips. "Night, Reg"

"Night, Siri"

….

The next day arrived and Regulus woke to the bright sunshine spilling through the crack in his curtains. He yawned, stretched out like a cat and pointed his wand to the window. The curtains flew open and the light shone in. Regulus smiled when he saw the ocean glittering in view. What a way to wake up in the morning.

He smiled and turned over to face the warm, sleeping someone beside him. Sirius was curled on his side facing Regulus sleeping soundly. Regulus couldn't help but smile and reach out to touch his brother' soft skin, Sirius was so amazing and absolutely perfect, why couldn't he have had the sense or the genes to be like him?

Regulus sighed and cuddled right back in to Sirius despite the fact it was already quite warm in there. He didn't care, he just wanted to be close to someone right now.

It didn't take long for Sirius to stir and wake. He smiled rubbing his tired eyes before snuggling further into Regulus. "You're so warm and soft in the morning" he breathed.

Regulus gave a tiny laugh. "So are you"

"Mm so nice" Sirius smiled sleepily.

"It's lovely to wake up here, still not settled but it's very nice, how did you afford this place?" Regulus asked curiously.

"Savings, sold my apartment very quickly and sold some old crap lying about the house" Sirius flashed a playful grin.

"Oh, Sirius, I hope nothing was of value to you" Regulus spoke his eyebrows furrowing deeply with concern.

"No don't worry it was just old crap lying about the house" Sirius laughed.

"I hope you haven't been selling mum's things…." Regulus said worriedly.

"No of course not" said Sirius. "And if they were of value to you I would have given them to you, it was just old shite" he promised.

Regulus nodded slowly and curled up into Sirius some more.

"How about I make you some breakfast in bed?" Sirius offered with a smile. "I'll make some for Remus too"

Regulus grinned brightly. "I'd like that" he chuckled.

"Good, see you in a few" he said brushing his lips over Regulus' forehead before he hopped out of the bed and padded across the room.

Regulus relaxed into his bed with a warm, happy sigh and listened as his brother stopped by Remus' room for a quick chat before he headed off downstairs.

A quarter of an hour later and Sirius reappeared, he passed a tray of food and juice into Remus before coming back with Regulus' and his own.

"Thank you" Regulus smiled taking the food and tucking in quickly. It was his favourite, fruit toast!

Sirius sat stroking his brother's hair as the boy ate quickly and then downed his drink, with a wave of his wand Sirius had the tray and glass cleaned away as soon as Regulus was done with it all.

"What do you want to do today?"

"Can we go swimming?" Regulus grinned eagerly.

"Yes" Sirius chuckled. "There are some shorts in your drawer, I'll get mine on and join you" he nodded.

"It is safe to swim when pregnant, isn't it?" Regulus asked worriedly.

"Of course" Sirius laughed. "You're just fine"

Regulus breathed a sigh of relief. "Let's get Remus to come too" he said eagerly a he went over to the drawer Sirius was pointing at and pulled out some nice, black swimming trunks.

"Okay, I'm gonna get ready, call him and I'll meet you down at the pool" Sirius chuckled leaving the room to give Regulus his privacy when changing.

Regulus watched him go before he pulled off his underwear throwing them in the wash basket before he slipped into his swimming shorts. He pulled on some shoes, grabbed a spare towel and some bits including a book and his t-shirt before he hurried out of his bedroom grinning excitedly.

"Remus!" he called.

Remus poked his head around the door. "Hmm?"

"We're going to the pool, are you coming?"

Remus grinned. "Yes, give me one second!" he said eagerly.

"I'm just going in the toilet" said Regulus resting his things down on the floor and hurrying off inside.

He came back a few very short minutes later gathered up his things and grinned to Remus. "Ready?"

Remus nodded with his little bag.

They made their way downstairs and out through the back. It was a beautiful, peaceful day and Regulus deeply inhaled the fresh air. It had been quite a long time since he'd been free enough to spend time in the outside world without having to look over his shoulder, work for Voldemort or hide from the pouring rain. He was free to bathe in the sun, swim, sleep, eat and relax as much as he liked now and enjoy his pregnancy safely away from James Potter and any other people he didn't take a shine to.

Sirius was grinning at them as they rested their things down on the comfy sunbeds. He ran and jumped into the pool with a "Woo!" and they watched him surface shaking the water from his face. "Come in, it's nice and warm!" he grinned.

Remus laughed dropping his things and pulling his t-shirt up over his head.

Regulus noticed for the first time the lines and occasional proper scar on Remus' torso. They weren't really bad or aggressive they were fairly faint but still there. He just smiled and watched as Remus paused by the edge of the pool.

"Aren't you coming in?"

Regulus crossed his arms awkwardly over his chest.

"Ohh" Sirius nodded with slow understanding. "His pregnancy has made his nipples change, no need to be shy about it, Reg!" he grinned excitedly.

Regulus blushed.

"Yeah, we aren't going to laugh at you" Remus offered him a small smile.

Regulus hesitated more removing his arms, kicking off his shoes and walking over to the side of the pool. He sat down slowly watching Remus hop in and sigh with happiness before he slowly lowered himself in and groaned with delight.

"This really is very nice…." He commented as Sirius swam over to him.

"Just think" Sirius grinned. "Yesterday we were all sitting about a fire hiding from the world and the snow and today we're outside, relaxing in the sunshine having a swim together"

"It feels like we're in a whole different world" Remus smiled.

"I love it here" Regulus grinned gazing up at the clear blue sky. He had never felt so lucky in all of his life.

"Nobody back home is getting this treatment, well at least the people we know aren't" Sirius chuckled making them both grin excitedly.

They swam lengths of the pool, Regulus watched as Sirius and Remus raised each other in laps before they played around a little with blow-up toys and they decided to get out and get dried.

"I'll stick lunch on in a bit" Sirius said as he stood towelling himself off in the sun.

"I'll do it, you did it yesterday" Remus offered.

"No, it's fine" Sirius laughed. "Relax"

Remus sat down beside a now very dry Regulus.

"Umm, could you do me a favour please?" Regulus asked shyly.

"What's that?"

"Rub some of this baby oil on my skin?" Regulus flushed a little bit pink. "It's to help with tanning.

"Oh, sure" Remus smiled taking the bottle and pouring some onto the palm of his hand. Slowly he began to massage it into Regulus supple back, his hands smoothing over that delicate, pale skin.

Regulus glanced back over his shoulder as Remus' hands moved from the back and sides of his neck, over his shoulders and down his sides by his baby bump. Those same roaming hands moved over Regulus' front smoothing more oil over the baby bump and moving upwards towards his chest.

Remus was staring at Regulus, actually staring at him. Not in a bad way but because his skin was so soft and pale and gentle and Regulus was leaning back into his touch just as those hands smoothed over his sensitive little-

"Oiling up my brother are you?" Sirius chuckled as he appeared rubbing his hands on a clean towel.

They both blushed and Remus removed his hands nervously. "He asked me to…."

Sirius barked a laugh. "That's fine" he grinned. "Hey, I just put some lunch on, pasta okay?"

They both nodded happily.

"Great!" Sirius grinned.

After lunch the boys spent most of the day relaxing in the sun or the shade because they weren't yet used to it.

By the time it started to get dark the three of them went for a little walk along the beach.

"It's so peaceful here" Regulus breathed gazing up at the multi-coloured sky with beautiful twinkling stars shining all over it like an artist's true masterpiece painting.

"I know I've never felt so relaxed" Sirius yawned stretching his arms above his head.

"I'm starting to feel really well" said Remus. "My transformations make things hard for me sometimes but just having this break seems to already be doing stuff for my health"

"That's good, Moony" Sirius smiled warmly. "Hopefully your actual transformations might improve a little bit too"

"We can only hope" Remus chuckled.

They strolled up and down their private little beach area before heading back up to the house.

When Regulus finally settled into bed that night with his brother beside him he sighed and closed his eyes listening to the beautiful sounds of the rolling, lapping ocean on the sandy shore outside. Things had changed dramatically for them, it felt so good but so weird at the same time. He had to wonder about James though, he had to wonder when the boy would discover them gone, what his reaction would be, would he be very angry?

Regulus sighed and closed his eyes curling right into his brother's body, their faces close. They were getting along so well now and even with Remus too. Regulus bit his bottom lip when he thought of the boy rubbing that warm oil into his smooth, soft skin earlier. That funny tingle ran through his skin, he knew it was naughty but he was going to enjoy it anyway.

It didn't take Regulus very long to fall into a warm, cost sleep that night. Not long at all to be honest, he was feeling better and although James still nagged on his mind and his pregnancy, he had to get over it and was looking forward to the exciting times to come….

….


End file.
